Growing Up
by FlowerChild22
Summary: An all human fanfic. About going into the first year of high school. Fax will slowly be added throughout the story. Fang and Max are close friends since birth and after a long summer, finally are able to see each other but things have changed. Cliche.
1. A Bit of Growing Up Over the Summer

**Let's just pretend that Nudge and Gazzy are twins and Dr. Martinez and Ella and Jeb don't exist, okay? This is all human.**

**And Fang is a little bit out of character…just a bit.**

**Disclaimer: Are we supposed to be putting these up, because I've just been going straight to the stories.**

Chapter One – A Bit of Growing Up Over the Summer

Max POV

I can't believe summer's already over. I'm finally going to be able to see my best friend Fang. I've been waiting for the end of the summer to come. Sure, I had a fantastic summer, but it wasn't the same without Fang.

See Fang, spent his summer at a hockey camp, while I was on vacation in Hawaii with my family. This was the first summer we've ever spent apart since we were four. We've been best friends since kindergarten and neighbours since we were born. Literally.

Our parents bought our houses at around the same time, two newlyweds looking for a place to settle down and raise a family. My parents already had Iggy – my older brother – and wanted a bigger family, and their current apartment wasn't big enough. Our parents became close friends and haven't thought of moving ever since. As we grew up, Fang and I grew closer and closer, our parents sending us to the same school, as we got older. Now we're starting high school together.

As kids we were inseparable – yeah, I had girl friends and Fang had his guy friends too, but we never separated during school. People always thought our friendship wouldn't last – because according to them, guys and girls couldn't be just "friends". But, we proved them wrong, our friendship didn't break.

Anyway, now I'm waiting for David – Fang's dad, people close to him call him Dave – with Fang's mum, Lucy on the front lawn, with my own parents and brother and sister, for Fang to arrive home.

My siblings too, were waiting for Fang; my older brother Iggy, who's in his senior year this year, and Jake, who's twelve – we call him Gazzy – and my younger sister Monique – we call her Nudge – who's twelve; she and Gazzy are twins. Fang had siblings as well, a younger sister, Angel who just turned seven.

Dave's car pulled up on the driveway, "Fang?" Angel called running to the car.

"Hey cutie! Miss me?" Fang picked Angel up swinging her onto his back.

Fang walked over to his mum, towering over her. Wow, Fang grew like four inches over the summer; I used to be taller than him, but now he was a whole head taller than me.

"Welcome back Fang, have a great time?" Iggy slapped him on the back.

"Yeah, but I missed everyone," Fang walked over to the rest of our party to say their welcome backs and etc. He put Angel on the ground, stroking her hair. "Did you have fun with Max and everyone else in Hawaii?" Angel nodded enthusiastically. "It was so fun!"

Fang looked over to me, lucky last. He hugged me, though I had to stand on my toes to reach his neck. This whole taller-than-me is going to take a while to get used to.

"Missed you," I whispered in his ear.

"Not as much as I missed you. It wasn't the same without you," he whispered back in my hair.

Let's get one thing straight before I continue. Fang is _not _my boyfriend. Though Iggy always joked about it. People always thought he was, or wondered why he hasn't made a move. Why, because he was my best friend, like a brother really. He could date anyone, and I wouldn't care. And the same goes the other way round.

We stood apart taking in everything that changed over the summer. I had matured a more, Fang had gotten taller, but to me he was still the same old Fang to me.

"Gee Max, you've grown." Fang told me after taking in what has changed. He measured my height compared to his. I only came up to his chin.

"So have you, but to me you're still the same old Fang." I playfully nudged Fang.

"Okay let's head inside and have lunch," Hayley, my mum motioned for everybody to get inside.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"So how was hockey camp?" Phil, my dad, asked Fang while we were having a huge welcome back lunch, which my mum made.

"It was great. I got a whole lot of lessons and tips from professional hockey players and coaches. I learned heaps of techniques and…" I zoned out my dad's, Fang's dad and Fang's voices. Hockey wasn't really my thing. I was more of a track and field girl. Though, Fang and I both had an interest in swimming; we were both on the school swimming team.

"You both excited for the first day of high school?" Lucy asked, making me come back to earth.

"Yeah," Fang and I answered in a bored tone.

"Iggy, you'll be picking and dropping them off, on Monday." My mum asked Iggy in a that-is-not-a-question-you-have-to-do-it tone.

"Of course mum," Iggy answered sarcastically.

"After the first day of school," my mum continued as if Iggy hadn't had spoken, "you two will be taking the school bus together."

Fang and nodded, and exchanged a look. Sometimes out mums' act as if both of us were their children. In a way, Fang was pretty much a brother to me. My younger brother. I was older than Fang, though only by four months. But I never let him forget it.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The first day of school came quickly, too quickly in my opinion. I really wanted to spend more time with Fang. We spent the last week of summer in our backyards, mostly in our tree house. Our backyards were separated by a wooden fence, though both of our dads made the fence able to open up pretty big.

Anyway, our dad's built a house in this tree, when Lucy, Fang's mum was pregnant with him. My mother had already given birth to me; I was probably around a few months old. Our dads had dreams that we would play in the tree together. as were grew up together. Which we did.


	2. First Day

Chapter Two – First Day

Max POV

"Hurry up Max!" Iggy shouted from downstairs, obviously annoyed. I was actually taking my time, on purpose. I love pissing Iggy off, I guess that's just the type of loving and caring sister I am.

"Taking your time?" Fang asked, leaning on the doorframe. I hate it when he suddenly pops up form nowhere.

"You know me too well," I smiled, shaking my head.

I finally placed my final book in my bag. There, done.

"Come on, let's go. We don't want to keep Iggy waiting." I laughed, as Fang grabbed my hand, pulling me downstairs.

"Finally," Iggy huffed, opening the front door and getting into his car. Fang and I followed him, again taking our time. Step by step. Slowly.

Iggy got frustrated and beeped the horn. This made us jump, we laughed quickening our pace and getting in the car.

"Now, because of you, we'll be late." Iggy put his seatbelt on.

I looked at the clock, "It's only 7:30. We have, like, fifty minutes. Homeroom starts at 8:20." Fag sniggered.

"Whatever," Iggy huffed again, though he sounded like a whiny girl.

"Iggy, you've been hanging around you girlfriend too long. You're starting to sound like her." I laughed at Fang's comment. Iggy growled.

After ten minutes into the ride, Fang and my laughter quieted down. Iggy refused to talk to us the whole ride there, who cares? It's only a thirty minutes drive.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"See ya later freshmen," Iggy called to us, slamming the door when we arrived at school. I saw his cheerleader girlfriend Jen, waiting for him at her car. Iggy walked to wards her, while putting on his football team's jacket. Iggy was what you call a "jock". Jen was actually really cool, she wasn't the mean cheerleaders you usually see, and we were pretty good friends. Jen waved to me, from across the car park. I dragged Fang with me to speak with Jen.

"Nice to see you again," she said while she hugged me.

"You too," we stepped back.

"Nice to see you too Fang, you guys still "not dating"?" She raised her hands and quoted not dating. Fang and I rolled our eyes in sync. Jen always bugged us, always asking why we haven't gotten together yet.

"We don't feel that way, Jen," we and her say again in sync. We always tell her that, and she says it with us every time.

"Just you guys wait, you will," she pointed to both of us. "That's what happened to me and – "

"– Iggy. We know, we know. You guys were great friends, blah, blah, blah." Fang and I again said in sync.

"I'm just saying, you will," she said, in a kind of grave tone.

"She's really starting to creep me out," Fang whispered loudly for everyone to hear.

Iggy pulled her away from us, though she called to us over her shoulder, "you will, I tell ya. You will." Though she stretched will out.

"Sometimes, I worry about that girl," I shake my head and Fang agrees.

"Let's get to our lockers," he put an arm around me and we walk off together. Everyone asks if it is awkward when we get too close, but it isn't. I know it should be, but there's never tension. I always feel at ease around Fang.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"I can't believe our luck! Our lockers are next to each other!" I jump in delight, hugging Fang.

"Calm down Max," he laughs at my reaction though.

A red-haired girl, walks past Fang and winks. I snort quietly, but Fang's face lights up. He has a plan.

"Hey pretend you're my girlfriend, okay." He whispers in my ear, and I giggle pretending he said something boyfriend-like. This is going to be hilarious.

I lean against my locker and Fang presses his forehead against mine. I see the red-head behind Fang, her mouth dropping, making an O. It takes me a lot of self control to not laugh. Fang then places his hands on my waist, whispering in my ear, "what's her expression like?"

"Jackpot," I whisper back, still trying not to laugh. But Fang can tell. We grab our books and close our lockers, walking past red-head and Fang's arm around my waist. Fang takes a quick look at red-heads expression, and then kisses my forehead. My heart jumps, but it's so quick, I think I imagine it; I push it to the back of my mind.

"Don't laugh, don't laugh," Fang mutters under his breath, but when we finally turn the corner, we can't hold it in anymore and we burst out laughing.

"That…was…the…freaking…most…funniest…thing…EVER!" Fang manages out, between gulps of air. I'm laughing so hard, I can't even talk.

Everyone who walks past, gives us weird looks, others act as if it is normal.

"We saw your stunt," Jen walks up to us, high-fiving us both. Iggy too bust laughing to talk.

"She'll probably tryout for cheerleading. Don't worry; I won't let her in even if she's good." Jen promises, laughing along with us. "Max, I've seen you cheer, tryout this year." I shake my head no; it is a little fun…but, no.

"I'll be cheerleader captain this year, please," she makes the bambi face.

"No, I agree I did have fun but, I don't know." I bite my lip.

"At least give it a try," Fang pleads along with her.

"Oh, come on sis," Iggy pleads too.

"Fine, I'll think about it." I give in.

"Yes!" Jen jumps and hugs me, "trust me, you will not regret it!"

She walks off with Iggy, and I call out, "I said I'll think about it."

I sigh, once you give Jen a small maybe, she immediately takes it as a yes, and does pretty much everything to get on board with whatever she's planning.

"Will you?" Fang asks.

"I don't know. It's not really me." I bite my lip.

"Just try out, come on. I've seen you cheer to, you're actually pretty good." Fang says seriously.

"Shut up," I lightly punch him on the shoulder. "Let's go to homeroom."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

We walk inside homeroom, and see that some people are already there. My eyes quickly scan the room and settle on the certain red-head. I nudge Fang and he immediately knows what I mean.

"This will be fun," I say in a sly voice.

Fang smirks, "oh yeah."


	3. Getting the Hang of It

**Okay, before you kill me I just want to say I'm sorry for not updating for like a year. I've been busy with finishing my other stories, I realised that I forgot about this story. it wasn't until I got an email saying I got story alerts and reviews. I apoligise a gazillion times. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Times a gazillion.**

**I typed up around three to four chapters, on my old - slow I may add - computer. Then I accidentally deleted my stories, and I got a new laptop -which I am using now - and my dad is using my old computer for some of his IT, computer, testing, fixing. (My dad is an IT Specialist). So, now I have to start from scratch. So if you have any ideas for me, tell me. Please. I have no idea right now, of what I'm doing.**

**Disclaimer: I - or anyone on this site - does not own Maximum Ride or any of the characters. James Patterson does.**

**Nice disclaimer huh? I did one for everyone. No need to thank me. **

**p.s. I recommend the band Relient K - especially the song Must Have Done Something Right.**

**Enjoy, FlowerChild22**

* * *

Growing Up

Chapter Three: Getting the Hang Of It

Today is Friday, the last day of the first week of school. I've survived the first week. Yay. Anyway Fang and I were walking home, Fang insisting he carry my bag. I told him it wasn't necessary, though he held far from my reach. I know stupid, we're fighting over carrying my bag. I finally gave in, giving him the satisfaction of carrying my bag. I don't know why he cares though. I'm perfectly capable of carrying my own bag.

A loud horn startled us, making us jump. "Oi! Fang, Max. Get in the hell are you guys doing walking home? It's like an hours walk!" Iggy pulled up alongside us. We shrugged. We wanted the fresh air, and we don't mind the long walk.

Jen rode shotgun, smiling at us. Iggy had the roof down, and she enjoyed the fresh breeze in her hair. "Hey guys, come one get in!"

She pulled her sunglasses on, "So Max remember tryouts, coming Thursday. I expect to see you there." I groaned, Fang noticed and chuckled.

Iggy noticed Fang holding my bag. "Nice job man. Remember, girls like a guy who is a gentleman." Fang rolled his eyes and I shook my head at Iggy.

Jen acted confused, "Then how come I'm not with one."

iggy's face fell, Jen laughed. "I'm kidding Igs."

My brother kissed her affectionately on her cheek, "I know babe."

Jen giggled like a little girl. Fang and I were used to them showing their feelings publicly, so we just watched with no problem at all. I smiled, I was happy for Iggy. He had finally a girl right for him, unlike those other girls he used to date. There was Sara, the blonde dumb cheerleader who didn't know how to spell Iggy's name. Pathetic, I know. Then there was Lin, the cheating little...well you get my point. After a small number of girlfriends, who none of them whatsoever deserved my brother at all. Then when my brother said he gave up on girls until he graduated, he met Jen. His savior, she was perfect for him. Pretty, smart and funny, she was the best influence and girlfriend he's ever had.

"Love you," Iggy leaned his forehead on hers.

"Love you too," she kissed him quickly and leaned back in her seat. Iggy pulled out of the curb, finally driving us home.

"So, how was first week?" Iggy asked, concentrating on the road.

"Lame," Fang replied without hesitation.

"Boring," I said straight after Fang.

Jen and Iggy laughed. "Yep that's pretty much how I remember it."

Fang and I leaned back, enjoying the ride in Iggy's car. We loved Iggy's car, someday we hope to steal off him when he graduates and gets a new car. It was a black convertable Ford Focus, with cream leather seats.

I felt something press against my leg and looked down to see Fang's knee against mine. I blushed and looked at Fang, only to see him leaning back, eyes closed and a faint smile playing on his lips. He probably didn't realise. I didn't move away, but felt the electrical tingles his knee was sending up my leg. I shivered adn tried ignoring the warm feeling in my stomach. Jen noticed my reaction and eyed our knees. She raised an eyebrow, then gave me a look saying we'll-be-talking-about-this-later. I waved her off. The last thing I need is giving Jen ideas and pushing us together. Though it's what she's been trying to do since she saw us together.

We arrived at our house - Jen was staying over - and I jumped out of the car pulling Fang with me, so I didn't have to face Jen. Jen called after me and I ignored her and continued to drag Fang into his house. As soon we entered the house Fang turned to me, "What was that about?"

I shrugged, "Jen wanted to talk to me and tallk about 'girl stuff'." I held my hands up to make qoutation marks. I wasn't really lying to Fang, just choosing certain words.

Fang nodded understanding my hurry to get away.

I heard quick, light footsteps running towards us and saw Angel running at me with her arms out. I picked her up and kissed her hair, "Hello baby."

"Hi Max! Today I drew a picture of you and me and Fang. And another drawing of you and Fang." She held up a white sheet of paper. Fang looked over my shoulder, and we looked down at the picture. Angel was a pretty talented and smart little girl. She was a lot more smarter than the other kids her age. She drew Fang dressed, not in in his usual balck attire, but in jeans and a bright red shirt. I laughed and Fang pushed me playfully. He was holding Angel's hand and I was holding her other. Angel drew herself in a baby blue dress, and a blue bow in her curly blonde hair. Angel had dressed me in a purple singlet and blue shorts, that were folded at mid-thigh. I mentally thanked Angel, for dressing me in shorts not a dress. The picture was simple, yet beautiful.

"What about the other one?" I asked, brushing my fingers through her hair. She looked up at me, proud of her drawing. She held up her last drawing, smiling.

This was only of me and Fang. We were holding hands, and this time she dressed Fang in a black suit and me in a red dress. We looked at each other, daring to say something about each other. Instead we both laughed at our formal get-up. Angel even made Fang a red tie, match my red dress. The dress was a simple dress, no straps, loose around my legs, stopping just above the knee. She also added a huge red bow, behind me.

We both smiled at angel, kissing each of her cheek. She giggled and beamed at us. "So do you like it?"

"We love it." I answered for Fang and I.

"I want you guys to have it." She held her drawings up, waiting for us to take them.

"Which one do you want?" Fang asked, like the gentleman he was. "Cause I want the one with Angel in it." I take back what I just said.

I rolled my eyes and took the one of me and Fang. I looked properly at it, and a warm feeling tingled my stomach. I ignored it, thinking it was nothing.


	4. Tryout Day

**So I'm trying fill in freshman to junior, 'cause I have a very scandalous - is that even a word? - chapter already typed up. Yeah, so if you have any ideas...send them in. And another reason why I couldn't post was my internet is stuffing up...and my dad won't do anything about it. And I'll be starting soon...I'll be in my "sophmore" year, or Year Ten, in Australia. Anyway on with the story.**

* * *

Growing Up

Chapter Four: Tryout Day

I looked at the picture Angel had drawn and smiled to myself. Despite the embarrassing clothing she had drawn us in, I loved it. I fished out a frame in my wardrobe, placing the photo in it and putting it on my beside table. It looked in place next to my bed. I looked at drawing once more, before running downstairs for dinner.

"So Max," Iggy asked me with his mouth full of mash potato, "are you looking forward to tryouts on Thursday?"

I kicked him under the table. He screamed out, only to have mum scold him and laugh. "No."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because is not answer Max."

"Whatever."

"Whatever is n-"

"Shut up."

He grinned and I grinned back and rolled my eyes. This is how our arguments always end up. They weren't really arguments. Just brotherly-sisterly banter.

"What tryouts are these we hear of Maxine?" My mum asked, curious.

"Nothing." I mumbled. The last thing I needed was my mum nagging me to join the team.

"Jen wants Max to tryout for the cheer squad." I kicked Iggy underneath the table.

"Really? That's wonderful honey. You should it Max. You never get involved in school activities, unless it's track or swimming. It'll be a challenge." I gave Iggy my best glare. He just grinned in response.

Gazzy just watched grinning, moving his head between Iggy and I, as if watching a tennis match.

"Please Max, you have to tryout. It'll be awesome, I've always wanted to be in a cheer squad. And maybe, we can be in the team together when I'm in highschool and you're a senior, and maybe cheer captain. Please Max, please?" I refused to look at Nudge, because I knew exactly what look she was giving me.

I was going strong until I reached for the gravy. Nudge had the gravy in front of her - probably purposely - and I only needed one quick glance at her face for me to cave.

I closed my eyes, "Okay, fine. I'll do it."

Nudge squealed, Gazzy clapped, Mum and Dad smiled and Iggy smiled smugly. I gave him a look saying you-better-watch-your-back.

-:-:-:-:-:-

"You ready?" Fang asked as I slammed my locker shut. I gave him a look. He held his hands up in defence. "Jeez, just asking."

"Sorry. I'm really not looking forward to this." I slung my bag on my shoulder, as we walked down the corridor towards the gym.

"You never know, you might actually enjoy it." He paused then laughed. "Right, this is Max I'm talking to."

I pushed him playfully, then sighed. "Let's just get this out of the way."

Fang and I sat with Jen and her friends, Jen and Fang discussing hockey - Jen too was a hocky nut - while I was talking to Jen's best friend and one I call a friend, Anna.

"So you excited?" Anna asked, stretching her muscles. I looked at her, she laughed. "You know, at first I didn't want to tryout either."

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow. "You're so good at it though."

"No joke. Seriously, I refused to tryout. But Jen made me, she thought it would be exciting to join. I was sceptical, 'cause we were freshman. And so little freshman get in. Though, if I hadn't joined I would have regreted it for the rest of my school life."

Anna was now sitting down with her legs stretched out, touching her toes. She was a pretty girl, her hair light blonde and bright, bright blue eyes. She reminded me of an older Angel.

Jen however, had brown hair and brown eyes, with green filtered through it. She was an inch taller than me, but shorter than Iggy. She was always happy, and wasn't as girly as most girls. But she was really pretty, I kind of look up to Jen. She's the type of girl I plan to become.

I looked around at the rest of the team, they too were stretching and fixing their uniforms.

Lea, was a senior - Jen's friend - and she was the shortest of the whole squad. She had black hair, though in the sun it shined a deep brown. Her eyes were the darkest brown, almost looking black, just like Fang's. Though she was the shortest of her friends, she was just as loud, sometimes even louder. She was like the baby of her friends, protective over her, though she thought she was tough enough to handle things herself. She was smart, all AP classes. I liked Lea, we were already good friends despite the age differences.

Also one of Jen's friends, was Kelly she was the "mean one", if you got on her bad side. Luckily for me, we were friends, and usually she was alright. But, when you do anything to her or her friends...let's just say, you better transfer schools, before she gets to you.

"Well good luck." Anna stood up, taking her place at a table. Lea and Kelly said their good lucks and sat at their places at the table.

Fang and I sat with the rest of the hopefuls, though further to everyone else. Iggy waved from the entrance of the gym, along with Jen. She gave me a wave, and everyone followed her gaze to me. I waved back, ignoring all the stares I was receiving. Iggy kissed her cheek, everyone watching in longing. The thought that people longed for my brother made me shudder. Ew. Jen joined her friends at the table, and Iggy walked past the giggling girls. A few made flirtatious faces, and I almost choked on my water.

"Wow, Iggy really is quite the "spunk"." Fang whispered in my ear and quoting spunk. I snorted, making a face.

Iggy sat next to me, and Fang and I almost laughed at their shocked faces. I guess they didn't realise that I was his sister. Iggy hugged me with one arm and clasped Fang's hand. We watched as the girls faces went from confusion to jealousy. I saw a few whispering in each others' ears, pointing to me. Very subtle girls.

Fang looked at me again with that scheming look in his eyes. I grinned back, and Iggy nodded. Fang casually slung his arm around my shoulders, I pretended to whisper in his ear. I knew this was going to bite my in the arse later, but for now I enjoyed the joke for now.

We laughed and I saw Jen giving me that questioning look again. I rolled my eyes at her and stuck up tongue out. Lea and Anna giggled, and Kelly laughed.

A loud slamming made us stop our laughter. At the doors was the red haired girl walk - more like strut - in with her possé following closely behind, but not too close. Everyone looked at her like, _who does she think she is? _

She sat, at the top of the benches, looking like a really spoiled princess. Her eyes settled on me, and mostly on the arm around me. She eyed Fang and I and tossed her hair over her shoulder. Fang didn't bother turning around, knowing exactly who it was.

Jen stood up, welcoming everyone and the red head sat up straighter. Suck up.

"Okay welcome everyone and thank you for taking some of your afterschool time for us. I know how you want to go home and hang out with your friends." Everyone laughed, though no one laughed as loud and as fake as the red head. Jen looked up at her, eyebrows raised. She continued, "I'm Jennifer Pearson, cheerleading captain this year. This is Annabelle White, Lea Parkinson and Kelly Princeton. We have six places available and we hope to a have girls or guys, if you're interested, from any year. Yes it'll take up some of your time and this is a huge commitment. This isn't just some amatur team, where we cheer our football team on, but we also compete against other schools. We have been the champions for the past ten years and we hope to keep it that way. We have a our reputation to uphold. So we want the best, who are enthusiastic, commited and can work with a team. Now, a word from our couch, Miss Lyson." Jen sat down and a young blonde teacher stood up.

She smiled, "Thanks Jen. I'm Miss Lyson, I'm a maths teacher and I an the couch this year." She continued talking but I blocked her out. I looked at Iggy and he had his phone out playing tetris. Fang's arm had slipped from my shoulder to my waist and had his iPod out, fingers drumming against his knee. He looked at me and grinned, lighting the whole gym up. I looked at him with a bored expression. I smiled inwardly, enjoying the feeling of Fang's arm around me...Whoa, did I just that? Forget I said it. I mean I don't like Fang. No way.

Anna clapped her hands, causing me to snap back into reality.

"Okay we're going to teach you a simple routine. It's okay if you can't do the splits or can't flip or anything." She and Lea stood up, walking us through the routine. I watched, ready to start. I jumped nervously in my seat, excited. There, I said it. I'm looking forward to this.

We walked us through it again, step by step.

Then it was our turn. I stood up and Iggy and Fang wished me good luck. I breathed in deeply and let it out slowly. Show time.

-:-:-:-:-:-

"Okay thank you for all your effort, we will call out names and I want you to stand up." Jen looked down at her list. "Sara, Jane, Kayleigh, Linda, Ginny and Bec. Thank you but you have not made the team."

Six girls stood up and left, shrugging. At least they go down gracefully. Jen continued reading names out until, there were ten girls left. "Obviously only six of you will be allowed onto the team and they are," she paused for effect. I rolled my eyes. "Jess Sanders, Rachel Myston, Diana Johnson, Parker Reilly, Mel Livion and Maxine Ride." I again rolled my eyes at her, for using my full name.

The red head shook her head. "What about me?"

"What's your name name?"

"Lissa Klayton." Jen pretended to read her list.

"Nope," she said popping her p. "Sorry."  
"But...but...I'm supposed to be on the team. Not Max!" I checked my nails, not really caring.

"Sorry, but you stink." Kelly stood up, "And we asked for the best." She smiled sweetly.

"You'll regret this. And you," she turned pointing to one of her minions, "are out. I never want to see you again."

The girl leaned back, scared of Lissa's threat. I stepped behind her, "Well, that's fine becasue we never want to see you again."

The girl looked up at me grateful. Lissa stormed of, one girl short.

"Welcome new team!" Lea clapped enthusiastically and hugged every girl. "Come on, gather round. Now everyone introduce yourselves. I'll start. I'm Lea and I'm a senior. This is Jen, captain and also a senior. This is Annabelle, but you can call her Anna, also a senior. And this is Kelly, but you can call her Kels. Don't be afraid of Kels, if you need help just come to her, or me." She added quickly. She looked at me, motioning me to introduce myself.

"Okay...I'm Max, I'm a freshman."

Lea gave me a look, "and she's Iggy's baby sister."

Everyone turned to look between me and Iggy. Iggy placed his hands on my shoulders and shook me. "Yep, my baby sister."

I rolled my eyes at him and pushed him playfully. "Shut up."

A blonde girl spoke up, "I'm Mel, junior."

A brown haired girl next to her grinned widely, "I'm Parker, junior."

"Jess, sophmore."

"Diana, but call me Dee. Sophmore."

Everyone turned to Lissa's ex-minion.

"Well I'm Rachel, a freshman and officially have no friends." She looked down at her hands. "Actually you have us." Lea put her arm around her. "She'll won't be bothering you anymore."

"And you can hang out with me at lunch." She looked at me and nodded shyly.

We all turned to Fang. "I am not a cheerleader."

Jen put her arm around him, "Yes you are, we need a little muscle."

Fang stepped away from her, "No way Jen. I'll just watch."

"Your loss." Everyone looked confused.

Jen smiled at everyone, "This is Nick, Max's boyfriend."

"He is not." I glared at Jen.

"Whatever you say."

Everyone watched amused. Iggy rolled his eyes and opened his mouth.

"Drop it Igs." Fang gave him a look.

"If you're not "together", then why were you acting all couplely before?" Parker asked confused.

"Oh we were playing a joke on Lissa." Everyone nodded as if they understood.

"Lissa meaning the red head from before?" Mel asked.

"Yeah."

"I hate her."

"Me too."


	5. Breezing Past Freshman Year

**Okay, I know it's been two or so weeks, and I got emails wanting me to update sooner, but to tell you the truth, I got writer's block. Yep, I'm outta ideas. Though I have chapters for their junior years in mind and kinda typed up, so what I'm gonna do after the sixth chapter is skip to sophmore year. Though, that'll be mostly fillers, 'cause the real drama is in junior year. Mwuhahahaha...*cough*. **

**Was it just me, or was that really awkward?**

**Apparently, there's gonna be nine Maximum Ride books (one for each character and the other three), and there's a rumor that there's gonna be twelve...**

**Though, I think nine is a little too much, but that's my opinion. But, I look Maximum Ride all the same.**

**Recommendations: I recommend looking up For Our Hero on YouTube, an Aussie unsigned band. Awesome. Favourite song, Doctor, Doctor I'm Homesick.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, or anyone else on this site. Unless they are James Patterson, though what he be doing posting stories, when he should be writing real books.**

**Enjoy and if you want, review.**

* * *

Growing Up

Chapter Five: Breezing Past Freshman Year

"Rach over here." I called across the cafeteria, waving over. She took her tray walked towards us, smiling. It turns out Rach is not at all like Lissa. She's in all of me and Fang's classes, and is funny one you get to know her. I was sitting with Fang, Iggy, Jen, Anna, Lea, Kelly and a few of their friends.

As she made her way towards us, Lissa stood in front her. She looked at Rach then at our table and its occupants.

"You can sit with me Rachel." She patted the seat next to her.

"No thanks. I want to sit with my friends." And with that she sat next to me, without looking back.

Fang nudged me and looked at Lissa. I laughed, her face was red with anger, with a little green for jealousy. She looked so red, she looked like an angry tomato.

Rach took her spot next to me and smiled nervously.

I hugged her, "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks." She blushed and looked down at her food.

I ate, listening to Rachel and Lea discussing AP classes, while trying to ignore Lissa's glares, a few tables away. Fang and I were in her view, so Fang moved his hand, resting it on my knee, sending electrical sparks up my leg. Lissa noticed and her eyes narrowed even more, Fang didn't look at her, but knew she was watching. So he continued tracing circles, up mid-thigh and down to my knee.

I tried eating my food as normal as I could, but having Fang touching and rubbing his hand up your leg, can be very distracting.

I managed to finish all the food on my tray, even with Fang distracting me...this cannot be good. Should your best friend be distracting even though you don't have feelings for each other?

_Maybe you do, _my conscience told me.

Yeah right. And pushed the thought out of my mind. Well, at least the back of my mind.

"So, what next?" I turned to Fang.

Fang thought for a moment. "Maths."

"Great. At least you're in all my classes." Fang nodded, absentmindedly wrapping an arm around my waist. Immediately all of my attention was focused on where his hands rested on the curve above my hip. And also whenever he'd brushed against my arm ocassionally.

I tried to slow my breathing without Fang noticing. But, being Fang he noticed.

he raised an eyebrow, as if to ask _what?_

I shook my head, as if it was nothing. He just shrugged and looked ahead.

When I finally managed to slow down my breathing, I took the time to think to myself.

_Since when did Fang make me nervous?_

_It's Fang! Relax Max. It's nothing._

But as I continued to walk down the corridor, I couldn't seem to shake the thought away.

-:-:-:-:-:-

After a month, Fang and dropped the couple act. As soon as half the freshman (and a few older ones too) heard that Fang and I were "over" they made their move. Wherever he went, he'd hear giggling behind doors, girls eyes would follow him around, some would give me dagger stares - although I just stared back - and one had followed him into the bathroom. The bathroom! Of all places. The boys bathroom.

Some gave us questioning looks, as to why we still hung out. We made up a reason, "We just decided to stay friends". Cliche I know, but it explained our closeness.

Once Lissa heard we were "over" she made her move on Fang. It was pretty funny actually, watching her chase after him. I don't think I've ever seen Fang so terrified. Ever. He actually had a look of pure terror.

Now he was paranoid that she was everywhere. Because she was. Fang and would be just standing there and she'd come out of nowhere. We'd be walking to our lockers, and she'd already be there waiting.

What was funnier was her attempt at talking to Fang. Fang acted as if she wasn't there at all. He just ignored her and continued to do whatever he was doing. Like now for example.

Lissa came towards us, swinging her hips way too out. I bumped Fang's arm, warning him.

"Hey Fang!" He just ignored her, putting his books back in his locker. Lissa didn't look disheartened. She continued, "So anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to sit with me today." She twirled her hair on her finger, I watched it getting tangled and tangled around her finger. Pfft, she even sucked at twirling her hair. I snorted as she realised she was stuck. She glared at me, while trying to pull her finger away. I stiffled a laugh.

"So, anyway." Yank, "would" yank, "you?" Yank, yank, yank.

"Nah." Fang shook his head. "I'd like to sit with my friends if you don't mind. I don't really like your friends," he paused. "Or you for that matter."

And with that Fang turned and grabbed my arm, pulling me towards the cafeteria. Fang didn't look back, and neither did I. Despite how badly I wanted to see her face.

**I know this is really short, but I have no ideas. As I said earlier. Please, help me with some ideas.**

**Next chapter will be posted soon...**

**FlowerChild22**


	6. Author's Note

**_Author's Note_**

Hey guys I'm so sorry, yes this is a an author's note. It's funny I vowed that I wouldn't be one of those people who'd post a chapter, making my readers excited, but then it turns out it's not a chapter. So sorry. A million, gazillion, trillion times.

Anyway, I'm just letting all of you people know that I won't be posting a chapter yet, as my laptop corrupted and my dad had to back all of my data up (my music - 5GB, my photos - 8GB and my documents - unknown GB) and my semi-finished chapter six, is no part of that backed up data.

Now we have to do factory settings restore or something like that. I was so happy I nearly finished the chapter...and then my laptop had to crash on me. Damn you. *shakes fist*

So, I'll try re-rating the chapter if my laptop isn't fixed in time...and now I have to use a slower Windows XP computer and the keyboard keys are really stiff.

But on a brighter note in my life, I got a principal role in our school production! YAY! Okay, so it's not the MAIN role, but it's an actual character, and I have lines.

So yeah, I'll try to update, I know you guys are waiting patiently (or not) for my update and I'm really sorry. Deeply sorry. So sorry, I'll...I'll not rest until I update. In fact, I'll set a due date. Like homework. Oh god, like I don't have enough of that already. I'm actually suposed to be doing my debating speech right now... (Yeah I know, I'm on the debating team - how nerdy.) Anyway, my due date...by the 23rd of March. Twenty days, that should be enough. Yeah I know, too long to wait, yeah?

So, I hope I can update soon and my laptop is fixed soon.

Over and Out,  
FlowerChild22  
(Hy)


	7. Sophomore Year and New Feelings

**Okay I started school a couple of weeks ago...already a lot of homework. Jeez, who would have thought Year Ten was so demanding. Or maybe it's just my school and teachers. And our principal (who's been principal at our school for, like, fifty years) has this great idea that we need to write "focuses" (basically what we did in class) in our school planners (otherwise known as diaries, homework logs etc.). What waste of time. But I am excited, 'cause I'm starting guitar next week, though by the time I post this, I'll have already started. **

**By the way, I'm Australian so I'm just going to assume that the new school year in America is at the end of the summer, like here in Australia...so if I get that wrong, tell me. **

**Thank you everyone who added me to their subscriptions, favourite authors list and stories list and all the reviews. They mean a lot to me. Really.**

**Recommendation: The Friday Night Boys**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, or any of the plot etc.**

* * *

Growing Up

Chapter Six: Sophomore Year and New Feelings

Freshman year passed quickly and as soon as we knew it, it was sophomore year.

"Another year again," I sighed as Fang and spent our last day of the summer on my bed, Fang hanging up-side down and me crossed legged on my carpet.

"Freshman was a piece of cake." Fang threw a ball up and caught it.

"That's not what you told me when you freaked when you forgot your homework." I sniggered.

Fang threw a pillow at me. I dodged it.

"So," I said casually. "Excited to see your girlfriend?"

"What?" Fang sat up confused.

I grinned. "Lissa."

Fang glared at me. "She's NOT my girlfriend."

I snorted. "Yeah, try telling her that."

"I have. But. She. won't. Leave. Me. Alone!" Fang flipped onto his stomach and punched my carpet.

I held my arms up in defence. "Whoa, calm down. I'm just kidding. Jeez."

"Sorry, but she's so annoying." Fang flipped back onto his back. "You wouldn't mind pretending-"

"Whoa, no. I am not pretending to be your girlfriend again. You're on your own buddy."

"Then what do I do?" Fang huffed.

"How am I supposed to know?" I shrugged, amused how frustrated Fang was getting.

He sighed. "I'm gonna have to make it clear to her."

"Okay, but don't break her heart too much."

Fang looked at me not believing what I just said. I snorted and we both burst out laughing.

"But, seriously." I added after calming down. "Don't be too mean."

"Fine."

I let out a snort, and we burst out laughing again.

-:-:-:-:-:-

We settled into our second year of high school well. To be honest, it was exactly like freshmen year, except that we were not the youngest anymore and we had different classes and teachers. By the end of the day, I was over it.

The bell rang loudly in the corridors, students pushing each other out of the way to their lockers, rushing to get out of school. Fang and I were all in the same classes again this year, which was a plus. We walked out onto the student car park, waiting for Iggy. I texted him, telling him to hurry up.

"Wanna come over?" I asked Fang, placing my phone back in my pocket.

"Max," he turned to me, face serious. "I practically live with you, you don't need to ask."

I rolled my eyes. "Sorry for asking."

"Whatever. Here come Iggy." Iggy came speeding up, screeching to a stop in front of us.

"What took you so long?" I asked chucking my bag in the back seat and climbing into the passenger seat.

Fang hopped in the back, not bothering to open the door.

"Nothing." Iggy growled.

"Whoa, what's your problem?" I asked. "Is it your time of month?"

Fang sniggered while Iggy scowled. I immediately knew something was wrong, usually Iggy laughed at my insults.

"What's wrong?" My voice was softer than usual.

"Nothing."

"Igs, you can tell me."

"No, I can't."

"Iggy."

"Max, just drop it."

"No, I will not drop it."

"Please, just drop it."

"What happened?"

"Just drop it."

Fang spoke up. "Max, I think you should drop it."

I closed my mouth. Iggy muttered something under his breath. It sounded like, "Yeah, she listens to him."

I turned away form Iggy, slouching in my seat. I muttered under my breath. Fang kicked my chair from behind.

He leaned towards me. "Just drop it for now, okay?" He hissed.

I sat up straighter, still scowling.

We arrived home, Iggy slamming the door and storming to the house. Fang and I quickly got out, slamming the door as well.

"Don't forget to lock-" Iggy lifted his hand over his shoulder, locking his car. "Never mind." I muttered.

Fang turned to me. "Let's go to my house instead." I nodded in agreement.

I swung my bag over my shoulder, heading for Fang's house, only taking a few steps to his front door. Fang followed, shrugging.

I let myself in, moving through the house and up the stairs as if I lived here. It felt like it anyway. Fang followed me, chucking his bag at his door. He shut it behind us, plopping himself on his desk chair. I was sprawled across his bed.

I tried to ignore the strong smell of Fang that was all over his bed, and the way it was making my heart skip a beat. On the inside I was freaking out, though on the outside I was calm and cool Max.

I sat up, hoping that would help. It didn't. And didn't help either when Fang cam over and sat next close to me. And I mean really close. My breath was starting to come out unnaturally.

"Are you alright?" Fang asked looking me square in the eye.

I nodded unable to say anything. Since when did me, Max Ride get speechless? "I...um...justneedwater." I rushed out of Fang's room running downstairs loudly, knowing exactly where to find a glass, filling it water and draining it in a second. I took in huge gulps of air, trying to clear my mind. I griped the edge of the counter, my knuckles turning white.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Fang appeared in the doorway, leaning against the door frame. I jumped at his voice, turning to face him.

Fang walked up to me putting the back of his hand on my forehead, burning where his skin touched mine.

"You're burning." Fang murmured heading to the fridge.

"No, I'm not. I'm just a little," I felt my face flushing red from...what? "Hot." I finished. Just as hot as Fang...wait. _What am I saying? _

I must've had a weird look on my face as Fang gave me a look like _are you sure you're alright?_

"Don't worry, I'm fine." I waved my hand, shaking the conversation away.

"You sure?" Fang moved to stand beside me.

"Yeah," I managed weakly. My body was _very _aware of the closeness of our bodies. Calm down, it's just Fang. Fang, my best friend of fifteen years. The guy I'd trust with my life. The guy that I might have feelings...I shook the thought out of my mind. It was the last thing I needed, something confusing and complicating our relationships.

"Okay good." Fang flashed me smile, making my knees turn into jelly. I leaned against the counter for support, though I made it look casual. "Don't want you to die on me."

I nodded, hesitating before following Fang back up the stairs.

* * *

**Okay guys, I think this chapter is kind of a filler, though the next one should be about Iggy's aggro-ness. Don't worry I know where I;m going with this...I hope.**

**I hope to update soon.**

**FlowerChild22**

**(Hy)**


	8. Accusations

**Whoo thanks guys, 680 hits and 193 visitors. Yay! **

**Oh, someone pointed out that why Iggy wasn't in college cause he picked Max and Fang up...and I totally forgot that in America that at college you **_**live **_**there. Cause here in Australia we have the option of living at uni or at home. So let's just make it that he "hasn't started yet".**

**Another chapter for you...**

**Disclaimer: I keep forgetting to put these up. I do not own Maximum Ride, James Patterson does. But, we all know that.**

* * *

Growing Up

Chapter Seven: Accusations

MAX POV

Fang and I waited until it was six before heading back to my house. That should give enough time for Iggy to calm down. Things between Fang and I were getting worse. Well, in my mind anyway. I couldn't stop staring at him and noticing this I hadn't noticed before. Like his eyes, and the way his hair falls-

Right, back to Iggy. So we came back to my place, heading straight for my room only to come back down for dinner.

Iggy was unnaturally quiet, leaving for my parents to fill the awkward silences. They didn't know what was going on, giving me looks as to ask what was the matter. I just shrugged and Fang did the same. After dinner we headed back upstairs to do our homework.

We were just getting our books out when Iggy appeared at my door.

"Hey guys." He didn't look as angry as before. More, glum. "Sorry about before."

Fang nodded. "That's alright."

"So, you wanna tell us?" I asked, patting the bed next to me.

Iggy sat down. "I...um...Jen and I broke up."

I couldn't stop the small gasp coming from my lips. Iggy and Jen were the golden couple. They were supposed to be the perfect couple despite their different personalities. Even imagined them getting married and being together forever.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because she thinks I cheated." Iggy answered monotone.

"With who?" I asked outraged. My brother may have been seen as a player in his younger high school years, but he would never cheat. Especially on Jen.

"Apparently with some girl in senior year. Why would I date a girl in senior year?" Iggy scoffed.

"It's only one year." Fang pointed out.

"It's still weird." Iggy shuddered.

"So, where'd she hear this from?" I asked Iggy. Jen and Iggy never had trust issues.

"From the same girl I supposedly cheated with." Right. It always is. "Her name's Lauren. I think. She's been after me for years."

I didn't even try to make a joke about all the girls wanting Iggy. "And why would Jen believe her over you?"

"Well, Lauren swears she has a picture. I haven't seen it yet, but Jen has." Iggy ran a hand through his hair.

"How'd she get a picture of you and her?" I asked confused.

"I don't know." Iggy sighed.

"I don't get it." Fang asked.

"What's not to get? Jen accuses Iggy of cheating-"

Fang cut me off. "I understand that part. But, is Lauren in any way good looking?"

I punched him in the arm. "Is that all you think about?"

"No, what I'm saying is. Jen's not that bad looking-"

"She's beautiful." Iggy cut in, ready to kill Fang.

"Okay, whatever. And why would Jen think Iggy would cheat on her with some ugly chick?"

I thought about it. "Despite how stupid that sounds, he does make a point."

"She's alright, but not as great as Jen." Iggy sighed again. "Her hair, her eyes, her body-"

I stopped him before he got any further. "Whoa, whoa. I don't need to know about what you guys do."

Iggy half smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. He left the room, his shoulders dowm.

Fang turned to me. "We need to do something."

"Okay, we need to hear Jen's side of the story. We need to get to the bottom of this." Fang nodded, wanting to get his friend back. I wanted my brother back.

* * *

**Scandal! **

**Okay, probably a few of you guessed Iggy and Jen, one being Flight At Midnight. ;) **

**I love that you guys are loving the Fax and the chapters and the story and thank you for your reviews, favs, alerts and author subscriptions.**

**I love you all. The Friendly, non-creepy way.**

**Over and Out**

**-FlowerChild22**


	9. Awkward Positions

**Hey guys, what's up? I really want to get to this chapter I've pre-written, so if the whole Iggy and Jen story line is a little short it's because I'm trying to get to Junior Year. It's nearly the end of term, and I'm excited. Which means holidays. Yay. **

**Just wondering, what age are you allowed to drive in America? And what is the process in getting your licence?**

**And can someone, tell when the "major" dance and debs and etc happen in America? I know it may vary, but please give me an idea when dances happen.**

**Whoo, first Production Meeting this coming Monday. Whoop, whoop. Yay! *squeals like a fan crazed girl***

**Okay now that's out of my system, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE...If only I could. I'd be filthy rich.**

* * *

Growing Up

Chapter Eight: Awkward Positions

MAX POV

I woke up with a jolt, earlier than usual. I got up, got dressed and grabbed a slice of toast and told mum if I wasn't home, I was at Fang's. I ran back up stairs, ripping my balcony door open and jumping gracefully from my balcony to his. I checked his door first praying it wasn't locked. It opened, and I quietly snuck into his room.

Fang was still sleeping, spread aross his bed on his stomach. He snored every now and then, his mouth open, drooling all over his pillow. I stiffled a laugh.

Now, the perfect way to wake him up. I felt as if a light bulb lit above my head. I stiffled another laugh as I walked over to his bed. I carefully lifted his covers, lifting his arm and lay down next to him. I gently laid his arm across my stomach. I was grinning like an idiot, anticipating his reaction.

A few minutes later, I felt Fang stir.

"Mornin' sunshine." I grinned.

Fang's eyes slowly opened. "Morning Max," he answered, voice a little slurred with sleep. "Max? Max!" I laughed as the realisation hit him. He jumped up, as far away from me as possible, causing him to trip on one of his bean bags, slamming into the floor. This made me laugh even harder, so hard that I fell off his bed. I rolled around, my stomach aching from all the laughter.

"What the hell Max?" Fang stood up, brushing his pajama pants off. From what I don't know. Tears started to form in my eye.

"Sorry, couldn't help it. The opportunity was there and I grabbed it. I wish I had a camera. You should've seen the look on your face. Oh man." I sighed, wiping a tear.

"Well, you're gonna wish you hadn't had done that." Fang said through clenched teeth.

"Why?" I didn't wait for an answer, because as soon as I looked at him I bolted.

I ripped his door open, ran downstairs, easily navigating throughout his house. I ducked behind a couch, when I heard Fang thumping down the stairs.

"Max," he called creepily. "Come out, come out wherever you are. I won't hurt you."

Yeah right. I'm not falling for that one.

"Look, I know where you are. We can do this the easy way or the hard way." I picked the hard way.

I heard his soft footsteps, padding across the carpet, towards my hiding spot. As he came closer and closer, my heart started beating frantically. I leaped from my spot behind the couch and rolled across his living room floor and ran towards the kitchen and sat down casually. Fang burst in, looking a little puffed out, shot me a glare and sat down next to me.

"What's up kiddos?" Dave asked us, looking up from his newspaper.

"Breakfast." Lucy, Fang's mum answered.

We looked up to see Lucy holding a pile of bacon and eggs. Mmmmm...

"Max!" Angel came running at me, holding her teddy bear, Celeste. I stood up, holding my arms out catching her, as she jumped into my arms.

"Hey Angel." I kissed her forehead and her beamed at me.

"Ariel," Lucy warned angel using her real name. "What did I say about sleeping in your costumes?"

I looked at Angel, and sure enough she was wearing a fairy dress-tutu thing with wings. She smiled sweetly, yet sheepishly. "Not to."

"Yes baby, go get changed." Lucy smiled as Angel ran up the stairs.

I sat back down to see that Dave and Fang had their plates piled high of bacon, eggs and toast. They shoving it in as fast as they could. I looked on, half in awe and half disgusted. Lucy just shooked her head and didn't look impressed. "Boys."

"Sorry, but we never get bacon unless it's Saturday or Sunday." Fang siad through a mouth full of bacon. Dave nodded eargerly.

I rolled my eyes, piling my own plate up. Man, I was starving. I made my pile bigger. But not as much theirs.

"Okay, we need to talk to Jen first." I told Fang, writing notes down in a notepad.

Fang looked at me from his spot on the bed. "Why are you writing it down? Are you trying to be Sherlock Homes or something?"

I hid my notepad from his view. "Shut up," I said defensively. "Okay, so Iggy swears he didn't do anything." I thought aloud, putting my notepad away.

"I belive him." Fang said defensively.

"I didn't say you didn't. Anyway, I do too. So first thing we need to do is talk to Jen."

I stood up, halfway out the door when Fang stopped me. "Where does Jen live exactly? And how are we gonna get there?"

"Don't worry I know where she lives, I go there all the time." I paused, thinking. "We can walk there, about ten minutes tops."

Fang shrugged. "Okay."

"So, what do you think you'll do if you find out Iggy was lying and actually cheated on Jen." Fang asked, hands in his pockets as we walked towards Jen's house.

"Hmm, I'd kill the girl he 'supposedly' cheated with, kill Iggy, then bring back to life again and let Jen kill him and bring him back to life again for anyone else to kill him. Likes Jen's parents." I answered casually.

"Whoa, remind me to never cross your path. Ever." Fang moved away from me.

"Just kidding, but I know I'll probably never forgive or speak to Iggy again." Fang moved back closer to me, relieved.

Fang kicked a squished can, as we walked in a comfortable silence.

"So, what would you do?" I asked Fang, breaking the silence.

"Well, I'd probably kill Iggy." Fang answered just as casually as I did.

"And the girl he cheated with."

"I don't hurt girls. Let's let Jen kill her."

"Agreed."

We were silent for a while when Fang turned to me and grinned. I grinned back at him and we burst out laughing. I turned back to Fang, who was looking at me with a look on his face I couldn't quite place. We had stopped walking, and now were standing in the middle of the footpath. The look was intense, it caused me to stop laughing in an awkward way. I looked into his eyes looking for whatever he was thinking. You know what they say, the eyes are the windows to the soul. I guess the people who thought of the qoute hadn't met Fang. I could usually read Fang really well, more than anyone, but he was so good at hiding his emotions, I couldn't quite place that look into one I know.

We had been staring at each other for a good few seconds, people walking past us without even glance at us. It had goten really awkward and I wanted to look away. I coughed breaking the stare-fest looking down at my shoes.

"Um, Jen's house is just up there." I turned and quickly walked ahead.

Fang hesitated before catching up to me. He looked confused, as if he was arguing with himself. I looked on ahead, avoiding eye contact.

* * *

**Yay! Probably my longest chapter. But probably my worst. I didn't feel really into it...sorry guys, if the qualities not the magical.**

**I just realised that some of you guys, that you subscribe and everything...I have actually read some of your stuff and I think I enjoyed too.**

**Anyway, I gotta go. I gotta study for a science test. Chemical Energy. Whoo. **

**Hope to update soon...**

**FlowerChild22**

**Hy**


	10. Jen's Story

**Thank you to everyone who's reviewed (56, whooo! It think), subscribed, faved, author alerted and author faved (I still can't believe that I got and author fav! *squeal*) once again. I dedicate this chapter for all my readers and future readers. If it wasn't for you, I probably wouldn't have continued this story.**

**Flight at Midnight - for all your support, advice and help**

**SharpestSatire - Damn it, I should've made Fang say that!**

**Izzy - for saying it's the best MR story she's ever read**

**Babiixilyx3 - for always reviewing**

**Asidill - for your help with the driving and dances**

**SharpestSatire - a regular reviewer**

**Nighthawk21 - also a regular reviewer**

**xXPheonixWingsXx - for favourite authoring me**

**LOVEvamps - for favourite authoring me**

**Alyssa12334 - thank you for reading and liking Life Before**

**And pretty much everyone else.**

**If I haven't mentioned you and you would like a dedication please tell me, and I'll type it next chapter.**

**Oh and, can someone explain to me how College works in America. I know it'll vary where you are, but just tell me how it works where you live. Like, who can your "room" with, same sex or can it be mixed. when do you usually start, like how many months after high school. For the purpose of this story, Jen and Iggy and everyone else have until Autumn until they start. Oh and can you name a random college and courses for Jen? Thank you so much.**

**Anyway, on with the show...er...chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. Enough said.**

* * *

Growing Up

Chapter 9: Jen's Story

MAV POV

I pressed the doorbell once and waited. No one answered. I pressed it ten times more.

Fang's hand pulled mine from the bell. "I think they get the message."

I let my hand drop on my side, tapping my leg impaitiently.

The door opened cautiously, revealing Jen's mum, Tina. "Hello Max." She looked over my shoulder. "Hi Fang."

"Hi Mrs. Pearson." Fang greeted.

"Fang, how many times do I have to tell you, you can call me Tina." She looked nervously over Fang's shoulder. "Is it just you two? Or is Iggy with you? Jen doesn't want to see him."

"No, it's just us." I looked at Tina, she looked so distressed. I knew she was very fond of Iggy and I think she imagined them to get married and everything.

"Okay, that's fine. I think Jen won't mind if it's just you guys. She's in her room." Tina finally opened the door wider to let us in.

I immediately went upstairs, Fang following me as he didn't know his way round. I skilfully navigated through Jen's house, finding her bedroom door closed. I knocked softly, hearing small sniffs and small voices.

"Who is it?" A familiar voice called, though it wasn't Jen's.

"Max and Fang." I called out, opening the door just a crack.

"Just you two?" The voice asked, suspicious. I looked inside the room to see Anna, Lea and Kelly's back.

"Yep." Fang answered, his head popping up behind me.

"You guys can come in." Lea got up, opening the door, stepping aside to let us inside.

We stepped inside, taking in the scene and sitting on the floor. Fang sat next to me uncomfortable with the situation. Though he didn't show it. I mean, the last thing he wants to do is be a part of a girl session.

"Max? Fang?" Jen's voice called out weak. She turned around to look at us. Her eyes were red and bloodshot from the tears and lack of sleep. Her hair was a mess and her curls weren't as bouncy as usual. She was clutching a tissue, all scrunched up in her hand.

I moved over to us and I stood opening my arms. She fell into them, though the movement was awkward. She cried into my shoulder, her sobs shaking through her body and mine. I almost cried at the sight of Jen like this. Lost and broken. It was such a shocking thing to see, Jen transforming from her happy and optimistic self into a sobbing wreak.

"It's okay," I rubbed her back. "Let it all out."

I looked over Jen's back to see everyone's expressions. Fang couldn't believe his eyes, at Jen, Anna had tears streaked down her cheek, Lea looked just as distressed as Jen's mum and Kels looked like she was going to kill the next boy she saw. She looked at Fang ready to tear his limbs off. Fang stepped away. I would've laughed if it wasn't for the seriousness of the situation.

"Jen? You're going to have to let go, because I want to talk to Anna, Lea and Kels okay?"

Jen shook her head fiercely. "No, no, no, no." She chanted, griping me tighter.

My heart broke at the sound of her voice. Like she was going to die if she didn't hold someone. I motioned for Fang to take her. He nodded, but was hesitant.

He stood beside me, trying to take Jen's hands from my neck. "Come one Jen."

Jen let go, only to fall into Fang's arms. She wrapped her hands tightly around his back, as he was taller than her now, clutching him like a life line. Fang patted her back, at first awkward.

I joined Anna, Lea and Kels, who were talking in hushed voices.

"Hey Max." Anna sniffled.

"Hey." Lea and Kels said in monotone.

"Hey guys. So what's the story?" I asked, in a whisper. I could hear Jen's sobs and Fang's gentle voice comforting her.

Kelly was the only one able to answer me. "Well, you heard Iggy's side yeah?" I nodded. "It's basically that."

"Who do you believe?" I asked.

"I don't know." Lea sighed. "I mean, I'm on Jen's side, but I can't seem to get my head around the whole idea. Iggy would never do that to Jen, he loves her too much."

"I know," Anna agreed. "Iggy would do anything for Jen."

"I believe Iggy." Kelly stated, surprisingly. "The 'girl' he supposedly cheated with, I hated her. Iggy would never cheat with someone like her. Or with anyone actually."

"How is Iggy?" Lea asked.

"He's terrible. He told me what happened, but his voice...it's like there's no life in him. He's been bumming around, doing nothing. Not even talking about how excited he is about his football scholarship, and he says he's even thinking about dropping out."

Kelly gasped. "No he can't, he's too good."

"I know," I continued. "He won't go out with his friends, and he pushes them away, and they're really worried."

"Yeah, Joey was telling me that Iggy wouldn't even come to a hockey game. His favourite team was playing."

We all looked down at our feet, unable to look at each other. I sighed, hoping that Iggy and Jen would pull through.

"Hey," Fang said glumly, joining us.

"Where's Jen?" Lea asked, finally looking up.

"Her mum finally convinced her to eat some thing. She looks terrible." Fang ran a hand through his hair, and sighed loudly.

"I know. I...just..don't know how to fix this." Lea shoulders sagged.

Kelly wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Lea, you can't always fix things."

"I know, but I want to." She wrapped her arms around herself, looking much younger than she really was. Lea was very young looking for her age, people still mistook her for a freshman sometimes.

"So where's this photo?" Fang asked suddenly. I totally forgot about the supposed photograph.

Anna dug around for her phone. She loaded up the "cheatee's profile" and showed it to me and Fang.

"It's a little grainy." We looked at it, squinting.

"You mean a lot grainy." Fang leaned into the phone. "All I see is black blobs."

The image was obviously taken by a mobile phone, one with horrible quality.

"Whoever took it, needs a new phone." I commented.

"That's what I said." Lea joked, no humour in her voice.

"It's more clear on the computer, and you can blow it up. But, I don't know." Anna's face crinkled in concentration.

"Don't know what?" I said looking up from the photo.

"I don't know, just the way Iggy is in the photo. It's weird. look, don't take my word on it, just look at the photo, do some digging around and get back to me." Anna grabbed her bag. "I'm gonna say bye to Jen, cause I gotta leave. I have to get things ready for next week."

"That's right. You and Joey are leaving us for college aren't you?" I asked, remembering. Jen and Iggy were going to college together too, but now, I'm not sure.

"Yeah? But, we're thinking of not leaving yet. We do have a few more weeks left, we could stay a nother week or so, for Jen and Iggy." Anna sighed, and gave everyone a hug and a pat on the shoulder for Fang..

"That reminds me, I've gotta get home." Lea grabbed her things. "Kels, do you want a ride?"

"Yeah, hold on a sec." Kelly moved around the room, gathering used tissues and chucking them into Jen's bin. "There. See you guys."

I hugged Lea and Kelly, and Fang waved them goodbye.

I turned to him, "We should get going."

"Yeah." We left and headed downstairs.

"Jen, we're going okay?" I called out to her. She was in the kitchen, a half empty plate in front of her. She was holding a mug, it's contents undrunk. She was thinking deeply, staring holes into the wall opposite her. She was biting her lip and looked as if she was going to cry, if you disturbed her. She had stopped crying, but looked really tired.

"Jen?" Fang stood beside her, his hand gently on her shoulder.

She jumped, as though we scared her. "Oh, hey guys."

She talked as if it took every cell in her body to say each word. She breathed, her whole body getting into the act.

"We're going to leave now, is that okay?" I asked, unsure to leave at home without company.

"Yeah, that's fine guys. I don't want to keep you guys here. You probably have things to do." She took a deep breath. Even when she was at her lowest point she was thinking of others.

"You sure?" I asked, still unsure.

"Yeah, go." She put her mug down, and continued staring at the wall.

"Okay, bye." She didn't hear me.

I turned to go, Fang lingering. "I just don't like seeing her like this." He told me, when he finally left Jen. She was like an older sister to him.

"I know what you mean." We left her house, my body feeling drained and my heart empty.

* * *

**I don't know if the last sentence made any sense at all, but whatever. This is now probably my longest chapter, so I hope you guys are content. Probably not.**

**Just something random stuff I have to say:**

**- I just realised I skipped Freshmen Year, and the cheerleading. I wanted to write more about Anna, Lea, Kelly and Jen and Rachel.**

**- Jen was based and inspired by one of my long-time friends**

**- Lea was based on me :) **

**So, yeah if random stuff about the story and the characters.**

**If you could, could you guys please tell me your favourite parts of each chapter and what parts you didn't really like. If you could do that I would appreciate it greatly.**

**Peace Out**

**FlowerChild22**

**Hy**


	11. The Picture

**Hey guys, I'm typing this chapter on the same day I typed up chapter 9, but I probably won't post it 'till later. Sorry guys for waiting, cause then if post it straight away then I don't have anything to give you guys, if you ask to update. Also, this chapter it's Fang POV, I'm not sure if I've done his POV yet, but there's definitely his POV in future chapters. I know someone's suggested I do Fang's POV, (I can't remember who, sorry) so yeah, here.**

**This might be a short chapter. And I mean really short. And there's a swear. I don't think it's a swear word, but some people might be offended. So here's a warning.**

**I didn't get to mention:**

**Fanta778 - **for helping me with dances and diving and I can't wait for junior years either.

**babiixilyx3 - **yeah stupid Kauren bimbo...grrr and I know, picture=desperate girl

**XxBOOKWORM1207xX - **thank you for your review/comment, yeah I'm planning to put more Gazzy and Nudge and Angel, thank you for eveything you said

**Living on a Wish - ** thank you for saying how much you like my story

**Faxgirl - **I know, I need to put more cheerleading

**SharpestSatire - **(yes, I'm mentioning you again :D) the fax is coming and I'll work on Fang being a little OOC. It might not be coming. but it will and when it does be prepared...

**Iced-Tea-XD - **thank you for helping with the colleges

**Flught at Midnight - **thank you for always helping, no probs about mistaking me for being British.

**silverstream27 - **thank you for favourite authoring and favourite storying me

**Gsdluver12 - **for favourite authoring me

**desperatelyobvious - **favourite authoring me

**And please if I've forgotten to mention you and thnak you for your help please, please tell me. I'll feel so bad if I did.**

**I'm starting school again, (bleh) so I might not have time again to update. I apologise in advanced.**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. Need I say more?**

* * *

Growing Up

Chapter 10: The Picture

FANG POV

We finally made it back to Max's house, though it took a while cause Max was so drained of any feeling. We immediately went up to Max's room, avoiding Iggy. We didn't want him to run over there and make things worse.

Max collapsed onto her bed, face down. I turned on her laptop, determined to find that image and search it and prove Iggy innocent.

I went onto the girl's profile, when I realised that I didn't know her name.

I swiveled to turn to Max. "What was that girl's name again?"

"Lauren bitchy the slut." Max replied, her voice muffled by a pillow.

"Max." I shook my head and grinned.

"Fine." She said, sitting up. "Lauren Staenly. Stain, but with an e and ly at the end."

I nodded, typing in her name. As soon as I entered the name, a profile immediately appeared, filling the screen. "That was quick."

"What?" Max asked, moving to stand over my shoulder. The smell of her hair filled my senses. Max smells really nice...I tried to block the thought out.

"One automatically popped up." I scrolled down the page.

"But, is she the one?" Max asked. She put her finger to her chin, looking at me, an eyebrow raised.

I rolled my eyes. She grinned and l turned bck into the screen.

"Okay, let's see." Max gently shoved me out of the way, moving in front the screen.

She scrolled down, scanning quickly through the girl's page, nodding her head every so often.

"Right." She concluded after scrolling back up.

"What?" I grabbed the desk, pulling myself closer to the screen to see what Max was right-ing about.

"Nothing. Just reading her comments."

I stared at Max. "The picture?"

"Picture? Oh! Right!" Max motioned for me to move over. I moved until I was only on one half of the chair. Max sat down next to me, and leaned in closer to the screen. "Let's see."

I watched her as she concentrated on finding the accusing image. She bit her bottom lip, face scrunched up in concentration. I studied her face, memorising every single line and curve, right down to the freckles on her cheeks. Max was beau- I mean attractive, there was no doubt about it. Her scent filled my nose, a mixture of shampoo (something floral) and a perfume smelling deodorant. Or was it perfume?

We looked at the girl's profile picture; she was kind of chubby, her hair the colour of a red-blonde-brown-bad-home-dye-kit, and dull blue eyes. To describe in one word: ugly.

"Wow, she's quite the..." Max trailed off, unable to take her eyes of the monstrosity in front of us. Okay, maybe that was harsh...the ugly picture in front of us. "...looker."

I snorted. "She's a keeper."

Max finally tore her eyes away from the screen. Her face turned from horror to amusement. "I would've thought Iggy would have higher standards. Anyway, back to what we were doing."

She turned back to the screen.

"Click on pictures...scroll down...okay...I think you click here..." I smiled inwardly at Max verbally saying everything she was doing. "Found it!"

We both leaned towards the screen in sync, our eyes squinting trying to make out the photo. It was dark, very dark and you could vaguely see to pale figures, though I couldn't see what was what.

"Hang on, I'll zoom in." Max clicked on the photo, and it filled the whole screen filling it with almost complete darkness. "I can't see anything but black darkness and white blobs."

I said nothing, concentrating on the image. "Still loading."

Max rolled her eyes and turned back to the photo. "Whatever. Oh come _on._" Max tapped her fingers impatiently on the desk. She looked ready to rip smash her laptop and hurl it across the room. I grinned inwardly at the scene.

"Finally!" Max threw her hands up. I rolled my eyes.

The picture wasn't that much better than it was smaller. In fact, it was only a fraction of a fraction much better. It was still 98% black darkness with white blobs in the middle of the image. One was tall and thin - possibly Iggy? - and the other a much shorter and chubby - definitely Lauren. But, the question was...is it Iggy?

I leaned back, finished with the photo and not quite sure what to make of it. Max didn't seem convinced though and continued to study the photo in every angle. She even rotated the photo hoping it will somehow give her the answer.

"So?" I finally asked Max after she examined the photo, very thoroughly. And I mean thoroughly.

"I'm pretty sure that is _not _my brother. I think." She bit her lip, unsure of herself.

I raised an eyebrow. "You think?"

Max took another look at the photo. "No I'm quite sure it's not my brother."

She took another look at the photo. "Maybe..."

"No Max, it's not. I trust Iggy."

"You're right," she sighed. "I just don't know how to fix this."

"Who says you need to fix this?" Max always wants to solve everything.

"I do. Because I believe my brother and he'd never do anything like this to something like _that._" She pointed to the image. "Or to anyone for that matter."

"What now?"

"I don't know...unless..." She turned to me, her eyes bright.

"What are you thinking?" I asked, cautious.

"Maybe...maybe we could find her...yeah, find Lauren and-"

"And what?" I interrupted her. "Demand that she say it was all some sick joke?"

"No, just ask for her side of the story."

"And what do you think you'll gain from that?"

"I don't know, at least we'll have something."

I took a deep breath. "Fine."

* * *

**Okay, I don't exactly remember what happened at the start of that chapter as it took me forever to write - okay, maybe not forever, but long enough for you to hate me - and I'm sorry to hold you guys up. I know you guys were counting on me and were dying to know what happens next, because so do I. I have no idea where this is going.**

**Anyway, read and review (if you want),**

**Hy**


	12. Lauren's Story

**Hello guys, I really actually want to get this whole Iggy and Jen thing out of the way, so if it's a little rushed it's because I really want to finish this plot line and get to the Fax. Yay!**

**I'm not actually sure how this will end and how many chapters there will be or even how I'll end it, but we'll get there when we get there.**

**And also, a big thank you to StarsLeanDownToKissYou from myself and Flight at Midnight for clearing up which country I'm from. Thank you! :D**

**Also, Gsdluver12 if you're out there, could you like tell where you've been? I'm worried! no seriously, where are you I want to tell everyone about your version of that chapter. You know what I'm talking about. ;)**

**Also I've updated my profile...check it out if you want.**

**And Fang is kinda OOC...in his mind, but his behaviour is normal. I think.**

**Read, Review and Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Maximum Ride. If only I did...**

Growing Up

Chapter Eleven: Lauren's Story

FANG POV

"So you're just going to ask her?" I asked Max as we hopped off the bus.

"Um, yeah?" Max shrugged, unsure.

"Really? What are you going to say?" I asked half-mocking.

"Who are you and what are you doing lying about my brother, you little bi-"

My finger silenced her before she insulted the crap out of that Lauren chick. "Max."

"Sorry," she apologised, though only halfheartedly. "So can we find her now?"

I shrugged a I-don't-really-care shrug. She rolled her eyes and walked ahead of me. We walked around the school for a while - which then I realised that Max didn't actually know where she was - and after walking around the school _at least _fifty times, we finally found her flirting with some football player. There she was brown-slash-blonde-horrible-home-job-haired Lauren. She had her hair around her finger, and trying look cutesy. Key word, trying. The footballer, classic blonde surfer dude hair, football jersey and leaning against the wall and too close to Lauren. Kinda towering over her. Not that she minded.

She was laughing at something he said, and he was grinning goofily.

"Excuse me?" Max asked, in a I-don't-care-your-in-the-middle-of-something-here voice.

Lauren stopped laughing abruptedly and looked at us as if we were the gum on the bottom of her shoe. The footballer glanced at me briefly and lingered on Max a second longer than I wanted him to. I glared at him. He smirked and looked back at Lauren.

"What?" Lauren asked irritated.

"We need to speak to you." Lauren looked taken aback.

"Fine." She turned to football-jock-guy. "See you later." And battered her eyelashes. I tried not to snort and roll my eyes. Max didn't hold back.

Lauren turned away from jock-guy and her face was immediately turned into digust. "What do you want?"

"We were wondering why, you have a picture of you and supposededly Iggy."

Her digusted look turned into a smirk. Not a great look for her. Actually, she wasn't good to look at either. "Didn't you know? We've been secrectly dating for months now. And he's just too much of a softie to break up with Jen in person, so I told him to just leak a picture of us together."

Max looked so angry, I decided to step in. "Excuse me?"

Lauren looked at me for the first time. Her glare was changed into a smile. Eww. I moved closer to Max, placing an arm around her waist. Max didn't react, but understanding my intentions.  
She looked taken-aback, but my movement didn't sway her any further.

"Yes?" She asked, her voice dripping with sweetness. Too much.

"What is your problem?" I asked, ignoring the subtle glare I was receiving from Max.

"Excuse me?" She continued with her cutesy act.

Max stepped in for me. "What he means is, why the hell did you post a picture of you and my 'brother' and put it on your profile?" She crossed her arms.

"I told you, we're dating and he dumped Jen." She repeated, her voice wavering a little.

"Really? That's not what Iggy says." Max replied coldly.

"And what would you know what Iggy says." She retorted.

"Because I'm her brother." Lauren's arrogant and cocky expression dropped quickly.

She regained her composture. "You're lying." Though she looked unsure.

"And I'd lie about that 'cause?" Max waited for an answer.

"Because you're just-just-jealous." Max raised an eyebrow, while I suppressed a snort. Nice comeback.

"Jealous? Of what?" I could tell Max was starting to get annoyed.

Lauren struggled for an answer. "I don't know." She replied stubbornly.

This time I did snort. Max rolled her eyes. I decided it was my turn to get some answers.

"Tell the truth. Now." Lauren's eyes widened.

I felt Max nuged me. I turned to her.

"Don't scare her," she hissed.

I shrugged and turned back to Lauren. She nodded quickly and swallowed. I mentally pat myself on the back. _Good one Fang, that'll teach her._

"Fine." She sighed, all arrogance gone. "I did 'cause I wanted to get back at some guy who blew me off. He asked me out and I said yes and I was super excited. Like, really excited. So I got ready, I bought new clothes, new make up, new everything. All to impress this guy." At this point I yawned, earning a glare form Max. "I waited at the cafe we agreed to meet at. And waited. And waited. The waiters started to get impaitient and I had to leave, but they had people waiting for tables. So I left. I thought he was caught up in something and couldn't get away so I called him, when I saw him. He was with another girl. It-it turns out it-it w-w-was his girlfriend." Oh god here comes the water works. I tried not to roll my eyes as Max sat down beside her and put a comforting arm around her. Sometimes Max has too good a heart.

"You know, you shouldn't change for some guy." Max gently squeezed her shoulder. Lauren hiccuped. Funny, all along she was a nice girl trying to get some guy to notice her. Pffft. Max shot me a glare, as if she could read my mind.

"I know," Lauren sniffed. "But, I just...thought he was someone I could stay with. I'm sick and tired of flings you know? - sniffle - I just want someone to love me."

I zoned out as Queen's Somebody to Love me popped into my head.

"You're so lucky to have him, to have him by your side." Lauren looked admiringly between Max and I.

_Can anybody find me somebody to lo-_

Whoa, that definitely got my attention. What?

"What?" Max asked, eyes buldging out of her head. If she had been drinking right now, we'd all be soaked.

"Aren't you guys together?" Lauren asked confused.

"No, no, no." Max stood up, shaking her head frantically.

"Oh, sorry." Lauren apologised, very sincerely. Mabe she wasn't so bad after all, though kinda annoying. "I just- it looked like you guys were- um, sorry. It just the way you guys looked at each other...it gave me the impression you were together," She finished awkwardly.

Whoa, stop! The way you were looking at other! I don't look at Max at any way. Do I?

Max's jaw dropped to the ground...well it would have if it was possible.

"Sorry." Lauren quickly apologised, noticing our faces.

We all stood in an awkward silence, Max's jaw opening and closing like a goldfish. I inwardly laughed. She'd be a cute goldfish. Did I just say _cute goldfish? _No, let me rephrase that. Did I just say _cute? _What the hell is happening to me?

Lauren coughed, interupting my thoughts.

"So, are you guys still angry at me? Because if you are, you every right to be...I'm so sorry. And please tell Iggy and his girlfriend I'm truly sorry and if they hate that's fine." Lauren really did look sorry.

"Don't worry I'll explain everything to them. And I know I should hate you...but, I really do forgive you." Max replied, slowly. When Max has a gut feeling she goes with it. So I guess she really knows Lauren is truly sorry.

Max looked at me waiting for me to confess my forgiveness. Fat chance. I shrugged.

Max rolled her eyes. ""Fang doesn't talk much."

Lauren nodded, amusement in her eyes."Yeah, I kinda picked up on that."

Max and Lauren laughed. I ignored them. What the hell are they laughing at? The homeroom bell rang.

I gave Max a look of come-on. I really wanted out on this girl-in-joke-fest. Max nodded.

"Well, it was really nice to meet you and again, I'm sorry." Lauren held out her arms for a hug.

Max hugged her back. "Maybe we'll see you around?"

Lauren nodded. "Yep, totally."

I rolled my eyes. _Girls._

Max can make friends with pretty much everyone. Even someone who broke her borther and his girlffiend up.

I grabbed Max's arm before they could start talking about girl stuff, that I didn't want to hear.

**I'm not sure if I like how that turned out...**

**Or if Fang is even in character at all...**

**Anyway,**

**Please review - though I'm not gonna force you to - and wait patiently for the next chapter.**

**Finally onto some Faxness. *wiggle eyebrows***

**Peace Out,**

**FlowerChild22**


	13. Make Ups

**Hey guys,**

**I love, love, love, love you. Not to sound creepy or anything...but I love you guys. Platonically.**

**Thank you for the reviews and alerts, favs and whatever. THANK YOU!**

**Yes, Gsdluver...or should I say Percysgirl21 ;), OF COURSE you can post it! I'd love to read it.**

**Argh, my "w" key is kinda jammed...so I have to press it harder.**

**Anyway, before I get to the Fax, I have to finish one more thing...the Iggy and Jen getting back together again. 'Cause we all knew they would. Admit it, you knew it. **

**This chapter is pretty much a filler.**

**Read and review (if you want)...**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT ON MAXIMUM RIDE. If I did I would've made the fourth and fifth book much better. (No offence, but they were horrible. Come on. You were all thinking it.)**

Growing Up

Chapter Twelve: Make Ups

MAX POV

I tried not to vomit as Iggy and Jen kissed each other, apologising for whatever they did wrong. Fang remained impassive as ever...though I could see a hint of disgust in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry." Jen cried. "I should've believed you."

"Don't worry. I love you so much." Iggy said in a love-sick-puppy voice.

"Not as much as I love you." Jen touched his nose.

"No I love you more." Iggy touched their noses together, giving Jen an eskimo kiss.

Fang looked at me giving me a let's-go-now-please-I'm-gonna-vomit. I nodded, sticking my finger in my mouth.

"Okay! You both love each other!" I clapped my hands, trying to get their attention. "Now, please, get out of the doorway. See, what you are doing to us, we're actually excited to go to school! Fang and I want to go where we can't see any of this." I waved my hands around them, demonstrating what I meant.

"You don't understand Max, once you find _the one" _- I rolled my eyes - "you'll be acting the same way." Jen told me, in that stubborn manner of hers.

"Oh god. Please," I turned to Fang. "if that ever happens to me, shake same sense into me."

Fang nodded. "Don't worry. I will." He shuddered.

Jen rolled her eyes. "Love isn't that horrible, like the way your making it out to be."

"Whatever." I grabbed Fang's arm and pushed our way past Jen and Iggy, deliberately walking in between them.

"You'll see." She called after us, reminding me of our first day of freshman year.

I ignored her as let go of Fang's arm and we made our way to the bus stop.

"That was disgusting." Fang shuddered.

"I know," I agreed, also shuddering. "but it's better then the sulking and crying."

"I'd say they're both equally horrible."

"Here here." I raised my hand, as if making a toast.

Fang snorted and rolled his eyes. I grinned.

"What would you do if you or me - hypothetically - were like that sometime in the future?"

Fang stopped walking and stared at me. "What?" I asked, turning around. "It might happen."

We both stared at each other for a few seconds before we burst out laughing.

When we were able to contain our laughter, we continued to walk to the bus stop. I wiped my eyes as Fang's face returned back to its impassive state.

"But seriously, what would you do?" Fang stared at me blankly. "Don't give me that look. I'm being serious."

"Well, I'd ask you to slap me and snap out of it." I stared at him. "What? I'm being serious."

I nodded sarcastically. "Yeah right."

"I am." Fang did look serious.

We started walking in silence, towards the bus stop. We arrived and I asked coyly, "So...if that really happens, you'll really let me slap you?"

Fang just shook his head at me and got on the bus. "What?" I called after him. I found him sitting in our usual seat, two from the back. Rachel was sitting behind us, next to Luke - a friend of ours - who were sharing an iPod.

I sat down next to Fang. "Now I'm really looking forward to slapping you."

Rachel popped her head between our seats. "I'm not even going to ask." Rachel shook her head at us and leaned back in her chair.

I looked at Fang in the corner of my eye and my lip twitched. Fang looked like he was struggling to keep composed. A short snort escaped my lips. Big mistake.

Before I had time to stop myself, Fang and I burst out laughing for the second time that day. Jen just looked at us like we were insane. Maybe we were.

Luke rolled his eyes and grinned - he was used to our mental conversations.

"So, are you glad?" Fang asked.

"Glad about what?" Jeez sometimes Fang needed to get over his, "I'm-manly-so-I-only-need-a-few-words" and just talk normally.

"Jen. Iggy, Together." I suppressed a sigh and decided to let it go.

"Yeah. Very. Now they can finally go to college together and not be depressed for the next ten years. Isn't it already a month into the semester?" Fang shrugged.

"Though I'm kinda sad that Iggy's going." Fang nodded. "And now he's leaving me with the twins."

Fang nodded. _Again._

I just wanted to yell at him. "Say something!"

Fang jumped. "Fine."

I looked at him expectantly. He looked bankly back at me. I just wanted to pull my hair out. "Anything."

"We're here." Fang stated looking out the window.

I followed his gaze. The bus parked in front of the main school building. I looked at Fang, my eye twitching. I could tell he was trying not to grin. He knew that I knew that he did that on purpose. I breathed in deeply, letting out slowly.

Fang's mouth twitched. I shook my head in frustration and got off the bus. Fang followed me, with a smirk faintly on his lips. Once we were off I turned to face him.

"Fang-" I started, only to come face to Fang's face very close to mine. _Very. _Almost touching.

"Yeah?" He breathed, his breath tickling my face.

My words did come. They were stuck in my thought. What was _wrong _with me. I usually have a great, witty comeback and now I just freeze and can't speak. To Fang. _Fang. _My best friend of fifteen years. The boy I grow up with. The boy I have pictures of with, naked in the bathtub. The boy who I...just have every memory with. And now I can't speak to him. Come _on. _Speak. Now.

I heard someone cough near us. I snapped out of trance to see Rachel and Luke looking at us curiously. Can I say Awkward Turtle much?

"Y-you are sometimes very frustrating to be friends with." There I did it. No worries.

"Right back at you." Fang retored, spinning on his heel towards the school. I stared after him confused.

"Coming?" Fang called over his shoulder.

I nodded, running to catch up with him. Rachel and Luke shrugged their shoulders and followed Fang. That was weird.

**Yeah, I dunno about how this turned out either. **

**Anyways, review if you want to...and I just realised that I have one hundred reviews. Yay! *victory dance***

**So yeah just came back from Youth Parliament (Debating Camp in other words) and it was !**

**Who knew nerds knew how to par-tay!**

**Peace out**

**FlowerChild22**


	14. The Flyer and Mystery Girl

**It is a great feeling, when you check your inbox and there's at least one person who had subscribed to story alert to your story. A real good feeling. Thank you guys. I'm not lying, there is always a new email saying has "story alerted" Growing Up.**

**Disclaimer: We all know what goes here.**

Growing Up

Chapter Thirteen: Another Awkward Situation

MAX POV

"Max! MAX!" Rachel waved her hand in front of my face. I shook my head and brought myself back to Earth.

"Yeah?" I asked, still a little dazed.

"Did you hear?" Rachel looked really excited; excited enough to run fifty laps around the school.

"About what?" I asked confused.

"The Spring Dance!" She jumped up and down twice.

Those two dreaded words. Spring. Dance. Spring on its own was fine. I enjoy Spring, Spring is good. But Dance...let's just say I don't dance. Full stop. Period.

Rachel saw the look in my eyes and understood. "Max, stop being immature. Dances can't be that bad. See look." She shoved a yellow flyer in my hand. I looked down, holding it far from my face.

"CALLING ALL SOPHMORES!  
ITS THAT TIME AGAIN!  
THE SPRING FLING!  
SO FIND YOURSELVES A DATE

AND WE'LL MEET YOU THERE!"

"Who wrote this? There's an exclamation mark at the end of every line." Rachel shrugged.

"Dunno. But who cares? How exciting! Our first Spring Fling!" Rachel started dancing and twirling in circles. I tried to look like I didn't know her. My plan was working until she decided to grab me and twirl me around. I awkwardly stumbled and tried to keep my balance. Rachel didn't seem to notice.

We span around for a few minutes befpre she let go and flung me towards the closest person. That person was Fang.

Fang caught me; his strong arms around my waist, holding me steady. "Whoa."

I smiled up at Fang, gratefully, then I froze; lost in his gaze. _Oh. Shit._

We must've been staring for a while, 'cause Rachel had stopped twirling and coughed. I quickly jumped out of Fang's arms and he helped me regain my balance. We looked at Rachel who had a twinkle in her eye.

"What?" I asked. I walked down the corridor, with Rachel and Fang either side of me.

"Nothing." She grinned quickly, but still had that twinkle. "So, who do you plan on asking out? Fang?"

I looked at Fang, half amused and half curious as to what he'll say. But, knowing Fang he's gonna not say anything. At least not to Rachel.

"I have someone in mind." Fang said kinda sly-ish.

I stopped walking. _Whoa, what!_

One, he said more than three words to someone else other than me and Iggy.

Two, that was SO not the answer I was expecting.

And three, NOW I was curious.

"Really?" I bumped Fang's shoulder, ignoring the small ache in my heart. "Tell us."

Fang looked down at me - damn him for growing taller than me - and smiled quickly at me. "Nah."

"Oh come on." I whined. Yes I know I just _whined._ I really do want to know.

"I don't even think she'll go, let alone say yes." _Whoa,_ that's TEN words, in front of Rachel.

"You'll never know until you try." Rachel shrugged. If she surprised, she sure didn't show it.

"I guess..." Fang trailed off. I SO have to know now. I'll wait 'till after school.

**I betcha most of you (okay, **_**all **_**of you) wanted a waaaaay longer chapter this time...So I decided to **_**add **_**more to this chapter for you guys, when I finally got over my mini writer's block. Man, I hate writer's block. **

**Be thankful...because this might make the next one shorter and longer to update. Who knows?**

Chapter Thirteen-point-Five: The Mystery Girl

I can't believe Fang has a secret crush and he didn't tell me. My curiousity was killing me, and I could tell Fang knew too 'cause he gave me a look that said _relax._ I sat on his bed, slightly bouncing up and down. Fang sat casually and calm in his computer chair.

"Soooo," I started, casually, trying to act as if I'm not dying to know. "The dance."

Fang looked away from his laptop to look at me for a brief second. He nodded once. I waited for him to continue. He didn't. Of course.

"What?" He asked, after a few minutes of me staring at him.

"Well..." I gave him a look.

"Well...What?" He looked slightly irritated.

"Oh come on." I stood up and took Fang by his shoulders. I shook him. "TELL ME!"

Fang's eyes widened slightly in surprise, though I wasn't sure if I imagined it or not. 'Cause you know, it's Fang.

He stood up, causing me to let go. He stood up to his full height - and I _know _he's doing that on purpose, because it pisses me off - and gently forced me to sit back down.

"So, you going to tell me now?" I whined. Fang looked at me, eyebrow raised. Yes I know, I just _whined. _Again. I never whine. But it that's what'll take, I'm willing to take it.

Fang opened his mouth, and I almost jumped on him with excitment.

"Um...Nah." I could he was struggling to keep a straight face.

"What?" My eyes narrowed down on Fang's dark ones. I'm pretty sure one of my eyes were twitching.

This time the corner of his mouth quirked up quickly. "I said. Nah."

"What do you mean, _nah_?" I was ready to attack Fang. And I could, we used to take karate lessons together up until the age of thirteen.

"I mean, I'm not going to tell you. Me making you whine, well, that's something I'll probably never be able to do again. It's pretty funny actually." He allowed himself to grin widely - and evilly, I might add.  
"Actually, it's not. Fang, we've been friends - _best _friends - since we were, what? Born? And now you're keeping something from me. That's not very best friend of you." I crossed my arms and pouted, adding to the act.

"I'm not falling for that one, _Maxine_." I narrowed my eyes, when he used my full name. He rolled his eyes. "You can't emotionally blackmail me with that 'best friend' crap. I'm a guy, we don't have feelings."

I dropped my arms to my sides. _Damn_. On thr pther hand, I got him to say more than three words.

"Don't worry." Fang assured me. "I'll tell you when the time is right."

He came over and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. Wow, Fang is hugging me. Instead of the other way round. What's gotten into him?

"And when will that be?" I looked up at Fang. His eyes were soft, instead of their usual closedness. They say that the eyes are the windows into the souls. Maybe that's why he doesn't show emotion. I made a mental note to ask him later.

I put my head to his chest again, and squeezed his shoulders once. "You know Fang, you're a great guy. A girl would have to be stupid to turn down."

"I don't know about that." Fang muttered to himself, though I heard him.

I pulled back and frowned. I opened my mouth, ready to voice my thoughts, when Fang interupted me. "I'm just saying she might not like me that way."

I shurgged. "You never know."

"No, I do." Fang sighed, and cleared his throat. "Doesn't matter. Let's eat."

I sighed, Fang was back to his three words again.

_Why was so sure that 'the girl' didn't like him? _

"Coming?" Fang asked, paused at his door. I nodded and smiled quickly. I need to find out who she is, even if it is the last thing I do.

**Read, review (again) and...wait (for the mext chapter).**

**FlowerChild22**


	15. Author's Note Re: Chapter 13point5

Hey guys it's FlowerChild22,

Just posting this, very dreaded author's note - I know, I know...author's notes *hides* we all hate them, thinking it's a chapter - just to let you guys know that I added MORE  
to the last chapter - chapter thirteen I recall - because you guys thought it was too short, I thought it didn't end right, and if I made the next chapter an actual chapter, it would  
have been short as well.

So anyway, yeah, that's all I have to say and that the additional...stuff - I called it chapter 13.5 - is there and that I didn't post chapter thirteen again.

Read, review and wait,  
FlowerChild22


	16. Proposals

**Oooooh, who's Fang's mystery girl? It's killing you isn't it? You all probably have your suspicions...**

**Updates might be a tad slower (maybe A LOT slower), but I've lost all motivation to do anything, but go back to camp. So I apologise in advance if I take FOREVER to update.**

**I finished my Production. *sigh* It was pretty good, though my four days of fame are now over. Back to school. :(**

**I just remembered that I wrote a poem about Max seeing Fang and the Red-Haired-Wonder for an english project in Year Eight. It's bad and the rhyming is pretty bad. Here is the link: www(dot)ozzy-flower(dot)deviantart(dot)com/#/d1opnv3 **

**OH. MY GOD. I was reading a fan fic and it's called Undying Love right? And read chapter seven. Don't you think it looks a little familiar? Meaning, it's basically the same as my chapter with Max and Fang on their first day of school, by their lockers! And I did check the date, it was made WAY after I wrote my chapter for this story. Check it out and give me your opinion. **

**If you are that fanfictioner and are reading this story...I'm onto you...**

**Anyway, on with the chapter.**

**P.S. How old are you exactly when you American fellows are in the first grade? If I'm wrong in this chapter, sorry. just tell me and I'll fix it later.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the series Ride of the Maximum.**

Growing Up

Chapter Fourteen: Proposals

MAX POV

"Yes Max. I definitely what to ask that little freshman over, with the short legs and freaky eyes."

"Rea-" I turned to him to ask _what he was thinking_, when I realised he was kidding. The look he was giving me was along the lines of I-can't-believe-you-are-that-stupid.

I smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, you just sounded so serious."

"Please stop pointing!" I lowered my hand slowly.

"Sorry," I apologised, giving sheepishly again. "I just wanna know who. It. Is."

"Max, do you honestly think I'd date _that_?" Fang pointed towards a _really _- no offense - ugly freshman, who I think, honestly, wasn't human. I mean seriously, there's no way on this earth can your eyes be _that _close together, and your lips _so _thin, that it looks like you don't have any, and I don't mean to be shallow, she might be a nice girl, but seriously, look at that-

"Max? Max?" Fang's voice made my train of thought stop. "Stop spacing out."

"Sorry, _again._" I tore my eyes away from the ugly freshman and brought my focus back onto Fang.

"What about you?"

"What about me?" I asked confused.

Fang gave me a look before answering my question. "The dance. Date. You."

I rolled my eyes. "Talk. In. Normal. Sentences."

This time it was Fang's turn to roll his eyes. "Whatever."

"I don't know. Honestly, it's never crossed my mind. I kinda have a I-don't-care attitude about it. If someone asks me, maybe. If they don't, I don't go. Simple."

"Simple?" Fang raised an eyebrow. "Isn't it usually very complicated to girls?"

"What do you mean?" By this time, we had reached our lockers. I opened mine up and started grabbing my books.

"Well, isn't their like the dress and all that other stuff?" Fang asked from inside his locker. He fished out a brown paper bag and smelt it. It probably smelt bad, as he made a face and threw it over his shoulders into the nearest bin - probably a couple of metres away - and landed in perfectly. Without looking. I eyed him, jealous.

"Oh yeah. Then I'm definitely NOT going." I shuddered. Dresses, that would mean shopping with my mum. Which is alright. But then if my little sister tags along. That's hell.

Fang snickered and rolled his eyes. "Who do you want to ask you?"

I hesitated. Who did I want? Did I even want to go? "I don't know," I answered finally.

Fang waited, knowing that I was going to explain more. "Honestly, I don't really care. I don't _need _to go. If someone asks, I'll go. But, if they don't...meh."

Fang nodded. "I know what you mean. I want to ask her, but I don't."

"Why not?" I could tell that this _girl _was troubling him. It's not healthy for Fang to get so stressed over some _girl._

"Because I'n not sure whether or not she likes me back." Fang said slowly, defeated.

_Who wouldn't like Fang? _Whoa, I did NOT just think that. I don't Fang. At all. Out loud I said, "What mmakes you say that?"

Fang shrugged. "I think she only sees me as a friend."

Friends huh? Wait, that means... "I GOTCHA!" I started jumping up and down, doing a victory dance.

"Huh?" Fang started at me in horror.

"You just gave away a MAJOR clue! She's one of our friends!" I continued to jump, while Fang cursed to himself.

My brain started to frantically search and sort mentally all of our girl friends. That was a weird sentence. The girls we hang out with that's better. _Wait, bad Max! You're supposed to be sorting, not mentally correcting your grammar._

Who could it be? Who could it be?

Natasha?

Rachel?

They're the only girls in our main group, unless you count me-

"Max! Fang!" Sean's voice cause me stop in mid thought. Everyone's head turned to Sean. A few older students rolled their eyes. Fang and I both turned our heads in sync.

"Whoa, have I ever told you it's creepy when you guys do that?" Sean shook his head.

I rolled my eyes. "Is this why you screamed our names from across that entire school?"

"No. What. I. Wanted to. Say. was," he breathed heavily, like he had just run a marathon. Which shouldn't be that big a deal, since he was a jock and all.

"Dude, you right?" Fang looked down at Sean, who was bent over sucking in huge mouthfuls of air.

"Yep. Dandy." We waited a few moments while Sean got his breath back. "Okay," Sean said as soon as he got his breathing slowed down. "I'm gonna do it. At lunch."

"Do what?" I asked confused, looking to Fang. Fang just shrugged.

"I'm gonna ask her." Sean stated with determination set on his face.

"Who?" Fang asked.

"Natasha." I answered for Sean. You see Sean has had the BIGGEST crush on Natasha ever since the first grade. Well, according to Sean anyway. He said, and I quote, "I knew from the frist time I laid eyes on her she was the one."

Fang and I have been friends with Sean since kindergarten. We've been the three muskateers, three little pigs, the three blind mice (okay, that last one was probably not the right example, but you get my point) and three other trios you can name since that fateful day in Kindergarten.

_FLASHBACK_

_An energetic blonde boy ran past Fang and I, causing me to fall, taking Fang down with me. we both stood up, not happy about being push over. The blonde boy turned back at us and realised what he had just done. He run over to us and and grinned._

_"Sorry, I'm Sean." He grinned again. "I was playing tiggy. Wanna play?"_

_I looked over to Fang, who nodded enthusiastically. He didn't like talking to other people he didn't really know. _

_"Okay." I answered for the both of us._

_The Sean kid grinned again and ran off. "Run!" He screamed while giggling. _

_Fang and I gave each other another look. Fang grinned widely, and I was pretty sure I was grinning just like him. _

_We ran off, screaming exactly like Sean._

I smiled to myself, those we're good times. And now look where we are now. In sophmore year, still with the same grinning and energetic Sean.

We had reached our usual lunch table, where Rachel, Luke and Natasha were already seated. Sean started to hyperventilate beside Fang. "Oh god. She's. There."

He gripped Fang's shoulder tightly, so tight that his knuckles turned white. Fang unsucessfully tried to pry Sean's fingers off his shoulder.

"Of course she's there, she's always sits with us." I told Sean, while a snort escaped me. Fang turned and glared at me. _Help me._I shoook my head. I grinned, _nope._

Fang rolled his eyes and turned to Sean. "Let go, man."

"What?" Sean looked at Fang, as if for the first time. "Oh! Sorry man."

He let go and Fang swung his shoulder around. "What the hell man? My arm's numb."

"Oh sorry." Though it looked as if his mind was someplace else.

Natasha had noticed us and waved. Fang did his I'm -too-cool-to-wave-nod, I waved and Sean weakly raised a hand.

Sean turned and around and started to hyperventilate. He kinda looked green too. "I can't do this."

"Sean, you've seen her everyday for the past," I mentally tried to count how long we've known her. "How ever many years we've known her." I said, giving up on counting the years.

"Ten." Fang stated.

"Whatever." Fang's always been better in maths than I have.

Sean looked like he was going to be sick. I take that back. He _is _going to be sick. He rushed past us and bumped me into Fang, just like our first day of school.

Fang fell, with me on top of him. Awkward much?

I couldn't help but noticed that every part of skin that was touching Fang was tingling.

"Can't breathe." Fang wheezed. Oops, my bad.

"Sorry." I quickly jumped up and helped Fang up.

We walked over to our group and sat down.

"Hey guys, we've saved you some food." We looked down to see too full and still hot trays in front of us.

"Thanks guys, we owe you." I replied, Fang already digging into his food. He grunted in agrrement.

Rachel waved us off. "No problem, we were here early. So waht's with Sean?"

I didn't answer and quickly looked at Natasha. Luckily she was in deep conversation with Dee. Luke and Rachel nodded in understanding.

"Is he _finally_ gonna ask her?" Luke asked, his mouth food of food. I rolled my eyes. _Boys._

"Yeah, but he just chickened out." My pocket started to buzz.

_1 New Message. _Hmm.

_Max, it's Sean_

_ Is Nat still there?_

I decided he needed to man up and ask her out already.

_No._

There, he won't notice until he sits down that yes, indeed she is here. I guess my plan worked, caused Luke nodded towards the door. "Here comes Romeo now."

Sean saw us and sat down, when he noticed Nat was still sitting there. She finished talking to Dee and turned towards us.

"Hey, Sean. Are you alright? You looked kind of sick before." She smiled at him and picked up her fork.

He nodded weakly. Fang nudged him under the table. "Do it." He hissed.

Sean coughed. "Um, Nat?"

She looked at him to show she was listening.

"I was wondering...if you...and...no one asked you...me?" Sean mumbled.

"What?" Nat looked at him, slightly confused.

He coughed again. "I was wondering if you want to go to the dance with me?" He was lookin up at the ceiling, avoiding her eyes.

"I'd love to." Nat grinned.

"It's okay if you didn't want to- What?" He slowly brought his eyes down, looking at Nat.

"I said, I'd love to." Sean looked like he was going to burst into song.

Sean stood up and jumped. Oh god. He actually might.

"SHE SAID YES! AND NOT ONLY YES, BUT THAT SHE'D LOVE TO!" Sean started to jump, while everyone in the cafeteria looked on amused.

I slowly slid down in my seat, embarrassed to even know Sean right now. Fang looked like he was going to hit Sean any moment. And Luke and Rachel just pretended to not know him, looking away. The rest of our table (which consisted of Jess, Dee, Parker, Mel and other people) shuffled as far away possible.

"Sean, sit. DOWN." I hissed.

He stopped in mid-victory and sat in he chair the BIGGEST grin on his face. "Sorry guys."

"Congrats man." Fang and Sean did that weird bro-handsake-thingy as did Sean and Luke.

Everyone then started to thank them and got back to their lunch.

"So, what about you Fang?" Sean asked curious.

"What?" Fang leaned back in his chair, content that his stomach was full.

"Are you gonna ask _her?_" Luke asked.

Now, us girls here were confused and _very _intrigued now.

"Whoisshe?Doweknowher?IsitthatgirlinBiology?Issheourgrade?Whyhaven'tweheardabout her?" Rach, Nat and I started to bombard the guys with questions.

"Whoa, slow down." Luke held up his hands.

"You know who she is?" I asked, eager to get an answer out of him.

"Yeah, tell us." Rachel piped in.

"Sorry, scout's honour." Sean held up a hand.

Fang sat quiet, slightly amused. Not that anyone else but me could tell.

"Maybe, I'll ask her. We'll see."

**I'm so sorry guys that I haven't updated in forever, but I totally lost motivation after I came back from camp. It was the greatest.**

**Then I had all this homework from missing and ENTIRE week of school because of Production. (Totally worth it.) And I just didn't have time. **

**Anyway, I hope this makes up for it, though it was kind of a filler chapter. (Okay, it totally was a filler chapter. That's like the fiftieth time I've said totally. I never really say totally. Like ever. Not since...Lizzie McGuire. Actually, even **_**then **_**i didn't say it. I'm starting to sound like Nudge, so I'll stop.)**

**Anyway, read, review and wait patiently.**

**- FlowerChild22**


	17. Bros Before Hoes

**THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU GUYS. As a friend of course. Thank you guys for all the reviews and subscriptions and et cetera. Can you believe we have 186 reviews now? Yes, I did say WE. Because you are all are part of this story. You helped me (by reviewing, suggesting ideas when I was stuck and helped me with the customs of the land of America) with the growth of my baby (this story, I betcha you freaked out XD).**

**I have a little Fax (in Fang's mind) for ya ;)**

**Oh I'm so excited, because I've already picked the dresses for the dances and homcoming dances. I didn't say dances, who said anything about dances? Did I just say dances? *cough* I mean, shamces. *cough***

**Disclaimer: I, H.J (yesum, they are my real initials), do not own Maximum Ride. It is entirely James Patterson's idea. I mean seriously, who can come up with this stuff. It's freaking genius. **

Growing Up

Chapter Fifteen: Bros Before Hoes

FANG POV

I paced up and down, deep in thought and rambling to myself.

"Dude, calm _down._ You're wearing the carpet out." Luke told me, not taking his eyes off my tv, his hands gripping the Playstation 3 controller.

"Yeah man, just ask her already." Sean leaned back in my bean bag.

I stopped and turned to him. "Oh like you can talk. It took you what, ten _years _to finally ask Nat out."

Sean grinned sheepishly. "Wow. Sixteen words Fang? Going for a record."

I shook my head at him and threw my football at him. He caught it with ease.

"But what if she says no?" I started pacing again. "What if she-"

Luke cut me off. "_Relax _man. She's totally into you."

I looked at him and raised a skeptic brow.

"She is." Sean assured me.

I shook my head. "Guys, this is Max we're talking about."

Sean nodded. "That is true. She's stubborn as hell."

"Hey." I warned him, though he is right.

Sean continued. "Fang, I've grown up with you and Max for basically most of my life, and you've known her since you were born. I think I would know you guys, as much as I know myself-"

I interrupted him. "Your point?"

Sean held up a hand. "Paitience my friend. Where was I? Right, and because of this fact, I can conclude that you two are into each other." He paused knowing that he wasn't finished. "That, and the fact that _everyone _knows you to want each other."

Luke laughed. "True that." Sean and Luke bumped fists.

"We do not want each other. At least Max doesn't." Oh god. Why did I just say that? See, this is why I don't talk.

Sean and Luke looked at each other for a moment then, burst out laughing.  
"FANG WANTS MAX IN HIS PANTS!" Sean screamed, Luke laughed even harder.

I groaned and dropped my head in my hands. They were _never _gonna let this go. At least mum, dad and Angel were out today.

A ringing of the doorbell caused Sean and Luke to stop laughing. _Ding dong. Ding dong._

Who could that be?

As I left my room, I could see Sean and Luke trying to stiffle their snorts. I rolled my eyes at them and shot them the bird.

I glanced out the frosted glass to see who was at the door. From the figure, I could see it was a female, unless a guy had freakishly curvy hips. I surpressed a shudder. I took a brief minute to check out the figure. She was very curvy, but still thin and had dark hair. I couldn't tell who it was, their face blurred from the glass. One word to sum her body up? Hot.

Who was she? And what was she doing at my house?

Just as the mysterious girl pressed the doorbell again, almost in a frustrated and hurried way, I opened the door to find...

"Max!" I said surprised, but only for a breif second. It was usually only Max when I showed any emotions.

"Heya Fang!" Max grinned. "Why are you so surprised?"

"I just, um," I coughed. "I-why, are you using the doorbell? I thought you had a key?"

Yes, all of us (us being the Rides and my family, the Smiths) had a key to each other's houses (well, except Angel, Gazzy and Nudge) just in case, though Max always put it into use.

"Well, I kinda, sorta, forgot in my room, somewhere and I can't find it." Max grinned sheepishly. Max was always misplacing her things, though she always usually ended up finding them in the end. I rolled my eyes. "But, don't worry," she assured me. "I will find it," she told me with a determined nod of her head.

I rolled my eyes. I opened the door wider to let Max in, my mind trying to get past the surprise of the idea of me checking out Max. And not only did I check her out, I liked what I saw. I took a deep breath and tried to forget what just saw and thought. It's Max! I shouldn't be thinking that! She's like my...sister! My hot sister...Whoa! Where'd that come from?

I stopped all trains of thought and cleared my mind and followed Max into the foyer.

Sean and Luke had come down stairs to see who was at the door. As soon as I saw the looks in their eyes, I knew something bad - for me - was gonna happen.

"Max!" Sean called arms out, walking towards Max for a hug. She grinned back at him and hugged him back. "What bring's you here to Fang's humble abode?"

I rolled my eyes. Sean was such a...just...very Sean.

"Well, I came over to hang with Fang but it seems you guys beat me to it." She answered, tapping fists with Luke.

"Nah, it's fine Max." Luke assured her. "We were just leaving." When Max wasn't looking - I hpoe she wasn't - Luke grinned and winked at me. I gave him a short glare, before Max turned around.

"I can come back later..." Max offered, trailing off.

Sean raised an eyebrow at me. _Later? _He mouthed. I shot him the bird.

"We will leave, because we know how much Fang enjoys your company." I was just about ready to kill Sean. What happened to bros before hoes? Not that Max is a hoe or anything. Don't tell her I said that. You'd think my friends would want to spend time with me, instead of some girl. Except max wasn't _some _girl. She was, Max. Beautiful, stunning, gorgeous, perfect, smart, funny, cute...I'm going to stop now before I my man parts start to drop off.

Max laughed at Sean's somment. "Nah, I'll come back later. I hang around Fang more than you guys, I should let you guys have your guy bonding time."

_Thank you Max. _See another reason why Max was the perfect girlfr-

_Fang, stop. Before you break out into song. Or something gay like that._

"Max, you're one rocking chick." Luke nodded agreeing with Sean.

Max grinned. "Aw thanks, Sean."

"But, you can't beat Natasha. She's the-"

Luke interupted Sean before he rambled on about his hopeless puppy love for Natasha. "Well, we're going now. See you guys tomorrow at school." He grabbed Sean's arm and nodded at Max and I. I nodded back and Max waved.

Max laughed and went into the kitchen, probably hungry. That's my Max. I mean, that's Max.

_"Ask her!" _Luke whispered when he passed me.

I shook my head, shutting the door on them before they could say anything more.

**So here's a chapter in the mind of Fang, and now you all know who he likes *cough* love *cough*. But, you guys were probably expecting that...But him asking Max, well, I guesss you guys just better sit tight and see what happens...*makes freaky circles with her arms while backing away slowly***

**Anyway, Sean and Luke crack me up. (Even though they are my characters XD) I love those guys.**

**See, I updated pretty quickly this time. It came easily (That's what she said XD) to me this time...YAY! No writer's block!**

**Read, review and wait. (Impaitiently. Mwuuuuhahahaha)**


	18. Impressive

**Hey guys, new chapter!**

**Anyway, I'd like to give a shout out to modernballerina for her lovely inbox she sent me :D You are the greatest! (Y) (That's thumbs up in "MSN" talk)**

**Guess what? WE'VE HIT THE FREAKING TWO HUNDRED REVIEW MARK! YAY! Claps and pats on backs for everyone! **

**I'm gonna take the time to respond to some reviews:**

_**Secret Marauderette **_**(Did I spell that right?): **I had to think twice before I typed certain lines, careful not to say something I would say or would be too girly XD. But when you live with a bunch (a bunch being around a hundred people) and half of them being guys, you learn the behavioural habits of the intruging species of the _"male" _kind. And let me tell you,

_**StarsLeanDownToKissYou: **_Yes, I will except the nickname. Hungry Jacks...mmmmm *drools* Damn, now I'm hungry for a whopper...

**Thank you all 3, on with the story!**

**Okay, for those who love YouTube...who has seen the Double Rainbow video. Funny right? And better yet, whose seen the College Humor parody of it? Funny as.**

**Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do not own the wonderful, adventurous series of Maximum Ride. James Patterson does. But I do own Sean and Luke ;)**

Growing Up

Chapter Sixteen: Impressive

FANG POV

Today was the day. The most important day of my life. Maybe not. But it's up there in my list. Along with graduation, my wedding day and my "first time". I was going to ask Max to our Sophmore Spring Fling.

I snuck a peek at Max while she babbled on about how some teacher's teaching methods were stupid and ineffective. I nodded, pretending I understood everything she just said.

She raised an eyebrow. "You're not listening, are you?"

I allowed a small sheepish smile. Max smiled. "I thought so."

"What's up Fang? You haven't been listening to me this whole bus ride. We tell each other EVERYTHING. So what's wrong?" She looked genuinely concerned.

_I wish I could tell you. _I could...but, now right now. Too public.

"Later," was my reply. She rolled her eyes at my one-word-reply. She calls it shyness. I call it skill. Come on, seriously, who is able to say everything you need in usually no more than three words? Thought so.

Am I nervous? Yes. Will I back out? No. I need to do this. I _have _to do this.

"Fang?" My mum called up from downstairs, pulling me from my thoughts.

I stood up and stood at my door. "Yeah?"

"Max is here. Fang hurry up! I have to drive both of you to the bus stop." I could hear a set of footsteps making their way up the stairs. Another set followed after. "Are you awake? Are you dressed?"

_Oh jeez mum, way to embarrass me in front of Max. _Wait, what am I _talking _about? Max and I have pictures of us naked in the bath together. Ew, that's embarrassing. Sean and Luke - no, _anyone _- is never allowed to see that photo. Even if it's the last thing I do.

Before my mum could open my door to reveal me in nothing except my boxer shorts, I quickly slipped on a pair of jeans, just as she open my door. I looked up to see my mum with her hands on her hips and Max looking amused. Surprise quickly flashed across her features, then she quickly turned away, something she usually does when she blushes. Why was she blushing?

"I'm going to go downstairs and...wait," Max mumbled, rushing down the stairs.

I shrugged, confused at Max's odd behaviour. My mum didn't seem to realise.

"Come _on _Fang." She rushed about my room, collecting dirty jeans and shirts, that I had thrown about the room.

"Hey! That's still clean!" My mum raised an eyebrow looking at a shirt I had worn a couple days earlier. Or maybe weeks? Who knows?

She sniffed it and held it away from her face. "Well, it smells disgusting."

I walked over to my mum and grabbed the shirt off her. I sniffed it. It smelt fine. Sure, it smelt a little sweaty, but that's clean. "Smells fine to me." I moved to put the shirt on, but my mum stopped me. She grabbed the shirt and shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Boys," she muttered. "Well, I don't care if _you _think it's clean, I'm washing it anyway."

I stretched and yawned. My mum looked up at me in disbelief.

"What?" I asked suspicious.

"I still can't believe how much you're _grown _over the summer. _Again._ It's crazy. When you came back from hockey camp in your first year of high school, I thought you were tall, and now, you're grown again. You're almost as tall as Iggy!" She laughed lightly.

And she was right, I _had _grown over the summer. _Loads._ Not as tall as Iggy - he was _tall _- but tall, taller than my dad and _way _taller than Max. I smiled mentally. She's pretty annoyed that I shot past her over the past two, three years. We'd always been around the same height as kids, Max always _just _taller than me. My mum only reached below my shoulders and Max's forehead touched my chin. Perfect for kissing her fore-

Anyway_, _away from _that _thought. Shouldn't be thinking that.

I grinned at my mum and follwed her downstairs into the kitchen where Max was sitting at our counter drinking juice and basically acting like she lived here.

"Finally ready, princess?" Max grinned as she set her cup down.

"Nope. Could use a drink." I hinted.

She and my mum sighed and rolled their eyes.

"Well, I'm off to do some laundry before we head off." My mum left, leaving Max and I.

Max stood up and and grabbed a glass from our...glass cupboard. She moved about the kitchen easily and comfortably. As she grabbed the carton from the fridge she bent down, looking for the carton.

"Hmm, now where did I put it?" Max mumbled to herself.

My eyes travelled to the counter where I saw Max's half empty/full glass and the carton of orange juice. My eyes then travelled to her...ass where she was bent over, shoving different items around the fridge, still muttering to herself. I...okay, I admit it, I am checking out my best friend's ass. Do you blame me? I'm a guy. We can't help it when our hormones take over, pushing all good reasoning aside. And off the record...Max has a _nice _ass. _Very nice._ Very-

I shook my head, trying to rid all inappropriate thoughts.

She stood up, clearly frustrated. I quickly looked away. Hopefully she didn't catch me.

She huffed. "I _swear _I saw it two seconds ago!"

I cleared my throat. Max turned and looked at me. I looked at the juice carton. I almost laughed when Max's mouth dropped open. She slapped a hand to her forehead.

"I left it on the counter!" She shook her head, laughing at herself. She grabbed my glass and poured it to the top. "Here you go. It's on the house." She winked and threw the glass towards me.

It slid across the counter and I caught it with my hand. Not bad. "Skill."

"What can I say?" She flicked her hair over her shoulder. "I'm impressive."

"You guys ready?" My mum called out from the foyer.

"Yeah," Max called back. She headed towards the foyer, but not before she grinned over her shoulder. "Coming?"

I nodded and downed the rest of my juice and put my glass in the sink. "Yeah you are Max. You're impressive."

**Well that was so not expected. I **_**swear**_** I was supposed to make Fang ask her this chapter, but my mind had different ideas. Okay, I promise to get to the dance-asking next chapter. I pinky promise. Because we all know, you don't break those. **

**Read, review and hold back your pitchfork and fires for later.**

**-FlowerChild22**


	19. Timing is Everything

**Hello again, new chapter. I have **_**no **_**idea what's gonna happen this chapter, and I've given you guys **_**so **_**many filler chapters, so I believe I owe you an **_**actual **_**chapter.**

**Okay guys, I need some advice...boy advice to be exact. If you don't/can't help, you can skip to the actual chapter, but if you can, please help me.**

**-Advice Part, ignore this if you want the story-**

**Okay, I have a friend...let's call him Josh (that is not his real name). Josh is a recent friendship (if that makes sense), probably known him for about two, three-ish months. Met him on camp. So first time we met, was quiet and I thought he was hot (I know, I know, shallow HJ) but I thought nothing of it. Then we started to get to know each other over Facebook, and talking every now and again...resulting in me kinda, sort of, forming some sort of crush on him. Just a widdle one. **_**Tiny. **_

**Then I met him again, on the second camp, and we were already, I guess you could say, not acquaintances, I'd say friends, but not friends. Does that make sense? So, on the first day, I didn't want to push it, so I only waved and smiled, him doing his I'm-a-guy-so-I'll-just-nod-to-say-hi-thing, but I didn't talk to him. Plus he was with his friend who I hadn't met and wasn't on the first camp (who is now one of my good friends). I didn't talk to him until the evening at the actual camp site. **

**Okay...um, I've just realised this'll take too much room, so if you want more information, just inbox me. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. Or even Josh. **

Growing Up  
Chapter Seventeen: Timing is Everything

MAX POV

Even though I didn't want to and would deny it to anyone who would ask, the Spring Dance was the only thing on my mind right now. Fang seemed very interested in if I went, and if I did, who with, and it was making me start to think...maybe I should go.

But who with is the question.

I guess it didn't really matter who I went with, as long as I tolerated them. I mean it's not as if I'm agreeing to marrying or going on a date with them or anything. Right?

You know what? I think I just talked myself into going. Great.

But despite the part of me that dreaded it, another was ecstatic.

"Hey Max."

"Hmm?" I answered, mouth full of spaghetti.

Natasha rolled her eyes. "Trent is headed to our table," she muttered under her breath.

"So?" Who _is _Trent anyway?

"So?" Nat rolled her eyes again. "And his eyes are on you. I think, he's gonna ask you to the dance."

I raised an eyebrow sceptically. I saw Fang out the corner of my eye. I smiled at him and waved. His lip quirked up a bit, though anyone else would've saw nothing. He arrived just as Trent approached our table. "I need to ask you something." Fang stated and at the same time Trent said, "Max?"

I turned my head to face Trent - _now _I know where he's from. He's in my history class.

I looked from both boys, unsure who to pick first. Nat was watching slightly amused and interested.

"You go." Fang nodded his head at Trent.

Trent grinned. "Thanks man. Hey Max, I was just wondering if you'd be my date for the Spring Fling?" He asked it casually, but not in a cocky way. Point for Trent.

"Um..." I looked from Fang, who was expressionless, to Nat, who seemed a little disturbed. She looked at me and shrugged. By now, Nat had abandoned her lunch.

Trent saw my hesitation and quickly added. "It won't be like a date or anything. I just needed a date and you seemed like a cool chick." _Cool chick? _There goes his point.

I looked at Fang again, though he didn't give any indication of his feelings on the matter. I shrugged. "I guess."

"Cool." Trent nodded and left.

FANG POV

Max looked from me to Natasha, unsure how to answer _"Trent"_. I didn't say or do anything, keeping my face impassive. By really I'm saying: NOOOOOO! I WAS GONNA ASK HER! GO AWAY! I WAS GONNA ASK MAX! ME! HER BEST FRIEND!

Natasha looked at Max and shrugged. Max turned back to _"Trent" _and Natasha looked at me. I knew what she was asking. She knew that I knew that she knew I was going to ask Max to the dance, before _"Trent" _went and beat me to the punch.

My hands were under the table, by my sides, clenching and unclenching.

"It won't be a date or anything." - better not be buddy - "I just needed a date and you seemed like a cool chick." _"Trent" _added, seeing Max hesitate. _Cool chick? _Who says that anyway? Well, apart from _"Trent"_ I guess.

Max looked at Trent again and shrugged. "I guess."

...! But of course I was calm and collected on the exterior.

"Cool." _"Trent" _nodded and left.

MAX POV

I didn't say anything, trying to get my head around what just happened. I decided to vioce my thoughts. "What just_ happened?_"

"Trent just asked you to the sophomore Spring Fling." Nat answered, kinda shocked too. "Random much?"

I nodded. "Yeah, definitely." I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts.

I turned to Fang. "What were you going to ask?"

Fang stood up. "Forgot."

He left without another word. Hmm...something's up. I'll ask him later.

Natasha watched Fang leave the cafeteria before speaking. "Fang was gonna ask you, you know."

"Ask me what?" I asked confused.

Natasha took a deep breath, impatient. "To the dance. You. Him. Together."

It took me a few seconds to understand what Nat just said. "...What?"

"He was gonna ask you! I could see it in his eyes. And I can't usually read his eyes!" She was now standing and slightly screaming.

"Would you sit down? Everyone's staring at you like your crazy." I hissed.

Nat took a deep breath again, and sat down. "Okay Max, I'm going to break it down for you. Fang for some unknown reason wants to ask you to the dance. But you buddy Trent, beat him. Understand?"

I nodded. "Yes. But what I don't understand is why?"

Nat shrugged. "I dunno. He's your best friend."

"I don't I'll get much out of him." I sighed.

Nat pulled her tray closer to her again and began to eat her spaghetti. "Oh and by the way, you have sauce on the corner of your mouth."

**Yes, I know it's short and I know you're gonna kill me cause Fang didn't ask Max. So yes, you do have permission to get the pitchforks and firesticks.**

**But that is...**

**1. if you can find me. Mwuhahahaha**

**2. if you get me, I can't write more chapters and see what happens next**

**Read, review and hunt me down,**

**-FlowerChild22**


	20. Spring Fling, No Go

**Okay, I know that some of you want to kill me...hehe *laughs nervously* but I've had this idea in my head for some time, I just didn't know how to put it into words.**

_**StarsLeanDownToKissYou**_**: **Yes, I realised too after I wrote that chapter that it the story is indeed eighteen chapters long, and I haven't gotten any _real _fax. I am deeply sorry. Fax is coming...but, probably one (two-ish) chapters later. Sorry. Sorry. Seriously, I am.

_**Blackice1234: **_If you come after me with forks and knives, it better for dinner, cause I don't think I'll enjoy being cut by forks or knives. XD

_**desperatelyobvious: **_You're from the Philippines! My parents are too! So that makes us...somehow connected...

_**SharpestSatire: **_Mwuahahaha, you and your spork will never find me!

.com/2010/07/13/taaoc-d-the-acronyms-are-out-of-control-duh - Read it, I wrote it ;)

I am officially sick of the song Hey Soul Sister. My dad has the tendency to pick a song, play it repeatedly, learn it on guitar and then not stop until he finds another song to obsess about. He has ruined the song for me. -.-

* * *

**Um, I forgot to say...most of Josh's past girlfriends have cheated on him (poor guy). I don't know if that changes anything.**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I will never own Maximum Ride. But by some crazy chance I do, I promise that I will cram as much fax into it as I can. But not so much that it'll have no plot. *cough* Twilight *cough* No offense to Twilight lovers.**

**

* * *

**

Growing Up  
Chapter Eighteen: Might Still Have a Chance

MAX POV

I breathed in deeply, the sweetness filling my senses and making me salivate. I opened my mouth and let the moist cookie crumble in my mouth. It was still warm, and the chocolate chips melted in my mouth. "Mmmmm."

Fang just looked at me and shook his head. "Times like these I question our friendship."

I raised an eyebrow impressed. "Seven words Fang? I'm impressed."

Fang flashed me a grin; my heart jumped in response. "I try."

I rolled my eyes, and continued to consume all of the cookies in front of me. I reached for my fourth one when Fang moved the plate away from me. "Max."

"Fang," I whined. Yes, _whined._ I reached over the counter, grabbing at the plate.

"No." Fang said firmly. His eyes flashed down quickly, at what, I didn't know. I looked down, checking what Fang was looking at.

It was a warm day, so I was wearing jeans and a singlet...and my cleavage was in clear view of Fang, when I reached over him. I immediately snapped my head up, my cheeks burning. Fang didn't notice, as he was momentarily distracted with keeping the plate away from me, and my cookies.

I walked to the fridge to grab a drink, and try to cool my face down to it's normal colour. Oh god. Fang saw my...I didn't even want to say it.

_What did Fang think? Did he like what he s-_

Whoa! Stop _that _thought Max. Who cares what Fang thinks, he's your best friend.

_Yeah, that explains the little jump your heart did earlier when he smiled. _A little voice in my head reminded me.

I stopped my train of thought. I did not need something like this ruining my friendship and feelings towards Fang.

-:-:-:-:-:-

"Max, can I ask you a favor?" My dad asked after my mum walked out of the room.

I looked up from my cereal, and nodded. "Sure, dad. Whaddaya need?"

He looked around to see if anyone was listening. "I was wondering if you could watch over the twins one night. It's our anniversary, and I made a reservation at your mum's favourite restaurant and I planned a whole night for her, and I'd hire a babysitter but, Gazzy's scared the usual one off."

I grinned. "Of course he did."

Dad laughed. "Yeah, and because Iggy's off at college, and I hate asking this of you, but-"

I cut off my dad and held up a hand, "I'd be happy to do it dad. When is it?"

He answered immediately, "next Friday night."

"Friday coming up?" I thought, sounds familiar. "Sure. I'll do it."

Dad smiled, grateful. "Thank you Max."

He stood up and hugged me quickly. I grinned at him. He walked off whistling. I guess that was a load off for him.

-:-:-:-:-

"So agreed? Mall afterschool tonight?" Natasha asked.

Rachel shrugged. "Sure, I need to anyway."

I made a face. "I think I'll pass."

"But you have to come with us. We want to help you pick out your dress." Rachel gave me the-almost-bambi-eyes.

"Dress?" I asked confused. "For what?"

Natasha gave me a look. "The Spring Fling. Duh." She hit her head, giving me an are-you-an-idiot look.

"Oh, right." I grimaced. "Forgot. Fine I'll be there."

"Yay! It'll be great girl time." Rachel clapped her hands excited.

"When is Spring Fling anyway?" I asked, nonchalant.

Rachel's eyes nearly popped out of her head. "You don't know! How can you NOT know when the fling is ON!"

I shrugged, sheepishly. Natasha laughed.

"Eleven days, six hours, thirty minutes and so and so seconds." Rachel answered.

"Not that you're counting or anything." Natasha commented. I snorted.

"Okay," I started to mentally count down the days in my head. Natasha could see me struggling so she decided to put me out of my misery.

She laughed again. "Basically that's Friday next week."

"Oh right." I nodded. Friday next week...I jumped up, startling Rachel, Natasha and whoever was sitting at our table. "FRIDAY NEXT WEEK?"

"Yes, Max. Jeez, I didn't know you were _that _excited." She grinned.

"Friday next week?" I hissed and sitting down. "I can't go. I promised my dad that I'd babysit the twins, because it's my mum and dad's wedding anniversary. But then I said yes to..."

"Trent?" Natasha asked.

"Yeah. But now I can't go. I owe my dad this. He never usually asks me, but-"

Rachel placed a hand on my mouth. "Wow, I thought I'd never see the day I was going to shut _you _up. You're like Nudge," She grinned, referring to my younger sister.

"Take a deep breath." Natasha ordered. I obeyed. "Okay, relax. Don't worry, I'm sure Trent will understand if you tell him."

Rachel took her hand away, when she was sure I wasn't gonna run my mouth.

"Okay. Now to break the bad news to Trent."

NATASHA POV

"Okay. Now to break the bad news to Trent." Max stood up and walked out of the cafeteria. I waited until she was fully out of view when I turned to Rachel.

She looked at me and raised an eyebrow. I motioned for her to move closer to me.

"Okay, last week when Trent asked Max to go to the dance, I think Fang was going to ask Max as well." I half-whispered.

Rachel gasped, her eyes wide. "Really? Oh my god!"

"Shhh!" I motioned her to stop her squealing. "Yeah, but then Trent asked first and I looked at Fang and he knew that I knew that he knew he was going to ask Max to the dance."

Rachel started bouncing up and down. "This is fantastic! I knew they have a thing for each other. At least max isn't going with Trent anymore. I feel sorry for Fang though, he really seems to care about Max."

"Trust me. He definitely cares for her." I leaned in, keeping my voice low. "Once in the fifth grade, some boy - um, someone called Kevin I think - was teasing Max, he'd pull her hair and whatever, he probably liked her or something. Anyway, Max was getting annoyed of him - she didn't realised that Kevin liked her - and Fang punched Kevin and told him to leave Max alone. Max never found out what Fang did. All of a sudden, Kevin left her alone. She thought nothing of it, and believed that Kevin was just a bully, who had moved on."

By now Rachel's eyes were like a goldfish's. I laughed at her expression.

"Okay, mission." I raised my eyebrows at Rachel. She grinned and continued, "our mission. To get Fang and Max together before this years ends."

I grinned, evil twinkle in my eye. "Deal."

MAX POV

I saw Trent talking to a pretty blonde who was also in whatever class I was in with Trent. She was laughing at something he said and he grinned, explaining some elaborate story, using his hands. Wait, if he had a girlfriend, why did he ask me to the dance?

"Hey Trent." He and the blonde - Perri? - looked towards us. He waved me over. Jealousy crossed Perri's features, but left just as quickly as they came and was replaced with a smile.

"Perri, this is Max. Max, this is Perri. She is my bestest friend in the entire world." He grinned and hugged her around her shoulders. She smiled back up at him. I smiled, he looked like he really liked her.

And then I understood. Trent liked Perri, and Perri liked Trent. They just didn't know it. And I was going to fix that.

"Trent could I talk to you in private." Perri looked at me; almost glared at me.

"Sure. Be right back." Trent nodded at Perri. She smiled, the smile not reaching her eyes.

I walked a little away from where we were standing and turned around. Trent put his hands in his pockets and rocked back on his heels. "So, what's up?"

I could tell he wanted to say something, but he was a little hesitant. I had an inkling as to what he was going to say.

"Trent, look. Um, I don't know how to say this but, I'm going to have to bail on you and the dance.'' I winced. That wasn't how I wanted to break the news to him.

He nodded, waiting for me to explain. I took this as encouragement and continued. "I promised my dad I'd babysit, because he wanted to take my mum out for their wedding anniversary and I agreed, and I didn't want to say no." I took a breath, realising that I probably sounded like Nudge, but I didn't care. "And I don't want to bail on my dad...or you-"

Trent cut me off, by raising his hand. "Max, chill. It's fine. I can ask someone else. You go babysit your little brother or sister or whatever. I'll be fine."

I hugged Trent quickly. "Thank you. For understanding. I feel bad now though, who are you going to go with? Does Perri have a partner?"

Trent glanced back at Perri. "Perri? No. Why?"

"Just wondering. She likes you, you know." I said cheekily.

"You think?" Trent asked, hopeful. "I was going to ask you if I could go with her instead, but then I felt bad, and changed my mind, but now..." He trailed off, scratching the back of his neck, nervously. "What if she says no?"

"At least you asked her. But trust on this, she definitely likes you." I smiled at him. "Go on."

Trent smiled at me gratefully. "Thanks Max. I knew you were a cool chick."

Trent walked back to Perri. I saw him explain something, fiddling with his hands nervous. I saw Perri nod and hug Trent enthusiastically. Trent saw me and waved, giving me the thumbs up. I waved back and grinned.

What can I say? I'm brilliant.

Perri pulled back form Trent and waved me over. I walked over to them. They were holding hands. They make such a cute couple.

"Hey Max, I just want to say thanks." Perri smiled at me, jealousy and any reluctantness (is that a word?) towards me now, deceased.

"No problem." I walked off. Another good deed done by Maxine Ride. Man, I am _good. _

-:-:-:-:-:-

The only thing on every sophomore's mind was the Spring Fling. It was all I saw, heard...smelt. Seriously, I swear the air was so thick of it, I could _smell _it. By Friday, I was more than relieved that it was finally the night of the dance.

"I am so excited!" Rachel clapped, jumping up and down.

"Same." Natasha agreed, though not sounding as enthusiastic as Rachel.

"Rach, please stop jumping. You're making me tired, just by watching you." I laughed.

"Sorry," she apologised, though still a little hyper.

"I can't wait! Are you sure Max, that you don't want to go? You still can. I hear they're still tickets left." Rachel asked hopefully.

"Nah, I have to babysit remember? Plus, I don't have a dress or a date." I rolled my eyes. Nat and Rach have been nagging me to come with them, all day.

"You're right." Nat sighed. "But next dance, you're definitely coming."

"Yeah, yeah." I waved them off. "So do you guys know who Fang's going with?" I asked, attempting to be nonchalant.

Nat perked up at this. "No...why? Jealous?"

I snorted. "Pfft, no. I'm just curious. He is my best friend you know. Looking out for him."

Nat nodded, unconvinced. "Right. Nah, he didn't say. Not even Sean and Luke know."

I huffed. "Well I gotta go. My dad's picking me and the twins up and I think he's here now." I eyed my dad's car coming into the school.

"Okay, see ya later Max." Rachel and Nat both hugged me.

"See ya guys. Have fun tonight." I let go and walked over to my dad.

* * *

**You know I never ask for reviews (actually, I probably have...) anyway, but if you can please, please if you can, make it it to three-hundred. It's only thirty reviews away. You have to login, just leave your username. Even if you just say update, because most of you do anyway :P.**

**Oh and if you can, please rlndndfnlvdl (I just sneezed all over my laptop screen) recommend my story to your friends/readers whatever. That'll be very much appreciated.**

**Read, review and start you attempt to hunt me down...**

**FlowerChild22 [or HJ if you are StarsLeanDownToKissYou ;)]  
**


	21. Babysitting

**ATTENTION! WE'VE DONE IT! WE HAVE BROKEN THE THREE HUNDRED BARRIER! YAY! Thank you all for all your reviews and lovely death threats. Especially with sporks, knives, forks and other eating utensils. :P**

**Yes, I know it is late, but I am on holidays, so hopefully I have time to type a few chapters. Though I wouldn't count on it.**

**Now, to respond to some...**

_**kittiesrock90210: **_the fact that I got your email (yes, I checked the time on my email :P) at 2:10am, kinda stops me from updating in five minutes

_**desperatelyobvious: **_you are one radical reader :)

_**World Of New: **_me vs. spork...niether of us win, cause we'll be working in harmony to feed me, nom, nom, nom XD

_**PolarBride: **_I'll take the brownie...Fang is Max's remember?

**Thank you all who helped me with my boy problem, I'll be using your advice and hopefully it turns out well. (Man, I sounded like I was giving a speech or something...)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. But I do own an awesome pair of red Vans. Say it, you're jealous.

* * *

**

Growing Up  
Chapter Nineteen: Babysitting

MAX POV  
"MAX! Can we eat them now?" My little sister jumped up and down in excitement, his eyes bright. I placed a hand on his hand, forcing him to stop bouncing up and down. My brother had so much energy, it made me tried just watching him. A little fart escaped Gazzy.

"Gaaaaz!" I complained, fanning the air around me. "If you keep doing that, you're not going to get these cookies." I held the plate of my mum's delicious choc-chip cookies in front of his face. His head followed the plate, not breaking eye contact.

"That's what I thought." I handed him a cookie, ruffling his hair. "Plus you're thirteen now Gaz, shouldn't you be at least _trying _to hold them in?"

"Nope," he grinned, crumbs falling from his mouth. "Max, you gotta accept it, it's not natural to hold them in."

"Disgusting." Nudge - Monique, Gazzy's twin - scrunched her nose up in disgust, while grabbing a cookie from the plate. "Why do we need a baby sitter anyway Max? I mean, we're both thirteen we can take care of ourselves." She looked at her twin brother, who was scarfing down the plate of cookies at lightning speed. He paused, burped and continued to eat. "Okay, _I _can."

I grinned at Nudge. She was growing up so fast already. She was getting more and more into fashion everyday and was almost reaching my shoulder in height. Gazzy on the other hand was still shorter than Nudge, but that'll soon change in the next two, three years, just like Fang over Freshmen summer. As I watched them fight, I realised that I haven't spent much time with my younger siblings ever since high school started. Well that'll soon change.

"So guys, what do you want to do?" I clapped my hands, trying to get their attention. "We have the whole night."

"Really? That's great! Because you haven't been able to hang out with us since you started high school. But I don't really mind. How is high school Max? Is it fun? Do you and Fang like it? How many friends have you made? I have heaps of friends at school Max! But I have three main friends. I have _loads _of other friends, of course, but Natalie, Gracie and Katie are my _bestest _friends! Who are your best friends, Max? Apart from Fang of course, cause you guys have been friends since, like, _forever_. I wish I had a best friend like that. It'd be soooo cool. Do you have girl friends too? So you can talk about like girl's stuff?" Nudge took a breath and stopped.

Wow. I let her say everything she said, cause I didn't realise how much I've missed hanging out with her and Gaz. Despite his farts.

I tried answering all of her questions, but honestly I didn't catch all of them. She listened enthusiastically and nodded every now and again. That's one thing I love about Nudge, she'll always listen to you and is up for conversation at any time.

We ended up playing everything single board game, game console and anything else we could find. I didn't realise we had so many board games.

-:-:-:-:-:-

"Left foot, red." I called out.

Nudge frowned in concentration, she she carefully moved her hand under Gazzy's leg onto a red circle. "Mwuhahaha! Yay ya! Whoop whoop! Skill!"

Nudge only could manage few words at a time (aka normal for us) because she was so focused into winning. I laughed inwardly. "Nudge, don't celebrate to early, you might fall next go."

She stuck her tongue out at me and grinned. "Max, right foot green." She eyed the closest green circle near me and smiled evilly. Of course the closest green was in between Gazzy's left leg and Nudge's right leg. I could do this. I lifted my right foot from it's spot on the blue circle carefully and moved slowly and carefully between Nudge's and Gazzy's legs. If anything were to disrupt me now, I'd fall.

Of course being me, I spoke too soon.

_Diiiing doooonng! _Our doorbell rang loud and clear throughout the bottom floor. The sudden noise broke my concentration, therefore making me fall and lose the game. Damn. It better important. I was winning!

Nudge and Gazzy jumped up and down in excitement and victory, high-fiving and danced around the twister mat.

"I say rematch." I pointed to Gazzy and Nudge.

They stuck their tongues out. "Sore loser!"

"Nuh uh! Rematch!" I called over my shoulder, whilst walking towards the door. I opened it and turned to see someone I didn't expect to see.

* * *

**Due to popular demand, I am lengthening this chapter.

* * *

**

"Fang?" I poked his face, just in case I was day dreaming.

He grinned quickly. "The one and only. Surprised?"

"Uh...yeah, very." I stared at him, not quite sure why and how he was here. "Aren't you meant to be at the dance?"

"No." He answered simply, as if it was universally known. "Are you going to let me in?"

"Where's your key?" I teased, referring to when I went to his house a couple of days back. He poked his tongue out and stepped around me.

"Fang!" Two voices called out behind me. Next thing I know, I'm being run over by a couple of thirteen year olds.

Nudge and Gazzy jumped onto Fang, hugging him and bombarding him with questions at lightning speed. "How is high school? Is it scary? Do you have friends? Why are you here?" and so on and so forth.

I held up my hands. "Whoa guys, calm down. Let Fang have his space."

Gazzy and Nudge looked up at me sheepishly. "Sorry Fang."

"No worries." He grinned at them. My eyes widened a little. Fang _grinned._ He _grinned. _In front of Gazzy and Nudge. Well, I guess that was a little expected. Fang did talk a lot more when we were younger, even in front of Nudge and Gazzy. But still, he _grinned. Showed emotion. _I shook my head in disbelief.

"Problem?" Fang asked over Nudge's and Gazzy's heads.

I shook my head. "Nope. But seriously, what are you doing here?"

"He's here to play with us of course!" Gazzy exclaimed. "Come on!"

Nudge and Gazzy grabbed one of his hands each and dragged him into the living room. Of course he let them, because I don't think Nudge and Gazzy would be able to pull Fang that easily. Not with his muscular arms. I studied - _okay, I stared - _at Fang's arms. And _damn,_ are they something. I looked away before I turned pink. Damn hormones.

-:-:-:-:-:-

"That was...fun." Fang admitted, as he sat back, arms behind his head.

"Yeah," I agreed, sitting next to him on the couch. "I haven't spent much time with them since...I started high school I reckon."

Fang and I were pretty exhausted after playing with the twins for the rest of the night. Despite how tired we were, we had fun.

"Mmm." Fang nodded, closing his eyes. "Same with Angel."

"I know. I really missed them." I sighed. "You know, you never told me why your here?"

"Max. Does it matter?" Fang answered, eyes still closed.

I sat up and faced him. "Yes. What happened to that girl? Shouldn't you be at the dance, instead of wasting your time with us kids."

Fang opened one eye, then the other. "Yeah I should, but I'd rather be here."

My heart started to speed up. I swallowed. "Really?" I whispered.

"Yeah, really." Fang whispered back.

Our heads now were almost touching, our thighs pressed together. My breathing started to speed up. Hopefully Fang couldn't hear it. Hell, _China _could hear it. _Play it cool Max. It's just Fang._

_Yeah right, _I thought back. _Just admit it already, you like Fang._

Fang leaned in closer and my body unconsciously did too. Okay fine, consciously.

_Just do it! _

I followed my own advice and closed the small space between Fang and I. And boy, _whoa! _I can't believe I haven't done it before. Kissing Fang was...amazing.

I pulled back, eyes wide. I stared at my hands in horror. _I kissed Fang. and not only that, I liked it._

Fang coughed. "I-I-I should go," Fang stuttered. _Stuttered! _

"Uh yeah. See you night." I didn't looked up from my hands. I refused to look at Fang.

"You too." I heard the door close shut.

I fell back onto the couch and sighed. I know tonight I won't get a good sleep tonight.

**You guys happy now? I know it's a short chapter, but here's ya Fax!**

**Sorry there wasn't much detail on the kiss though. **

**Read, review and complain about the kiss...**

**- FlowerChild22**


	22. Thinking

**Hey-o! What's up readers? Me, holidays. Two weeks!

* * *

**

Growing Up  
Chapter Twenty: Thinking

FANG POV

I rushed away from Max's house, my thoughts in a mess. I kissed Max. Max kissed me. Oh god. I opened my door to my bedroom and fell back on my bed. Get a grip Fang, it's what you've wanted right?

Right.

There was no doubt now, I definitely liked Max. Maybe even lo-

No, thinking it would just confirm it. Let's just stay away from that for now.

Now the question is: What to do now?

I got up and started pacing up and back across my room. I think I should tell her. Yeah, I should. Yep, I'm going to tell her. How though? Should I get her flowers? Should I do it romantically? But I'm Fang, I don't do romantic.

I groaned and sat down, putting my head in my hands. Why was this so hard?

My door slowly creaked open. "Fang?" Angel stood in my doorway, looking tiny compared to the height of the door.

"Hey Angel. I'm sorry did I wake you?" I crossed my legs and patted for her to sit in my lap.

She walked over, rubbing her eyes. "Yeah, but's fine." She smiled, curling up in my lap. "What's wrong?"

I stroked her hair absent-mindedly. "Just thinking."

"About what?" She asked tiredly.

"Max." I didn't even try to lie.

"Oh. Do you like her?" Angel asked.

"Yeah, of course. We're best friends." I answered. I can't believe I'm discussing my romance life with my younger, seven year old sister. What have I come to?

"No silly. Like her." Angel sighed and rolled her eyes. "Duh."

I chuckled. Angel loved acting older than she really was. "Yes. I like her. A lot."

"Then tell her." Angel answered, in a duh tone.

"Maybe I will." I sighed. I was taking advice from a seven year old. Shouldn't she be talking about...oh I don't know, ponies or unicorns or something?

"No, you have to." Angel demanded, stubbornly. I chuckled, she hung around Max a lot. I blame Max for her being like this. Angel idolised Max, and Max adored Angel.

"Fine. I will."

Angel looked me in the eye. Kinda unnerving actually. "Promise?"

"Pinky promise." I held out my pinky and Angel hooked her tiny finger around mine and shook it.

"Come on," I stood up carrying her, "time to get to bed."

Angel nodded, already falling asleep. I carried her into her room and tucked her into her bed. She curled up into her blankets, hugging her teddy, Celeste tightly to her chest. She only took up a small part of her single bed. I smiled slightly and kissed her forehead.

I walked back to my room, deep in thought. I ran a hand through my hair. Max, Max, do I do with you?

I glanced at Max's room through my balcony door, and made a one of Max's famous snap decisions.

MAX POV

So lately I've been thinking a lot. About Fang. Even though I might not have realised, but in the back of my mind it's been there nagging me, waiting for the right time to pop up and possibly confuse my relationship with him forever. I know that there's something - don't know what exactly - but, there is something definitely different about our current relationship. I've been avoiding and denying the fact that something's wrong, so when Fang suddenly popped into my mind when I was tucking in Nudge and wouldn't leave, I decided that maybe it was time to finally admit something had changed and I needed to sort my mind out.

I sighed. Seems like I've been doing a lot of that lately.

And then there was that kiss in the living room. There was definitely something there. There was a spark as soon as our lips touched. It was exhilarating kissing Fang. Made my heart beat really fast and my breathing sped up whenever I was around him.

A short sharp tap pulled me away from my thoughts. The tapping became faster and louder, but not too loud, as if the tapper were trying to keep quiet. I got out form under my covers and peeked out form my curtains. I rubbed my hands up and down my arms, it was chilly. I peeked again, I couldn't see anything.

The tapping started up again. "Max." The tapper hissed. They sounded familiar.

"Fang?" I peeked again. Now that my eyes had adjusted to the dark, I could see a tall outline, who somehow resembled Fang.

"Max, open up. It's freezing." Fang was dressed in a dark shirt and navy blue pyjama pants.

I opened my balcony door. "It's not that cold." I let him in and locked the door behind me.

Fang sat on the floor and leaned against my bed. I sat beside him. I knew why he was here.

"How long have you been out there?" I asked, avoiding why he was here. I was not looking forward to that talk. Might as well stall.

"A while." He answered. "Max, we need to talk. About before."

"I know." I sighed. I rubbed my arms, I was only in shorts and a singlet. I reached behind me and grabbed my blanket.

"It's not that cold." Fang mimicked me.

I rolled my eyes and didn't answer him. Instead I draped the blanket over Fang and I.

"Max," Fang took a breath. I had a feeling he was going to say a lot. "I have to tell you something. There was something in that kiss. I'm not going to deny it. And whatever it was, I liked it. And I have to confess, the girl that I like is...you. And I was going to ask you to the dance, but then Trent asked you first. But then you didn't go with him, and I was going to ask you, but then I heard from Nat and Rach told me you were babysitting Nudge and Gazzy.

"These past few weeks, maybe even longer, I've had these feelings towards you. Not best friend feelings or even brotherly-sisterly feelings. I don't know if you feel the same way, or if you're just as confused as me. Though I'm pretty sure I do like you in that way. I'm happy to stay friends, but I just wanted you to know what's been going through my mind."

"I think," I started slowly, "that's the most you've said ever."

"Max," Fang said seriously.

"Sorry. Just stunned. But, I think, I like you too." I answered slowly. I entwined our fingers together, and leaned my head against his shoulder.

"What now?" Fang asked.

"We should take it slow. And I'm not quite ready to tell anyone yet." I bought my legs up to my chest.

"Same." Fang murmured.

We sat in comfortable silence. It was strange yet, familiar feeling being with Fang. It was like, we were always meant to be together. Did that sound cheesy or what?

"So, a secret relationship huh?" Fang smiled crookedly and kissed the back of my hand. "I think we can handle that."

I looked up at him. "That really was a mouthful Fang. You sounded like Nudge!"

Fang grinned. My heart went ballistic. "Way to ruin the moment Max."

* * *

**Finally! Together! Whoooooooo!**

**Read, review and wait for secret Fax...**

**- FlowerChild22**

**p.s oh and I'd just like to say, I apologise for the really short chapters, but I'm finding it hard to write chapters more than 1000 words. I'll try, but it'll depend on the flow and content of the chapters.**


	23. Almost Getting Caught

**I realised that I forgot Fang's mum's name, Lucy not Lily, duh. *slaps forehead***

**Here's a little Faxy filler. Enjoy ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride...I don't even have the creativity to come up with such an idea of flying bird kids. James, you crazy imaginative kid.

* * *

**

Growing Up  
Chapter Twenty One: Almost Getting Caught

MAX POV  
Being in a relationship with your best friend was like an oxymoron. It was foreign, yet familiar. Different, yet the same. Strange, yet right. And being in a _secret _relationship made it dangerous. Risky. Fun. It was hard, keeping it from everyone. But, it was even harder controlling myself whenever Fang was around. Now that we were together, I couldn't believe how natural it was to hold him, kiss him and act like his..._girlfriend_. It was still weird thinking that but it was right at the same time. It was a great feeling sneaking into Fang's room-or him sneaking into mine-almost every night, without anyone suspecting. We didn't do anything like _that_, mostly talked and kissed. But the adrenaline of doing something you shouldn't was, in a way, thrilling.

We've been in our _secret _relationship for about a month now. And so far, so good. No one suspected a thing. Not even our friends. Somehow everyone missed the secret smiles and the secret glances we shared. The down side of the secret relationship was having to be careful. We couldn't let anyone catch any sign of something going on, or else it'll be the end of it.

Another downside, waiting. I'm not a patient person, and I _especially _hated waiting for something I really wanted. That was kissing Fang. We couldn't until we got home and snuck or pretended to be doing "homework". Even then we had to be careful. Especially with two younger twin siblings running about. Lucky Iggy was off at college, unable to find out or rat us out. Oh, and if Jen were to find out...let's just say we'd never hear the end of it.

''What are you thinking about?'' Fang asked, pulling me from my reverie.

''How much things changed between us so quickly,'' I answered.

Fang looked down at me, where I was laying back against his chest with his arms around me. He raised an eyebrow, questioning.

''For the better, of course.'' I answered his unspoken question. I stuck my tongue out at him.

He smiled his lopsided smile, making me melt into his arms. ''Better be.''

I playfully punched his arm, and he chuckled. I leaned back against his arms, perfectly content and unwilling to move. But of course, being me, my alarm clock rang clear and painfully loud breaking the comfortable silence. Damn. School and reality has come to interrupt. Fang groaned and slapped the snooze button.

"I should go." Fang moved to stand up, removing his arms from my waist.

"Nooo, nooo," I shook my head stubbornly. I pouted.

"Yes, Max." He removed himself from under me and opened my balcony door. "See you in a couple of minutes."

"Bye bye." I called out to him, groaning and getting of bed unwillingly.

-:-:-:-:-:-

School had dragged on _all _day and was standing between me and my alone time with Fang. I practically ran out of the school and jumped into my mum's car with great enthusiasm.

"Wow, someone's excited to get home!" My mum laughed.

I shrugged, playing it cool. "Today just dragged on and _on._"

My mum nodded, understanding. "Shouldn't be saying this but, I know what you mean."

"Oh mum?" I asked, after a while.

"Hmmm?" My mum answered, quickly glancing at me to show she was listening.

"Could I go to Fang's house? We have so much homework." I had to contain the _huge _grin that was threatening to break across my face.

"Sure honey." My mum answered. If she knew...

-:-:-:-:-:-

Fang and I were attempting to finish or even begin the load of homework we received that week...and maybe even from the week before.

"...solve the following equation. Twelve x squared plus -" I read aloud from my spot on Fang's bed. Mmm, smells like Fang...ahem, back to maths. I was lying on my stomach feet in the air. I glanced at the question and threw the book into the bed. I groaned. "Faaaang. I can't do this it's too hard. I don't like maths."

Fang smirked from his spot at his desk. He swivelled around and his smirk turned into an even wider smirk. I glared at him. One thing that annoyed me about Fang, was that he was brilliant at maths, while I was...crap.

"Help me," I said in what you'd describe as a begging tone. Though I didn't beg.

"What's that?" Fang cupped a hand to his ear. "Maxie needs help?"

I glared at him again. "Yes," I answered through clenched teeth.

"What?" Fang asked again, mocking.

"Yes," I answered as sweetly as I could. "I would love some help Fang."

Fang thought about it for a moment. "As much as love watching you beg...nah." he grinned and turned back to his history assignment. World War One. i had already finished mine.

"Please Fang," I pouted. I never pouted ever, but since going out with Fang, I pouted a lot more than usual, or needed. "You'll get a reward!" I said in a sing-song voice.

Fang swivelled around again. He pressed his fingers together, looking like those villains you saw in the movies. "Keep talking."

I rolled my eyes, throwing one of his pillows at him. He dodged it chuckling. I racked my brains for a possible reward. "It's a surprise," I bluffed.

Now it was Fang's turn to roll his eyes. "Right. Whatever, fine. I'll help."

"Thank you," I gushed, grateful.

Fang took a seat next to me. "Okay," he pointed to my textbook. "You've these ones right?"

"Yeah. But I don't get it when the coefficient is multiplied by a number larger than one." I asked confused, eyebrows together.

"Okay. It's something you have to practice, and get used to doing it. You'll get after a while.." He took my pencil out of my hands. His hair fell over his eye. He flicked his head, to move it out of his face. I watched him, listening intently. He wrote down a few numbers and explained how he got to each step. I nodded, watching him, but I beyond paying attention anymore. Fang was too sexy to be a tutor.

"...see what I did here? So what's -" He looked at me, and immediately knew I had lost concentration. "Max. Are you paying attention?"

"Sure." I answered, shaking my head and looking at the textbook to prevent the blush that was making its way to the surface of my skin.

"Okay. So we need a number that are factors of..." I zoned him out and went back to studying him. I nodded every now and again to show him I was "listening" and totally not staring at him.

I began to lightly trace my finger up Fang's arm, seeing how quickly he would cave. I got the satisfaction of seeing Fang shiver and pause slightly. He shook his head and kept talking.

I grinned at the affect I had on him. I stopped my tracing, but left my had on his arm and leaned into his neck. I kissed it softly, moving down gently and lightly.

"You're not listening are you?" Fang asked.

"Nope." I whispered into his skin. Fang however ignored me and attempted to continue his lesson.

I smiled and licked his skin. Fang shivered again and stopped talking. He groaned. "Damn it, Max!"

"What?" I asked innocently and pulled back.

Before I knew it, Fang had me pinned underneath him. He growled, a deep sound from the back of his throat. "How do you do that to me?"

I grinned and didn't answer. Instead, I kissed him on the lips and he responded eagerly. It soon turned into a full, _passionate, heated and lusty _make out session. Fang wanted this just as much as I did, he just knew know to hide it better. He kissed me eagerly as I did, our lips moving in sync quickly together. His hands knotted themselves into my hair, but then slowly moved down my sides.

Fang moved his lips down my neck to my collar. "You're so sexy you don't understand." Fang breathlessly said and quickly continued to kiss me. I groaned quietly, surprised at the sound, unusual coming from me. Fang moved back to my lips, sucking my bottom lip.

_Oh god._ I felt Fang's hand slowly slip under my shirt and kept it at my hip, stroking the skin, making me go crazy internally.

Suddenly it moved up, along with other one, which was resting on my hip previously. They started to unbutton my shirt, which was a button up blouse. He undid them slowly, getting about mid-way when we heard something. We both paused, breathing fast and irregularly.

"Fang? Max?" Fang's mum, Lily, called out, sounding close. Dangerously close. We heard soft footsteps, making their way up the stairs. "Guys?"

"_Shit!" _Fang swore under his breath. We looked at each other, eyes wide. Fang immediately threw himself off of me and sat in his chair, trying to calm down and look normal. And get rid of a certain _problem _he had. Fang had his head in his hands, breathing slowly and deeply. I would've laughed if I wasn't busy trying to button up my shirt. I only had one done, when I heard a knock at the door.

Fang and I looked at each other, freaking out. Well, _I _was freaking out, Fang's eyes were wide. Like, _wide. _I laid back on my stomach, my chin in the fold of my maths textbook. That seemed to work. Fang gave me a thumbs up, telling me that you couldn't tell that my shirt wasn't half undone. Fang turned towards his laptop, his lower body underneath the desk.

Fang's mum's head popped in. "Hey guys."

I looked up from my textbook, with what I hoped was a pfft-Fang-and-I-were-so-not-totally-making-out-I-was-studying-like-the-good-student-I-am look. "Hey."

"Just wondering if you guys wanted anything?" Lucy asked normally. That's a good sign. Means she didn't suspect a thing. I sighed quietly, relieved.

"Nah, we already ate." Fang answered, not looking away from the computer. I bit my lip, trying not to laugh.

"Just call me if you guys need anything, okay?" Fang nodded.

"Sure." I called out after she had shut the door. I sighed loudly this time. "Close one."

"Yeah." Fang turned around, looking quite relieved. Well, as relieved as Fang can look. "So worth it."

"Definitely." I agreed, getting back to my maths. _Whoa, _can you say intense much?

* * *

**...intense, right?**

**Whatcha guys think?**

**Read, review and cool yourself down**

**- FlowerChild22  
**


	24. Year's Almost Over

**Hey guys, new chappie. :D**

**Sorry about what I wrote about Fang and Max knowing everything they're thinking. What I meant was that, they were both thinking about the "secret" they both know. Does that make sense? Like they know something no one else does.**

**I'm not really sure why they're keeping it secret, but let's just say they think their parents might take it worngly. Suspension of disbelief, guys.**

**Disclaimer: I **_**obviously **_**do not own Maximum Ride. **_**Obviously.**_

Growing Up  
Chapter Twenty Two: Year's Almost Over

MAX POV  
"GAAAAAAAZZZZZZZZYYYYYYYY!" My sister yelled from the kitchen. My hands immediately flew to my ears, unable to take the loud and high voice.

"Monique! Don't yell at your brother!" I heard my mum scold Nugde, as I made my way slowly down the stairs.

"But muuuum," Nudge whined. "Gazzy took my piece of bacon without asking - which I wouldn't have minded if he has asked - but now he won't stop farting." Her voice sounded blocked, and sure enough, I saw her holding nose and fanning in front of her face, as if to ward off Gazzy's stinkers.

Gazzy was sitting in his chair grinning like a maniac, the corners of his mouth almost reaching his ears.

"Good job my man." Iggy raised a hand to high-five Gazzy. Gazzy hit it proudly.

"Iggy, I thought you grew out of that stuff. How old are you? Nineteen? Don't encourage him." I shook my head in disappointment.

Iggy just rolled his eyes at me.

"Max is right Iggy. You shouldn't be encouraging your little brother." My mum scolded Iggy, her fingers blocking her nose.

My dad sat quietly reading his newspaper, though I saw a hint of a smile on his lips. Huh, I quess boys never grow out of that immaturity.

"I can see you smiling dad." I shook my head disapprovingly. His grin grew wider. My mum saw this and softly smacked his head.

"Phil! Don't encourage the boys!" My mum huffed.

Dad grinned sheepishly. "Sorry honey, but growing up with two brothers and a sister, old habits die hard."

My mum and I shook our heads again, for the upteenth time. A little squeak escaped Gazzy. Though it didn't come from his mouth. I sniffed that air. Oh no, he didn't. I sniffed again. He did.

"Gazzy!" Did you just...?" I asked not bothering to finish my question. Gazzy didn't say anything; just smiled at me. I shook my head and let my mum take over.

I tuned out my mum scolding Gazzy, Iggy's laughter and Nudge's shrieking. I sat down, the smell slowly wafting away and the smell of eggs and bacon taking over. I breathed in deeply, trying to rid my system of what I think should be illegal. No one's digestive system should be able to produce something like that.

"So what are we doing this summer break?" I asked my mum, after swallowing my food. _Hopefully, I'll be able to spend it with Fang. _

"Well," she and dad snuck a glance at each other. "We've decided to go to the beach house, just like old times."

This made Nudge forget the smell and squeal in delight. "Really? Yay! How long has it been since we've been there? Gosh, Angel was barely out of diapers! How old was I? Seven or six? Does the beach house still look the same? Oh! When we get there can we go swimming!" - I heard Iggy mumble his breath sarcastically, "No, we're going to the beach, but we're not allowed to _swim." _I snorted under my breath and Iggy looked up and grinned. Nudge didn't seem to notice and was still mumbling away - "That means I _have _to get a new swimming outfit! Yay Shopping! I mmskdmkcmshem-"

Her mouth was muffled by Iggy's hand. I grinned. I love Nudge to bits but, I am _not _looking forward to when she starts highschool. Or got a mobile phone. I shuddered. The non-stop talking. The gossip. The giggling.

"Oh how I'm glad to be back home for the summer." Iggy sighed sarcastically and nudged Nudge at the same time.

Nudge grinned as soon as Iggy removed his hand. "I've missed you too bro."

My mum rolled her eyes. "Everyone, Dave, Lucy and the kids are coming round to dinner tonight, so I expect you all to be well dressed."

Everyone except Nudge had pained expressions. She looked excited.

"Awww muuum," Gazzy groaned.

"By that, I meant clean." My mum corrected himself, looking at Gazzy.

"Oh." Everyone relaxed.

Nudge sighed. "Oh well."

"What time?" I asked.

"Well they'll be coming at probably five, but we won't have dinner till about..." My mum thought for a bit, "seven and they'll stay no later than ten-ish." She paused, then added, "oh and yes Iggy, Jen may come over as well."

"Cool." Iggy nodded.

Everyone ate in comfortable silence, my dad mumbling to himself about whatever it was he was reading in the paper. A small squeak escaped Gazzy. _Again. _Nudge shrieked, dad shook his head and chuckled, mum rolled her eyes and Iggy groaned. "Gazzy! Dude, you gotta know when to stop."

I rolled my eyes. "It was bound to happen sooner or later."

Gazzy ran from the table cackling like a maniac. He ran upstairs before anyone could catch him.

"There will be non of that tonight!" My mum called after him. Nudge chased him up the stairs, her shoe in hand, ready to hit him. Mum ran after them, telling them to stop fighting and for Nduge not to hit her twin brother. I finished the rest of my breakfast, after the smell had somewhat disappeared.

"What's on the agenda today Max?" My dad asked putting his newspaper down on the table.

I looked at him confused. "Uh...school. Like always. Are you getting old dad?"

"Haha." My dad gave me a look.

I shrugged. "I don't know. Go for a run maybe. Do some homework and study for the finals in the treehouse for some quiet."

My dad sipped his coffee and nodded. "Good, good. That's good of you Max."

I grinned. "I try."

My dad rolled his eyes. "What's happening with your cheer stuff?"

I perked up a bit. "It's been fine. Don't worry dad, not getting in the way of school. We haven't done much, cause season's over. What about you dad?"

My dad shook his head. "Cheerleading? Nah I'm not the 'cheering' type."

I rolled my eyes. I wonder if I got my sarcastic self from my dad. "I meant what's up today?"

"What's up...I've never understood the slang of the youths today." He shook his head and I rolled my eyes. "Work."

I laughed at the lack of enthusiasm he had. "Hey, school's worse." I pointed out.

"You're right." My dad laughed. "Well I'm off. Bye." He kissed my forehead and ventured off upstairs to say good bye to everyone else.

"Bye dad." I waved and finished off my breakfast. I sat back in my chair and sighed. I love my family.

-:-:-:-:-:-

"So?" I asked seating myself down opposite of Natasha.

"So what?" She asked sipping her coke.

I rolled my eyes. "How was it?"

"How was what?" Natasha asked, clearly irritated. Rachel laughed.

"How was last night?" I huffed.

"Last night? What d-"

Rachel cut her off and rolled her eyes. "The dance was awesome Max." She threw a look to Nat. Realisation dawned across Nat's face.

"Oooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh," Nat nodded, drawing the word out. "The dance." She slapped her forehead. "_Duh_."

Rach and I rolled our eyes once again. Sometimes Nat was a little slow to catch on.

"I still don't understand how you are in Algebra AP." Rach asked, eyebrows frowned. I nodded in agreement.

"Ha-ha." Nat laughed, deadpanned.

"Anyway," Rach continued. "The dance was _amazing. _I know you're not into that type of stuff Max, but you should've went. Maybe next time?"

"Maybe," I shrugged. In the corner of my eye I spotted the boys heading towards our table. "And here come the boys."

Nat turned around and waved them over. The guys made their way over to our usual table, but not without stopping to do that weird-man-hug-handshake-"hey-how's-it-going"-thing with the other guys on our table.

Fang sat down next to me, and half smiled at me when no one was looking. I smiled back.

"So what's everyone doing this summer?" Nat asked, stuffing a handful of fries into her mouth. Rachel held up her hand to show that she had a full mouth. I looked between my two best girl friends. Nat was stuffing fries into her mouth by the second, while Rachel was eating two at the most, at the same time. I laughed at the differences. They gave a look.

"Sorry, but Nat's stuffing fries into her like no tomorrow, while you Rach, her eating so neatly and slowly."

They looked at each other and grinned.

"I," Luke pointed to himself, everyone rolled their eyes, "am going to Hawaii with my family. Which means...surfing!"

"Ooh me!" Nat raised her hand and waved around. "Okay, mine isn't as exciting as Luke over there, but I'm going to my grandma and grandpa's house in Miami for a family reunion thingy."

Sean raised an eyebrow, "your grandparents live in Miami?"

Nat shrugged, "they love the sun I guess."

"I have no idea yet," Sean replied.

"Wow, you guys, are going to such cool places!" Rachel exclaimed. "My parents have decided to take us to Greece this summer."

"Cool places? You're going to Greece!" Nat jumped up. "Promise me you'll take heaps of photos. Oh and buy me something, I'll give the money tomorrow. Wow!"

"Well we're going to our old beach house this summer." I spoke for both Fang and I. It wasn't as glamorous as the others, but I was still glad to go back to our old beach house.

"The big one, right near the beach? Like, _right _near the beach?" Nat asked.

"Yepp, the one and only." I grinned.

"I love that place!" Nat clapped enthusiastically. "Max's family took me there once in the fifth grade. But now it'll be more fun, cause you guys are older and that means beach parties and bonfires!"

"Well, I think I speak for all of us when I say that Rachel's summer is going to be the best." Nat announced. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Sean shook his head. "Hey, I could be going somewhere like the moon. You never know."

Fang smacked his head playfully. "Don't be an idiot."

Everyone laughed. Sean grinned.

-:-:-:-:-:-

_Ding dong! Ding dong!_

"Could someone get the door?" My mum called out from the kitchen. Whatever she was cooking smelt fantastic.

"I'll get it!" I ran to the door, already knowing who was there. "Hey."

"Hello Max," Lucy greeted me, smiling widely. I stepped inside and immediately walked to the kitchen. See, we're like family...except that Fang and I are dating...so we're not family. 'Cause that'd be wrong. Just forget I said that.

Everyone else walked inside, Angel running up to me, giving me a hug. "Hey Max!" She ran off to find Nudge. I smiled as I watched her run off.

"Boo," Fang whispered into my ear. I jumped and shivered (if that's even possible) in surprise.

"Damn it Fang," I huffed, "don't do that."

Fang said nothing and smirked. I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand.

"Where we going?" Fang asked. See, he even says things that are grammatically incorrect, just to avoid using more than three words. Sometimes, I think he does that on purpose.

"Treehouse." I answered simply. Ha, I bet you Fang at your own game. I'm _so _immature.

-:-:-:-:-:-

I took another bite into my delicious and orgasmic chocolate chip cookie, while I waited for Fang to ask his question.

"These are good." Fang nodded.

"Good?" I look at him gob smacked. "_Just_ good? They're-"

Fang interrupted me before I could even start. "Fine. They're _amazing. _Happy?"

"Four words?" I raised an eyebrow, Fang rolled his eyes. "I'm content." I grinned to show I was joking.

He threw his cookie at me. I caught it and shoved the chocolate goodness into my mouth. "More chocolate goodness for me."

"Thought of a question yet?" I looked over at Fang, who was staring at the ceiling of the treehouse, on his back, hands behind his head.

He didn't answer me at first, probably taking his time. I waited patiently, watching him.

"Stop watching me!" Fang finally looked at me, irritated.

I grinned innocently. "I'm not doing anything. I'm just waiting patiently for your question."

"Patient my ass." Fang grumbled. I laughed.

"Okay, got it." Fang turned back to the ceiling. "If you could go back in time were, when and why?"

I sat silent, thinking deeply. Wow, that was a good one. "Hmm...honestly, I wouldn't want to go back, because repeating school isn't worth it."

Fang wasn't happy. "No, if you had to pick to relive."

"Oh, um...probably back to my younger childhood days. When we were still naive and all we cared about was having fun." I smiled at the memories.

Fang nodded. "Yeah, same. Good times. Your turn."

"Max, Fang!" I heard my mum's voice calling out to us from my back door.

Fang and I groaned simultaneously, and made no move to get up. Mum was probably half-way out of the door, apron on and some sort of cooking utensil in hand, waving it around.

"Maxine Ride and Nicholas Smith! Get your butts down here now!" My mum screamed, across the yard. I betcha the whole neighbourhood could hear her. How embarrassing. Our full names too. I hope she doesn't use our middle names. "Do _not _make me come up there!"

But of course being me, I was on the ground of the huge tree, before she even finished that sentence. The thing about my mum is that usually she's happy-go-lucky person, care-free and kind, but when she's angry, she really means it. And I mean _really _means it. Fang jumped down next to me - so jealous, could never do that, I always had to _climb _down, but don't tell him that - softly and gracefully I might add.

We followed my mum into the house, Iggy, Jen and our dads already seated at the dinner table. We took our places, just as Gazzy walked into the room, looking quite happy. Too happy. Nudge and Angel, eventually came in, a wagon with dolls in tow and sat down, Angel sitting next to me. She smiled a toothy grin up at me and I grinned back. Angel just had lost her first tooth recently, and she was so proud that she didn't let anyone forget it for a week. Especially Fang. It was pretty funny to watch Angel annoy Fang, by jumping on his bed and repeatedly say, "I lost a tooth! I lost a tooth!"

Everyone at the table were animated while eating, the sound of cutlery hitting plates and both Fang's dad and mine laughing loudly, our mums deeply discussing the importance of bleach or something, Jen and Fang actually having a conversation, as in, Fang was actually _talking. _Well at least more than three words, not full on _sentences, _but pretty much a lot in Fang's case. They were surprisingly close, they had a kind of sibling-like relationship or cousins. I saw Jen as my older sister, who helped me with _everything_. Angel, Nudge and Gazzy were all talking excitedly about the beach house and the summer. As for me, I was having a little catch up with Iggy.

-:-:-:-:-:-

It was now around ten o'clock, Angel asleep in her mother's arms, who was still talking about household related subjects with my mum. Nudge and Gazzy had gone to bed a while ago, dad and Dave were watching sport or something, while Iggy, Jen, Fang and I were sitting in the upstairs living room, mostly chilling and catching up.

"So...have you guys gotten together yet?" Jen asked, immediately getting straight to business.

Fang's eyes quickly met mine, and his lip quickly quirked up. I took a sip from my drink, to cover up my laughter.

Iggy rolled his eyes. "Give it a rest will ya Jen?"

Jen shook her head stubbornly. See, Jen was a _hopeless _romantic. She goes crazy and very passionate whenever she believes two people have chemistry or _something _between them. And she's usually very good at detecting these things. Like a love radar or something. "No, I will not! Beca-"

I interrupted her before she could even start her rant. Like I haven't heard _that _enough for the past few years. "No Jen. We have not." Well, not _officially._

Fang winked at me when Jen and Iggy weren't looking. I poked my tongue out at him. _Stupid Fang._

Jen opened her mouth to add something, but Iggy stood up and grabbed her hand before she could start. "Well we better be off, gotta get back to campus."

We said our goodbyes and finally Fang's family left. Fang quickly kissed me, when our parents weren't around and whispered, "see you in five."

I grinned and nodded. "Looking forward to it.

"Good night honey," my mum and dad called out in sync.

"Night guys."

**So that was a _very _long, boring and uneventful chapter. Very sorry guys. Writer's block. Like, _majorly. _**

**Hopefully I'll have more inspiration next chapter. If you guys have any ideas, tell me.**

**Read, review and inspire me,**

**FlowerChild22**


	25. Finally, Summer's Here

**Sup peeps? New chappie for ya :D So um my exams are the week after next week, and I **_**should **_**be studying, so that's what I'll do. So if I don't update during that time or after that, it's cause of exams. Or work experience. Or Year Eleven Orientation.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or PlayStation Portable or Call of Duty. (Why are guys so obsessed with that game?)**

**Josh has a girlfriend now. Heart kinda sank, but not as much as I expected...and my friend stalked her Facebook, looked at her profile picture and said, "she looks like she has herpes." FRICKEN LOL. **

**I don't want anyone to find out just yet about their relationship. I'll let them relax a little while in paradise. ;)**

**After months after it was released, I **_**just **_**finished watching The Hangover...one of my favourite movies **_**ever. **_**Seriously guys, watch it. (If you're old enough :P) **

**"Not you fat Jesus."**

Growing Up  
Chapter Twenty-Three: Finally, Summer's Here

MAX POV

_Tick. Tick. Tick._

I watched - bored out of my mind - waiting for the minute hand to finally reach the twelve on the clock above Mr Halton's head. I sighed and rested my chin on my hand. In the corner of my eye, I saw Fang leaning back in his chair, his hand lazily writing something, his expression emotionless as ever, but I could tell he was as bored as I was. We all were.

Rach was doodling something in her workbook, sighing every so often. Nat gazed out the window, probably daydreaming - as always - summer and reapplying her lip gloss, something Nat always did when she was bored. Sean was repeatedly hitting his head softly on his desk. I grinned and rolled my eyes. Classic Sean. Luke was hunched over his desk, as if reading his textbook. I did a double-take, and saw that he was playing Call of Duty on his PSP.

I looked back at the teacher, pretending that I was at least half-paying attention to his lecture about..._what class were we in again? _Oh that's right, Science. Biology to be exact. Ew. Why did I pick this subject again?

As I mused over my thoughts as to why I had selected _Biology _(seriously _Biology?_) a crumpled piece of paper hit my temple. I blinked not comprehending immediately what just happened.

I smoothed out the piece of paper, reading it.

_I'm bored._

I recognised Fang's small boyish scrawl written black pen (_obviously)._

_What do you want me to do about it?_

Damn, sarcasm doesn't work as well on paper, as it does verbally. I threw it back to him, after checking that the teacher had turned around. It hit Fang square in the forehead. I stiffled a laugh. He gave me a look.

He quickly scanned the note and wrote his reply, throwing it so that it landed perfectly on my side.

_Entertain me._

Wow, he even kept to his short answers on paper. I wonder what he does for essays...

_Two atoms are drinking at the bar. Suddenly one says to the other, "I've just lost one of my electrons!"  
"Are you sure?" asks the other.  
"Yes," replied the first atom. "I'm positive."_

I threw it back, trying to contain my laughter. As soon as he read it, I looked to see his reaction. He glanced at me and raised an eyebrow. I could tell he was "face-palming" in his mind. He wrote his response and threw it back.

_Really Max?_

I was about to write my reply, when finally - _finally - _the bell rang.

"Summer break!" yelled Sean, jumping up from his seat.

The whole class jumped up scrambling to get out of the classroom. Hell, even _Mr Halton _was hurrying to get out. Meanwhile, Luke, Sean, Fang, Rach, Nat and I were calmly making our way out of the classroom. We arrived at our lockers, opening them and retrieving the last of our belongings. Luke however, opened his locker and an avalanche of books, textbooks and paper spilled out of his locker.

"Whoa." Luke bent down attempting to collect his mess of a locker.

"Jeezum, Luke." Nat looked at him, "I thought Mrs Harper told us to clean out our lockers two weeks ago."

Luke looked up from where he was crouched on the ground, grabbing as much of his stuff from the floor. "I know, I just...forgot."

Sean rolled his eyes, and bent down to help him, Rach and Fang helped also. I dropped my bag onto the floor and walked off to where some of his old assignments and whatnot had somehow made their way across the hall. Luckily, most of the students in his area had left already.

Nat picked up a brown stained paper bag. "What is this?" She asked, scrunching up her nose.

"My lunch," Luke answered nonchalantly. "From last month."

"Ew!" Nat flung the bag, hitting Luke's head.

He threw it back at her. "Oh gross, Nat. Throw it in the bin!"

"I did," she retorted.

"Oh ha-ha. Very funny Nat." Luke stuck his tongue out.

Nat rolled her eyes, but grinned to show she was kidding. She threw it into a nearby bin, flying perfectly straight into it. "Whoo! Yeah-ya!"

She did a mini victory dance consisting of the "washing machine", "cabbage patch", "sprinkler" and other similar old school dance moves.

Sean clapped. "You should join the basketball team," he said sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes. "No thanks. I'll stick to cheer leading."

"What is this stuff anyway?" I asked. I read off the sheet on top of the pile I was holding. "Top ten bang-able g-"

"Whoops." Luke snatched it of me and stuffed it into his bag before I could read the rest. Damn. I'll get that paper somehow...

It took us a good half an hour just picking up all of Luke's rubbish of off the ground.

"Oh good we're done." Rach sighed, relieved.

"Wouldn't say that." Fang nodded his head towards, Luke's locker which was still overflowing.

Everyone groaned. "Luke!"

**Filler chapter :D**

**I'M GOING TO QUEENSLAND! WHOOOOOO! **

**For Yr Eleven camp next year, the school is bussing us up to the Gold Coast (I'd say about the Florida equivalent in the US) and we're (my friends and I) are pretty excited. My friend is counting down how many **_**hours **_**there are till the trip. 8200 hours. Yeah, she's pretty obsessed.**

**Oh and she even wrote a song. It's to the backing track of Cry Me a River, by Justin Timberlake...yes, she is a weirdo.**

**Read, review and I'M GOING TO QUEENSLAND!**

**-FlowerChild22**


	26. Packing

**What's up chickadees? **

**Josh update: Stalked gf's profile...*shudder* let's just say that his standards have dropped. And I mean **_**dropped. Majorly. **_**Don't mean to be shallow, but I am definitely not jealous. She looks like a scummy fat prostitute. Excuse my language, but it's true. Come one Josh, you can do **_**much **_**better than **_**that.**_

**Now for some words of wisdom and replies...(p.s. If you want to skip to the story, go ahead)  
**_**Risn: **_**Don't think too much about being funny. What I do, is write what would happen with my friends and I. Think about funny moments between you and your friends. Hope that works :D**

_**SallSall: **_**This camp is purely enjoyment. We get to go shopping, Dreamworld, Movieworld, Wet 'n' Wild and Sea World! :D Awesome right? Oh and we get to go off ourselves!**

_**StarsLeanDownToKissyou: **_**I live in Victoria :)**

**Disclaimer: ncjdsncIvsdkjnc**_l_**dsncvndckjdksbnc**_DON'T__OWN__MAXIMUM__RIDE_**diknjFCJDSNJCFKDSN

* * *

**

Growing Up  
Chapter Twenty-Four: Packing

"I wish I had my own car." I sighed. "What's the point in having your learner's permit if I can't even practice.

Fang looked away from the window and rolled his eyes. "You're getting one next year for your birthday."

"Yeah, but still. I'd have my full license then. I mean a car for _now." _I whined. Yes, I whined. Big deal. "So unfair that you have a car. I got my permit before you, yet you have a car."

Fang smirked. "Deal with it."

I pouted and Fang kissed me quickly.

"Whatever, I don't care anyway." I shrugged, pretending that I didn't care. "It's not like you can drive without your parents."

The bus stopped and we stood up. Fang and I thanked the driver and got off.

"Finally! Finished," I sighed relieved.

Fang nodded. "I know."

"Summer. Whoooo!" I screamed. I jumped up and down in excitement.

Fang chuckled. "Come on."

He grabbed my hand, dragging me into his house, up the stairs and into his room. I stepped inside, immediately tripping on the pile of clothes on the floor. Fang caught me before I could face plant into his carpet.

"Thanks," I grinned up at him. He let me go and I stood up. "What's with the mess?"

"Mess?" Fang asked genuinely confused.

"Yeah. This!" I waved my arms around, gesturing the general area.

"I was in the middle of packing." Fang picked up a dirty – or was it clean? Couldn't tell cause it was black – shirt and threw onto his desk chair. Fang disappeared in his ensuite, probably to grab his toiletries.

"Middle of packing?" I eyed his empty suitcase, that was open on his bed.

"Fine. I was attempting to pack. Happy?" He reappeared and continued to pick up and "tidy" his room, randomly smelling – ew – and throwing shirts and other items of clothing into his suitcase.

"We're leaving tonight!" I cried. "Like in," I checked my phone, "three or so hours! And you're just packing _now?_"

Fang chuckled and walked over to me and kissed my forehead. "Relax, would you?"

"Fine." I sighed. "But I'm helping you."

Fang rolled his eyes and grinned. I mentally sighed and fainted, like a fangirl. Oh god, I could never get old of his smile.

I walked about his room, grabbing shirts and smelling them, but resulting in me dropping them on the floor. How am I supposed to know what was clean and what wasn't.

"Max," Fang sighed, almost frustrated. "That was clean."

"Oh was it?" I asked, picking up the shirt again. "Sorry, but I don't know what is clean and what is dirty. You know what? I think I'll just put them into your suitcase."

"I think that's a good idea." Fang agreed.

I looked up to see black material soaring it's way towards my head. It landed perfectly on my head. I frowned and held it to my face to see what it was. At first it didn't quite hit me what it was. Then like in a movie, in slow motion it dawned on me. It was pair of jocks. Fang's to be exact.

"!" I screamed, flinging it away.

Fang laughed, like _actually _laughed. And pick it up from where I had thrown it. "It's clean," he reassured me, after his laughter had subsided.

"You're damn lucky it's clean." I muttered, furiously rolling a pair of his jeans and stuffing it onto his half packed suitcase. Fang chuckled.

"Hey," Fang said, after a few minutes of silent packing.

I looked up, pausing. "Hmm?"

"Just curious. Why are you rolling my clothes?" Fang asked.

I laughed, at his question. His tone was so serious. "It takes up less room in your suitcase, than folding."

Fang shook his head in disbelief. "How do girls know this type of stuff?"

I laughed again. "Secret woman's business." I winked and tapped my nose.

"Really?" Fang asked.

I didn't answer him and continued to pack. I smiled to myself.

Fang huffed. "Whatever."

"I'm kidding Fang." I stopped packing and walked over to where he was grabbing, hopefully clean, underwear.

"Really?" Fang stopped, but didn't turn around.

"Yep." I wrapped my arms around Fang and kissed his back.

Fang turned around and put his hands on my waist. I moved my arms up to around his neck, while Fang leaned down and rested his forehead against mine. I stood on my tippitoes and softly kissed him. He smiled against my lips and kissed back. Before the kiss could get any deeper, a young girl's voice rang from downstairs.

"Faaaaaaaang!" I could hear Angel's voice, echo from the foyer, reaching upstairs.

I hesitantly pulled back and Fang sighed. "In here Angel," he called back, not letting go of me just yet.

"We always get interrupted," I sighed.

Fang nodded. "I know, but don't worry get more alone time at the beach house."

That was a pretty long sentence for Fang. "I can't wait."

Fang kissed me quickly on the lips, before letting go of me. "We'll continue that later."

I smiled. "I'll hold you to that."

"Are you excited?" Angel appeared in the doorway, just as we returned to our original positions. "Max!" She ran and jumped up at me. I caught her easily and held her in my arms. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm helping Fang pack. Are you excited?" I kissed her forehead.

"Yes!" She nodded enthusiastically. "I don't remember when we went last time. But'll be fun!"

"Yeah?" I asked, walking about – Angel on my hip – picking up various items and putting them in the hamper bin.

"Yeah!" She nodded again. "Mummy and daddy said we're going to the beach with Nudge and Gazzy and Phil and Hayley. Are you and Fang going with us? Mummy and daddy said that you guys are going to play with other big kids. I don't mind, because I'll be playing with Nudge and Gazzy."

"Aw thanks Angel. Don't forget Iggy and Jen are coming as well." I reminded her.

"Yay!" Angel clapped and bounced. "Iggy and Jen! Will they be playing with you and Fang too?"

I laughed lightly. "No, they'll be on their own."

"Oh." Angel smiled anyway. "Can you help me finish packing Max?"

"Of course Angel. I'm helping Angel Fang. I think you handle packing the rest on your own," I called over my shoulder. I glanced behind me to see Fang rolling a pair of jeans. I see I've taught him well.

I put Angel down on the floor, and she took my hand and led me to her room. She let go and ran into her room and jumped onto her bed. On her bed was a purple suitcase open, filled with different items of clothing, neatly rolled.

"You're almost packed Angel!" I walked over to her bed. "What did you want me to do?"

"Could you please fold the rest of my clothes?" She asked shyly and pointing to the small stack of dresses and other items of clothing.

"Of course, Angel." I walked over to her bed and neatly packed the rest of her clothes. I zipped it up, having no trouble at all. "There, done."

Angel beamed. "Thank you Max!" She hugged me and kissed my cheek.

"Come on, let's bring your bag downstairs." I grabbed her hand in one hand and Angel grabbed the other. We walked downstairs, ahving a little difficulty carrying her bag, Angel swinging our arms in between us. _Geez, how much can a six year old need for a two month holiday?_

Fang appeared beside me, effortlessly carrying his _huge _black suitcase. Show off.

"Here, I'll take that." Fang moved to take Angel's bag.

I let him, but not before teasing him and moving it out of his reach. He gave me a look and I caved. "Fine, take it."

He grinned and Angel giggled. She loved the idea of Fang and I being together. I guess it reminded her of all those fairytale stories Fang would read to her before bed. He placed the bags near the door, so before we could leave, we could put them in the cars without having to rush and lugg them downstairs.

I heard a car park in the driveway, and Angel, Fang and I ran outside. Okay, Angel ran, Fang and I walked casually. We saw my parents backing up in my driveway, Iggy and Jen moving our suitcases outside. Nudge and Gazzy were running about, excited and being quite loud.

Down the street, I saw Fang and Angel's parents in Fang's dad's car, not bothering to pack in their driveway, but just leaving the car in neutral. They both got out and greeted my parents.

Angel ran up to her dad, jumping and he lifted her, holding her to his hip. He kissed her forehead and so did her mum.

"Okay, attention everyone!" My mum clapped her hands, trying to get everyone to look at her. "So here's the deal. Iggy and Jen with be driving in Iggy's Jeep, Lucy and I will be driving in my car and Phil and Dave will be in Dave's car. So, Fang and Max, you'll be with Iggy and Jen, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel, you're with us, and Phil and Dave...you guys are with the bags."

My dad and Dave scoffed.

"Thanks honey." My dad said sarcastically. My mum waved him off jokingly.

"Everyone happy?" My mum asked. Everyone nodded enthusiastically. "Okay, let's go!"

As soon as those words left her mouth everyone rushed about grabbing bags and eskies and other various items and started to load the cars. I grabbed my purse and jumped into Iggy's Jeep.

"Shotgun!" Jen called out, jumped into Iggy's car and grinned.

I loved Iggy's Jeep, he usually keep the roof down and I loved lifting my arms in the air while driving. I loved the feel of the wind and air rush past me. It always reminded me of summer and vacation whenever I rode in Iggy's Jeep. Fang jumped in next to me, Jen taking shot gun and Iggy driving.

My dad and Fang's left first, as they had finished loading the car and the car was already running. We left next, and finally mum and Lucy and the kids.

"Hello," an electronic voice said, startling me.

"What was that?" I asked looking about the car, looking for where the voice came from.

"My new GPS," Iggy answered proudly. Jen groaned and Fang rolled his eyes. Everyone knew GPS's were dodgy. "Whatever guys, it'll take us to the beach house first."

"Yeah, sure." Jen said sarcastically. "Oh well, I guess it'll be an interesting ride."

"Yep," Fang agreed. I nodded.

"Enter destination," the GPS instructed.

"Um..." Iggy struggled.

Jen turned to him. "You do know the address right?"

"Sure..." Iggy lied, slightly starting to panic. Fang and I stiffled a laugh.

"Here." Jen took a small piece of paper from her purse. She entered the address and leaned back.

"Thanks babe." Iggy said relieved.

"No problemo." Jen rolled her eyes. Probably something she all the time with Iggy. I know I did.

I sat back, put in my headphones and listened to my iPod. This definitely will be an interesting ride.

* * *

**There was a little Fax in there for you guys. **

**Btw, I got a Live Journal, check the link on my profile.**

**Read, review and relax,  
- FlowerChild22**


	27. Road Trip: Day One

**Filler chapter :P**

**I'm taking a break from studying for exams and writing a chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Enough said.

* * *

**

Growing Up  
Chapter Twenty-Five: Road Trip

MAX POV  
"Are we there yet?" I asked from the back seat.

Iggy quickly glanced at me in the rear view mirror. "No. It's ten o'clock. We're five hours away. Why would you ask anyway? you know how long it takes to get there."

I grinned. "Because someone always _has to _ask that question on road trips."

Iggy rolled his eyes. So did Fang.

"How does it take to get there?" Jen asked, pulling her attention from outside the window, and to Iggy's face. It wasn't like we could see much sightseeing, it was already dark.

"Um...about...two days." Iggy answered never taking his eyes off the road. He took his driving seriously. Like, _seriously._

"Two days!" Jen jumped up in her seat. She groaned and slouched back in her chair. "Two days! Better be a damn good beach."

Iggy patted her hand reassuringly. "Trust me, it will."

Jen looked sceptical. "Shouldn't we be stopping at a hotel to sleep or something?"

Iggy quickly glanced at the clock. "Just half an hour more. We should be getting a phone call now."

As soon as iggy said it, my phone started to vibrate from my purse. I grabbed and answered it. "Hello?" I said cheerily.

"Max," my mum's voice sounded through the phone speaker. "We're stopping for the night at a motel called, what is it again?" - I could hear my mum moved the phone away from her mouth to ask Lucy. I could also hear Gazzy and Nudge complaining loudly about when were stopping, because they were bored and hungry. Angel was probably being a good little girl and not talking - "Beach Inn. We're almost there, probably about an hour away. If you guys arrive first, just ask the receptionist for two rooms booked under Mr Ride. They should be three rooms, one for Iggy and Jen to share and a room for you and Fang each."

"Okay, I said. Anything else?" I asked. Fang's hand suddenly grabbed my thigh. I froze. I looked at him, sending daggers. He smirked. I tried to hit it away, but he just kept putting it back. It was dark in the car, so Jen and Iggy couldn't see. Also because they were too focused in their own conversation. But _still, _I can't believe the nerve Fang had!

"Yes," my mum, paused thinking. "We might be a bit late, cause we've just stopped for a break - Nudge! Gazzy! Stop complaining! We're stopping soon! - sorry hun, what was I saying? Oh right, we're at a petrol station for some snacks and little break from being cramped into a vehicle for so long."

I laughed, glad I wasn't in a car with my two younger siblings. Fang's hand started to travel up my thigh, tingles travelling up making me giddy and giggly inside. Don't tell him that.

"Well love you and see you and everyone else soon." My mum said a little distracted.

"You too." I hang up and turned to Fang. His hand was there, but he was looking out the window, pretending to be oblivious. But I could vaguely see the corner of his mouth twitched up. Asshole.

"Where are we stopping for the night?" Iggy asked, eyes still firmly on the road.

"Beach Inn." I answered, very distracted by Fang's hand.

"Yep, I see the sign ahead." With that, Iggy concentrated once again on the road.

Fang finally took his hand away, smirking. I sat back in my chair, quiet. One word popped into my mind. Revenge. Oh yeah.

* * *

**I know this is short, but I **_**have **_**to study. :(**

**I promise a longer chapter with Fax soon, just gotta ace my exams.  
**

**Read, review and study hard, cause I am,**

**- FlowerChild22**


	28. Road Trip: Night One

**Hello guys :D ...OMG! ONLY FEW MORE REVIEWS BEFORE WE REACH FIVE HUNDRED! I NEVER THOUGHT WE'D GET THAT MANY! I LESS THAN THREE YOU GUYS!**

**Hopefully by the time I post this, egzams are finished...(so really I shouldn't even be typing this...shhh)**

_**fanglover18: **_lucky you :P  
_**Queen Sarcastic: **_okay...how am I gonna explain this? Um, well Fang is, I guess, trying to tease Max, by running his hand up and down her leg. To put it basically, he's trying to "make a move" on Max. Okay, not really. Do you get what I mean?

**Anyway here is the promised long and faxy chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Victoria totally pwns New South Wales. Just saying. Oh, and I don't own ze Maximum Ride series.**

Growing Up  
Chapter Twenty-Six: Road Trip: Night One

MAX POV  
"Excuse me?" Iggy called out for someone at the reception desk.

Jen leant over him and smacked her hand several times on the bell. "Heeeellloooo?"

"Seriously Jen?" Iggy asked.

Jen grinned. "Yep." She walked off, to call my mum to say that we had already arrived. Fang and sat, a little tired, on one of the couches in the foyer. I looked around the motel. It was pretty snazzy for a motel. I picked up one of the brochures on the coffee table.

_Beach Inn. A classy place to stay, while still near the beach._

I scanned it further, reading that it was a four star motel. Not bad. Fang leaned back in the couch, hands behind his head sighing. He closed his eyes. I would've put my head on his chest if it weren't for the fact that Jen and Iggy wear standing within a two metre radius of us.

A blonde girl, with bright popping blue eyes, made her way to the desk. "Hi," she smiled at Iggy. Hmmm...don't think Jen's gonna like _that_. "Can I help you?"

Iggy however, seemed oblivious to the blonde's over-enthusiasm. "Yeah, uh we pre-booked a few rooms under Mr. Ride."

"Sure thing, just let me check." She turned to her computer and typed something in. "Yes, we have six rooms booked under the name Mr. Ride. Three, queen bed rooms, one triple single bed room and two double bed rooms, connected together."

Iggy nodded. "Do we need a credit card or something?"

The girl smiled again. Ugh. "No, not at this moment. You can pay when you check out."

Iggy nodded again. "Cool. So could we have the keys to three of these rooms now?"

"Sure." She flashed him _another _smile. Aren't her cheeks beginning to hurt or something? "Which ones did you want now?"

"The two connected double bed rooms and one of the queen rooms." Iggy answered, remembering what mum had told me.

She, _Cindy_ according to her name tag, grabbed three keys from the keys hanging rack thing. "So," she started. "Who are you here with?"

"My family, neighbours and my _girlfriend_." He emphasised. So he _did _notice her over eagerness. Take that, blondie.

"Oh." Blondie's face fell. And right on cue, Jen appeared next to Iggy.

He kissed her quickly on the lips. Jen was surprised, but kissed back anyway. Blondie now started to blush, and she looked like a stunned mullet. Fang and I sniggered.

"So your mum and Lucy will be another hour or so. It seems they had a little trouble with the kids. And your dad and Dave are little behind them. They'll be here in three hours. They got "lost" apparently." Jen explained.

"Thanks." Iggy grabbed, well more like _snatched _the keys off of Blondie, _Cindy, _and headed towards us.

"Here you go kiddos." Iggy threw one key each at us, both of us catching it easily.

"Kiddos?" I questioned. "I'll be seventeen by the end of this summer."

"Naw, my baby sis is growing up!" Iggy put his arm around my shoulder and ruffled my hair.

I wriggled out of his grasp. "Shut up."

Iggy laughed and took Jen's hand. "Well, don't know about you two, but all this driving has made me sleepy. Goodnight."

They walked into the elevator and disappeared behind the elevator doors, leaving only Fang and I in the deserted foyer.

Fang turned to me and leaned his face towards mine. "Hello," he grinned.

"Hey." I leaned toward him, but didn't close the distance just yet. "I believe you owe me."

"Do I?" Fang leaned in more, but _still_ not closing the gap.

"Mmm, hmm." I replied, a little distracted. I _finally _closed the gap, pressing my lips firmly againsst Fang's. Fang smiled against my lips, and turned his head to deepen the kiss. Our lips moved slowly and gently in sync. Fang moved his hand to hold my head, his fingers locking themselves into my long hair.

I pulled back, reluctantly and slightly flustered. "We should get to our rooms. Iggy and Jen will get suspicious."

Fang sighed. "You're right. But we are continuing this. Later."

We walked to the elevator and I reached to press the button of the floor we were on. "Um, what floor are we on?"

Fang looked down at his key. Engraved on to was _Floor 4 _and _Room 121. _He flashed it at me. I pressed the four.

I looked down at my own key. It was a gold doggy tag with a key connected to it. _Room 120. _

We arrived at floor four and made our way to our rooms. I stopped at room 120. I inserted my key in and turned it. I opened up the door to see a big-ish room with a double bed in the middle. There was a big window with light grey-ish curtains, which opened up into a balcony. Sweet.

Opposite to the bed was a flat screened television on the wall. This motel wasn't doing too bad. I mean, if there's a television like that in every room. I'd like to see the "penthouse". In the corner there was a mini fridge and there was a door to an en suite I assume. There was another door which I and it opened into another room. Fang's.

Fang walked into my room and whistled. "Nice place."

"Yeah, no kidding." I walked into the en suite and explored. "Wow, my dad sure went all out didn't he?"

"He did. But it's not like he doesn't have the money. Cause he does." Fang walked into his room through the door I had opened earlier.

"Yeah, but we're only staying a night. He didn't have to do this." I fell back onto my bed. The mattress bounced slightly under my weight.

"Maybe he wanted to spoil us, cause it's the first time we've been to the old beach house in years." Fang answered, walking back into my room.

"Probably," I sighed, content with my room. Fang fell onto the bed beside me. "My dad always does put his all in everything."

"Now," Fang turned to me suddenly. "Where were we?"

I didn't say anything, but answered his question with my lips against his. He kissed back enthusiastically and rolled over so he was hovering over me. I tried to put as much of his weight in his knees and arms, so that he didn't put any of his weight on me.

A sharp and fast knock interrupted us. "Max? Fang?" Jen's voice called through the door.

Fang and I jumped apart to separate parts of the room faster than you could say hamburger. Jen burst in her arms spread out, with Iggy following in after her shaking his head and laughing.

"I have arrived!" Jen announced, grinning like a maniac.

"You are such a dork, Jen." He laughed.

"Yes, but I'm _your _dork." Jen smiled cheekily and Iggy wrapped his arms around her and kissed her tenderly.

"Was there any reason for your presence here, or just to make out with my brother?" I asked, in a teasing tone.

"Yes, actually." Jen pulled away from Iggy, though didn't let go of her. "I believe your mother and Fang's mother have arrived and are downstairs."

"Really?" I asked. Jen nodded. "Great."

"Let's go!" Jen pointed to wards the door, Iggy walking behind her, arms still wrapped around her waist.

I tried not to notice how much I wanted to do that in public, without having to worry about mine or Fang's parents' reaction.

"Ready to go?" Fang asked.

"Yep." I gave him a small smile. He squeezed my hand once, but let go ass soon as Jen yelled for us to hurry up.

**New chapter :D Don't you guys loooove Katy Perry's song Fireworks. I LOVE IT!  
**

**I finished three of my exams (seven to go -.-) and decided to reward myself and yourselves, faithful readers. :D Aren't I fantastic?**

**Oh and I have a Live Journal now. :) My user name is FlowerChild28, cause FlowerChild22 was already taken :(**

**Oh don't forget to watch out my new story, Secret Rendezvous. Here's a little taste of the first chapter.**

It's been a year since Fang left us. Though it feels like he's been gone for ages. I don't even remember the last time I saw him...Total's wedding. Okay maybe I do, but _still _I was so..._heart broken_. Ha! Look at that. Whoever thought that the great and invincible Maximum Ride would ever get her heart broken. Or even give it away in the first place.

It hurt to talk, even _think _about him. But I couldn't help it. I had fallen. Deeply. And there was no way of getting me out. I was stuck and I couldn't be pulled out unless someone came to help. And that someone, whether I wanted to admit it or not, was Fang.

**What do you think?**

**Read, review and watch out for my new story,  
- FlowerChild22**


	29. Road Trip: Midnight Revenge

**Hey peeps! So I wrote like, the first five lines at work experience cause I was bored and they didn't have anything for me to do. So there was me, sitting in an office cubicle and reading **_**Grazia **_**((a magazine for those who don't know)) and writing for you guys. :) But then I realised what I wrote contradicted the previous chapter, but worked as the chapter after this. So I had to redo this whole chapter. Oh well.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, but I did score a free **_**Grazia **_**magazine.**

Growing Up  
Chapter Twenty-Seven: Road Trip: Midnight Revenge

MAX POV  
"Max! Fang! Could you help me with the kids?" My mum asked as soon as we stepped out of the elevator. She was ringing the bell for the reception desk, while Nudge and Gazzy were tugging on her summer dress and complaining about how they were tired and hungry.

I grabbed Gazzy and Nudge, while Fang grabbed Angel. I held Gazzy's hand in one hand and Nudge on the other, and gently pulled them towards the elevator. Fang, being the strong guy he was - don't tell him I said that, his head is already big enough - lifted Angel into his arms and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Keys?" My mum threw the keys to the younger kids' room without even looking at me.

"Thanks!" I called over my shoulder, pulling my younger siblings towards the door. I quickly glanced at the key and read the words engraved into the tag. _Floor 2, Room 75._

So it seems only Jen and Iggy are on the same floor as Fang and I. Interesting...

"Come on guys, we'll get you into your rooms and order some room service." At the news Gazzy and Nudge perked up.

"I've always wanted to order room service!" Nudge jumped up and down.

We arrived at their room. Basically the same, but a little bigger and three single beds in front of the wall with the television. There were two other doors connected to their room. My mum and dad's and Fang's mum and dad's room, I'm assuming.

Nudge and Gazzy immediately ran to the beds and jumped up an down. Angel's eyes slowly opened and rested immediately on Nudge and Gazzy bouncing on the beds. Her eyes flew wide open and she grinned, all signs of sleepiness gone. She squirmed in Fang's arms, trying to get out of them. He put her down on the ground and she basically _flew _to the bed. Jeez, kids sure do bounce back fast.

They jumped and giggled, Gazzy doing a few flips. "This is soooooo fun!" He laughed.

I smiled at the scene before me, glad that the kids were so happy and having so much fun, even though the vacation hadn't even started.

I picked up the phone to order room service, but Nudge was beside me quicker than I could blink. She grabbed the phone, dialled #1 and waited for the operator. I stared at her and shook my head. Nudge was sometimes so...Nudge.

Fang stared slowly comprehending what just had happen. Ha-ha, a little slow to catch up, are we Fang?

"Yes, hello?" Nudge spoke into the phone, getting to business. "Is this room service? Good. I would like to have dinner sent up to Floor 2, Room 75. I'd like, steak with chips. And gravy."

"Actually," I interrupted Nudge's order. "I wouldn't mind some steak and chips either." I rubbed my stomach, just realising how hungry I was.

"Make that two orders," Nudge placed a hand on her hip. A habit of mine she, undoubtedly picked up from me. "Gaz? Whaddya want?" She asked, moving the phone away from her mouth.

"Spaghetti!" He called from his bed, which he was still jumping up and down.

Nudge nodded and placed the phone back to her mouth. "An order of spaghetti. Angel?"

Angel stopped jumping and landed gracefully on the bed. "Ice cream!"

"Angel," I sighed. "You can't have ice cream for dinner. You can have it for dessert, but first you need a meal."

"Oh," she beamed at me anyway and thought, slightly frowning in concentration. "Just chips then."

"Good girl." I praised, Angel beamed again.

"A bowl of chips with tomato sauce. Have you got all of this down? Fine, read it back." She paused "hmm-ing" and "mmm-ing" every now and then.

"I feel sorry for the guy who falls in love with her." Fang whispered in my ear. I stifled a laugh.

"Same." After a moment, I added, "He'd have to be pretty whipped."

This time Fang chuckled quietly.

"Fang?" Fang straightened at the sound of his name. Nudge looked at him expectedly.

"Yeah?" He asked warily.

"What did you want to order?" She asked him.

Fang pondered for a moment, ignoring Nudge's impatient stare. "I'll have a burger with the lot and chips."

Nudge nodded and repeated his order into the phone. "That's all. Thank you." She thanked the operator sweetly. Nudge could be a nightmare and a dream at the same time. "He said it would take no longer than an hour."

"Cool. We'll wait here and eat here as well." I sat on angel's bed which was in between Gazzy's and Nudge's and directly in front of the tv. "What's on tv..."

-:-:-:-:-:-

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"It's that foooooooood!" Gazzy called excitedly and jumped up run to the door. However so did Nudge and Angel.

They all fought to open the door, getting nowhere. I sighed. "I'll get it guys." I gently pried them from the door and told them to sit down at the small dinning table in their room. They rushed to the table and sat patiently.

"Hi," I greeted opening the door. There stood a typical blonde surfer type dude, grinning a perfect white smile. I'm pretty sure I'm blind now. "Uh...dinner?" I asked, slightly squinting from the whiteness.

"Hey cutie," he smiled even _wider _- if that is even possible - when he saw me. Shallow asshole. He rolled a tray with all our food into the room. "Did you want me to put everything on the table?"

"Nah it's fine just leave the tray here." I reached for the tray, but he held it out of my reach.

"Are you sure? Cause it's be no hassle." He flashed another grin, blinding me once again.

"No really. _It's fine._" I emphasised. He clearly wasn't getting the message.

He moved the tray away from me again. I was slightly starting to get pissed. You don't want to mess with hungry Max. "Are you _really _sure?" I see what he was trying to do. He thought I was flirting. I felt like smacking my head against the wall. Repeatedly.

"YES! I am sure! Hence why I told you a bagillion times! Give me the damn tray!" I was on the edge.

"Max?" Fang appeared. _Yes, _I thought relieved. "Where's the food? The kids are getting restless."

To prove a point, the kids yelled from the other room, "Where's the food!"

I gave a pointed glare towards the annoying guy who was standing in between me and my dinner. Fang nodded in a oh-I-understand way. He grinned amused.

"Hey, mind if I give you a little piece of advice?" Fang asked the annoying guy.

He grinned, "sure, go ahead."

Fang stepped forward and grabbed the tray. "Don't stand between my girlfriend and her food." With that, he walked off, pushing the tray to the dinning area.

"G-G-Girlfriend?" The annoying dude, stood rooted to the spot. I smirked and followed Fang.

"Feel free to show yourself out." I called out over my shoulder.

-:-:-:-:-:-

"Finally," I huffed, throwing myself onto my bed. "I'm so tired."

"Same." Fang agreed, sitting at my feet.

"I can't believe our dads arrived three _hours _after we did." I stared up at the ceiling.

"Yep." I felt his weight move off the bed. "Well, I'm off to bed. Good night Max." He leant down and kissed my forehead.

"Good night Fang." I closed my eyes and heard a click as Fang left my room.

I had tossed and turned for an hour, but I couldn't get back to sleep. I felt like I had forgotten something, like I had something to do and my sub-concious wouldn't let me sleep until I finished it. _But what was it?_

Did I forget something at home? No...that wasn't it. As I racked my brains for whatever it was I had forgotten, one word resurfaced to the top of my thoughts. _Revenge. _

I sat up quickly. And smiled evilly. _That _was it. I quickly changed into my proper pyjamas - a singlet and short cotton shorts - and crept stealthily to the door separating mine and Fang's room. I turned the handle quietly and push it open enough for my lean body to slid in, glad that it wasn't on of those squeaky doors.

Fang was still dressed in his clothes from the day. I tip-toed towards his bed and carefully climbed onto his bed. Fang stirred, and I froze, my heart pounding in my ears. He turned onto his back. _Mwuahaha, Fang you're just making easier for me._

I carefully and gently placed one knee on his side and other knee on the other side of his hips. I sat above his belt, his lower abdomen to be exact. I tried to keep a straight face as I leant forward a little and placed my hands on his muscular stomach.

"Faaaaaang," I softly called. Nothing.

"Faaaaaannng," I tried a little louder. Still nothing.

Hmmm...then i got an idea. I slipped my hands underneath his shirt, slowly and torturously slow up his stomach, stopping at the bottom of his sternum. See, I did learn something in freshman health.

I kept moving them slowly up and down, eventually using only one finger to draw light patterns on his skin. He eyes slowly fluttered open. _Yes._

"Wha?" He lifted his head, still half asleep.

"Faaaaannng," I called again. He turned his head and the sound of his name.

He eyes shot open when he realised what was happening. He looked down his body, to where I was seated.

"Holy _shit._" He breathed, when he saw how little I was wearing.

I used two fingers to walk up his chest, moving my body to his face. Now, my face was barely an inch away from his. I leaned in, my lips _just _touching his.

_Come on. _I mentally urged him. He took the bait and leant forward to pressed his lips to mine. But I was expecting that, and leant back just as he leant in. I mentally patted myself on the back. _You go girl._

"Well," I jumped off him and ran to the door. "Good night Fang."

I laughed once and left Fang lying on his bed, breathing in and out deeply. Revenge is sweet.

**There, **_**finally. **_**Revenge **_**is **_**sweet. **

**Read, review and look forward to Christmas,  
- FlowerChild22**


	30. Road Trip: Day Two

**Well heello readers! :)**

_**SharpestSatire: **_Don't worry, I was thinking the same thing ;)  
_**xFang'sgirlkirstx: **_You have my blessing to marry the fic...though I doubt it's legal :P

**Caution: Swear word, sorry if I offend.**

**I saw Harry Potter finally! Can I just say that Ron looks a serial killer and Hermione and Harry have **_**waaaaaaayyy **_**more chemistry on camera, than Ron and Hermione. Just sayin. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own. Or Skittles. Or Coke Slushies. I don't know what you guys call them, but in Australia we (well at least I) call them slurpies. And we also call gas stations, "petrol stations" or "service stations" or in short, "servos". **

Growing Up  
Chapter Twenty-Eight: Road Trip: Day Two

FANG POV  
"_Finally," _Max huffed, throwing herself onto her bed. "I'm so tired."

"Same," I agreed.

"I can't believe our dads arrived three _hours_," adding extra emphasis on "three", "after we did." She stared at the ceiling in disbelief.

"Yep," I stood up from her bed. "Well, I'm off to bed. Good night Max." I kissed her forehead.

"Good night Fang." Her eyes closed. I smiled down at her. I left her room and closed the door in between our rooms.

I laid down on my bed not bothering to get changed. Man, was I beat. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Just when I was drifting in and out of unconsciousness, I light touch was moving up and down my abdomen. I ignored it, thinking it was wind or something. But it was still there, moving up and down, tingling my insides.

"Wha?" I asked, still half-asleep.

"Faaaaannng," a light female voice called. I turned my head to where the sound was coming from.

Through my half-closed eyes, I could make out a girl with long hair hovering over me...my eyes shot open when I realised this. I looked down to see Max dressed in a singlet and short shorts. She sat just above my belt and I could tell I was going to go " "hard" any minute now. I mentally groaned. _Why Max, why?_

"Holy _shit." _I hissed. She placed two fingers on my stomach and walked her way up to my chest and hovered above me. Her placed her hips so that they were just,_ just _touching mine.

The tease.

She made no move to close the gap, so my hormones decided to step in. My head leaned up and pressed my lips into hers. But, Max leant back. _What! Come on!_

"Well," she said acting casual, "good night Fang."

She laughed once lightly, and left me breathing hard. Damn you Max.

Once my breathing calmed down, I sighed and turned to my side. I guess I deserve it, considering what I did in the car while she was on the phone.

-:-:-:-:-:-

MAX POV  
I woke up the next morning refreshed and accomplished. I opened Fang's door and cleared my throat loudly. Fang was stretched out on his doubled sized bed, on his stomach, fast asleep. Not for long.

"Moooorrrrnnnniinnnngggg Fang!" I greeted him softly.

He grunted from his spot, indicating that, yes, indeed he was awake.

"Come on. Get up. Breakfast buffet waiting!" I clapped my hands.

"No. Go away." He reached for a pillow and threw it at my face. I dodged it, barely missing my head.

"Now, that's not a nice way to greet your girlfriend." I scolded him quietly. In case Jen or Iggy were outside.

Fang poked his tongue out, thought his eyes were still closed. Hmmm. I placed my hands in my hips, thinking of a way for him to get up. I could kiss him, but...nah. More like a treat than a punishment for Fang.

I grabbed one leg and pulled. Nope. Too heavy. I bit my lip, thinking hard. Then my mouth changed into a sly grin.

I slowly backed away from Fang's bed, giving myself enough room. "Fang, you leave me no choice."

He ignored me and continued "sleeping". I backed away from Fang's bed quietly, giving myself enough room. Then, I bolted towards Fang's bed. Just before I hit his bed, I stepped onto the mattress and jumped, using my momentum to leap onto Fang's back, landing not-quite-as-softly.

"Ooof." I heard Fang's breath left him. I sat on his back, feeling a little uncomfortable, but I didn't mind.

"Get. Off. Me." Fang growled from beneath me. I stopped myself from chuckling.

"Now are you awake?" I asked leaning down near his ear.

Fang didn't answer me, but instead rolled over and gently threw me off himself. I landed against the carpet on my ass.

"Ow, ow, ow." Fang groaned, clutching his back. "What the hell you do that for?"

I thought about it, then shrugged.

"Owwwwww," he rolled around on his bed, hand on his back. I could tell he wanted to swear. He didn't hold back. "Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucccccck."

I got up. "Nawwww, pooor bay-be." I mocked a sad face, then straightened up. "Suck it up."

Fang got up and threw another pillow at me. He mumbled to himself locking himself in his bathroom.

This time, I laughed aloud and called out, "Gone soft, babe?"

Fang didn't reply, only the sound of water hitting the shower floor.

I could've stopped there, but I didn't. "What? Fangy still grumpy, because he got the cold turkey last night?"

I laughed louder this time, not thinking about how this was going to bite me back in the ass later.

FANG POV  
Forget what I said before. Revenge. Definitely.

-:-:-:-:-:-

MAX POV  
Fang threw the brochure he was looking at back down on the coffee table. Iggy and Jen had left to start Iggy's car and park it outside, conveniently for Fang and I. I think it was just to escape the Blondie's intense staring. She'd been staring at Iggy and glaring and Jen for the past hour, before Iggy had finally decided to escape. Jen however, was having fun with showing off the fact that Iggy was hers. A little _too _much fun, if you ask me. Iggy couldn't handle the borderline-creepy stare and dragged Jen away.

"Let's go. She's _freaking _me out." Iggy whispered quickly and grabbed Jen's hand and gently pulled her outside.

Jen however was reluctant. "So? I'm having fun."

"No." Iggy said firmly. "Seriously, how would you like it some creepy guy wouldn't take his eyes off you?"

"I'd tell you, and you'd punch them. Easy." Jen said in a _duh _tone.

"Please?" Iggy was starting to get a little desperate.

Jen huffed. "Fine. If we must."

Fang and I quietly laughed to ourselves, while Iggy and Jen left the room.

Now, Blondie noticed Fang and was beginning to attempt to flirt, by batting her eyelashes, vigorously. It kinda looked like she had dirt in her eye, and was trying to blink it out. Okay, it _totally _looked like that. I stifled a laugh. Fang looked at me and raised an eyebrow. I motioned to Blondie. Fang discreetly moved closer to me and not-so-subtly placed his arm around me. I looked at him, amused, a slight smile playing on my lips. Fang tried to act nonchalant and avoided my eyes. I saw him quickly glance at Blondie, checking whether or not she got the message. She didn't. Instead she waved and winked at him.

This time, I couldn't hold my laugh in. I laughed loudly and obnoxiously, slapping my hand against my thigh and leaning back in the couch. Fang gave me a sour look, but still kept his arm around my shoulders. Blondie seemed oblivious to my random outburst. Probably still trying to catch Fang's eye. This made me laugh even harder. Tears started to leak from my eyes, because I was laughing so hard.

When my laughs finally subsided, I took a deep breath and leant back in my chair. I wiped my eyes and looked at Fang. His face was blank, but I could tell he was embarrassed.

"You done?" He asked. I nodded.

He rolled his eyes and stood up. I opened my mouth to ask where he was going, but he answered before I could say anything. "Come on. Jen and Iggy are waiting for us outside."

I grabbed his outstretched hand and nodded. "Alright."

From outside, Jen beeped the horn repeatedly. "Come oooonnn!" She called out from Iggy's car outside, impatient. They had already moved our bags into Iggy's car. We realised it would be easier for us to have our belongings with us.

Iggy grabbed her hand and put it back in her lap. "Jen, please don't do that."

She ignored him and leant over again to smack her hand against the wheel. I'm pretty sure she was waking up the whole hotel. I glanced at the manager of the hotel. He looked like he was just about to go outside and tell Jen off.

I grabbed Fang's hand. "Come on, let's go. Before Mr Manager over there bans Jen from ever returning."

Fang smirked. "Why she so impatient anyway? It's just the beach house."

I laughed. "I think it's more that she wants to get there as soon as possible and not be stuck in a car for two days."

"Right." Fang paused and appeared right beside me. "I can't wait to get there because then I'll have you all to myself." He whispered in my ear.

I grinned and entwined my fingers through his. "I'm looking very forward to _that_."

I turned around and kissed him gently on the lips. I felt him smile against my lips. Just as I was about to turn around, a loud beep interrupted us and Fang immediately released me.

"WHAT'S TAKING SO LONG!" Jen yelled from the car.

"JEN! STOP YELLING IN MY EAR!" Iggy shouted back, irritated.

"Sorry." She apologised and kissed Iggy gently. "Fang! Max! Get your asses into this Jeep now!"

"Chill ya flaps." I muttered, climbing into the car. Fang snorted.

Jen turned around, half-glaring. "What was that?"

"Nothing." I replied innocently.

"Better be." She warned, giving me one more look before turning around.

"Okay, let's get this show on the road." Iggy put on his sunglasses and started the car.

"You sound like dad," I commented, wrinkling my nose.

"Haha, that's the point." Iggy turned around and grinned. We laughed together and started to reminisce about trips to the beach house.

"Remember the time dad was _so _sure he could catch us dinner?" I asked between laughs.

Iggy laughed with me remembering. "We ended up eating from the nearby diner that night!"

We laughed again. Fang and Jen gave each other _the look. _Jen raised her hand and moved it around her ear in an crazy motion. Fang smirked. A smile equivalent for him.

By now Iggy had pulled over into a gas station. We had been reminiscing for two hours now.

Everyone got out while Iggy inserted the gas pump into the Jeep.

"Iggy!" Fang called out.

Iggy lifted his head. "Yeah?"

"You got money?" Sneaky bastard.

"Yeah...why?" Iggy asked cautious.

"To buy snacks silly!" Jen told him in a duh voice. "Come on _Nicholas_."

Fang glared at her. "After you, _Jennifer-Ann_."

"Okay, okay. I take it back." Jen raised her hands in surrender.

Fang smirked. "Thought so."

Iggy handed Jen and Fang fifty bucks. Jen walked off, calling a thanks over her shoulder. Fang followed her, nodding at something Jen was saying. I smiled at them, glad Fang and Jen got along so well. Considering the fact that before Freshmen year Fang was basically an emo. Guess hockey camp let him out a little. Even if it just was a little. Actually, as he got older, Fang got a little more "outgoing". In a Fang kind of way.

"Well, I'm off to buy some of those snacks. Want anything?" I lent against Iggy's car.

"Hey! Off my beauty!" Iggy shooed me off his "prized" car. "Yeah, tell Jen to get me a packet of Skittles and a Coke slushie."

"Sure." I walked off into the station to find Jen and Fang standing in front of the candy aisle.

"Should I get M&Ms or Skittles?" Jen thought frowning in concentration.

Fang looked at her. "I don't really care Jen."

"You're not much of a help. How does Max go shopping with you?" Jen tutted him, shaking her head.

"Hence why she has girl friends." Fang rolled his eyes.

"Well, what did you want?" Jen turned to him, hands on her hips. "I doubt you've already decided what you want."

Fang held up a container of original Pringles and a large empty Coke cup. "Oh and," he reached over and grabbed a packet of Crispy M&Ms. "Done."

Jen struggled for words. "Pfft...boys." She muttered.

"If it helps," I called out from another aisle. "Iggy asked for Skittles."

This comment made Jen rethink everything again and put everything she grabbed back onto the shelves.

I reached their aisle with my arms full and handed the items to Jen. "How 'bout," I suggested grabbing a basket and dumped the items I had handed to Jen into the basket, "we stock up. And instead of grabbing individual items, we grab items to share?"

Jen shook her head and slapped her forehead. "Of _course. _Genius Max. _Genius!_"

She walked down the aisle grabbing items and placing them into the basket. "What flavour M&Ms should we get?"

I walked over to her and grabbed a bucket of variety M&Ms and replaced the smaller packets of M&Ms.

"I don't like the peanuts ones." Fang grabbed the variety bucket and replaced it with a crispy one.

"Me either." Jen agreed. She continued to placed items into the basket. M&Ms, Pringles, toilet paper...wait, _toilet paper?_

"May I ask what the toiler paper is for?" I asked Jen.

"Just in case we need to stop at a public toilet and it's grotty."

"Smart." I nodded.

She picked up a bucket of Skittles. "Should I only get e big packet, or a bucket?"

"Well," I thought. "I like them. The bucket."

She shrugged. "Okay."

Iggy entered the store with a ding. "I thought you guys were getting snacks?" He eyed the bucket Jen was holding.

"We couldn't decide. So we decided to grab things to share, for throughout the trip." Jen explained.

"Smart." Iggy nodded.

Jen looked from me and Iggy. "Weird. Max just did that a few minutes ago.'

Iggy and I bumped fists. "That's how we do it." Iggy nodded trying to be "G". I laughed.

Fang and Jen looked at each other again, giving that weird look. Iggy and I ignored them. "So, what do we have?"

"M&Ms, Skittles, toilet paper, Pringles, Doritos," Jen grabbed two floral and colourful boxes off a shelf, "tampons, and four Coke slushies. Anything else?"

Iggy grabbed a blue box and threw it into the basket. "And these." He winked at Jen and Jen grinned deviously back.

"I don't want to know." I told them looking away, though I had a feeling I knew what they were.

"Me either." Fang said looking away.

They didn't appear to hear us, as they were too busy making googly eyes at each other.

"Guys!" I barked, trying to get them to stop.

They jumped, just realising where they were.

"Right." Iggy cleared his throat. "I'll go pay for these."

Jen turned to Fang and I. "What?"

Fang and I shook our heads. "Nothing."

Iggy returned with two paper bags. "Hey Max?"

"Yeah?" I walked alongside Iggy, while Jen and Fang followed behind.

"Remember the time Gazzy let one rip..." Iggy continued on his story as I laughed. I climbed into Jen's previous seat, as it was clear that Iggy and I were far from finishing our reminiscing. Jen happily climbed into the back with Fang and opened the bucket of M&Ms and talked about...whatever they usually talk about.

**Well that's it for. Don't worry just yet about Fang's revenge. He's being sneaky about it and saving it for later...**

**As for the "blue box", hopefully you guys can guess what it was ;)**

**Read, review and Crispy M&Ms,  
- FlowerChild22**


	31. Road Trip: Day Two and Arrival

Growing Up  
Chapter Twenty-Nine: Road Trip: Day Two and Arrival

**Sorry for the late update guys. My laptop has decided to not boot up and has crashed. Again.**  
**I've asked _Flight at Midnight_ (FaM: Mwahahahaha, I got to read it first :D That's right, be jealous, especially since this is fantastic.) to post this for me, as I didn't have access to a computer. So I typed up the chapter on my iPod and emailed it to **_**Flight at Midnight**_** who will post for me.**

**I'm supposed to be reading "A Lesson Before Dying" for English - I have to finish before 4th Feb, when school starts - but instead I am typing this for you guys. I'm also supposed to be doing my Legal holiday h/w but :P and I should also be reading my learners manual so I can get my learners permit. I can drive soon! :D**

**I hope you guys had a great New Years Eve/Day. I had a hot one. It was freaking forty degrees Celsius (around 104 in Fahrenheit) and jeesum it was HOT. I went to my uncles house and he (illegally shhh) bought fireworks and there was one that went EVERYWHERE AND IT LIT A BUSH ON FIRE! **_**ON FIRE**_**!**

_**Ilovejolly16**_: Mmmm...I feel like slurpee now too. And no, I did not know that dolphins were gay sharks. Whaddya know?

_**maia sky**_: crispy M&Ms are the ones with the malt or whatever it is inside the chocolate. Kinda like Malteasers but M&Ms.

_**U2Kitty**_: thank you so much for your review. Haha! Take that parents! What M&Ms _and_ coke? Together? :S

_**ScarlettWings**_: HAHAHAHA...ate faces...XD

_**Mexican Phantom**_: I love your pen name. It made me LOL. It makes me think of

**I love the fact that _percabethatw_ reviews with "CONDOMS!" You made my day XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or a working computer. But I am sporting a **_**hawt**_** sock tan line.**

MAX POV

Fang seemed to have forgotten about my little tricks against him, so I assumed that he had forgiven and forgotten. Maybe not forgotten.

Iggy and I were still reminiscing about different childhood memories. Every time we'd finish one story, one or the other would remember another story, which would led to another story and so on and so forth. Jen and Fang were stuffing their faces in the back seat.

"Jen?" I called out behind me, not bothering to turn around.

"Yea?" She answered.

"Could you hand me the Pringles?" I asked lazily from the front passenger seat.

There was a pause. "Uh...yeah. Lemme find it."

FANG POV

"Could you hand me the Pringles?" Max asked, not bothering to turn around.

Jen and I looked down at the Pringles tin in my hands. Empty.

Had we really finished them off _that_ easily?

Jen paused before answering. "Uh...yeah. Lemme find it."

She gave me a panicked look. "What do I do?" She hissed.

I shrugged, then remembered that Jen hated when I did that. "The other packet?" I asked.

She rummaged through the bags of our supplies. She started to throw its contents at me. The horrid blue box landed on my lap.

"Argh! I don't want that!" I threw it back at Jen.

Jen stuck her tongue out. "Grow up."

"Look who's talking," I retorted. She gave me a look and continued searching.

"Ah ha!" Jen snapped back into her seat, with a red tin in her hands. She opened the lid and peeked inside. "Ohh oh."

"What?" I asked casually.

"It's empty." Jen showed me the inside of the tin. Lo and behold, it was indeed empty.

"Aw shit." I swore.

Jen nodded. "Shit indeed."

"Have you found it?" Max asked.

"Um, yeah," Jen started slowly, "and it's empty."

"Empty?" Max whipped her head around and flicked her sunglasses to her head.

"Yeah," I ran my hand through my hair, "we ate them."

"Both tins?" Max asked incredulous.

"Sorry," Jen apologised, but her lip twitched. I on the other hand, controlled the laughter that was trying to escape me.

Max huffed in frustration and rolled her eyes. "Hand over the Skittles then."

Jen passed her the Skittles bucket and opened up the packet of original Doritos. "Want some?" She asked with a big grin on her face. I allowed a grin and took a handful.

MAX POV

I shook my head in disbelief. Iggy chuckled. "What happened?"

"Jen and Fang ate _both _tins of the Pringles." I explained taking a long and loud sip of my frozen coke.

Iggy sighed and shook his head. "I swear, there times when I think that Fang and Jen are brother and sister."

"Same." I laughed. "Maybe they are. Long lost siblings."

Iggy laughed along with me. "Wouldn't be surprised."

Then I remembered something. "Remember that time you threw Nudge into the pool?" I asked. And then began another string of memories.

FANG POV

While Max and Iggy babbled on about family moments, Jen and I found that we had a slight problem. We had to pee. Really bad. We'd been holding our bladders for a while now and we didn't want to bother Iggy or Max and make them stop the car.

"I. Really. Have. To. Go." Jen was bent over, trying anything to stop the...er, flow. "Like, _really_. It's starting to hurt."

"Same." While Jen had her face was contorted, mine was completely impassive. I'm good aren't I?

"Doesn't look like it," Jen commented.

"Well, I am." I shot back. "Okay, ask them."

"Me? Why me?" Jen crossed and re-crossed her legs. "On second thought, I'll risk it."

"Iggy?" She asked out loud, sounding as if she was in pain.

"Yeah?" Iggy was instantly worried. "What's wrong baby?"

"I. Have. To. Pee." Jen answered in between breaths.

"Jeez, you sound like you're in labour." Max commented.

"I _feel _like I'm in labour, so find the nearest toilet now!" Jen screamed at Iggy.

I was beginning to feel immense pain and really had to relieve it. I was close to pissing my pants. I lost my usual cool and did something I never usually did. Beg.

"Get us to a toilet now!" I begged.

Iggy and Max now knew that we were serious and instead of speeding off to the nearest gas station like the good friends they should be, they laughed. Both Jen and I glared at them.

"Will you guys relax?" Iggy turned off the ignition and around. "We're here."

As soon as those two words left Iggy's mouth, Jen and I jumped out of the car, probably breaking a world record. We ran into the gas station, Jen doing a weird I'm-busting-and-trying-to-keep-my-piss-in run.

"Excuse me?" Jen asked in a hurried manner.

The cashier looked at her surprised. He was around my age and looked like this was the most interesting thing he'd seen in his whole career as a gas station cashier. "Yea?"

"Do you have a bathroom?" Jen asked impatiently. I jumped from side to side next to Jen.

Tim, the cashier could tell we were desperate and didn't even bother enforcing the "toilet-is-only-for-customers-only" bullshit, that gas stations always used. "Yeah, through the doorway next to the slushy machine." He pointed towards the glowing machine. Jen and I sprinted towards the machine and called a rushed "thanks" over our shoulders.

Iggy and Max laughed as they entered the gas station casually.

-:-:-:-:-:-

"Aw man, that feels so much better," Jen sighed.

"I know," I agreed, actually showing emotion and expressed a relieved expression.

We looked at each other and then the machine. We grinned - well, Jen grinned, my lips twitched - and rushed to the slushie machine. We both grabbed an extra large cup and stood at the frozen Coke dispenser. We tapped the cups as much as we could, so we could cram as much as we could into the cup.

Iggy and Max stood behind us, with matching expressions. Whenever they did that they so alike.

"Unbelievable," they said in union.

"Don't judge us," Jen poked her tongue at her. I ignored them all and concentrated on filling my cup.

We made our way to the cashier dude who was leaning his elbow on the counter. He straightened as we appeared.

"Hey," he nodded. I nodded back.

Jen smiled. "Hi, just these for now."

The dude, Tim nodded and grinned at us. Actually, at _Jen_. Hahaha this guy thinks he can score Jen's number. Ha! Good luck buddy.

"For now?" He asked, eyebrow raised.

Jen shrugged. "We really like these things."

"I can see that," he nodded at me. I was licking the side of my cup, not letting anyway of it waste.

"Long road trip?" He asked as he called the items up.

Jen nodded. "Yeah. We've been driving for a day and a half now."

Tim hesitated before asking, "Is he your boyfriend?" He motioned to me.

Jen and I looked at each other once before bursting out in laughter. Well, I chuckled and Jen was bent over, one hand on my arm to steady herself.

She stood up and cleared her throat. "I'm sorry. No, we're friends."

Tim smiled at this. "Glad to hear."

I was pretty sure Jen didn't realise that he was flirting. "Yeah," she continued. "It would be weird. Considering that I'm almost twenty and he's not even seventeen yet. I'm pretty sure that's illegal."

No, I take that back. She was _completely_ aware he was flirting with her. And that he was only sixteen.

He face turned beet red and he cleared his throat. "Yeah," he squeaked. "Here you go."

"Thanks," Jen sang. She grabbed my arm and walked away without looking back.

As soon as we were out of earshot and nearing Iggy and Max, we laughed again - myself chuckling and Jen actually laughing.

"What's so funny?" Iggy asked, eyebrow raised.

"Some sixteen year old, thought he was fly enough to ask me out!" Jen cried out.

Max and Iggy laughed.

"Really?" Max asked, craning her neck to see the check out boy. "He's pretty cute, I must say."

My head flicked to her, eyes murderous buy only Max could tell. Max had a playful smile on her face when she looked at me.

Jen nodded. "I know. I would've dated him...if I was four years younger."

"Apart from the fact that you were dating and still _are _dating me." Iggy interjected.

"True," Jen agreed. "But if he was around who knows what might have happened."

Iggy glared at Jen. Jen laughed. "I'm just kidding. I'd pick you over him, any day. Besides, you're _way _more hotter anyway."

Iggy's scowl was replaced by a satisfied grin. Like his head wasn't big enough already.

-:-:-:-:-:-

With only three hours left to go, Jen and Max swapped back to their original places. Except, Jen believed it was her turn to drive and was now bickering with Iggy.

"Iggy, aren't you tired?" Jen reasoned. "I mean, you have been driving these past two days."

Iggy didn't take the bait. "Nah, I'm fine. Beside, I like driving."

"But I want a turn." Jen pouted. She strategically placed her hand on his thigh. She thought she had him.

"I actually know where I'm going. You don't even know where the beach house is." Iggy pointed out, _completely _ignoring Jen's hand with was traveling up an down Iggy's thigh. I'm beginning to think that girls enjoy teasing boys.

Jen retracted her and slumped back in her chair. "Fine," she huffed.

Max had moved to the middle seat and was leaning on my side. She had her knees up, curling into my side. My arm was around her back, holding her to my side. We shared her iPod, one earphone in each. I nodded my head in time to the music, absentmindedly. I caught Iggy's eye in the mirror and he winked. I rolled my eyes and looked away.

Jen turned around and awed. "Naw, that is so cute!" She abruptly turned back and started to rummage through her bag. "I must get a picture!"

I rolled my eyes once again. Max ignored her, concentrating on her music. Jen turned around again and angled her digital camera at us. I purposely looked away out my window and heard Jen's camera click. "Great photo," she commented, peering at the screen.

Jen had brought her camera, taking photos every two minutes, because she wanted to "document every moment shared during this trip". No, seriously, those were her exact words. I was pretty sure she already filled one of her cards.

"How many cards have you filled up Jen?" Iggy joked. I snorted.

"Actually, I'm still up to my first one. It's sixteen gig so I can take _loads _of photos." Jen said in a as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh joy," Iggy drawled sarcastically. "More photos."

Jen hit him playfully. "At least we have something to look back on and laugh."

We all murmured our agreements and didn't talk after that.

-:-:-:-:-:-

It was starting to get dark and our usual chatter, soon slowed to a stop. We were all tired and wanted to just climb into bed.

"Are we there _yet_?" Jen whined. Iggy pulled into a familiar driveway and stopped the car.

Jen started to panic. "Iggy, I swear, if your gonna kick me out of the car-"

Iggy cut her off with his laughter. "Relax babe. We're here."

Jen relaxed. "Thank God!"

She jumped out of the car and opened the boot.

I looked up an saw the beach house. It was big - five bedrooms, four bathrooms, a large kitchen and dining table; seating twelve people, it had a wide porch, usually dusted with sand as well as a balcony the same size. The living room was open spaced - connected with kitchen and dining room - and had a wide fireplace, despite it being so close to the beach. The floors were timber all throughout the house, even upstairs. The exterior of the house was weatherboard painted a bright white, which my dad and Max's had repainted a couple of years back. The backyard had a nice deck, furnished with a barbecue and wooden table and chairs.

I shook Max and pried her gently from my shoulder. "Max! We're here."

"Okay," she mumbled. She got out of the car, but made no effort to move after that.

"Come on Max!" I shook her again.

She batted my hand away. "Nrmphfg."

I rolled my eyes. Two other cars arrived and parked on the driveway.

"They're here!" I called out to Jen and Iggy.

My dad walked up to us and laughed as soon as he saw us. "I can Max hasn't changed her habits."

Max's mum called out, "Everytime we'd arrived at the beach house, Max would always be asleep and would _refuse _to move."

Iggy and Jen had appeared now and Max was still sleeping upright. That can't be comfortable.

Iggy laughed at the memory. "Yes! And it would either be dad, Dave and once me, who had to carry her." Iggy paused. "Shotty not!"

"Shotgun not!" My dad called out immediately.

And right after my dad, Max's dad, Phil, soon followed. "Shotgun not."

"But that leaves-" I stopped when realisation dawned on me. "I have to. Don't I?"

The three of them grinned mischievously. My mum and Max's mum and the kids laughed and made their way into the house.

"It is now your turn, young grasshopper," Iggy bowed his head at me. I looked to my dad.

"Sorry Fang," my dad walked pass and clasped my shoulder. "Your turn."

Phil patted my shoulder. "You are younger and I'm not as strong as I was before-"

I cut him off. "Yeah, yeah. Excuses!"

He laughed and followed Iggy and Dave with suitcases in each hand.

I shook me head and sighed and placed one arm behind Max's knee and the other on her back. Then, without any warning, I flipped Max horizontally and varied her bridal style.

"Whaaaa!" Max cried out in surprise. She looked around and up at my face, then settled back into my arms and fell right asleep again.

I walked into the house, having no trouble at all carrying Max. I stood at the door and waited for further instructions.

"Okay," my mum called out and clapped gathering everyone's attention. "The adults - that is the parents Iggy - will take the two bedrooms, on the ground floor, as always."

Iggy pretended to be disappointed. "Darn it! I wanted the big room."

My mum rolled her eyes at Iggy and continued, "the kids will have the next largest room, where we will move the bunk beds into."

Nudge, Gazzy and Angel jumped up and down. "Ha! Ha! We get the big room! We get the big room!" They chanted at Iggy and jumped around him.

Angel reached her hands up, and Iggy smiled down at her and lifted her into his arms. Nudge and Gazzy continued to chant then stopped.

They looked at each other. "I want top bunk!"

They immediately scrambled up the stairs, pushing each other to their sides. Iggy followed them the stairs, and Angel giggled in his arms.

"Iggy!" My mum called out.

Iggy stopped and backtracked back into the room. "Yeah?"

"You and Fang will be sharing the end-of-the-hallway-room. The one at the end of the corridor." My mum instructed.

"Awesome." We both tapped fists. Which was hard, as I had Max still in my arms.

Jen rolled her eyes. "Boys."

Max's mum laughed. "So Jen, you and Max will be sharing the room next to the boys. You four will be sharing the south bathroom, while the kids will have the north bathroom. Fang could you show Jen to her room?"

I nodded. "Let's go. Jennifer-Ann." I added as an after thought.

"After you, Nicholas." She poked her tongue out.

"Aren't you a little old for that?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever," Jen retorted, immaturely.

I headed up the stairs, shifting Max a little. Jen followed closely behind.

"So why did they bunk the boys separately with the girls? Even when Phil had booked a room for Iggy and I to share?" Jen asked curiously.

We had arrived at their room and I gently laid Max on her usual bed. I ran a hand through my hair. "Actually, that wasn't really planned. The queen room was the only one they had left, so placed you guys together. But they wouldn't have if it wasn't for the situation." I paused. "We usually have a rule; 'No boys in your room after dark.' And vice versa. And during the day, the doors need to stay open."

"But Iggy and I are like, twenty - well, I'll be twenty soon," Jen pointed out.

"Yeah, true." I sat down on Max's bed. "But they don't really want us doing anything, especially because the of the kids. The rule was made when Iggy reached high school, cause Max and I weren't really old enough for that stuff."

"Aw well," Jen shrugged, then smiled mischievously. "Maybe I can finally details about Max and you. Since you didn't give me anything."

I snorted. "Right."

"Or at least about her crushes. I mean there's got to be _someone_." Jen looked at me and narrowed her eyes. "Has she told you anything?"

I shook my head. "We may be best friends Jen, but there _are _things we don't talk about. Hence why she has Nat and Rach and I have Luke and Sean."

"I'll get it out of her. Don't worry," Jen assured me.

"I won't," I assured her. "Well, I'm off to help move the bunk beds."

"See ya, Fangalator." Jen called from her bed.

I grinned. "See ya, Jentastic." I called, referring to her pet name given by her kindergarten teacher.

"Shut up!" Jen half-heartedly threw a pillow at me. "I regret ever telling you that story."

I dodged other various items thrown at me and chuckled. Max suddenly sat up.

"I did it again, didn't I?" Max asked, stretching the kinks out of her back. She lifted her arms above her head and arched her back. Oh god. I subtly looked away.

"Yeah," Jen and I replied in sync.

"Ah dammit."

-:-:-:-:-:-

MAX POV

I woke to Fang and Jen talking. Where was I?

I sat up abruptly and looked around. I recognised it as my room at the beach house.

"I did it again didn't I?" I asked Fang, while stretching my arms above my head and arching my back.

"Yeah," Jen and Fang replied in sync.

"Ah damn it." I dropped my arms. "So whose turn was it to carry me here?"

Fang looked at me. "Me."

"Really?" I jumped up. "Ha-ha! I knew you'd get a turn eventually. Who decided?"

Jen laughed. "He was too slow to shotty not, and the 'men' decided it was Fang's turn."

"Oh because carrying Max into the beach house, is a rite of passage for the men in our families," Fang said sarcastically.

"Fang!" My dad called from the hallway.

"Coming!" Fang called back. Then to us he said, "Well I'm off ladies, they need my strength to move the bunk beds." He flexed his muscles to prove his point.

Jen and I snorted and threw our pillows at Fang.

He left the room chuckling and as soon as he was out the door Jen turned to me. I did not like the look of this. Maybe I could sneak and help Nudge and Ange unpack...

"Maxine Taylah Ride," Jen drawled out. "Explain yourself."

"What?" I asked genuinely confused.

"The boy." Jen stated. "There is a boy."

"I don't know what you're talking about," I replied, a little defensive. Great, now I sound guilty.

"That's what guilty people say," Jen narrowed her eyes. I said nothing. Jen straightened up and put her hands on her hips. "Well, whoever it is. I'll find out."

"Well good luck," I walked past her. "Because there is no one."

I didn't look back and instead walk into the room the kids were sharing.

"Okay, almost there. Now, PUSH" All the 'men' - aka my dad, Fang's dad, Iggy and Fang - push the large wooden bunk bed against the wall.

"It sounds like you guys are in labour." I commented from the door frame.

Iggy went along with it. "Okay one more push. We're two inches away."

The large wooden bed slammed as it hit the wall.

"There," Iggy huffed over-exaggeratedly. "It's a boy."

"Shut up Iggy," Fang punched his shoulder. I laughed.

"Let's get some cordial." Fang's dad suggested.

"Yeah!" Everyone replied enthusiastically.

We all headed down to the den - basically the dining room - which was connected to the kitchen. My mum, Lucy and Jen, had already prepared three jugs of various flavors of cordial. At the table, the kids were drinking cordial and had an outline of green around their lips. They giggling at something and I followed their line of sight, they were laughing at Iggy, who being the _mature_ man he was, downed five glasses of red cordial and was pouring another glass. His eyes were slightly wide and shined like a kid's would on Christmas Day.

"Iggy, I think that's enough red cordial," my mum told him worried.

He ignored her and continued to finish his glass. My dad tried to pry the glass out of Iggy's hands.

"Fine," Iggy let go after a few minutes of my dad and Iggy wrestling over the cup. Iggy sat back in his chair.

"Stop sulking," my mum rolled her eyes.

"I'm not," Iggy replied defensively and stuck his chin out. Jen rolled her eyes. As did Fang and I.

"Come on guys," I said to the kids. "Fang and I will help you unpack."

"I'll help too," Jen stood up and took Nudge's hand. Nudge chatting away about being in her last year of middle school. Fang took Angel into his arms and carried her, while Gazzy and I followed behind, Gazzy enthusiastically telling me of what he was gonna do this Summer.

We all arrived at their room and it seemed they had not chosen who got each bed. They boys had moved the bunk bed from Iggy and Fang's room and swapped it with the single bed usually in the end room. So now the kids' room had one single bed and a bunk bed. Iggy and Fang had a single bed each, as did Jen and I.

"Who gets top bunk?" I asked after everyone settled down. I waited for the commotion to begin. Three, two, one-

"It's mine!" Gazzy screamed.

Fang placed Angel onto the floor. She started to jump up and down, trying to catch everyone's attention. "I want the bottom bunk!"

"You can have it," Nudge offered. "Gazzy you can have the top bunk, and I'll have the single bed."

Gazzy looked at his twin with great respect. "Thank you!" He jumped on his twin and squeezed her tightly. He was slightly taller than Nudge now, I realised. He looked less like a middle schooler and was beginning to turn into a teenager. They'd be starting their freshmen year, next year. He pulled back. He knew she wanted something in return. "What do you want?"

"I get first priority of the bathroom."

Gazzy mentally weighed the pros and cons. He decided the top bunk was worth it. "Deal."

They shook hands, sealing it officially.

-:-:-:-:-:-

"Jeez it's hot." Jen complained from her bed. We were both lay on top of our bed covers refusing to get inside them. It was too hot. We had opened the window, but it resulted in nothing. If anything it made it hotter.

A sudden thought came to my head. I got out of bed and rummaged through our closet which we shared. "Found it!"

"What is it?" Jen asked sitting up.

"A fan. I just remembered that there's one in each bedroom." I positioned it in the centre of the room, where both Jen and I could feel it cool air. I turned it on and climbed back into my bed.

"Ahh," Jen sighed. "_Much_ better."

We moved our heads so that they were on the bottom of the bed and could feel the cool air.

"So, this boy," Jen started.

"There isn't one."

"Come on. There must some_one_." Jen urged.

I stayed silent. I really wanted to tell Jen, but I just _know_ she's gonna made a huge deal about it.

"So there is." She concluded. "Okay fine. You don't have to name names, just tell me there is someone."

I sighed in defeat. "Fine. Yes there is."

Jen squealed quietly. "Really? Naw, tell me about him."

I looked at Jen, who had moved closer to my bed, onto her stomach and her feet in the air. She looked genuinely happy for me. I guess that's what made me tell her. Just not that it was Fang.

"Well, he's sweet. Caring, funny, willing to give the last cookie. He's total pain in the ass, but then he smiles. He protective, but not overly."

Jen studied me with a soft smile on her face. Her chin was resting on her two hands, which were flat against the mattress. I continued. "He's gorgeous and likes me for who I am. He has a huge ego - but then again most boys do."

"That is true." Jen laughed. Then she looked at me. I started feel self conscious when Jen spoke again. "You love him."

I looked at her startled. "What!"

"You love him." She repeated, more to herself than to me.

"I guess...I do."

"I do." I repeated after thinking about it. "It's weird. I never thought I'd be going out with Fang. Let alone falling in love with him."

"What?" Jen asked after a moment of silence. Then, I realised my slip up. Oh shit.

"I said," I swallowed. "I never thought I'd fall in love with him."

"No," she said slowly. "You said, I never thought I'd be going out with...Fang."

I didn't say anything. It took her a minute to piece everything together.

"Oh my god!" She gasped, like you would after hearing a good juicy price of gossip. In a way she did. "Oh my god!" She repeated louder after realising.

"Would you be quiet?" I hissed. "You'll wake everyone up!"

"Oh. My. God." She pronounced each word slowly. She sat up slowly. "Are you saying that, you and Fang, are..."

I sighed and faced her. "Yeah."

She stared at me a moment longer then her pretty face broke out into a massive grin. She leaped from her bed, to mine, her arms winding around me tightly. "That's fantastic!"

I laughed at her enthusiasm. "Thanks."

"Give me more details!" Jen pulled back from me and crossed her legs. She looked like she was sixteen again.

I bit my lip holding back a grin. I couldn't help it and smiled with her. "We've secretly been dating for I don't know, a while."

Jen huffed impatient. "How long is a while?"

I mentally counted the months from the sophomore spring dance. That was near the end of the school year, and it was summer now-

"About two months." I concluded.

"You guys are gonna last a long time. I can _feel_ it!" She clutched my hands, still grinning like a maniac.

"I hope so."

"This is sooo romantic," she sighed. She let go of my hands and clutched them to her chest. "The perfect love story."

I rolled my eyes at her dramatic behavior. "Yeah sure."

"No seriously. You guys are like _the _perfect couple. You don't understand how great you guys are together."

I looked at her seriously. "Jen promise me, promise me you won't tell _anyone_. Not even Iggy. I don't think I'm ready for that just yet."

She nodded. "I promise. But why not?"

"I just, I dunno. I guess I don't really want everyone's attention on us. I feel...embarrassed."

"Don't be. Fang will probably want to show you off to everyone." Jen assured me.

"We were planning to tell our friends soon. Not quite yet. We want to get over the honeymoon period first, before we go public."

"Maybe when we get back to school." I said, as an after thought.

"So what have you guys done?" Jen asked. "Like, how far?"

"Jen!" i felt my cheeks heat up. "We haven't had sex if that's what you're asking."

"Good girl." She patted the top of my head. "Are you ready though? Do you feel ready?"

I nodded sure. "Yeah, I do. But I think Fang doesn't want to push it. He wants to wait as long as he can, when he thinks I'm sure I'm ready."

Jen laughed softly. "That is so Fang. So sweet."

"Yeah," I agreed. "He wants to wait until we're _both _seventeen. He turns seventeen in November."

"Well, you guys will be responsible about it," Jen said confidently.

"How old were you and Iggy?" I asked after debating whether it was too personal a question to ask.

"Um..." She thought back." We were seventeen. Yeah, close to Iggy's eighteenth birthday." Jen laughed. "Iggy was totally freaking out, because he kept thinking about the consequences. He made sure he got protection and I even took the pill as a safety net, and then finally he decided that we were pregnancy proof."

Despite the awkward topic, I laughed. "That is _very _Iggy."

Jen laughed. " Yeah. We should get to bed."

I nodded.

"But we are not done here Missy. We will continue this tomorrow night." Jen pointed her finger at me. I groaned. She wasn't done yet. Not even close.

**So there ya go :D This whole laptop-not-working-hence-no-access-to-a-working-computer-situation is totally not working for me.**

**Read, review about your New Years Eve and sexy tan lines and be careful in the snow my Northern Hemisphere readers,**  
**- FlowerChild22**


	32. Childhood Friends

**Hello again. Sorry for the late update. (Hahaaha it rhymes) again I've asked /Flight at Midnight/ to post it for me. My dad is currently cranking up the Simon & Garfunkle. Great, now he's /singing/ along. Other news my sister invited some friends over. Whoo. Hahaha they're alright for a bunch of fourteen year olds.**

**Oh and sorry for the Aussie references. I didn't realise some of you guys didn't know what cordial was XD**

**It was funny most your reviews were about how much you have to pee XD I usually have a strong bladder - good for disgusting public and school toilets - but at parties (the fancy dinner/reception ones where the only thing you can do is talk, because you don't want to shake your boo-tay in front of your parents) I all I do it drink soda every five minutes causing me to pee every five minutes.**

_maia sky_: hello again :) minus 10, warm? Are you crazy? That's /FREEZING/! Where do you live?

_MaeWithWings97_: Max is older by four months. p.s I've always wanted to go to California

_luv it123_: BAHAHAHAHAHA you sound like a total creeper...I know where you get haircuts...

_xXMishaXx_: pre good new years :)

_lilslybub_: cordial is that sweet stuff you mix with water

_keepdreaming93_: I love pringles too. I always have to pee at parties. Fang's hot; true that. I totally agree, he does seem that type too ;) Hahahaha have fun at school an no worries about the reviews, love ya story (p.s update)

_Yreva13_: minus 25? Fo realz? Shit that's cold.

_DJ Pauly D. NOT_: really more chickens? That kinda makes me not guilty of eating them...I don't actually watch Jersey Shore, but my biff _luvs_ it.

_ScarlettWings_: I'm loving the random facts :D keep 'em coming...hahaha bootleg octopus

_StarsLeanDownToKissYou_: hahaha glad to hear that you completed the challenge :D oh and niiiice tanline ;)

_PolarBride_: Hahahaha you'll see in this chapter *taps nose and winks*

**From my learners' manual: "Sharing the road with animals...watch out for horses being led or driven..." Driven?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, but I do own those Krispy Kreme sailor hat thingies. I stole it. ;) **

Growing Up

Chapter Thirty: Childhood Friends

MAX POV

"Hey mum, Fang and I are gonna walk around to see the area!" I called out to my mum, from my room. Iggy and Jen had already left and had taken the Jeep.

My mum had yelled back a reply, which I didn't hear because I was too busy rushing about the room. In one hand, I had my purse, and the other was rummaging through my luggage searching for the usual essentials; wallet, keys, phone. I had already found the first two on that list, but I couldn't seem to find the last one. The most important one.

"Your mum says be back before dinner. And if you need any money." I looked up to see Fang leaning against my doorframe and smirking. "Lost something?"

I glared at him. "Yes. My phone."

Fang continued to do nothing back smirk at me. I guess he's not going to be of any help. I ignored him and continued to empty my suitcase.

Suddenly, a familiar ring sounded. My phone. But how?

I looked up to see Fang /still/ smirking at me and holding his phone - iPhone 4, wouldn't stop showing it off when he first got it - to his ear. I scowled at him. Stupid smart ass.

The ringing continued, and was mumbled, like as if it was under clothing. I moved my ear close to the floor and slowly moved about, the ringing getting louder or softer, depending where I moved. I lifted a pair of my jeans and found nothing. What? But the ringing was still loud in my ear. Actually, louder than before. That's when I realised that the jeans were heavier than they should be. I checked the front pocket and there, was my phone. Fang hung up.

"Ready?" He asked.

I nodded and left the room, swinging my purse onto my right shoulder. Fang followed.

"Such a tiny bag," Fang commented.

"It's small enough to carry, but big enough to hold everything I need." I explained.

"Why is the handle so long?" Fang asked, unable to wrap his mind around girl fashion.

"Because, it's stylish and it'd be inconvenient to have a short sling." I huffed.

"Since when did you care about being stylish?" Fang asked. He sure was talkative today, wasn't he?

"Since I became friends with Nat." Jeesum, was he annoying. I'm pretty sure he was doing it on purpose. /This/ was his revenge? Annoying me?

"So you're saying you've always cared?" Fang asked. We were now outside the front door of the beach house.

"No. But I am a girl you know." I continued to head towards the main street.

"Really? Cause I didn't notice." Fang retorted. Ooooh, low blow. Low blow.

I stopped walking and faced him. "That was not what you were thinking when I was on top of you two nights ago." That shut him up. Did he want cream for that burn? "Yeah, that's what I thought. Fang, if this your way of getting back it me, this is pretty horrible."

Fang didn't say anything and looked straight ahead, face impassive as ever.

We arrived at the main street - where all the shop and local hangouts were lined up - and saw that some of it looked pretty much the same.

"Hasn't changed," Fang said while looking up the road.

"I know. Look! Our favorite diner from when we were ten. Maggie's Diner." I grabbed Fang's hand walked along the decked footpath towards the worn looking diner.

It was only midday, but the sun was already beating down on us. I was starting to sweat in my shorts and loose tank top. I eyed Fang's dark shirt.

"Aren't you hot?" I asked fanning myself with my hands. Not helping.

"Yes I am hot." Fang smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "You know what I mean."

He grinned. "Actually, yes I am."

It was then I actually realised what Fang was wearing. "You're actually wearing blue jeans!"

Fang rolled his eyes. "I'm not stupid Max. I know black attracts heat."

"Whatever. This is like, a first. I'm getting Jen to take a picture."

Fang grabbed my hand and tugged me towards the diner. "Come on, it's probably cooler in there."

We entered the diner - which /was/ much cooler than outside - and looked around. There weren't many people; three teens seated in a booth - a pretty girl with platinum blonde hair, and two boys faced her, one with brown hair the other black -, an old couple at a table for two and a family in a booth. It looked just as we had remembered from six or seven years ago. Music usually I heard on the radio, played from a vintage jukebox. The floors were black and white checkered lino and the tables and chairs looked like they were taken from the fifties. Maggie's Diner. Looking around, I felt nostalgic, remembering my time in here as a ten year old.

"I loved this place as a kid." Fang recalled.

I nodded. "I know right. Hasn't changed one bit."

Fang looked at me. "You reckon Maggie's still here?"

"Probably. I can't wait to see her." The blonde girl siting in the booth looked at us curiously. I looked away, thinking she would look away as well, but instead she continued to stare. I started to get uncomfortable. She must've realised that she was starting because she looked away, only to have her eyes flicker back to us every now and then. I decided to ignore her and told Fang to choose a table.

As were about to sit down the blonde spoke up loudly. "Oh. My. God. Like, no way!"

The family ignored her and the old couple simply chuckled at her behaviour.

Her two friends turned their heads to where she was looking at. Us.

They turned back. They said something to the blonde, but she ignored them and continued to look at mine and Fang's direction. She was starting to scare us.

Fang glanced at her. "Who /is/ that?"

"I don't know, but she hasn't stopped looking at us since we entered the diner."

The blonde stood up and lifted her sunglasses to her head. Recognition crossed her features. "Maxy?"

Fang's eyes quickly widened. "How does she know your name?"

"I don't know." I hissed back. I was now on the edge of my seat, ready to run if I needed to. I looked away, pretending I wasn't the Max she was calling for.

She called out another name, but it wasn't mine this time. "Nick?"

Now I could tell Fang was completely freaking out, despite his calm features.

"Maxine Ride?" The blonde now was out of her seat and walking slowly towards our table. The boys were watching her curiously as was the rest of the diner. This was getting creepy and embarrassing.

"Uh yeah?" I answered. I looked at her, she looked little familiar, but I couldn't quite place where I had met or seen her.

"Um hi." She smiled. "I'm Tiffany Lott, I'm not quite sure if you remember me, but..." She trailed off and now looked embarrassed.

Tiffany Lott. Tiffany Lott. The name seemed familiar and I repeated it again and again in my mind-

"Tiffany Lott!" I jumped up. Fang looked up at me like I was mental. "Tiff Tiff?"

Tiffany nodded enthusiastically. "Yes! I can't believe you're here!"

We stood opposite each other. After a second of silence, we squealed and and hugged each other.

"I have seen you in like, years!" I gushed. I know it was out of character of me and even though I was almost seventeen, seeing my old childhood friend made me act like a young girl.

"I know! I know!" Tiffany laughed along with me. We forgot we were in diner, and suddenly we were back to our summers of our childhood. "You've like, grown up Maxy! You're gorgeous!"

"You too Tiff Tiff!" I grinned.

Tiff laughed. "I haven't been called that since I was ten!"

Fang stood up behind me and cleared his throat. Tiff and I turned to him.

"Nick?" Tiff asked, standing in front of him.

Fang's eyes widened in realisation. "Tiff Tiff?"

I snorted to myself. The nick name sounded strange coming from his mouth.

"The one and only." She grinned. "Nick and Maxy, back again to the small town of Kape Beach."

"He goes by Fang now," I explained to Tiff.

Tiff nodded. "Ahh, so the nick name did stick."

"Hey! Mike and Austin get here now!" Tiff barked at the two boys at heir booth.

Two tall guys made their way to where we were standing. One had messy brown hair and light brown eyes, the other spiky black hair and dark brown eyes. They smiled as hey made their way towards as. I had a feeling I knew who they were.

"Nicolas Smith and Maxine Ride. Long time no see." The brown haired one crossed his arms. Then his face broke into a wide smile. "I've missed you guys."

I laughed and ran to him and hugged him. "Good to see you."

Austin laughed and pulled back. "Nick!"

Fang walked over a small smirk on his face and gave Austin one of those man/guy hugs. "We meet again, Tin Tin."

Austin cracked up at the mention of his childhood nickname. "Tin Tin? I haven't heard that since...I was seven! Good to see you man! What do they call you now?"

"Fang." Fang smirked. Austin smirked too.

The other boy, stepped up to us. I smiled at him. "Mike."

"Max." He held out his arms and hugged him back, still with a wide smile plastered to my face. Fang and Mike man-hugged as well and we all stood back, examining how different we looked, seven years later.

Mike, was part Filipino, and because of that he had a tan complexion and jet black hair. He wore a red checkered shirt on top of a plain white t-shirt and denim shorts. He was around the same height as Fang and Austin. His face pretty much looked the same from when were we younger, only more defined and mature. He had perfect teeth - probably braces during the end of middle school - and he no longer had that nerdy haircut look anymore.

Austin had brown hair and brown eyes and wore light denim shorts and a white t-shirt with a black and white picture of a guy skateboarding. His face was warm and welcoming, and still had that cheeky grin from his younger years.

Tiffany, had beachy platinum blonde hair, which was waist length. It was wavy, like she was always at the beach, which she probably was. She was dressed in high-waisted ripped denim short shorts and a baggy singlet tucked in. Underneath I could see the strings if her bikini around her neck. Her toenails were painted a blood red and so were her nails. She had sandals on her feet. Her face was pretty back then, and even prettier now. As a little girl, I remembered that she always wore sun dresses during our summer vacations. She had sky blue eyes that twinkled and on her head were her aviator sunglasses that she had taken off to see Fang and I. She carried herself with a confident aura and looked like she didn't tolerate any type of bullshit. Except now she was acting like a thirteen year old girl who had just heard that her favourite singer was coming to town.

"I can't believe it! You're here after so many years! How long has it been? Seven?"

I grinned at her. "More or less."

"Come on sit down. We need to catch up." She pulled me to a booth, leaving the boys to talk.

"So what's been happening?" She asked. She waved over a waitress. "I'll have an ice tea. Peach. Max?"

I shook my head. "No need. I don't want to trouble you."

Tiff pouted. "Please Maxy? It's my treat. I haven't seen you in ages. "

I gave in. "Fine. I'll have a chocolate milkshake."

The waitress smiled and walked off. Tiff turned back to me. "Well, I've stayed here, spending every summer here with those two knuckle heads over there." She jerked her thumb behind her in he direction of Austin and Mike. "Nothing /major/, really. This is a small town, not much happens. Though Mike wants to go to an Ivy League Uni, and do Medicine. How bout that eh? How's the suburbs?"

I shrugged. "Go Mike. Uh, I've been alright. Same old, for me. My parents decided it was finally time to visit the old beach house again. And..." I trailed off, still deciding whether to tell her Fang and I.

"And?" She pressed.

I was about to answer, but Austin interrupted us. "Hey Max! I hear that you and Fang are an item now!"

He slid in after Fang, forcing me to slide to the curve of the booth and next to Tiff. Mike sat next to Tiff.

Fang chuckled and casually put his arm on the chair behind me. Tiff raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Maxy didn't tell me that."

I blushed and gave her a weak grin. "I was about to."

"How long?" Mike asked curious.

"Two months." Fang answered.

"Two months only?" Austin scoffed. "After the amount of years you've known each other? Fang's had a crush on you sin-" Fang socked him in the gut.

"Shut up man."

I raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Since when?"

Austin opened his mouth to answer, but closed it when Fang glared at him. I'll get it out of Austin later.

"Oh and Tiff, you'll never guess what Max is?" Mike grinned.

"A girl?" Tiff asked confused.

Mike's grin got bigger. "She's a cheerleader!"

I rolled my eyes, while Tiff's went huge. "No way! You didn't tell me that either!" She hit me playfully. "As if! I didn't think it was your thing."

I shrugged. "It wasn't really. Iggy's girlfriend suggested it and Iggy and my family said it'd be good to do...so yeah. I guess I am."

"Fang doesn't happen to be a footballer?" Mike asked.

Fang shook his head. "Nope. Hockey and Basketball. When in season. But Iggy is."

"Jeezum, things are different." Tiff gushed.

"We're still the same." I said defensively.

The waitress arrived with mine and Tiff's drinks and placed them in front of us. "Anything else?"

"Yeah. Tell Aunty Maggie to come out here. I've got a surprise for her." The waitress nodded and smiled - a little flirtatiously, if I'm not mistaken, at Austin. Tiff and I snorted. I'm just glad she's not flirting with Fang.

"Sure."

Austin nodded and turned back to us. "Wait 'till Maggie sees you guys are back in town."

As soon as the words left his mouth, a slender woman entered the restaurant from the kitchen doors. She walked with a grace and her reddish-brown plait, swishing with each step. Maggie. "Austin Radley . What is this /surprise/ that is too important to show me later?"

Austin grinned cheekily. "Recognise these kids?" He gestured to Fang and I.

Fang allowed himself a small smile, while I grinned hugely. "Hi Maggie."

Her slightly irritated features softened then her mouth slowly formed a wide grin. "Well, may I be. Is that?"

Austin moved out of the booth, letting Fang and I stand up to Maggie. We had grown taller than her, and had to look down on her to set our eyes on hers.

"It is!" She exclaimed. "Young Maxine and Nicholas. Well, grown up Maxine and Nicholas!"

It was good to see her so happy, and both Fang and I couldn't help but be affected by how excited and happy she was. She pulled Fang into a huge hug - which he had to bend down - and then pulled back, holding his arms. "Grown to be quite the handsome boy." She sounded like a proud mother.

She turned to me. She pulled me into a similar hug that she gave Fang. She placed both hands on my cheeks. She stroked my hair. "So beautiful now Maxine." I blushed at her words.

"Call me Max, Maggie."

She nodded. "Well, this calls for celebration! Sit down, sit down! I'm cooking you guys a feast. On the house of course. Like old times eh?"

She rushed off, getting our feast prepared no doubt. We all slid back into the booth and talked about things from our summers back in the day.

Maggie came back later with /plates/ of food. Like, /plates/. Pancakes, bacon, scrambled eggs waffles. You name it.

"Maggie, really this is too much." I told her. "You didn't have to."

"Now don't you fret. It's no problem and it's my present to you and Nicholas. I'm just so glad you guys are back." She walked off humming an upbeat tune. I smiled as I watched her.

"I've really have missed her."

Austin shook his head. "That's because you don't live here. Because I /live/ here /and/ she's my aunt, it gets too much."

Tiff laughed. "You're just saying that because she interrupted you trying to ask a girl out last week."

Mike laughed. "She is right Austin."

Austin humphed, but didn't deny it. Fang and I smiled.

"So what's there to do around here?" I asked.

"Uh..." Tiff sat back and thought. "From sunset there's bonfires at the beach for random teens around. There's surfing. Skateboarding. Basically nothing."

"How 'bout we take a walk around?" Mike suggested.

I looked to Fang - who shrugged - and everyone else. "Why not?"

We all walked down the main street, where all the shops were and headed towards the surf shop at the start.

"This is where I work to earn extra /ka-chings/ for college and so forth." Mike opened the door, which rang a bell and we all stepped inside.

A guy in his late twenties walked up to us. "Hello friends and strangers. What can I do for you?"

He was dressed in boardshorts and a tie-dye shirt. He kinda looked a little hippie.

"Strangers?" Austin scoffed. "I think you might know them. Just think seven years older."

The hippie walked up to Fang and I, examining our faces. The looked from each of us and Fang looked at me at the corner of the eye. We knew who it was now. Paul Radley.

"Could it be? Long lost brotherens from a past life?" Fang's lip twitched at Paul's lingo. Been a while since I've heard it.

Paul worked at the surf shop, back when we were kids, he was also Austin's cousin and Maggie's son. I know, I know Austin's family pretty much never left this town.

"Max and Nick!" Paul put his arms around Fang and I and hugged us tightly. I grinned, while Fang looked comfortable being squashed against my side in Paul's arms.

"Can't breathe," I told Paul.

"Oh!" He let go and stood back. "Good to have you guys back."

"Good to be back." I grinned.

Paul nodded and smiled. "Righteous."

The bell at the door rang again and Paul looked up. "New customers." He walked off greeting his new possible customers.

"Paul's still same old Paul." Fang chuckled.

"Yep." Austin nodded. "He /owns/ the shop now too."

"Worked his way to the top didn't he?" I laughed. I remember Paul working at the Surf Shop since I could remember.

"Where next?" I asked.

"Beach?" Tiff suggested.

-:-:-:-:-:-

FANG POV

I was drifting in and out of consciousness, only wearing my cotton boxers. It too hot to sleep and too hot to stay awake. It was only the first day at the beach house, and the heat already got to me. Just as I was about to fall asleep, someone poked my side.

"Are you awake?" A voice hissed.

I sighed loudly to show them my irritation. "I am now."

"Get out." It hissed.

"What!" I sat up. I opened my eyes to the sight of Jen with her hands on her hips, dressed in a singlet and shorts. "I'm /trying/ to sleep. And I don't even have a shirt on."

"Well I don't care and I'm kicking you out." Jen pointed towards the door.

"What?" I glared at her before getting out of bed. "Kicked out of my own room." I mumbled.

Jen waved me off. "Whatever."

"Where the hell am I supposed to sleep?" I hissed at her.

She looked me in the eye and grinned. "You'll think of something."

MAX POV

By the end of the day, all awkwardness that usually came with seeing those you hadn't for a while, disappeared and the five of us were back to our old relationship.

We spent most of our time at the beach sipping soda and doing nothing but talk. We had a good time and agreed to meet up at Maggie's Diner every day.

Now I was laying in my bed, too hot to get to sleep. I was in a singlet and my underwear. I had my iPod on and tapped my fingers on my stomach to the beat of my music.

I heard the creak of Jen's bed, but thought nothing of it. She was probably restless too.

A few minutes later a figure appeared in my room, mumbling and cursing under their breath.

I sat up. "Fang? What are you doing here? Our parents are going to kill us if they find you here." Then I remembered Jen. "Jen's right there."

"Look again. She kicked me out." Fang seemed tired and restless.

I looked to Jen's bed and saw it was indeed empty. "Sly cat. Aw well. You look tired."

"You would be too if someone kicked you out of your bed just on the verge of sleep." Fang mumbled.

"Come here." I shuffled over on my single bed and patted the spot beside me. "I know there's not much room, and it's hot but..."

Fang dragged his feet to my bed and climbed in, wrapping his arms around me half asleep. "Thanks babe."

I chuckled. Fang was definitely half asleep. Though on the other hand I could get used to this every night for two months. "I could get used to this."

Fang nodded. "Mmm, yeah."

Then I finally realised that Fang had no shirt on and I had no pants on. So did Fang.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" I asked him. I turned my back to him, and he curved to the shape of my body.

I could picture his grin. "Nope."

I grinned at his answer. "Will this be the sleeping arrangements every night?"

I felt Fang nod against my hair. "Hopefully. I'm liking this summer already."

-:-:-:-:-:-

Fang and I were too hot to do anything last night and our sleep was completely innocent. Well, as innocent as you can get sleeping in a single bed, half naked with your boyfriend.

We, as well as Iggy and Jen woke up earlier than everyone else and swapped back into our original rooms. Iggy assumed that Fang slept in Jen's bed.

Now we were down in the den eating eggs and bacon on toast, dressed and ready to leave.

"Jen and I won't be home until late," Iggy told my mum and they left.

"Fang and I will be home before midnight. Is that okay?" I asked.

My mum nodded and hugged me. "It seems like yesterday Iggy was staying out late. Now it's you and next it'll be Nudge and Gazzy."

I awkwardly pat my mum's back. "You're not going to cry are you?"

"No," My mum sniffed.

"Be careful. At least you've got Fang with you." My dad warned. "And don't do anything you know you'll regret big time." Basically, don't have sex with a random and always watch your drink.

"Take care of Max will ya Fang?" Dave told Fang. Fang nodded. It's like having four parents.

"We're off to meet up with Tiff and the boys." I stood up and grabbed Fang's arm to leave but my mum stopped me.

"Tiffany, Mike and Austin?" She asked. I nodded. "I haven't seen those kids in /ages/. How are they?"

I rolled my eyes. "They're fine mum. If you're wondering, Maggie still owns the diner too."

"Really? I need to make a note to drop by later." My mum muttered to herself, pouring drinks for Nudge and Gazzy.

I took this as a sign to finally leave and rushed out before she could ask more questions.

We briefly met up with Tiff and the boys at the diner, before going our separate ways. Mike had to work at the surf shop, Austin had to help out Maggie and Tiff had a job as a checkout girl at the small supermarket down the road, leaving Fang and I a whole afternoon to ourselves.

We decided to go to the beach again. We sat in the sand for a while, when Fang said he'd go out for a swim. He pulled off his top and threw it beside our stuff and ran towards the water. I looked away as he did this. I knew his game, trying to make me drool over his sexy body, well bad luck Fang, I'm not going to fall for it.

I laid down in the sand, my eyes closed trying to soak up as much sun as I could. I heard Fang's voice call out my name and I sat up, slowly opening my eyes. Big mistake.

Fang was walking towards me, emerging from the water, water dripping down his body. It was exactly like a scene out of a movie. Damn it.

I couldn't help staring up and down his body. He knew he got me and smirked. Well, two can play at that game.

I stood up and made sure Fang was watching me, and pulled my shirt over head. I dropped it on the sand and unbuttoned my shorts. Even though I could've let them drop to the floor, I made the effort to pull them down my long legs, so Fang's eyes followed my every movement. Now I was standing in my bikini. I stood up and stretched, curving my back and walked slowly towards Fang.

Fang never took his eyes off me, and I walked straight past him and dived into the water. Fang:1. Max:3.

-:-:-:-:-:-

Fang was still angry at me for the stunt I pulled earlier at the beach. I had the upper hand so far, and wasn't going to give it to Fang. We were watching a movie with everyone else except our parents - they had went out for dinner, leaving Fang, Jen, Iggy and I in charge of the kids. Nudge, Gazzy and Angel we sprawled out on the floor, Iggy and Jen curled up together on a blanket on the floor with the kids and Fang and I claimed the couch.

I decided to play with Fang even more and pressed my thigh against Fang's. He didn't make any motion to say that he felt it. I grabbed Fang's hand put it around my waist. Fang looked at me at the corner of his eye, raising his eyebrow.

I kept my eyes on the tv screen as I slowly moved his hands up my across my stomach. I didn't stop and slipped it into my shorts. I knew I was pushing it, but I wasn't letting Fang win this war. We had a blanket around us, so no one could suspect a thing. I ignored the tingling up my thigh and in my stomach as I slipped his finger into the band of my underwear.

Fang pulled his hand away abruptly and stood up. He didn't look at me and mumbled, "I'm going to bed."

The kids and Iggy and Jen paid no attention to him and said goodnight. After half an hour later, I went upstairs into my room. Fang had already climbed into his bed, even though he would have to move into my room later on. I climbed into my bed satisfied with myself and closed my eyes.

FANG POV

Damn Max. Why does she have to be so freaking sexy? She wants war, she'll get it.

I heard Jen open the door quietly and tap me on the shoulder. Perfect timing. I nodded and got out of bed and walked silently to Max's room. I opened her door, making no noise and shut it behind me.

Max's sleeping form lay on her side on top of the covers. It wasn't as hot as the other night. I pulled my shirt over my head and threw into her closet, leaving me in my boxers only. I climbed in behind her and pulled her to my chest. She sighed contently and relaxed into my arms. I pressed my lips into her neck and kissed her, slowly turned her on her back.

"Fa...s-s-stop." She begged. I moved to her collar - her sensitive spot - and kept it there, moving my lips slowly against her smooth skin and licking it every now and then.

"Fa-ang, you...I...sleep...parents." I grinned against her skin. She usually couldn't form proper sentences, when I kissed her sensitive spot.

Her breathing got heavier and throatier, her chest rising up and down with every deep breath. "S-stop."

I moved my lips to her ear. "Say I win."

"...No." She breathed.

As soon as my lips touched her skin, she caved. "Fine. You win."

I smirked, kissed her once on the lips and turned her back on her side.

**Things are starting to get serious...**

**I apologise if it's short, I'm not actually sure how long it is cause I'm still typing it on my iPod. And sorry for the late update, my dad upgraded our internet and I had to change the settings and that took ages.**

**Read, review and tell me what you think is gonna happen ;)**

**- FlowerChild22**


	33. Sexual Tension

**So I am writing this author's note in what **_**should **_**be my Year 12 Legal Studies class, but all the Year 12s are getting their school photos and me, - being the only Year 11 - didn't. Awks. Right now, these girls are walking past and they're talking about the construction workers...here's what's happening:**

**Girl 1: Yeah, it's different for us-  
Girl 2: Yeah, last year...were they even working?  
Girl 1: Oh my god! The workers are **_**sooooo **_**hot!**

**Yeah, our school's under construction, but we're still here dodging wooden planks and steel frames -.-**

**In other news, my accounting teacher is **_**smoking hot! **_**Like, his is AH-MAZING, seriously. He's kinda nerdy, but one of those badass teachers who have different teaching techniques. He's twenty-eight...so I'm only...twelve years younger...I still have a chance...when I **_**actually **_**graduate XD**

**Shout out to PurpleBlackWings16! WHOO!**

**p.s. Check out my friend's stuff: luv it123 :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't actually own Maximum Ride, but Mr John is my home boii. **

Growing Up

Chapter Thirty One: Sexual Tension

MAX POV

We arrived at the beach the day after, and stayed there for the rest of the day. After sunrise, more kids started to arrive. We paid no attention to him, and started up the bonfire, in the middle of where five logs were placed in a circle. Fang, Austin and Mike went off to find more wood, and Tiff and I stayed and sat on a log. Tiff waved to some of the kids, but made no effort to talk to them.

"You can go talk to them you know," I told her. "You don't have to stay with me."

Tiff put an arm around me. "But I want to. My best girl friend from my childhood is back and I want to spend time with her."

I grinned at her. "Fine. When you put it that way."

A boy walked up to us. "Hey gorgeous," he said to Tiff. "Who's your pretty friend?"

Tiff sighed and rolled her eyes. "Go away Kevin. I'm not interested an neither is she."

"How would you know? You didn't let her talk for herself." He winked at me and I tried not to look disgusted. He sat beside Tiff and she tried to shuffle away. He put an arm around her waist. Tiff tried to shove him away.

"It might be for the fact she has a boyfriend." Tiff glared at him.

"Oh really now? Well what he won't know won't kill him." He stood up to move next to me, but someone grabbed his shirt.

"But he might kill you." Fang hissed deeply. He _towered_ over this Kevin guy, and his glare looked scary deadly.

Kevin gulped and nodded. "W-w-ell, I-I'll be off."

Fang let go of him and Kevin ran away.

"I gotta get myself a boyfriend." Tiff looked up at Fang and grinned. She turned to me, "could I borrow him?"

I laughed and Fang sat beside me and put his arm around my waist. "Sorry, I'm Max's."

Fang kissed my shoulder and I lent back into his chest. Tiff smiled admiringly at us. "Aw, you guys are cute. Who would've thought when we were kids aye?"

Austin and Mike appeared and chucked some wood into the fire pit. Austin lit a match and it immediately went out. We all snorted.

"Here, hand it over." Mike raised his hand. Austin threw the box of matches over to him. Mike caught it easily and lit a match and held it to a pile of dry leaves and twigs in the the middle. It caught, and Mike blew gently to give the fire oxygen making it grow eventually to a small fire. The fire started to burn the twigs and started on the wood. He stood back and grinned. We all clapped.

"Go Mike!" Tiff praised impressed.

Austin held his hands up. "So fine, I can't light a fire. But I can do other stuff."

Tiff raised and eyebrow. "Like?"

Austin poked his tongue at her and sat next to Fang on our log.

"Hey Tiffany!" A perky voice called.

Tiff groaned and hid her head in my shoulder. "Hide me."

"Why?" I asked.

"It's Jessica." When I looked at her blankly she elaborated. "Remember that annoying eight year old who used to follow us around when we were ten, wanting to hang out with us?"

I thought hard. "Uh...not really."

"Well, when you didn't come here for summer, she took this as an opportunity to become my 'new' best friend, since you were out of the picture. She's been following me and it's soooo annoying. And it's worse now cause she's starting high school. I had two years of freedom at school, and now it's gone."

I laughed.

"This is not funny!" Tiff hissed.

"Okay don't worry about it. I think I'll be able to scare her off bow that I am back." I assured her linking my arm through her's and patting her shoulder.

"Hey you're sidekick is here," Mike muttered to Tiff, who was seated next to her.

"Great," Tiff cheered sarcastically.

A short freckly red head stood in front of us and grinned displaying a row of crooked teeth. Ew.

She waved enthusiastically. "Hi Tiffany!"

Tiff's face stayed blank. Oooh, the cold shoulder. She eyed me beside Tiff and our linked arms.

"Who's this?" She tried to glare at me. I snorted quietly.

"Maxy, my best friend." Tiff grinned and lent her head on my shoulder for emphasis.

"What!" She stomped her foot against the sand. "But-but, I thought..."

"Thought what?" Tiff's face turned serious. "We're not friends. We never were."

Jessica shrieked and stomped off.

Tiff laughed. "Thank god."

"Wasn't that a little harsh?" I asked.

Tiff shrugged. "I don't have to be nice to her. It's not my problem."

I laughed. "Good old tough Tiff."

-:-:-:-:-:-

We held sticks with marshmallows above the fire, so that the outsides would caramelize. I pulled my stick from the fire and took a bite out of my cooked marshmallow. The outside was crunchy and the inside melted into my mouth. I closed my eyes in pleasure. "Mmmm. That's good."

"Anyone want a drink?" Austin held up a bottle of beer.

Mike held his hand up and caught the bottle that Austin threw to him. He popped the lid open and took a long swig.

"Fang and I will share one." Austin passed a bottle to Tiff, who passed it to me.

Austin held one to Tiff and she shook her head. "You know I don't drink."

"That's right." Austin put it back in the cooler.

I took a small sip - I wasn't that much of a drinker, either was Fang - and placed the bottle to Fang. "How come?"

Tiff shrugged. "I dunno. I don't really like to."

"Fair enough." Fang nodded.

"How 'bout some music Mike?" Tiff nudged his shoulder.

He put down his bottle in the sand and grabbed the guitar he brought with him. "What should I play?"

"Anything." Austin answered. "Whatever is in your song bank."

"Oooh! Dancing in the Moonlight!" Tiff clapped her hands.

Mike nodded and started strumming. Fang put his arms around my waist and I lent against his chest as we listened to Mike's soft R'n'B voice. Other kids joined and sat themselves on the other logs around the fire and listened quietly. Mike finished and everyone cheered.

"That was great Mike!" I clapped.

Mike shrugged. "Thanks Max."

He continued playing and singing until there were only a few people left on the beach. Others had left because of curfew, while some couples wandered off themselves for some privacy.

"I think it's time we head home." Tiff suggested, yawning.

Mike put his guitar in it's case and picked it up. "I'll walk with you."

"Well, I'm off to be the designated driver." Austin took out his keys and waved goodbye.

"We're off." Fang and I waved goodbye to Mike and I hugged Tiff. Fang nodded at her and put his arm around me. We walked home, only the moonlight lighting our path.

"So this is how Iggy used to spend Summer here." Fang thought aloud.

"Yeah I guess. He was quite the party animal in his younger high school years." I lent my head on Fang's shoulder.

We saw the beach house up the road. Fang took his arms off my waist.

-:-:-:-:-:-

We walked into the diner to see Tiffany already in our usual booth sipping coffee and Mike next her, drinking a can of Red Bull. Their backs were to us and their heads leaning against each other. Hmm. Interesting.

"They together?" Fang asked confused.

I shrugged. "I don't know."

We walked up to them and sat opposite them.

"Good morning." I greeted.

"Mornin'." Tiff greeted unenthusiastic. "I'm not really a morning person. Either is Mike."

"Me either. Fang especially." I agreed.

"Where's Austin?" Fang asked.

"Kitchen." Mike answered.

And right on cue, Austin appeared from between the double swinging doors.

"Morning all!" He greeted.

"Austin's a morning person." Mike explained. "Actually...he's a morning, afternoon /and/ evening person."

Austin grabbed a chair and set it in front of our booth. He rubbed his hands together. "What's on the agenda today gang?"

"Red Bull." Mike answered, taking another drink.

"Coffee." Tiff answered, tired. Her head was still leaning on Mike's and they looked half asleep. What'd they get up to last night?

"Are you guys alright? You look like the living dead." I asked.

Tiff and Mike nodded. "Fine. Just tired."

"Okay," I shrugged.

"Can I go back home?" Tiff asked, taking her head off Mike's.

"Sure." Austin nodded. "Besides I have some business."

Mike snorted. "By business, you mean a girl."

Austin grinned and clasped Mike's shoulder. "You know me too well bro."

"Well," Tiff started and stood up. "Good luck with that girl, and I'm off to sleep a little more."

"Me too." Mike stood up as well and stretched.

"We'll meet back here at five. I've planned a little excursion." Austin called out to Tiff and Mike.

As soon as they left, I turned to Austin. "Hey Aus, do you know if there's something going on between Mike and Tiff?"

Austin though about it. "Not that I know of. Maybe...well, I'm leaving to capture the heart of a certain lady."

He wiggled his eyebrows and I laughed. Fang chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"See ya later alligator!" He called over his shoulder.

"Oh man, Austin's a classic isn't he?" I shook my head.

"Yepp. Still a doofus." Fang chuckled. He turned to me and grinned. I swear my heart just stopped. "Well, we have a whole afternoon to ourselves...what do you think we should do?"

I put my finger on my chin. "Hmmm. Well no one's home for a while, let's go back to the house."

Fang entwined his fingers through mine and walked closely together to our beach house.

"Wanna watch tv?" Fang suggested, plopping himself on the couch.

"Sure." I grabbed the remote and flicked through the channels. I eventually settled on a reality show on MTV. Fang put his arms around my waist and I lent my head back on his shoulder. Fang started toying with my hair with one hand. I let him be and watched the television not really concentrating. After a while Fang started to get bored and started kissing my shoulder, moving his way up to my neck. I grinned and turned around and captured his lips with my own. It started to get heated, and all of a sudden I was straddling Fang's lap and his fingers tangled in my hair. We had turned off the tv long ago. After all the revenge between us, the tension was ready to explode.

Fang pulled away briefly. "Your room?"

I nodded and pulled his head back to mine. He stood up, carrying me upstairs and down the hallway to my room. As soon as we inside, Fang dropped my legs and I slammed the door behind me.

Fang's breaths were heavy as we slammed against the wall in my room. His lips attacked mine in an almost desperate way, his hands tangled in my curly brown hair and mine on his shoulders. It was the afternoon and Iggy and Jen were still out and our parents were at the beach with the kids, meaning Fang and I were home alone.

His hands untangled themselves from my hair and slowly roamed down my body to my hips. He gripped them tightly, holding them tight against his form. We tried to press our bodies as tightly together as possible, but even that wasn't tight enough. I could feel Fang's bulge against my lower abdomen, arousing me even more.

His hands slipped down the top of my shorts and grabbed the hem of my shirt. We separated quickly as he pulled my top over my head, only to crash his lips back down onto mine as soon as he threw it behind him. His hands then moved back up just underneath my bra, slipping his thumbs underneath the material, stroking from side to side as he held my sides.

I knew we were going to end up regretting this, but I didn't care. All I wanted was Fang and his hands and lips all over my body.

I felt that there was too much material between Fang and I, so I pulled his shirt off in a hurried manner and threw it over his shoulder. His lips then moved to my neck, causing my eyes to roll to the back of my head in pleasure. I moaned, not caring how I sounded, too into what we were doing to feel embarrassed. This seemed to arouse Fang more, as his hips ground into mine. My legs shook slightly and my bare toes curled against the timber floor.

Fang growled against my skin and moved to my collar. I flicked my head back, to let Fang access it more better. I felt his hands move slowly down my stomach to the top of my shorts. My hands mirrored his movements, and started to unbuckle his jeans. They dropped to his knees and he pulled out his legs skillfully. Fang then unbuttoned and unzipped my shorts and they dropped to the floor. I was glad I was wearing shorts; if I had been in my tight jeans, it would've been much harder to take them off.

Now we were both standing in our underwear, against the wall, home alone and all good reasoning out the window. I kicked his jeans and my shorts in different directions, so they weren't in the way.

Fang moved his lips back to mine, feeling that they had been unattended to for too long. His right hand moved slowly over the side of my thigh, moving to the back of knee. He held it there for a second, then jerked it up, hitching it around his hip. He was about to move the other, but I made it easier for him. I jumped up, so I straddled his waist, just above his groin. He held his hands underneath my thighs, keeping me up. Not that he needed to; my legs were gripping his hips tightly. Fang walked backwards until the backs of his legs hit my bed, and fell backwards. We landed, me on top of him, legs now straddling his groin. When we fell against the mattress, our bodies bounced, causing our hips to grind against each other. We both moaned out loud, and made us more frantic to get out clothes off.

Fang's finger moved across the top of my underwear, stalling and killing me. He was trying to ask me for permission. I almost screamed in frustration, and moved my hips against his to tell him I was okay with it. Fang's hooked the edge and pulled down, just as we heard the slam of a car door.

We both jumped up, breathing deeply, listening intently. We didn't hear the front door open and figured they were still outside. Fang pulled me back to him and kissed my shoulder.

"Faaang," I whined. "Stop."

"No." He shook his head stubbornly and continued kissing. "I want you."

"I know." I pulled away and kissed his lips and pulled back before he could change my mind. "I want you too. Badly."

"Well, lock the door." Fang pulled me back to him, his erection pressing into my back. "We'll be quiet."

"I don't think we'd be able to be quiet." I regretfully tried to pry his arms away from my hips. He was too strong and kept them around me.

"You're right. I want you to be as loud as you can." He whispered huskily into my ear. He then kissed the back of my ear and moved down to my neck.

"Um...I uh. Wha...was I saying?" I stammered.

Fang chuckled. "I love that I can do that to you."

I pulled away and sighed. "Come on. Let's get dressed."

"Let me dress you," he begged, his lips against my back. I had to use all my will power to not turn around and let Fang take me right then and there.

"Fang, stop tempting me." He pouted, something I though I'd never see.

"Fine. But we're not done here." He got up and stretched. I stared at his sexy abs. Fang smirked down at me. "Well I'm off to have a /cold/ shower and take care of my problem." He paused and looked at me deviously. "Or you could take the shower with me."

I threw a pillow at him and rolled my eyes. He chuckled and ducked into the bathroom next door. I took a second to recover and compose myself before getting dressed and throwing Fang's clothing into my closet.

-:-:-:-:-:-

We arrived first at the diner, and ever since our heated afternoon alone, Fang couldn't seem to keep his hands off me. Not that I minded. We both agreed that Fang won our revenge war and now we couldn't get enough of each other.

A waitress arrived at our booth and Fang had a hand around my waist and under my shirt. Underneath the table, our ankles were hooked around each other.

"What can I get you?" A pretty blonde asked smiling at us.

"Um..." I stammered. I couldn't concentrate on the question because Fang's hand slipping into the band of my shorts and drew small circles. I was suddenly reminded of the time in Freshman Year when Fang and I pretended we were going out. That seemed like a lifetime ago. "I'll have...just an...ice tea to go."

I waited for the waitress to leave but stayed where she was. "What flavour?"

"Peach." I managed to spit out.

The waitress turned to Fang. He briefly glanced at her. "Water."

The waitress nodded and left.

"Water?" I turned to Fang. "Seriously?"

"It's free. And I'm thirsty."

I rolled my eyes. The diner door opened and Tiff appeared her aviators on and a bright smile as soon as she saw us. She sat across from us and slid her glasses to her head. She was dressed in a floral playsuit with bathers. Her long hair was pulled into a loose bun on top of her head, slightly to the side.

"So," I started casually. "What's the deal between you and Mike?"

Tiff sighed. "Fine. We're together, but not officially. It's hard to explain."

At this moment Mike entered with Austin. Mike slid in beside Tiff and Austin grabbed a chair from another table.

"So we all here?" We all nodded. "I've packed food and drinks, and I've brought my baby."

"That girl from earlier?" I asked.

"No, I meant my Mustang."

"Oh. Right."

"So what happened to the girl?" Tiff asked curious.

"She's coming with us." Austin said proudly. "We ready to rock and roll?"

Mike rolled his eyes and Fang hit his shoulder. Austin laughed and held his hands up in defense.

-:-:-:-:-:-

"Are we there yet?" Tiff complained from beside me.

"Almost." Austin called over his shoulder. Fang managed to win the coin toss - I say he cheated somehow - and scored shotgun. He sat in the front passenger seat, his long legs on the dashboard and hands behind his head. Mike sat between Austin and Fang on the bench. Which left Tiff, Austin's date and I squashed in the back seat. I was in the middle, Tiff behind Austin and Austin's date behind Fang. She was a pretty girl - they always are - mid-length dark dark brown hair with a heart shaped face and big brown eyes. She seemed nice and confessed she was scared of Tiff from school. Tiff assured her not to worry. She relaxed and they seemed to get along well.

"How long?" Mike asked.

Austin pulled up on the side of the road. "Two minutes. We walk from here."

Mike grabbed the picnic rug and Austin and Fang grabbed a cooler each and we followed Austin down a steep sand hill onto an empty beach.

**It's getting hot in here...so take off all your clothes ;)**

**Whoo! Hot aye? And it's still the start of summer...**

**Read, review and calm yourself down...**

**- FlowerChild22 **


	34. Stolen Afternoon

**Hey guys! Sup homie gees? **

**Just a note, I am not a lemon writer, I do not do lemons and I do not particularly want to try. *shudder* So, I think I should be right with the "T" rating, cause a few people have suggested to bump it up to "M".**

**And to the anonymous reader who said my story was cliche, I respond with a "Yeah, no shit sherlock. The story is called Growing Up, which is a very cliche topic and ya should've known that when clicking my story...:P"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride and I got full marks on my first English SAC! (SATs if in America)**

Growing Up

Chapter Thirty-Two: Stolen Afternoon

MAX POV

"I can't believe it!" I gushed, walking into my bedroom. Ever since the heated moment between Fang and I four weeks ago, we hadn't been able time to ourselves. We were always busy with someone or something. One day was with the gang, another with the kids and another with our family. Only stolen kisses at night and in between activities.

"What?" Fang asked, his eyes closed sprawled on the middle my bed.

I checked out Fang in his dark shirt and pale blue denim shorts. "Did I ever tell you, that you look sexy in those pale blue shorts?"

Fang stuck his tongue out. "Yes, I know I'm again not wearing black. Whoop-de-fucking-do." He said sarcastically.

"I'm serious!"

"Whatever."

I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, we have the whole house to ourselves, with parents not coming back until late, and the kids with Maggie and Iggy and Jen...wherever." I stopped in front of Fang, where his long legs, hung over the edge of the mattress. His shirt had ridden up, exposing his tan, toned stomach and the top of his dark grey jocks. I stopped myself from drooling.

"So?" He asked, slipping his blacks Vans off and socks. "Everyone else are working."

I sighed and shook my head at Fang's slowness. "Which means...?"

"It means...we have nothing to do." Fang told me a matter-of-factly.

I nearly slapped Fang for his ignorance. I decided I'd show him, instead of explaining. I slipped my shirt over my head and unbuttoned my shorts, leaving me in my underwear. Fang's eyes stayed closed. I climbed onto the bed and crawled so I was hovering over Fang on my hands and knees, which were either side of him.

"Well, maybe I can give you an idea." I sat on his waist.

"What are you ta-" Fang cut himself off, when he opened his eyes. "Holy shit."

I laughed lightly, feeling a little deja vu-ish of the night at Beach Inn.

FANG POV

"Well, maybe I can give you an idea." Max said in a slightly suggestive tone.

"What are you ta-" I stopped short when I took in Max in her navy and whited, striped underwear. "Holy shit." I swallowed. She laughed lightly and flicked her hair to one side, exposing her neck. My attention moved to her bare neck and my lips opened slightly in anticipation.

My hands flew to her waist immediately and sat up, so she was straddling my waist. Max didn't hold back, and kissed me hungrily and passionately. She pulled back quickly to pulled my shirt over my head. She kissed me again, my hands moving down her sides, stopping to rest on the tops of her thighs. Her hands moved down my chest, to my belt, undoing it, skillfully, while still kissing me.

Now it was tricky, trying to get my shorts - light blue, you impressed? - off, since Max was on top of me. She balanced her weight on her knees and pulled them down to my knees, where they dropped to the floor. Now we were making out in our underwear on Max's bed. Again.

Just as Max pushed herself against me, I reluctantly pulled back, my reasoning deciding to kick in. Damn it.

"Max, we shouldn't," I panted, feeling out of breath.

Max shook her head stubbornly and pushed me down on the bed, so that she was sitting on top of me. She attacked my neck and I tried ignoring the urge in my jocks. It was hard, but I managed to do it.

I pushed Max back up so we were both sitting. "Why not?" She asked pouting, looking incredibly sexy, but innocent. That's makes no sense at all.

"Because." I shook my head and looked away.

"So you don't want to do this?" Max asked, still pouting. Damn it, she's so hard to resist. She put her hands on my bare chest and trailed them painfully slow down reaching just above my jocks.

"Don't." I said through clenched teeth. She knew I was breaking. She knew, that I knew she knew I was breaking.

She removed her hands from my chest and for a minute I thought she was going to back off, but instead her hands reached behind her, unclasping and taking off her bra in one swift movement. She threw it behind her, somewhere, her bare chest in full view in front of me. Holy Fuck.

If I wasn't turned on then - yeah, right. Of course I was - I sure as hell was now. "Max," I swallowed. "Don't. My self-control is breaking."

"Why not?" She frowned, keeping her hands on my chest and stomach. "I'm ready. And you most definitely are." She nodded towards my lower region.

"Trust me Max, you have no idea how much I want, no need this." I muttered into her neck, where my head was l rested on.

"Then, let's do it."

I lifted my head to look her properly in her eyes, searching for any hesitation. Her pupils were dilated, her hair ruffled from my hands and her lips red and full from kissing my own, a slight indent from where I had bit her bottom lip.

Max didn't wait for an answer and reached straight for my underwear as well as hers.

-:-:-:-:-:-

FANG POV

I looked disbelievingly down at Max's naked sleeping form, which was swrapped in her bed sheets. Her head was rested on my chest, hair tickling my stomach and her hand on my lower abdomen. I couldn't believe we did it. And thank _god _we were careful about it. Iggy had given me a condom "in case I happened to score". His words not mine. And thank fuck he did. If Max were to...I don't want to even think about it.

I began to stroke Max's hair, which was tangled and messy. Her whole upper body rose with each breath she took, also rising when I took a breath. She had a faint smile on her face, as if she was dreaming of something good. My other hand was draped over her bare back, holding her close to me. My eyes flickered over to her face, and her eyes fluttered open.

"Hello." She greeted with a big smile. She lifted her head and kissed me on the lips. "What time is it?"

I smiled down at her and reached for my phone on the bedside table. "Six pm."

"And no one's coming home until when?"

"Six thirty."

We let that sink in a little bit, until we realised how soon that was.

"Shit." I said jumping up.

"Exactly what I was thinking." Max sat up, covering herself with the sheet. "I think I'm going to take a quick shower."

My smile changed to a sly one. "Can I come?"

She gave me a stern look. "_Only_ a shower. A quick one."

"Yeah, yeah." I waved her off.

"I mean it Fang."

I didn't answer, instead giving her a wink.

-:-:-:-:-:-

MAX POV

We showered off, and got dressed, but not without a couple of kisses along the way. We decided to chill in the living room and watch movies until everyone came home. Our parents and the kids were first to arrive, and I reluctantly peeled myself from Fang's chest. Fang leaned forward with me, his arms still around my waist.

"Faaaaang," I whined. "Come on."

"No."

I kissed him. "Please. Come on. They won't leave us alone if they find out."

He let go. "Fine."

Just as I sat on the oppposite end of the couch, Angel ran into the room and into Fang's lap. Fang kissed her forehead as Angel gushed about her day. Maybe she's spending too much time with Nudge...

"Really?" Fang asked. He nodded and chuckled at the appropriate times and Angel explained with great enthusiasm on how tall she built her sandcastle and how Gazzy farted causing Nudge to fall and ruin it, and started to apologise, but Angel didn't care as she couldn't stop giggling.

"That's great, Ange." Angel beamed at Fang. She adored him so much. "What did you and Max do Fang? Did you have fun?" Yes, we had _a lot _of fun. I winked at Fang, above Angel's head.

I stopped myself from snorting. Fang's eyes met mine over Angel's head, and I could tell he was trying not to smile. "We...watched movies."

"Like what?" Angel asked, genuinely curious.

"Like...the one's your not supposed to watch." Fang asnwered.

"Oh, you mean big kid movies?"

Fang nodded slowly. "Yeah."

Angel nodded and ran off to the kitchen, where her mum was calling her. Fang and I both relaxed visibly.

After a few seconds of silence Fang spoke, grinning. "Do you know how hard it was for me not to get a boner, thinking about this afternoon?"

I looked at Fang and burst out laughing. "Oh god Fang. Stop it."

"I'm serious." All of a sudden he was right next to me. "You're just too damn sexy. Especially when you screame-"

I hastily elbowed Fang, warning him that Nudge was coming into the room. I bit my lips to stop myself from smiling. Fang moved back to his original position and went to his usual poker face.

"Hey guys. What's up?" She asked casually. Thank god, can't have my younger sister hearing what Fang was going to say.

"Nothing. Chilling." Fang asnwered, monotone.

"What's you guys do today?" Jeez, why did everyone want to know what we did today?

"Nothing really. Movies and stuff." I answered, off-handedly. Hopefully it was convincing enough. "What about you?"

I decided if I got Nudge to ramble, she'd stop asking questions. Immediately Nudge launched into a full on ramble on her day from the minute she woke up. Fang looked at me, glaring. I shrugged sheepishly and offered a small smile.

"...and yeah. That was my day." Nudge took a huge breath and relaxed. For a second I thought she was going to ask me a detailed version of my day but instead asked, "what's on tv?"

-:-:-:-:-:-

"I thought that they were onto us." Fang whispered in my bed that night.

"Mee too. I was seriously freaking out. Maybe we shouldn't anything else for now. It's making us jumpy." Fang nodded.

That day Iggy and Jen casually asked us what we got up to and Fang and I thought we were caught out. Jen seemed to think we were together, but not at the level we crossed this afternoon. It turns out everyone was actually interested in our day.

Our ankles were locked together and his hands were on my waist, mine on his chest. Fang stared at my face, and I started to feel uncomfortable. "What?"

"I love you. I hope you know that."

My cheeks flushed red. I looked up at Fang through my eyelashes. "I love you too." I mumbled back at him.

Fang's face spread into a smile. Like, a big smile. And it lit up my world, as corny as that sounds.

**I'm pretty sure that's short, but I have major writer's block. I think I'll move onto school starting and people starting to find out.**

**Read, review and wish me luck for my Year 12 Legal Sac (O.O kinda freaked out),  
- FlowerChild22**


	35. Goodbyes

**Updates are gonna be reeeeeaaaalllllyyyyy slllloooooowwwwww. Just sayin'. Damn Year 11.**

**I am in love with the song "Not Your Birthday" by Allstar Weekend. Those boys...*drools***

**Okay, by chips, **_**stonestream2, **_**I mean potato crips or whatever you call them. I think. Oh and a petrol station is like a gas station. **

**Disclaimer: I am along with my friend (Turk Nation XD, she calls me Filipino or Philidelphia, dunno why) are the top of our Accounting class. Oooooohhhh yeeeaaaahhhhh. Oh and I don't own Maximum Ride.**

Growing Up  
Chapter Thirty Three: Goodbyes

MAX POV  
"You sooooo _have _to call me and text me and Facebook me and-"

I cut off Tiff before she went into full ramble mode. "Yes, of course I will."

"I'm going to miss you like, _crazy._" Tiff wrapped her arms around me and squeezed tight. "_Crazy._"

I laughed and pulled back before she cut off my circulation. "Me too. I promise."

She pointed at me. "You better."

"I'll be back next summer. I swear on that."

"I'll hold you to that." She turned to Fang. She held her arms out and Fang her, surprisingly without any awkwardness.

"Gonna miss ya Tiff." Fang told her, pulling back.

"Right back at ya, Fang." She pointed at Fang with both her hands and her thumbs up. Fang chuckled at her goofyness.

"Come here Maxy!" Before I knew it, Mike and Austin had surrounded me with the smell of boys and sweat.

"Urgh!" I pulled back and they were laughing. "You guys smell like, guys."

They laughed and turned to Fang to do their manly hand-shake thing. "See ya man."

"See ya." Fang grinned.

"We need one more photo." Tiff suggested, clapping her hands together.

"I'll take it." Maggie offered with a sniff and tear in her eye.

We all bunched together, Tiff and I, our arms around each other. We grinned widely, even Fang.

"I'm going to miss you two rascals." Maggie sniffed.

"Oh God. You're not going to cry are you Mags?" Austin stepped back, wary.

"N-no." Maggie sniffed again. "Maybe."

She hugged Fang and I tightly and shuffled off, wiping her eyes with her apron.

-:-:-:-:-:-

"I am so tired." Jen huffed, slumping back in her seat. "What a summer."

Iggy nodded. "I just want to get into a bed and sleep until summer is over."

I tuned out Jen and Iggy and leaned against Fang's shoulder, and concentrated on my music. Fang kissed me forehead when he was sure that Iggy and Jen weren't looking and leant his head back against the headrest.

I propped my chin on Fang's shoulder and smiled at him. You know those things where you're just happy about life in general? Yeah, I was feeling that way. I probably sound high.

"Naw," Jen cooed and twisted around in her seat. "That's cute. You look just like a couple." Jen eyes twinkled and I glared at her to not say anything. She winked and stuck her tongue out.

Iggy glanced at us through the rearview mirror. "Pfft," he scoffed. "It'll be years until these two realise they're meant for each other."

"I wouldn't say that..." Jen started.

I tried not to smile as Iggy continued. "I will give you fifty bucks, if Max and Fang get together by the time they graduate high school."

"Iggy, we're right here." Fang pointed out.

Iggy shrugged. Jen grinned evilly. "I'll take you up on that offer. Put your money where your mouth is."

"I'm happy to get that fifty bucks now if you want." Iggy replied, cockily.

"I woudn't be so quick to jump to that." Jen asnwered.

-:-:-:-:-:-

"I love you." Fang stated randomly in the darkness. We were lying in his bed and it was the middle of the night.

I opened my eyes and turned towards him. I was taken aback, but made no hesitation to reply. "I love you too."

His arms coiled around me tighter and he held me against him, despite the hot weather. I turned back around and tried to separate my sweaty body away from Fang's. He just pulled be back in response.

"Fang, it's hot." I complained.

"So, I want to be able to sleep with my girlfriend in my arms." Fang replied, his vioce kind of muffled.

"That's sweet. But it's hot." Fang groaned and let go and got up. I sat up trying to figure out what he was doing, but he was adjusting the air-con in his room. He climbed back into bed and returned to our previous position.

"Two more weeks until school." I stated.

Fang grunted in response. "Joy."

I took a deep breath. "I think I'm ready to tell people."

Fang kissed the back of my neck, causing a shiver to run down my spine. "Whatever you want."

"Don't you?" I asked.

"Of course. I want to show you off to everyone."

I smiled. "Even your lover?"

"Who?" I chuckled quietly at Fang's confusion.

"Lissa."

Fang made a sound of disgust. "Especially her."

-:-:-:-:-:-

When Fang and I arrived at school tomorrow, we held hands as we walked down the hallway towards our lockers. There were a few wolf whistles and a "Good job, Fang!" from a friend of ours. I laughed and Fang just rolled his eyes.

I let go of Fang's hands so I could open my locker and grab my books, but instead Fang stood behind me and put his arms around me and rested his chin on my shoulder, peering into my locker. I grinned and pecked his lips quickly and grabbed my books.

NAT POV  
"Oh my _god. _Luke, what the _hell _is _that?_" I asked as Luke, Sean and I walked into the school.

"What?" He asked.

"_That._" I pointed towards his chest. "That _thing _on your torso."

He gave me a blank look. Sean looked confused. "What are you tal- Dude, what the _fuck _are you wearing?"

Sean and I stopped dead in our tracks starting disbelievingly at Luke and the abomination he was wearing.

"What? It's freaking _awesome_." He grinned and raised his hand for a high five. Sean shook his head and lowered Luke's hand.

"_Awesome?_" I asked. "_Are you serious? _It's...it's...I can't even explain it. There are no words on this Earth to describe the ugliness of that 'shirt'."

Luke was sported in a biegey, light brown shirt. But that wasn't the problem. It was on it. In navy pint, was a rectangle with a surf hut and and a palm tree with the slogan: "_Get waxed in the rear_". Real classy.

"Real classy, Luke. Real classy." I told him, almost facepalming.

That riciculous goofy grin didn't leave his handsome face. "It's funny!"

"No, it's tacky." I shook my head. "I don't think I can stand near you." I looked around hiding my face turning away from Luke.

He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and squeezed tight so that I couldn't escape. "Nah, you love me. Deep down."

I rolled my eyes. "If that's true, then deep, _deep, deep _down."

Luke held me tighter and we all walked to our lockers. But what we saw, we didn't expect.

**So it's short, and I'm totally sorry but...school and stuff. Y'know, the ush (usual XD).**

**Luke's shirt joke LOL  
http: / idreamnowtravelblog (dot) com / wp-content / uploads / 2008 /02 / surfwax (dot) jpg**

**Read, review, and It's Friday! (LOL not really),  
- FlowerChild22**


	36. Hot New Couple

**So I think I've finished my homework...so I'm typing this instead of studying for my Physics SAC...or my Methods (Maths) SAC...or my English SAC on "A Lesson Before Dying"...okay so I do have homework, but cause I love you guys and this story, I'm typing this.**

**Does anyone have a "Words with Friends" account? Wannna play?**

**Major fluff and cutesy couple ahead!**

**Disclaimer: I swear to god my accounting teacher gets hotter every minute. And with every minute I still don't own Maximum Ride. And I have a cold :( And I'm developing a slight Ke$ha obession...**

Growing Up  
Chapter Twenty-Four: Hot New Couple

NAT POV  
We stood rooted to the spot staring at Fang. More like _who _Fang was with. He standing behind a girl, his arms wrapped around her, his chin on her shoulder. His face was covering hers so we couldn't see exactly _who _this bitch was. She's totally going to ruin our plans to get Max and Fang together.

She was grabbing books out of her locker and he was talking to her, smiling faintly. Wow. He must really like her. What _happened _during the summer?

"Who is _that_?" Sean asked.

Luke's arm had dropped in shock. He grinned. "I dunno man. But whoever she is, she is _smoking._"

I rolled my eyes and hit Luke's arm. "Idiot."

"I'm sorry to admit this Nat, but..." Sean bit his lip. "...she's hot." He caught my irritated glare and added quickly, "But she could totally have a fug face, cause no one is beautiful as you."

"That's what I thought." I frowned slightly. "But she _is _gorgeous."

"New girl?" Sean suggested. Luke and I shrugged.

Her hair was long, waist length, brunette and curly. She was tall, and had an amazing body from what I could tell. She dressed as if she didn't particulary care; classic blue jeans and a baggy dark shirt tucked in. Probably Fang's.

They hadn't noticed us yet; they looked like they were in their own little world. Fang lifted his head and the girl turned her face slightly for one brief second. I only needed that brief second to know who the girl was.

"Oh. My. God." I started slowly. I grabbed each of the boys hands and pulled them so we could be hidden from Fang and his girl. I immediately whipped out my phone and dialed Rach. "Rach, you here?"

"Yeah?"

"As in, _in school_?"

"Yeah...why? You sound panicked. Why are you panicked?"

"Not panicked. Excited. Estatic."

"Why?"

"Just get yo skinny ass here."

Rachel laughed. "Where's here?"

"Our usual meeting spot. ASAP."

"Okay...bye."

"Bye."

I didn't bother putting my phone back and held onto it. Luke and Sean looked at me expectingly. "I just saw who the girl was. We need to get to our spot now."

"Who is she?" Luke and Sean started to asked and fire questions at me.

"Come on, I'll tell you when we meet Rach."

Rach was standing, her arms crossed and resting her weight on her right hip. "What is it? And Luke what are you _wearing_?"

"I'll explain that later." I launched into a detail story of how we saw Fang and this 'mystery girl', up until the moment she turned her head. "...and guess who it was?"

"Who?" Sean asked, slightly impatient.

"Who?" Luke grabbed my shoulders and shook me. I pulled away from him.

"Oh my god! I think I know!" Rach started. I nodded that she was right. "Oh my god!" We started squealing and jumping up and down.

"What?" Sean stood in between us and looked at us both. "Who is it already!"

"Max."

"Max?" Luke asked, eyes bulging.

"Max?" Sean repeated. "Max! Whoooo hoooo Fang! Way to get the girl!"

He and Luke slapped hands. Luke's face got serious. "Ew! I said Max was hot!"

We all laughed. "Shut up Luke."

-:-:-:-:-:-

MAX POV  
Fang and I arrived at our usual meeting spot in the morning, only to be attacked by a short dark haired girl. Fang and I stepped back, almost falling from the impact.

"Oh my god! I knew _it_!" Nat screamed. She pulled back, looking a little sheepish. "Sorry guys. I'm just really happy for you both."

I smiled and Fang chuckled lightly.

"What's with everyone and getting us together?" He asked. I shrugged.

Nat rolled her eyes. "Because you guys...are perfect."

Fang raised an eyebrow at Nat. She waved him off and turned to me. "Details. Now."

The bell rang, just as I opened my mouth. "Well, it's time for homeroom. Come on Fang."

I grabbed his hand and ran off, but not without calling over my shoulder, "I'll tell you all about it later."

We stopped short in front of our room. The door was open and not many people were inside just yet. Only a couple of our friends which we greeted. They were happy to see that Fang and I were together.

We were all laughing at Rick who was telling us about his summer, when a icy breeze walked into the room. Just kidding. It was Lissa. And in true Lissa style, she walked passed with her over-the-top perfume, big hair and inappropriate clothing.

Rick didn't take any notice to her and comtinued telling his story and in my mind I was mentally fist pumping. Rick was, what you'd say one of the gorgeous guys that all girls loved. And so was Fang, and now he was mine officially. Take that Lissa.

Lissa click-clacked pass but stopped short, causing her posse - Tina and Zoe - to crash behind her. I paid no attention to her and listened intently to Rick's story. You see, Fang had pulled me into his lap and wrapped his arms around my waist. I acted as if it was nothing, but on the inside I was squealing and jumping up and down like a little pre-teen.

She stared, mouth open, not looking particulary attractive and froze. Fang's slipped into the band of my jeans, full aware of Lissa looking, and kept it there. I tried to ignore and bit my lip to stop laughing. I knew it was extreme PDA, but it reminded me of Fang and I on our first day in high school. Jeez, that was a while ago.

She must've realised she was staring because she closed her mouth and sat at a table. I knew she'd been after Fang for _years_. Haha. He's mine. Okay, very immature.

"I really like this going public thing." Fang told me as we put our stuff away for recess.

I turned to face him. "Really? Why?"

"Because I can show you off." He answered stepping closer to me and pulling me closer to him. "And I can do this whenever I want." And with that he kissed me softly, pushing me against the lockers.

I pulled back, out of breath. "Fang, a teacher will see us."

He pulled me back to him. "They're too busy stuffing their faces."

His lips just touched mine when the roar of students making their way to the cafeteria.

I groaned. Fang chuckled and let go of me, only to hold my hand. "Come on. Let's eat."

"Here come the golden couple now." Sean called out loudly, hence getting the attention of the whole school. Thanks Sean. Thanks. Luke wolf whistled and the rest of our table clapped and cheered.

I could feel my cheeks heating up and hid into Fang's shoulder. Fang chuckled and wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer to him, which caused our populated table to cheer even _louder. _

We sat down and immediately everyone bombarded us with questions. We, okay, _I _answered them and all the girls awed at the appropriate moments and the guys clapping Fang on the shoulder.

Dee, one of the seniors screamed. Like full on, screamed like a Bieber fan. Or Twi-hard. Or those gay fan girls. Or how I am mentally, when around Fang. "Finally!"

Her best friend Jess, pulled her down into her seat, a little viciously. "Oh my god. Like, sit down. You're embarrassing me. You're supposed to be the cool one, cheer captain." Jess told her jokingly.

Dee laughed and sat down. "Okay deputy." Dee saluted her and sat down. Dee was cheer captain this year and Jess was deputy. Everyone laughed at usual Jess and Dee behaviour. Despite being the cheer captains this year, they were the dorkiest people you'd ever meet. But I loved them to bits.

"Oh and guys, tryouts next Thursday. Capiche?" Dee pointed at us and eyed us.

"Yeees," we all chorused.

-:-:-:-:-:-

"I'm really happy." I confessed to Fang where I sat on my kitchen counter. I swung my legs, smacking them against the cupboards loudly, probably sounding throughout the house.

Fang looked at me and smiled. He turned back to his job at hand. Making banana smoothies. Because that's just the loving boyfriend he is. And that he doesn't trust me with the blender. But I like to think that it's because of the former.

Fang poured the made drinks into glasses, and handed one to me. I took a slip, while Fang - being the disgusting guy he is - chugged the whole thing down and finished it in two minutes. I rolled my eyes and put my glass next to me.

He stood in front of me and I opened my legs, so he could stand in between them. He placed his hands on my waist and pressed his forehead against mine. I knew we were acting like a couple of love birds, like how we vowed not to act like, but I didn't care.

Fang kissed me softly, and pulled back, keeping his forehead there. "What's the plan for tonight?"

"Urgh, homework. But I think we can think of something _else_ to do." I told Fang grinning mischeviously.

He grinned back and leaned in again. "You mean something like this?"

We kissed again and I pulled back nodding and smiling. "Exactly what I was thinking."

NUDGE POV

I leapt down the stairs, two at a time quietly. Fang would've been proud. Max was perched on the counter, legs apart with a guy dressed in dark clothes standing in between them. What the...

"Urgh, homework. But I think we can think of something _else_ to do." Max told whoever was standing in front of her. I stood in the open doorway of the kitchen, hiding slightly behind the wall.

The guy in front of her leaned in closer. "You mean something like this?"

He pressed his lips against Max's gently and pulled back. Max grinned and nodded.

_Wait_, Max kissing? Max has a boyfriend? Max has a boyfriend! I wonder what Fang thinks.

"Exactly what I was thinking." My mouth dropped open when I realised that the guy _was_ Fang. They leaned back in and kissed once more but pulled back after a few seconds. Fang kept his forehead against Max's. Max looked at his face and smiled.

She lifted her hand to his face, feeling it. She kissed him quickly again.

"I love you." She told the guy.

_Whoa_ mind blown.

Fang kissed her then pulled back. "I love you Max. Come on, let's hit the books."

I quickly snapped up, and turned my head around frantically for a hiding spot. _Where? _

I decided to pretend to as if I had "wondered down looking for a snack". Fang and Max appeared, laughing at something I missed and acting like they always did.

"Oh hey Nudge." Fang greeted cheerfully.

I smiled a small smile and waved, kinda speechless. They didn't notice. They continued up the stairs to Max's room.

Wow.

**Hopefully long enough? Probably not *smiles sheepishly*  
**

**Read, review and read "A Different Kind of Love" by keepdreaming93 (shoutout!)  
- FlowerChild22**


	37. Betting

**So like, hi. I'm totally glad to see you guys haven't given up on me...and FanFiction has decided to do a Facebook and not sent me emails about reviews, alerts and shizz. Urgh -.-**

**The awkward moment when you're so damn popular (LOL, sarcasm), that you get invited to three parties all on the one night. Then have an eighteenth the next weekend and a sixteenth after that. Seriously. How am I supposed to pick one?**

**Disclaimer: She's got electric boots, a mohair suit. You know I read it in a magazine. B-B-B-Benny and the Jets. And I don't own. But you know that. And there's a girl in my year, and I swear to god, she looks just like Blake Lively. **

Growing Up  
Chapter Thiry-Five: Betting

MAX POV

"So when do you want to officially tell our parents?" I asked Fang from where I was sprawled on my bed.

"Do we have too?" He asked, swiveling around in my desk chair.

"I think we should."

"Yeah." He admitted. "Very soon."

"Tonight?" I suggested.

Fang sighed, running his hand through his hair, causing me to turn my attention to his bicep. Damn these teenage hormones. Making me sex-crazed all the time. "Yeah."

I got up from my spot on the bed and straddled Fang's lap. "I'm going to miss our time alone."

Fang nodded. "We'll find a way."

-:-:-:-:-:-

Fang and my parents sat, all squished, on my couch awaiting the news. They were nervous, worried that we were going to tell them something horrible. I wouldn't blame them.

"Okay, I'm going to come right out and say it." I sighed.

Fang cut in before I could continue. "We're going out."

I looked at him. He held his hands up. "I'm sorry. I couldn't take it."

I rolled my eyes and turned to out parents, bitting my lip. "So?"

For a minute our parents were quiet. It was making me more nervous. I looked at each of them and suddenly Fang's mum and my mum both jumped up.

"WE KNEW IT!" They high-fived and started jumping around. Fang and I watched, mortified.

"Can someone please...explain?" I asked, trying to get my head around this whole situation. I thought we would be receiving a lecture on being responsible and whatnot.

"Okay, we made this bet," I stared at my mum, she grinned sheepishly. "That you and Fang would end up getting together before graduation. But your dads thought otherwise."

"You. Made. A. Bet?" I choked out.

"Well...yeah." Fang's mum admitted.

"What?" Fang asked.

"We might have discussed your relationship." My mum told me. "But, not in a creepy way." She assured me.

"Not a creepy way? When was this?" I demanded.

"When you guys were in Freshmen Year."

I stood there speechless. Our parents made a _bet _on when Fang and I would end up together.

"Okay rules." Oh _now _mum wants to play the parent. "No doing anything you'll regret."

I waited for the rest, but it seemed she was finished. "That's it?"

"I trust you. And I trust Fang more than any boy."

I looked at Fang and he looked normal, but I could tell he was smiling that stupid smug smile mentally. I just knew.

"Oh...thanks mum." I turned to go upstairs to my room and with Fang right beside me.

"That was weird." Fang commented once we were in my room.

"Very. I can't believe they _bet _on us." I shook my head. "But that was much easier than I imagined."

-:-:-:-:-:-

"Gimme a B!" Dee shouted from a megaphone.

"B!" Her posse - i.e. Jess, Nat, Rach and I and a couple of the guys from the football team - repeated.

"Gimme a E!"

"E!"

"Gimme a R!"

"R!"

"Gimme a K!"

"K!"

"Gimme a L!"

"L!"

"Gimme another E!"

"E!"

"Gimme a Y!"

"Y!"

"What does that spell?"

"Berkley!" We yelled behind her.

Let me explained. We were currently marching around the school, in an attempt to recuit people for the cheer squad this year. We looked really gay, in our cheerleading outfits, red and white hair ribbons and read and white pom poms and cheering. I felt like an idiot, but I was laughing my head off.

"Berkley is hot to go! H-O-T-T-O-G-O! Ah whoo! Hot to go! Ah whoo! Hot to go!"

"We've got spirit, yes we do. We've got spirit, how bout you? 1-2-3-4 we've got more than you can score. 5-6-7-8 we've got more than you can take. 9-10-11-12 we've got more than you can spell."

Dee continued to chant, turning heads. Some of the senior guys wolf-whistled at her. She stuck her tongue out at them.

"Dee is _loving _this." I whispered to Jess.

Nat and Rach laughed. Jess nodded. "Yepp."

Matt, one of the football jocks, took the megaphone from Dee. "_Hate us cause we're beautiful. But we don't like you either. We're cheerleaders. We are cheerleaders_!"

Dee snatched it back and flipped him off."Don't listen to him. We're a bunch of nice people and we'd like anyone to come and tryout."

"Yeah right!" Luke called from behind us.

Jess grabbed the megaphone and turned to Luke. "Shut up, you jock."

"Bring it on, bimbo." He called back playfully. Everyone "oooh"ed and Dee raised an eyebrow, challenging him.

"Just kidding. Go Berkley!"

I laughed at Luke's antics.

"You're such an idiot Luke!" Nat called out.

"Remember girls, and guys, tryouts are today after school in the gym." She continued her mission down the corridor and into the courtyard. I heard her loud voice, echoing around the corridor until it finally faded away.

"Hey cheerleader." A familiar deep voice greeted from behind me. I turned around and smiled kissed Fang quickly. Sean pretended to throw up and Fang just flipped him off.

-:-:-:-:-:-

"We like to party. We like, we like to party. We like to party. We like, we like to party." Nat sang, shaking her hips and waving her arms above her head, as we walked down the corridor.

"The Vengabus is coming. And everybody's jumping. New York to San Fransisco. An intercity disco. The wheels of steel are turning. And traffic lights are burning. So if you like to party. Get on and move your body!" Luke sang along with Nat, both shaking their hips to the non-existent beat. Nat looking good, Luke looking like a complete retard.

Rach grinned and joined in. "Hey now! Hey now! Hear what I say now. Happiness is just around the corner. Hey now, hey now, hear what I say now. We'll be there for you." She and Nat both shook their "boo-tay"s.

"You guys are actually singing the Venga Boys. Wow." Fang shook his head, clearly embarrassed for himself and our friends.

Luke, Nat and Rach fell into a pile, all giggles and laughter. Sean shook his head and looked down at them. "You guys are sad."

Nat picked herself up, and Luke helped Rach up, wrapping his arm around her. "No, we're jumping!"

Sean, Fang and I groaned. "That was a lame reference."

Fang chuckled and shook his head again. "That was horrible. Truly scarring."

"You guys are so _gay_." Sean complained. "Why are you singing that anyway?"

"Cause that's how we roll." Nat told him seriously. We were all silent and looked at one another. Then we burst out laughing. We continued to laugh until a very loud and obnoxious cough interupted.

"Ah-hem."

All of our heads snapped to the direction of the cough. Lissa.

"Can we help you?" Sean asked, not-so-politely. He _hated _Lissa. Like, _hated. _And Sean doesn't normally hate people. "You bitch." He muttered, making entire group giggle and laugh - well Fang chuckled, of course - like tipsy middle-aged women.

"What was that?"

Sean coughed. "I said, flick the switch."

We laughed even harder and I had to bite my lip from being to loud. Nat didn't hold back and fell onto the floor, smacking the ground with her hand.

Lissa didn't say anything, but I could see she was upset with us. Oh boo-freaking-hoo. She turned on her heel with her friends following close by and strutted off for the cafeteria.

"That was random." Nat said, completely composed.

I shook my head at her and smiled. "You're a weirdo."

-:-:-:-:-:-

"Okay!" Dee called into the megaphone. Man, she really loved that thing. I can't wait for my turn.

"Hey!" She yelled loudly, causing Sean to smack his hands over his ears.

"Jesus Chirst Dee! Give that megaphone a rest, will ya?" He lowered his hands.

Dee stuck her tongue out at her younger brother. She turned towards huis ear and screamed into the megaphone, "I've got the megaphone, so I can use whenever I want."

Sean playfully shoved his sister away and moved away from her. She grinned at him.

"Could Freshmen sit there, Sophomores sit there, Juniors and Seniors over here." She pointed to the left, middle and right of the stands. "Hi everybody. I'm Diana. Call me Dee. I'm the captain for this year's squad. This is my deputy, Jess. Junior members of our team, Nat, Rach and Max. We have Five other places available and it does not matter what grade you are in."

We worked our way through group choreography, and eventually leaving a group of twenty or so, girls sweaty and out of breath. Wow, that sounds really kinky. I really need to get my mind out of the gutter.

FANG POV  
I watched as Max and Jess worked their way through the dance - Max would kill me if she heard me calling cheerleading dance - once more for the last twenty girls to perform. I had been there for Max ever since her first cheer tryout. Wow, that was two years ago. Freaky.

Sean stood up and being the idiot he is called out, "You go Glenn Coco!"

Everyone in the stands laughed and Max turned around and gave him a _really Sean? Really? _look.

"You're a fucking idiot Sean." Luke laughed.

"None for Gretchen Weiners." Sean told us seriously.

Rachel stifled a laugh and Nat was hitting me repeatedly. "Gotta love that movie."

"Is that necessary?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Yes." She told me seriously. I rolled my eyes.

Max flicked and spun her head, while turning around and I couldn't help but notice Max's body right now. She's gorgeous, don't blame me. I tried not to notice Max's long tan legs. Or how short her skirt was. Or how hot her ass looked when she bent over to touch her toes. It didn't help she was right in front of me. It took all my mental strength not to take her right then and there.

Nat must have noticed that my gaze lingered a little too long, because she leaned over and whispered with a smirk, "You're drooling Fang."

I scowled at her and sat back, thinking about anything to...well, turn me off. I settled with the image of a dead bird. That should do. Nat watched me, knowing exactly what I was trying to do and was on the verge of exploding. Well, that's what it looked like.

"Fang's got dirty thoughts about Max." She quietly sung into my ear.

I didn't look at her. "Shhh, I'm trying to concentrate."

"I betcha you're thinking of her lying in your bed, naked. And you're totally getting a hard on and she's-"

I smacked my hand on her mouth, before she could go any further. "Nat? Shut up."

She removed her hand, her shoulders shaking from her laughter. I scowled at her and my jaw set in irritation.

"You know I'm just teasing, Fangy." She cooed, putting one arm around my shoulders.

I looked straight ahead, looking away from Max and avoiding Nat's eyes. "It's not funny."

She grinned. "Actually, it is."

My glare hardened. "Fuck you."

"No." Something in her tone made me turn to her. She had a stupid twinkle in her eye and a knowing grin, like the punchline was coming up. "Fuck Max."

She burst out laughing and hugged me again. "I'm _kidding_. Well, at least half-kidding."

**So...long enough now? I felt like some humor and a little stupidness of teens. You know us. This is exactly how my friends are. Kinda immature and embarrassing...**

**Read, review and...don't forget Earth Hour,  
- FlowerChild22**


	38. Honeymoon Period

**Good evening listeners and welcome to Hollywood. (Sorry line from Production). If you can tell, the past and next few chapters are all what I call the "honeymoon period" of their relationhip, so it's all gonna be fluff. I'm still deciding what to do next with the story...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. And...yeah, that's pretty much it.**

Growing Up  
Chapter Thirty-Six: Honeymoon Period

MAX POV  
Fang kissed the back of my shoulder tenderly, which caused me to stop my homework and turn around. I smiled at Fang's unexpected show of affection and kissed his cheek. I turned back to my homework that was due the day after next.

I was seated on Fang's bed, his laptop and my textbooks and papers sprawled out around ,e. I tapped my pencil against the textbook I was reading, flicking the pages back and forth. My eyes quickly scanned each page, looking for the paragraph containing what I needed for my essay. I already had four pages done and needed another two to reach the one thousand word minimum.

Fang sat behind me, his legs crossed, wrapped his hands around my waist, hands under my shirt and rested his head on my back. I ignored him, giving my complete attention to my stayed silent, only the sound of my steady breathing, my fingers tapping keys on his keyboard and the scratch of my pen against paper.

After a while he started playing with my long wavy hair. When I was younger, I didn't care for long hair as it got in the way, but know I was older I let it grow out, and maintained my curls. I still ignored him, and turned a page.

"I like your hair long." Fang moved my hair to the side and kissed my neck. He moved slowly, placing soft kisses close to each other across the back of my shoulders.

"Faaang," I whined. "Stop it. You're distracting me and I have to finish this by the day after tomorrow."

Fang smirked and stopped. I continued and managed to get a page done before Fang started again. I huffed and turned around.

"Fine you win." I kissed Fang passionately. He smirked against my lips and moved down to my neck. My breath hitched in my throat, when he kissed over my pulse. I pulled his mouth back to mine and he pulled my shirt off. I pulled his off and threw it onto his desk, in the corner of the room. He kissed me a while longer then pulled away. I pouted. "What now?"

"You're right. You should finish that essay." Fang grinned evilly and got up and threw me his shirt to wear. I pulled it over my head and then reached behind me and threw a pillow at his head. "Jerk."

He laughed and closed the door. I rolled my eyes and continued on with my homework still a little flustered.

-:-:-:-:-:-

"You finish your essay?" Fang asked, smirking, seated at his kitchen counter sipping orange juice.

It took every ounce of my will power not to march right up to him and smack that smirk off his face. It also took every ounce of that will power to not make out with him, because he looked exceptionally sexy right now. Damn him.

"Yes, I did actually." I answered, purposely looking away from him. I walked towards the fridge, opening it and burrying my face deep into the cold, looking for something to eat.

As I bent down, it didn't occur to me that was wearing my shortest pair of shorts, which, when I bent over, exposed a fair amount of butt. Which allowed Fang to perv as much as he wanted at my ass, without me realising.

It was a good two minutes of me searching to find something worthy of my tastebuds; Fang's mum's secret recipe rich chocolate cake.

"Hey Fang, can I have a sli-" I turned around to find Fang oogling my ass. "Hey!"

Fang's eyes snapped to mine and he grinned, not one bit sorry. He winked and I threw a nearby tea towel at his head.

"Take it as a compliment." He laughed, dodging the tea towel. He stood up and made his way towards me.

I didn't answer him, instead turning away from him and crossing my arms. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck and chuckled. A shiver snaked down my spine and I couldn't help but sigh and give in.

"You know my parents won't be home 'till late..." he told me, holding me closer to him.

"Yeah...and?" I asked, not sure where he was going with this.

"And, you've finished your essay and I've finished my homework..." He continued.

"Yeah..." I answered slowly.

"And we have free time..."

I still wasn't getting it. "Yeah, and?"

Fang sighed and rolled his eyes. He didn't answer me but instead started kissing along my neck and shoulders. "Have an idea yet?"

A lightbulb flickered on in my head. _Oh._ I almost laughed out loud at my stupidity. But I didn't 'cause that would've ruined the moment.

"I do now." I smirked. I grabbed his hand and we rushed upstairs.

-:-:-:-:-:-

I woke up tangled in Fang and bedsheets. I sighed contently, before opening my eyes and looking up at Fang. He wasn't looking at me, rather the ceiling, absentmidedly stroking my hair, a faint smile on his face. I smiled softly, snuggling closer to Fang, feeling content to stay where I was forever. A little moment in heaven.

"Hello," he greeted, finally looking at me.

"Hi." I smiled back. Then I snapped out of my daze and sat up abruptly. "What time is it?"

Fang eased me back down. "Relax. It's six-thirty. My mum won't be home 'till eight."

I relaxed and settled back into Fang's arms. "Where's Angel?"

"Sleepover. Or something like that."

"Cute." I girnned. After a while I said, "I like this."

"What? Sex?" Fang smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "I meant, _this. _Time to ourselves. Relaxing. Just us. You know?"

Fang smiled and hugged me tighter. "Yeah, me too."

I raised an eyebrow. "And not because I'm naked?"

Fang rolled his eyes and kissed my temple. "You with or without clothes."

I smiled, happy. "Good answer."

We said nothing else, just laid there with our entwined limbs and sheets. After a while, Fang spoke.

"Hey Max. I have a confession."

I perked up, curious. "Really? Do tell."

"Uh back in...sophomore year, before we were dating, I Uh...used to check you out." He mumbled the last part.

"What?" I heard him perfectly fine, but I wanted him to say it again.

"I used to check you out." He repeated louder.

"In what way?" Oh man, I was loving this.

"Like...today." He admitted. He wasn't looking at me, afraid I was angry.

I however, was amused and, I felt a smirk on my face. "Really? Oh my god!"

Fang nodded and risked a glance my way. Seeing that I wasn't angry, he sighed in relief.

I bit my lip, but then couldn't hold it in. I burst into a fit of giggles, probably causing Fang's ego to deflate. When I managed to calm down, I decided to have a little fun.

"You wanted to have sex with me! You wanted to have sex with me!" I know it was a stupid thing to say, considering what happened a couple of minutes earlier.

"I knew I shouldn't have said anything." He muttered to himself.

I stopped my giggle fit and calmed down. I pat his chest. "I'm sorry. I'm very _flattered_."

I settled back down in his arms, quiet. A small giggle escaped me.

-:-:-:-:-:-

"Max! Fang's here to take you to school!" I heard my mum call up the stairs. "He's coming up!"

"Okay!" I called back.

Fang walked into my room just as I was stepping into my cheerleading skirt. He leaned against the doorframe and smirked.

"Hello, sexy." He greeted.

I stuck my tongue out and pulled up my skirt. "There, now where are my shoes?"

I found them and tied them up. "How do I look?" I asked Fang, placed one hand on my hip and posing.

Fang grinned. "Like a cheerleader. Though...that may be a problem."

He pointed towards my upper thigh. I looked down.

"Shit!" Just visible under my skirt, was a circle, probably in the shape of Fang's mouth. I lifted up my skirt and studied it in my full length mirror. "Why the _fuck _is there a hickey on my thigh?"

I rushed about my room looking for concealer and foundation. "Shit. Shit. Shit." I muttered under my breath.

Fang looked on, amused. I ignored him and carefully applied the make up on my leg. It slowly blended into my skin, hiding most of the bruise. You couldn't really notice it, unless you were looking at it close up and really, _really _concentrated. Hopefully.

"What do you think?" I asked Fang, bitting my lip.

"Can't tell." He answered.

"Really? I mean, you're not just saying that?" I asked.

"_Yes. _Relax, Max. You can't see it." He assured me. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck softly. "But if I had it my way, I'd keep it there, so everyone knows you're _mine._" He whispered against my skin.

I rolled my eyes. "Nah, they'll probably think I'm easy or something like that."

He wrapped his arms tighter around me. "If anyone says that, I'll kill them."

"My knight in shining amour." I sighed dramatically.

Fang chuckled.

-:-:-:-:-:-

When I arrived to my locker, I saw Rachel and Nat waiting for me. "Sup guys?" I asked cheery, somthing out of character for me in the morning.

Nat and Rach exchanged a glance. "Hey Max."

"What's going on?" I asked, sensing the uneasiness.

Rach bit her lip. "There's a rumor about Lissa."

"Has there even been a time when there hasn't?" I joked. When they didn't even crack a smile, I knew something was wrong.

"And Fang." Nat said.

I blinked. Not possible. "What is it?"

"She claims that she slept with him." Nat said, a matter-of-factly.

"He didn't do it." Rach replied defensive.

"You might not know the truth, Rach." Nat sighed.

"How can say _that_?" Rach exclaimed. "Fang _never _do anything like. Especially to Max."

Nat sighed, defeated. "I know. I'm going to kill that bastard with my bare hands. And that red-headed whore."

I stood there, shocked unsure what was happening. I was soon snapped out of my daze when Fang rushed towards me, with Luke threatening Fang; Sean holding him back.

"I'm going to fucking _kill _you Nicholas Smith. How dare you do that to one of my closest friends!" Luke called, thrashing in Sean's tight grip.

"Max! It's not true, I _swear._" Fang huffed. He looked like he had run a marathon. Just when I thought

I held my hand up, stopping everyone, trying to get my thoughts together. Lissa and her posse soon arrived, causing complete _chaos._

"Hello Max." She smirked. "Hi babe." She winked at Fang.

He glared at her, killing her with his stare. She ignored his glare and winked at him.

Rachel stepped towards Lissa with her hands out in front of her. "I am going to strangle you, you fucking whore."

Lissa - well, everyone actually - stepped back, surprised at Rachel's threat. Nat quickly snapped out of it and grabbed Rachel, just as she was about to wrapped her hands around Lissa's neck.

"Did you hear Maxie? Your dear boyfriend, cheated." She smirked.

"You're a liar." Fang grounded out. He turned to me, worry clear across his features. "Max, she's lying. I would _never_."

"I believe you."

Fang smiled gratefully at me. I offered him a reassuring smile and entwined my fingers through his. I could tell this whole situation was really distressing him.

Lissa scoffed. "What? He's a cheater and a liar."

"Really? Then tell how _when _this cheating was going on." I asked.

"Last Friday," she smirked.

I almost snorted out loud. "Really? Last Friday? Then why is it that I spent the night with Fang and his house that day?"

Lissa's mouth dropped open. Everyone froze. Luke coughed and Sean let go of him. Nat's eyes widened and looked away, embarrassed. Rachel smirked at Lissa.

Lissa's posse eventually dragged her away. "I told you it wouldn't work!" One of them hissed at her.

Everyone looked away from her and towards Fang and I.

"Awkward." Sean commented.

"Finally did man!" Luke clapped Fang on the back. "No hard feelings?"

Fang nodded. "No hard feelings."

"I knew it!" Nat smiled sumgly at us.

I felt myself blushing, just realing now what I had slipped out. "Can we just, forget about this?"

Everyone nodded.

Rachel smirked. "For now."

We headed towards homeroom, Fang and I bringing up the rear.

"Is it just me, or was that like the Iggy and Jen incident?" I asked.

Fang nodded. "Yeah. Weird right?"

**So the ending was... :/**

**Read, review and wait patiently, cause term break is in a week  
- FlowerChild22**


	39. A Late Celebration

**So I have a day off on Tuesday :D, but that means parent/teacher interviews :/ I just **_**know **_**that all my teachers are gonna tell my parents that I talk too much in class...but I totally do the work...**

**Oh and I'm going to a party tonight as an FBI agent. I even made a badge and everything :D**

_**A Fishy In The Sea: **_Yes, I was _very _tired, but determined to get a chapter out for you guys. The commitment...XD

_**GothPandLovesFang: **_They're juniors now

**You wanted steamy fax? Steamy fax is yours ;D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, but I do pwn my Physics teacher. (She's crazy...)**

Growing Up  
Chapter Thirty Seven: A Late Celebration

MAX POV  
I was about to walk into the cafeteria when Fang came up behind me and covered my eyes with his hands.

"What are doing?" I yelped.

"Relax. It's a surprise." Rach told me, from somewhere beside me.

They carefully guided me to what I assumed was our usual lunch table. We stopped.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone on my table yelled, just as Fang released me.

I beside me, where Sean was standing, looking just as confused as I felt.

"Because it's Sean birthday tomorrow, and it was yours a week ago, we decided that we had an early and late birthday celebration at school." Dee explained.

"You didn't have to." I gushed.

Nat rolled her eyes. "But we _want _to."

"Thank you." I hugged Nat.

"Don't worry about it. We wanted to do something after all." She turned to the rest of our table.

I looked at our lunch table. They had decorated the table with streamers the colour of our school - red and white - and there were crisps and chocolate and lollies and pretty much every single type of junk food you could name.

"Wow." Sean commented.

"Come on eat!" Jess sat down, piling her plate up. Looked at our hesitant faces. "Don't worry, I totally got permission."

Sean and I looked at each other and shrugged. "Good enough for me."

I laughed and sat down beside him.

"Sean, Max," we turned our heads to where Nat was seated. "We're taking you out for dinner. Max, Rach and I are getting you ready."

I groaned but nodded anyway. "Fine."

"Don't worry, you'll look fantastic." She winked.

"Thanks guys for the lunch." I thanked everyone at our table.

"Really, thanks." Sean agreed, rubbing his stomach. "Coach is gonna kill us for eating so much shit, but who cares."

Dee rolled her eyes at her brother. "I'll let this one slip girls. But that means we're gonna have to do a lot of exercising next practice to burn off all this excess junk."

-:-:-:-:-:-

"Max! Nudge called from downstairs. "Nat and Rach are here!"

"Thanks!" I called back. "Send them up."

Fang sighed and unwrapped his arms from around me. "Well, I gotta go."

"What, why?" I whined. Fang chuckled and kissed me once on the lips.

"Because Nat and Rach don't want me to see you until we're at the restaurant." He grinned and left just as Nat and Rach were walking into my room.

"Bye Fang." Nat sang.

"Don't worry, you're gonna love it!" Rach added.

Fang rolled his eyes but waved bye to Nat and Rach.

"Ready?" Nat asked, turning to me.

I sighed. "As I'll ever be."

By the end of Nat and Rach's transformation, there seemed pretty impressed. They both stepped back from the chair, and nodded at each in approval.

"We're good." Nat smirked.

"Not just good, but _good_." Rach nodded.

I laughed. What was the difference between good and _good_? "Can I see now?"

"Yep." She removed the cover on my mirror, and stepped back, dramatically. "No need to thank me. Just name your first born after me."

I gasped as Nat revealed my makeover. I looked the same - make up was _very _light - but it was what I was wearing and how it looked that made me gasp.

"Wow."

"Is that a good wow, or..." Rach asked.

"Good." I laughed. "Fang is gonna _freak _when he sees me."

Rach laughed. "Trust me, he'll never want to take his hands off you."

I was in a tight simple black dress, probably exaggerating my curves, a little higher than I was used to, but I couldn't help but feel sexy and sassy in it. Nat and Rach put my feet in black suede leather heels - five inches high - but I could walk in them alright.

Nat and Rach high-fived and got ready themselves. "Do you give us permission to fix you whenever we go out?"

I laughed. "Yes."

We arrived at the restaurant at eight, and found that the boys were already there waiting for us. Fang had his back to me. He was wearing black dress pants and a nice dark dress shirt, sleeves rolled up.

I wrapped my arms around from behind and he turned around smiling. His eyes widened at the sight of me.

"Wow." He breathed.

I smiled, a little shy under his gaze. "What do you think?"

He turned to Nat and Rach. "Thank you."

They laughed and high fived. "You're most welcome Nicholas."

Fang kissed me softly, his hands around my hips. "You look _amazing_."

"Don't I always?" I joked.

"Yes. But tonight, let's just say it'll be hard to keep away from you." His husky whisper sent shivers down my spine.

"Let's eat!" Nat called from the table she was already seated at.

We sat down and waited to be served. Rach gave both Sean and I paper hats to wear, so we were distinguishable. Fang sat to my left, Rach to his left, Luke to her left, Nat to his left, Sean to her left and me to Sean's left. A big circle.

"Then who's paying for this?" I asked. This restaurant was quite pricey and I didn't want my friends to pay a lot.

"Don't worry, the four of us have taken care of it." Nat waved me off. "We all contributed fifty each."

"Fifty each, therefore a total of two hundred dollars. Enough to cover for everyone." Fang explained, showing off his mathematical skills.

"Exactly." Rach nodded.

"Let's order!" Luke grinned. I rolled my eyes, he was such a...jock.

A guy our age arrived at our table, smiling warmly and extra warmly at Nat. I raised an eyebrow. She didn't seem to notice however. I wasn't surprised, Nat was gorgeous.

"Are you ready to order?" He asked our table, glancing at Nat every now and then.

Nat's eyebrow's furrowed in concentration. She read aloud her order and everyone followed around the table. He left, a little disappointed that she didn't make any move to talk or socialise with him. I felt for the guy.

Fang's hand found its way to my bare thigh and I made no effort to move it. Because the dress I was wearing was already short when I stood up, it rode up even more when I sat down to about the length of Lissa's longest skirt. Ha, kidding. But it was a little shorter than I would normally wear. I tried to play casual as Fang ran his hand up and down my leg.

The food arrived and we dug in. I tried to eat slower, as I didn't want to get anything on my face or on my dress. We finished and left the restaurant.

"Thank you so much everyone." Sean and I said in sync.

"No need. What are friends for, right?" Luke grinned.

"So what now?" I asked. Rach got a knowing look on her face.

"It's a surprise." She smiled.

I groaned, as Fang grinned and took my hand. "You know I hate surprises."

Nat took Sean's hand and Luke and Rach blinded us.

Turns out that the surprise was a movie in the park. How romantic. There already were three thick rugs laid out for us with snacks.

"How'd you guys do this?" I gasped as they removed out blindfolds.

"Our secret." Fang tapped his nose. I rolled my eyes, but let him pull me dow next to him on the rug.

We all sat back on our own rugs - Fang and I, Nat and Sean and Rach and Luke - and watched the movie. It was a romantic comedy, but I didn't mind because I was just happy to have my friends around me.

About halfway through the movie, Fang moved his hands, from playing with my hair to lying down next to me. I lay down on my stomach, kicking my heels off.

Fang turned onto his back, no longer interested in the movie and pulled me closer to him. I turned away from the movie and linked my ankles with Fang's. I lay on my side and watched him, smiling.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." I whispered.

He leaned in, kissing me softly and I responded with much enthusiasm. Thank we were at the back, otherwise the people behind us would've have had a front row seat to Fang and I making out, instead of the movie.

Fang's trailed down my side from my waist to my thigh to where my dress stopped. He slid his hand underneath the material and moves upwards. He pushed us, so I was underneath him and he was hovering over me. We were getting really into the kiss and I couldn't help the almost inaudible gasp that escaped my mouth as Fang's hand moved to my inner thigh.

I pulled back and pushed Fang's head away from me. Fang however, shook his head and dipped his head once again to press his lips against mine. I kissed him again but then shook my head. "Fang stop. We, have, too."

We were both staring at each other and breathing raggedly. "Wow."

I nodded, agreeing. "Yeah."

-:-:-:-:-:-

We ended up leaving the movie early, our friends understanding, and piled ourselves into a taxi. The taxi ride home was plain torture for me. The sexual tension was so think between Fang and I, it was so hard to do it right there in the back seat of a taxi. But I have my standards.

Instead we settled for discreet touching and the odd kiss or two. Finally we arrived at my house, and we stumbled out of the taxi, quickly paying the driver. He drove off without another thought.

I quickly, turned the key and locked the door behind me, as soon as we entered my house. Luckily, no one was home. Or else _that_ would've been awkward.

The whole time, Fang's lips never left my skin, his hands never leaving my body. He hesitantly pulled away, so that we could made it to my room. We almost didn't. _Almost_.

Once we were in my room, we didn't hold back. We were both lost in a frenzy of lust and passion. I kicked off my heels, vagely hearing one of them slam against the wall. Not that I noticed though.

"I want you so badly." Fang huskily whispered in my ear. My toes curled at the sound of his voice; arousing me.

"I'm yours." I managed back, pulling his head towards mine.

I locked my bedroom door behind me and I was immediately pushed against the door by Fang. Fang's mouth trailed down to my shoulder, to which he moved my dress strap down, exposing the skin there.

He pulled back to my disappointment to pull the rest of my dress down my body. He did slowly, feeling every single inch of my skin. While he did that I unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off his arms.

I was left only in my undwerwear and pressed tightly against Fang's body. We walked backwards until we reached my bed and fell onto the soft covers. I didn't hesitate and immediately started to unbuckle his pants.

**So that was a poor attempt at a chapter. But nonetheless a chapter.**

**Read, review and inspire me,  
- FlowerChild22**


	40. Five Days Late

**So check out my new story **_**Determination. **_**It's...meh. I was bored and I felt uninspired. **

**Go on YouTube and type in "Angels Jason Damato" and click the first link. It's a beautiful song, if you're into that. :D**

**Disclaimer: Must I say anything? And most of you know what's coming up...BOMBSHELL.**

* * *

Growing Up  
Chapter Thirty-Eight: Five Days Late

MAX POV  
I was five days late. And I was never that late. When I was late the first day, I paid no mind to it, you're only human. The second day, I started to worry, but not majorly. The third day, the little voice in my head got louder and I started to a bad feeling. And now on the fifth day, I was freaking out. No one knew, and I had to tell Fang, but I was scared. I know right? Me? Scared? Who would've thought.

So here I am siting on my bed realisation dawning on me and I felt sick. Sick to the stomach. I ran to my bathroom and threw, what I'm pretty sure was, my guts out. I leaned my head against the cool of the shower stall. Eventually I stood up splashed my face and sat on my bed, to which I cried and cried. My whole world came crashing down.

There was a knock at my door, and I looked already knowing and dreading who it was. I probably loomed horrible, I was still in my cheerleading uniform, my hair was messy and my eyes red from crying.

I sniffed. "Hey."

"Hey," came his soft reply. He knew I had been feeling down all week and every time he asked what was up, I always waved him off or avoided his question. Eventually he left it, knowing that when I was ready, I'd tell him. What can I say? I have the best boyfriend ever.

He nothing else and sat next to me and pulled me into his lap. I buried my head in his neck and cried, clutching his shirt tightly. He kissed my hair and rocked us back and forth, rubbing my back, whispering assurances in my ear.

"Whatever it is, it'll be fine." He assured me.

"N-n-no it won't!" I wailed at him, half-heartedly hitting his chest. His arms just pulled me tighter to his chest.

"Then tell me what's wrong." He told me softly. He was so patient, I guess patience was what you needed with a stubborn girl like me.

I sobered up enough to whisper, "I'm late."

Fang slowly pulled me away from his chest. "...Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure!" I snapped at him. "I think I would notice if I blood between my legs!"

He winced at my words. Silence fell upon us like a thick and heavy blanket.

"So...you might be.." He trailed off unable to finish his sentence. I couldn't either. I haven't even admitted it to myself. Even in my own mind.

"I dunno. It's a possibility." I replied, my voice small. "Look Fang, if you want to bail, it's fin-"

"Bail?" Fang repeated. "No way. I love you, and we'll do this together. We'll figure it out."

He pulled me back to him. "We'll figure it out." He repeated again quietly, more to himself.

"Thank you." I whispered. "I love you."

"What now?" Fang asked. "Do we tell anyone?"

I shook my head. I couldn't deal with _that _right now. "Not yet. I...can't."

Fang nodded. "I understand. But I'm here for you. You know that right?"

"Right." I sighed in Fang's scent. A scent I couldn't get enough of. "How could this happen to me? I'm seventeen for christ's sake! I'm supposed to be partying and studying and worrying about which college to apply for. Not..._this._"

Fang just listened patiently to my rant. I broke down crying again and Fang just held me, rocking us back and forth. Back and forth.

* * *

**So it's short, but I gave you drama (totally cliche and predictable drama I might add) and drama is what you've asked for. **

**Read, review and check out my new story "Determination" and that song,  
- FlowerChild22**


	41. Three Months

**I've decided to put you guys out of your misery.**

**I got mixed feelings on the pregnancy thing...we'll just see won't we?**

**Oh to **_**doaneochoa **_**who asked how old I was...I'm sixteen (second last year of high school, jeez time flies). Don't worry, I'm not some twelve year old (no offence to twelve year olds) writing about sex XD **

**Disclaimer: I'd die if I got preggo. Oh and I need glasses. -.-**

* * *

Growing Up  
Chapter Thirty-Nine: Three Months

MAX POV  
Since yesterday, Fang have been inseparable. More than usual. Jess and Nat noticed and questioned it. I didn't answer them and instead smiled. They shrugged in response.

Fang never left me side, and when he did, he'd returned as soon as he could. He wanted to assure me that we were in this together and he wasn't going to leave me. And trust me, knowing that I wasn't alone in this assured me a lot. Like, loads.

We were lying in my bed, arms around each other and feet tangled underneath my sheets. We were watching a movie, but I wasn't paying attention.

"You're not watching are you?" Fang asked, stroking my hair. Something I've noticed that he enjoys doing.

"Sure I am." I answered.

"Really?" Fang asked skeptically. "What's the movie about?"

"Um...romance...drama..." I answered. I pointed to the tv. "See, there's a guy and a girl having troubles."

I heard Fang chuckle. "That's an ad."

"Oh," was my intelligent reply.

"You're thinking about it aren't you?" He asked dropping his voice.

I sighed. "Yeah. I'm...just worried and anxious."

He kissed the top of my head. "We'll get through it. Together."

I woke up this morning with stomach cramps. For a second I freaked thinning there was something wrong with the...baby. God, it was so hard to even think it.

I freaked and ran into the bathroom, splashing water, hoping the coolness of the water would calm me down.

The pain continued all day, until I finally faced the facts and decided to visit the school nurse. Susan was a nice woman, in her mid-thirties and sympathised whenever you were in pain or trouble.

I knocked the door tentatively and bit my lip in nervousness. Would she judge me for getting pregnant at seventeen? Would she think I'm easy? Would she think I'm careless? Wou-

"Hi." She smiled warmly and ushered me in. "Come in. Sit down."

I sat down slowly and focused on my lap, fingering my skirt.

"What can I do for you...?" She asked, trailing of for my name. She sat opposite me at her desk.

"Max." I swallowed before I spoke. "I think...there might be something wrong with my baby."

It was silent and I didn't dare look at her. I closed my eyes waiting for the judgement.

"Max, sweetie," the nurse started. "Are you sure?"

I nodded. "I-I-I dunno."

"Have you taken a test?" She asked softly.

I shook my head. "I couldn't...bare to confirm it."

The nurse nodded. "Alright. Here, take this and you can use the bathroom through there."

I nodded grabbed the box and left. I took the test, but unable to read the result.

I handed it to the nurse who read it. "Max, honey."

I kept my eyes on my shoes, my skirt, anywhere but the nurse's face. "Yeah?"

"There is no baby." I couldn't believe my ears.

"What?" I looked up for the first time.

"It's negative. Your period's probably late." She smiled.

Soon I felt a smile spread across my face. I choked back a sob. "Really?"

"Yes." She showed me the screen of the test, which showed a blue negative sign.

Relief flooded through me and I couldn't help but hug Susan tightly. She laughed and hugged me back just as tightly. "You have a boyfriend?"

I nodded. She smiled. "That'll probably be a load off for you guys."

I laughed, still trying to wipe my tears away. "Yeah, you have no idea."

"Remember to stay protected." She told me sternly.

I nodded, blushing. "More than ever."

"Thank you." I hugged her once more.

"Don't worry about it. The amount of girls who come in here...you're one of the lucky ones."

And she was right. I was lucky and I knew it.

I left and bolted in search of Fang. I found him at our lockers talking to Nat and Rach, his back to me. He was tense, I could tell, because his posture was stiff. Nat pointed towards me and Fang turned around. I couldn't help the massive smile breaking out across my face.

I ran straight towards Fang, and jumped into his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist. Fang took a step back, not expecting it, but hugged me back nonetheless. I kissed him for a while and Fang complied, not caring we were in the middle of the corridor at school.

I pulled back, keeping my nose and forehead against his. "We're good."

"Good?" Fang whispered back. "As in your not...?"

I nodded laughing, still tears in my eyes. "Yes. There isn't."

Fang grinned - _grinned _- and spun me around. "I love you."

"I love you too."

-:-:-:-:-:-

Three months had passed since our pregnancy scare and we were more cautious. Cautious in the sense that Fang refused to take it any further anymore. The pregnancy scare, scared the shit out of him. We hadn't had done anything pass third, maybe second base since.

"It's been three months Fang." I noted.

"I know." He was quiet. After a while he spoke. "I was so scared Max. I...wasn't ready to be a father. I was freaking out."

It was the first time we've spoken about it since. "Me too. But I was glad that you were willing to stick by me."

He kissed my forehead. "Of course I would."

I hugged him tighter to me. "It's your birthday this week."

"I know." He sighed. After a while he spoke. "Max, can we wait? A few more months."

I nodded, understanding completely what he was saying. "Yeah. I feel the same way."

"I couldn't put you through that again." He whispered. "I was hoping for kids after marrying you and when were at least ten years older."

"So you plan on marrying me?" I asked in a teasing tone.

"Not exactly plan." Fang replied. But I could tell he glad of the subject change.

"But you thought about it." I grinned.

"Yes. No. Maybe. I don't know." Fang was getting annoyed. "Just drop it Max."

"Fine." I was soo bringing up another time. We were quiet, leaving each other in our thoughts. No one knew about the almost pregnancy, and Fang and I decided to keep it that way. We didn't even tell our parents.

"Do you reckon we should ever tell anyone?" I asked.

Fang snorted. "Yeah. In twenty years."

"What would've happened to us?" I wondered out loud.

Fang shrugged. He stroked my hair. "I dunno. Tell our parents."

I snorted. "Yeah, cause that would've gone down well. 'Hey mum, dad. Fang and I have been having hot sex behind your backs and _whoopsies_, I managed to get preggo. Sorry."

I could almost hear Fang roll his eyes. "Your dad would murder me."

"Yep. Most definitely." I laughed sardonically. "And then kill me. Then bring me back to life to out me in the torture of raising a child."

"I'm just really glad." Fang sighed.

I was quiet again. "Same."

Fang shifted underneath me. "I've got something for you."

"What?" I sat up, allowing Fang to get up from his bed.

"What is it?" I asked as he pulled something from his drawer.

"If I wanted you to know what it was straight away, then I wouldn't have wrapped it." I rolled my eyes. "Here."

He handed me the box. It was small, navy, all tied up by a matching ribbon. "Nice box."

I pulled the ribbon ends, and slowly lifted the lid. I was nervous...though I had a strong feeling about what it was.

There, in the box, was a ring. A beautiful, silver ring. It had a navy blue gem in the middle of the band, two diamonds on either sides.

"Fang!" I breathed. It would've cost something more than average, due to the four diamonds.

"Don't worry about it. Max. You know I can afford it." He chuckled.

"But...you didn't have to." I still couldn't over this. Fang got me a ring!

"It's not a-"

Fang cut me off. "No. I'm not proposing." _Oh thank God_."It's...a promise ring kind of thing."

I laughed. "That rhymes."

Fang rolled his eyes.

"Can you...?" I asked.

Fang nodded. "Sure."

He took the ring out of the box and carefully placed it on my right ring finger. I held my hand up and admired it. "I love it. Thank you."

I kissed his cheek and leaned back into his chest. I sighed happily.

* * *

**You didn't think I'd **_**actually **_**make Max pregnant, did you? Pfft, what do you take me for? **

**Read, review, and I'll be skipping a few months next chapter,  
- FlowerChild22**


	42. About Time For a Dance

**I don't think I've seen so many people relieved to have someone not pregnant XD **

**This is around about...the last few weeks of their Junior year. Enjoy :D**

**So yeah I threw the pregnancy scandal at you guys cause I had writer's block, but then I found some stuff I wrote **_**ages **_**ago and suddenly plots, and ideas just hit me like, BAM! And now I've got the next five-ish chapters planned out :D**

**Disclaimer: Me no own. Like how me no own that sexy pair of suede wedges I've been eyeing for a while now. I'll get my dad to buy them sooner or later...**

* * *

Growing Up  
Chapter Forty: About Time For a Dance

MAX POV  
"Max."

"Fang." I copied Fang's tone.

"Max." He said a little more stern.

"Fang." I repeated again, trying hard not to laugh.

"This is serious."

"I am being serious." I grinned innocently. "Completely serious."

He sighed. "You don't understand."

"Actually I do. Perfectly. You just choose not to believe I'm being serious."

He ran a hand through his hair. Man, I loved annoying the crap outta Fang. I bit back my grin. Fang turned to me quickly.

Before I had time to even blink, he had me pressed against the wall and my arms pinned above my head. He looked deadly serious. Suddenly all humour drained from my mind. His face was inches away from mine, his glare was burning holes into my face. My mind slowed down and suddenly I felt as if time had slowed down. I struggled to keep my breathing normal.

"Max." Fang whispered, eyes still boring into mine.

"Yeah?" I squeaked.

"You have to." He gently rested his forehead against mine.

"Do I?" I murmmured, not remembering what we were arguing about.

"Yes, you do." I could almost feel his lips brushing against mine.

My head was involuntary leaning closer to Fang, though my mind was screaming at me. _Don't do it! It's a trap!_

I ignored it and pushed the thought to the back of my mind.

"I'll make you." Fang whispered, so quietly that it was almost inaudible. His lips had already closed the gap, but still were only just touching mine.

"Really?" I don't even know what he was talking about anymore. _Nooooooo_, my mind yelled. _You'll regret this!_

I ignored it once more, as my eyes fluttered closed. I felt Fang smile gently against my lips, as he finally - _finally _- pressed his lips to mine.

Fang let go of my hands, only to feel them wrap against my waist. The screaming inside my head soon disappeared, melting into one blur.

The kiss was slow, our lips moving together in sync. I remembered to breathe through my nose - something I always had trouble doing - clearing my head of the fogginess. I melted into the kiss, my mind and thoughts incoherent.

After a moment, Fang pulled back almost smug. He had won, and he knew it. Damn, he could make me do anything with his kisses.

"It's a date." Fang smirked and left the room, leaving me in a blur of thoughts.

_What did I do?_ Suddenly everything hit me.

Damn you Fang. Damn you and your power over me.

_What did I just get myself into?_ I slapped a hand to my forehead.

_I told you so. _I could almost feel my own mind poking it's tongue at me. Shut up mind, you're supposed to be on my side.

I don't want to do this. I really don't want to do this. I was going to the Junior Prom. Joy.

-:-:-:-:-:-

"Today's lunch special is Fish and Chips, first come, first serve..." I sighed, as the daily announcements droned on and _on_. "...and don't forget, the Junior Prom is on Friday week. And remember to have lockers cleaned by the Wednesday before Prom."

Out the corner of my eye, I saw Nat perk up. I inwardly laughed. Good old Nat. The bell rang and we were finally let out from homeroom.

"Oh my god. Prom is in two weeks?" Nat cried. "That's not enough time to prepare! I need to buy a dress..."

I ignored her muttering and walked towards Rach, who was seated at our table of three years. "And shoes! Oh my god! We need to go shopping, like soon. Like, today."

"What's today?" Rach asked, sitting down, pulling her spoon out of her mouth.

"You, me and Max." Nat announced. "Mall after school."

"Alrighty." Rach asnwered, dipping her spoon into her chocolate custard again. "Mmm. Chocolate."

I laughed at Rach. "Who says I'm going?"

"Max. You've missed the last dances in Sophomore year. You _have _to go. I'll even make Fang ask you." Too late. Nat grabbed my arm. "Even if you_ refuse _to go, we still need you to help us pick our dresses."

"Fine." I sighed. Shopping with the girls wasn't as bad as it was with Nudge.

"Yay!" Nat clapped. "Hey guys." She nodded towards the boys who had arrived.

"Sup Nat?" Luke high-fived her and kissed Rach's cheek. Luke and Rach "officially" became a couple end of Sophomore year. As for Nat and Sean, they were still going strong.

"I've decided. We're all going Prom, no exceptions." Nat announced.

"Fine by me." Sean nodded.

"Alright." Luke agreed.

Fang smirked and looked over at me. "We're definitely going."

Nat narrowed her eyes at me. "You said you weren't going."

Fang answered her, before I could. "I already asked Max. Last week."

"Last week?" Nat's gaze turned into a glare. "You already knew about the dance and didn't remind me?"

Aw shit. "I forgot...?" It ended up being a question and Nat huffed in frustration.

"Max, what am I going to do with you." She shook her head.

I just grinned.

* * *

**Okay, so I'm a materialistic girl (I won't deny it) and I might, kinda be a little spoilt at times, which is why my dad calls me a liability...(hahah very funny dad. Not. That was his attempt at an accounting joke -.-) anyway, and I was at this store and my mum found a shirt that said, "My Daddy is my ATM" and she laughed and was like, "you should buy it!"**

**My reaction: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH...No. So **_**not **_**funny mum.**

**Read, review and tell me 'bout your parents,  
- FlowerChild22**


	43. Failed Attempt Number Two

**Alright, this is a fail attempt at...whatever this is, but whatevs. A chapter for you my lovely readers. And it's good to know I'm not the only spoilt one...haha.**

**Oh and this review from **_**iWrite95 **_**made my day, reminded me of "paranoidparents" on Tumblr: **

"...I live with my mom. To her, the answer to everything is a clean room. This morning, we got into an argument over something really stupid I did. (It was't anything bad, just so stupid I don't want to repeat it.) Anyway, she told me, "None of this would've happened if your room was clean!"

Needless to say, the argument had nothing to do with cleaning. At all. I could kill someone and she'd say as they carted me off to Juvie, "If you'd just keep your room clean, you wouldn't feel inclined to commit homocide." "

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA OH MAN THAT'S TOO GOOD!**

**Disclaimer: My mum ended up buying those shoes :D :D :D**

* * *

Growing Up  
Chapter Forty-One: Failed Attempt Number Two

MAX POV  
"I heard that Lissa's gonna _attempt_ to steal Fang away from you" - Rachel snorted - "like she has been trying for the past four years. But she knows she has no chance and 'apparently' has a 'Plan B'." Nat told us, once the boys left for the lunch line.

"_Again_?" Rach raised an eyebrow. "You'd think she would give up after that fail attempt at that 'Fang is cheating scheme'."

"What's 'Plan B'?" I wondered aloud.

"Don't you mean who?" Rachel corrected.

"She's not gonna try and steal someone else's date. Is she?" Nat asked, wide eyed.

"I wouldn't be surprised," Rachel scoffed. "I mean she has done it before."

"_Really_?" I asked. "Actually, I'm not surprised either."

"Sophomore dance, she asked - more like demanded - Trisha to swap dates. Trisha's date wasn't exactly happy, but went with it anyway. Trisha on the other hand, happily swapped dates _and_ slept with Lissa's date. Trisha's date finished the dance and went back to Trisha and Trisha didn't even want to know him."

"Slut!" Nat coughed. I laughed.

"Which of the playboy bunnies was Trisha again? Sporty, slutty or stupid?" Nat asked, tapping her chin.

"I doubt any of them are sporty," I pointed out, eyebrows raised.

"True," Nat agreed.

"Okay, sporty is the one that has the man shoulders, Kelsey. Slutty, is Trisha. And Stupid is Mandy, the one who is in our history class." Rachel listed them. "Oh and Lissa is all three put together." She added quickly.

"Mandy, as in, 'George Bush was _totally_ the first US President!'." Nat laughed. We all laughed along with her.

Nat laughed and nudged Rachel's shoulder. "You've grown out of your shell since I first met you at the end of Freshmen Year."

Rachel smiled shyly. "Kinda Max's fault."

I nodded proudly. "I am part to blame."

We all laughed. Lissa walked past and paused.

"Look what the wind blew in. The cheer captain and her sidekicks." Lissa sneered and looked down her nose at us. I had a good three inches on her when I stood up.

Nat stood up confidently and stood over her. They were the same height - even though both were in heels - but I still saw Lissa step back subtly. "And looked what the cat dragged in. The playboy bunnies. Sporty, slutty and stupid." She pointed to each of Lissa's followers. "And let's not forget, their leader. Queen Skank!" Nat cried in fake enthusiasm.

Lissa eyed her and shot back with a little hesitation, "Whatever, cheerleader."

"That's it?" Rachel stood up, surprising everyone. "_That_ was your comeback? Pathetic."

Lissa recovered from her shock. "Oh looks like Little Miss Shy Prude has finally learned how to stand up for herself." Lissa patted her head.

Rach laughed, with no humor. "Shy Prude?" she asked. "At least I've got a boyfriend."

Lissa stuck her chin out. "I have a boyfriend."

Rach snorted. "You mean the one who is seeing another two girls _and _you?"

Lissa didn't answer, defeated. I guess it's my turn. I stood up next to Nat. "What do you want Lissa?" See, I can do civil.

"Okay cheer captain," she started. Okay, _cheer captain_? That's what she calls me? Not even smart enough to come up with a better name? Calling me cheer captain is like saying I am _better _than and _higher _than her in social rank. Which I am. "I challenge you to a cheer off."

At first I didn't believe what she said. "What?"

"I challenge you to a cheer off." She repeated. One of her cronies, Sporty backed her up and attempted to do the whole clicking-behind-the-leader-thing. I stifled a laugh. Nat being her, didn't hold back. She cracked up and threw her head back.

Lissa ignored her. "That's right. A cheer off."

"Right." I said deadpanned. "Me against you?"

Then at this moment the boys decided to join us and back us up. Not that we needed it.

Lissa straightened at the boys' presence. What a try hard.

FANG POV  
"That's right. A cheer off." The annoying red head who had a grudge against Max said.

We arrived where the girls and the playboy bunnies were standing off. Luke, Sean and I took a seat at the table, watching where this would lead. I think the girls can handle this themselves.

"Ooohh, cat fight!" Luke muttered under his breath.

"Right." Max said, a little skeptical. "Me against you?" Did this red head seriously think she can beat Max at her specialty? I gotta see this.

"Yepp." Lissa pouted her lips and moved her hips to her right. Or was it her left? Who cares. "I win, I get into the team. And I get your date for the dance."

What! No way, no way! I stared, face impassive into Max's head, hoping she could feel it. Even though I looked complete blasé, I was freaking out. Max wouldn't agree to this would she?

Max pondered on the idea. "My date? As in my _boyfriend_, Fang?"

Lissa nodded vigorously and tried to catch my eyes. I purposely looked away. Luke and Sean watched on unable to believe what was happening.

"Yeah." Lissa battered her eyelashes at me. I avoided her gaze and stared at my Vans. They sure were more interesting than the cake face trying to steal me away from my Max. "If you win, you can name your price."

Max thought to herself, weighing if she had anything to lose. Yeah, me!

Sean spoke up. "You think you can beat our Maxie? I mean she has been doing gy-"

Nat cut him off by elbowing him in the ribs. That's gotta hurt. She gave him a look to shut up.

"When and where?" Max asked, in her badass way. Man, I love her.

"After school in the gym." And with a flick of her red hair she toddled off in her skimpy outfit and the playboy bunnies.

"See ya Skank!" Nat called out after her. When they were out of sight she said, "That bitch is gonna get _pwned_!"

They sat down at the table calm and collected. Like as if I hadn't been auctioned off.

I turned to Max. "Max?"

"Yes?" She looked at me.

I stopped with my calm facade. "What the hell did you just do!" I stood up abruptly, making my chair screech backwards.

She looked up at me still calm. "Chill babe. I got this." She only called be babe when she was making fun of me.

"You just put me on the line there! What's wrong with you! I want to go with you! Why do you think I did what I did to get you to go! I don't want to go with Queen Skank!" I had my voice raised, but I wasn't screaming.

Luke raised an eyebrow. "What _did_ you do?" He asked suggestively wiggling his eyebrows.

"Get your mind out of the gutter!" Nat scolded. She paused. "Actually, you might be right. What _did _you guys do?"

I ignored her.

"Jeez Fang! Take a chill pill! Do you really doubt my cheer skills? I haven't seen you this worked up since Thomas stole your firetruck in Kindergarten!" Max exclaimed.

Sean laughed at the memory. "I remember that! Thomas was that kid who had the _massive_ crush on Max all throughout kindergarten to the eighth grade!"

Max winced at the memory. "That kid scares me. Thank god he went to a different high school."

Sean grinned. "I betcha he still would've had that crush on you if he went to this high school! Especially now eh Max?" He nudged Max's shoulder. She rolled her eyes. "Grown into quite the looker. Right Fang?" He winked at me. I rolled my eyes as well.

"Did you just say 'quite the looker'?" Nat asked in disbelief. "Where are you from? The nineties?"

Sean poked his tongue out at her. "Anyway, little Thomas thought he could be smooth around our Maxie and 'tripped' and 'accidentally' kissed her cheek in the second grade."

Max shook her head in part-embarrassment. "I can't believe you're telling this story."

"And the good part is coming up," Sean grinned smugly. Wait...I know where he's going with this. Someone shoot me now.

"Sean keep your mouth closed if you know what's good for you." I warned, pointing my finger at him.

"Seriously Sean. I think you've embarrassed us enough." Max warned.

Sean ignored us anyway. "Fang got _so_ angry and protective, that he punched Thomas right into the kisser." He punched the air to emphasize his point. "Fang was a pretty tough kid. Thomas was bleeding!"

Everyone cracked up laughing.

"Aw that's soooo cute!" Rachel cooed. "Fangy was protective of Maxie even back then!"

Nat was slamming her fist against the table unable to talk. "Too...funny!" She gasped into between breaths.

Luke was on the verge of falling off his seat. "Aw man. Too much!"

Max and I glanced at each other, nodding subtly.

"Well Sean here," Max started, standing up and placing her hands on his shoulders. "Wasn't exactly the coolest kid either."

"That's right." I nodded. Sean swallowed. We did warn him.

"Hmmm," Max put a finger to her chin. "Fang, remember the time Miss Hart told the class Santa was coming?"

"Ah yes." I nodded. Luke, Rach and Nat were on the edge of their seats, knowing that there was a punchline.

"Sean was so beside himself that he would meet Santa, he-" She burst into laughs and couldn't finish the story. Tears were coming out of her eyes as she waved me to finish.

"That he," I chuckled a little, "pissed his pants!" I burst into laugher which was pretty rare. Everyone joined Max and I, while Sean seat in his seat blushing furiously.

"In my defense, I was still five." Sean pointed out.

"I'm pretty sure you were six." Max corrected.

Sean pointed to and from Max and I. "You traitors!"

Even in an embarrassing moment Sean was still able to make a joke and be his dramatic self.

"He was bouncing in his spot on the floor and suddenly, his pants grew darker." Max described. "Not that he really cared. He jumped up, tapping both Fang and I telling us again and _again_ that Santa Clause was coming."

This time, Luke _did_ fall off his seat. He laughed loudly and obnoxiously as Luke usually was.

"Hey!" I called out, catching everyone's attention. Luke raised an eyebrow at me. "I'm still on the line here."

Max sighed. "Fang, you don't really think she can best me?"

I sat back and actually thought about it. "No."

"That's what I thought." Max leaned over and kissed me, quickly. "Don't sweat it. I've got a few tricks up my sleeves."

"I'm trusting you with my life here." I warned her.

"It can't be _that_ bad to be her date." Max reasoned.

I dint answer, instead gave her a look.

"I'm gonna have to agree with Fang here." Nat said, stuffing her mouth with fries. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, you're right." She agreed.

-:-:-:-:-:-

The end of the day came quickly and most of our grade were seated in the gym, probably hoping for a cat fight. Well if that were to happen, Max would win. Hands down.

There were other students from the younger years, hungry for some action.

I sat in between Luke and Nat in the stands, looking as calm as ever. Lissa appeared at the door with her Playboy Bunny Posse close behind her every step. Why do they hang out with her anyway. She wasn't even popular.

She strutted right up to Max while her posse took their seats.

"Okay, let's get this thing over with." Max sighed.

"Bring it on," Lissa called to Max confidently.

Max snorted, but then eventually fell into hysterics. "That was so cliche!" She cried out, after gaining composure.

Lissa stuck her chin out, ignoring Max's little indirect insult. "Whateva!" She pouted. I rolled my eyes. Oh jeez, this girl came straight from a nineties high school film.

"You can go first," Max offered generously. "Good luck."

Lissa laughed once. "Thanks, but I won't need it."

Sean snorted. "Cocky much?"

Lissa nodded to one of her friends and they pressed a button on a cd player. A beginning of a song began to play, something you'd play at a club.

Nat tsked beside me. "She just officially ruined this song for me. How am I supposed to shake my booty to this when the image of _that_" - she pointed to Lissa - "comes to my mind!"

The side of my lip twitched. Nat shook her head, and threw her hands up in the air. "Why that song? Why?"

I watched Lissa "cheer" - which I'm pretty sure were stolen off of Max's choreography. Even I could tell she had no rhythm. Someone please save her the embarrassment. She finished with, what I assumed was a pose and gave Max a _take that_ look.

Luke snorted. "Max can top that on her sleep!"

Max waited for her music to come on. Max began her routine, with normal cheer moves and ended with a bow. To be honest I was expecting some much more spectacular. It is Max after all.

"Is that all?" Luke asked. "Seriously?"

Nat smirked. "Lukey my boy, do you really think our Maxie would just leave it at just that?"

I suddenly caught on to what Nat was implying. "Of course."

Nat nodded. "Yepp."

Lissa smirked victoriously. She thought she won. Boy was she in for a big defeat.

"What!" Luke whined. "I don't get it."

"Max did gymnastics since the age of four, until she was fourteen." Sean explained, finally understanding Max's plan. "Hence why she's the best 'stunt' cheerleader."

Rachel grinned when she caught on. "Max is a sneaky one isn't she?"

Luke still didn't understand. "I don't understand."

Nat rolled her eyes. "Just wait and see."

We turned to see Lissa walking up to Max.

"I'm not finished yet." Max told her.

"But the song's finished." Lissa argued, not liking what Max was up to.

"The rest of my routine has no music." Max simply told her. "Now, if you could move out of the way."

Lissa stepped aside, unsure.

Max began running straight ahead, her face set in deep concentration. She started off with a simple round off and immediately back flipped. She did more flips, cartwheels and stunts, I lost count. The whole gymnasium watched as Max finished off with her hands in the air and bowed once again. There was a second of silence, before everyone erupted into applause. Max bowed modestly, trying to hide her blush.

"You go girl!" Sean screamed over the cheer. Max laughed out loud and shook her head. "And _that's_ what ya get for mess'n with my gurl!".

"You're a fucking idiot Sean." Luke laughed.

Lissa stomped her foot and shrieked and stormed out of the gym her friends following her, but not before shooting Max a glare. Max shrugged her shoulders.

* * *

**Embarrassing moment in Kindergarten...**

**My kindergarten teacher told the class that each boy were to pick a girl and they could get their lunch out of their bags from the bag room and then they could sit at the tables. So, the teacher picked a boy randomly and they would pick a girl. Then this boy - one that I didn't like - picked me to go. And then I started crying because I didn't want to go with him. It was as if I thought that the trip to the bag room would mean that I would have to marry the boy or something. My mum was a parent helper when I was kinder and started laughing at me because of my reaction. I think back now, and it's embarrassing. -.- I should've sucked it up, got my lunch and never have to see that boy again.**

**Read, review and tell me about embarrassing moment in kinder...or ever,  
- FlowerChild22**


	44. Shopping With the Girls

**I love that you guys were so willing to share your embarrassing stories XD they were sooo funny. There were a few "pee-my-pants" ones, which are always funny. Memorable ones:**

_**reald3d: "**_When I was in fifth grade, me and my friends were doing a science lab, and one of my friends starting singing the toilet paper song from spongebob, and I peed in my pants. The worst part is that my best friend today was sitting next to me, and she will not let me live it down because I peed on her favourite pencil that was shaped like a candy cane and scented."

**HAHAHAHAHAHA YOU PEED ON HER PENCIL!**

_**twinkychick-224:**_ "I absolutely HATED kindy, I would always try to convince my mum to let me stay

at home or go with her. Once, during naptime, I stood up and ran towards this little gate.

The gate was between the big room we were in and the office, and it was just a bit higher than an average little kid's height. I climbed over it and started running towards the glass doors that would mean FREEDOM...then my teacher ran after me and caught me.

I still hated kindy."

**So close, yet so far….**

**I've been converted. I. Am. A. Bieber. Girl. I watched the movie, and...I now appreciate Justin Bieber and his talent. Before I liked his music, but not really him, but now...I'm a fan. I'm sold. I guess I was always a closet Belieber. Like my friend _hated _Justin Bieber, but she watched the movie and she _loves _him now. She's at his concert RIGHT NOW. **

**Disclaimer: I wish I was at Bieber's concert...  
**

**This is another filler chapter too… **

* * *

Growing Up  
Chapter Forty-Two: Shopping With the Girls

MAX POV  
"Before we do this, I need caffine. Pronto." I held my hands up.

Nat and Rach shrugged. "Sure."

We found our favourite coffee place and took a seat at our usual corner table, away from everyone.

I stood up. "I'll order."

"Iced Chocolate!" Rachel piped up.

"Latte!" Nat called out. I nodded and made my way to the counter.

"Hi, can I please have an Iced Chocolate, Latte and a Hot Chocolate?" I asked, digging around my bag for my wallet.

"Sure." A male answered. I looked up and froze for a split second. Wow. This guy was _kinda _cute. But Fang was a _god_.

"Anything else?" He asked, smiling. I couldn't help but smile back at him. He had bright blue eyes, which contrasted with his dark curly hair.

"Yeah," I answered, shaking myself from my thoughts. "Three blueberry muffins." I knew Nat and Rach would love me for buying them something a little extra.

"Could I get you anything else?" He asked again. "Maybe a date?"

It took me a while to realise what that he just asked me out. Oh shit. "Can't. Taken."

"Not surprised." He commented. "Long time?"

I nodded. "Yep. Alomst a year."

"Lucky guy." He grinned. I didn't say anything. What's taking the order so long?

"Here you go." He handed over three paper cups and three paper bags. "Have a nice day."

"Thanks." I left, not wanting to lead this guy on, by staying any longer.

"One Iced Chocolate, one Latte and one blueberry muffin each." I placed each of out orders on the table.

"Yummy!" Rach dived for the bag containing her muffin.

"Cute counter guy." Nat commented, sipping her Latte and eyeing the guy at the counter.

"I guess." I shrugged. "He tried asking me out."

"What!" Nat coughed on her Latte. "You said no, right?"

"_Of course _I did!" I almost screeched. We _were _in public. "I love Fang."

"Good. Cause that guy would've received a mouthful from me if he even _thinks _about taking you from Fang." Nat started to glare at the counter guy. "He's no longer cute."

I laughed. "Chill Nat. My heart belongs to Fang, as cheesy as that sounds."

"What about this one?" Rach twirled around in a blue dress.

We found a classy little dress store and decided we like it straight away. It was a little pricey, but we didn't find it a problem.

Nat cocked her head to the side and squinted. "I dunno. I mean, blue is really your colour, but...it's so long for Junior Prom."

"Max?" Rach turned to me.

"Despite my lack of fashion knowledge, I agree. Too...formal for Junior Prom. Didn't they say Junior Prom was less formal that Senior?"

"Yeah, you're right." Rach re-entered the changing room, with one of the shop assisstants following her, with the dress' hanger.

"I reckon, because it's only Junior Prom, it's alright to have a shorter dress." Nat mused out loud. "Something above the knee...but not any higher than mid-thigh."

The shop assisstant return to us. Her name was Karen and was a forty-five year old woman, who was kind and had three children of her own. "Okay, I think this is the one. I've decided on pink for Rachel."

Rach stepped out cautiously, pulling back the dressing room curtain. "This one. I like it."

We all nodded. "Yes."

Rach grinned and sat herself beside me. "Nat, you're next."

"Okay." She stood up, taking off her coat and tossing it on me.

"Thanks." I called out sarcastically.

Nat poked her tongue out and disappeared behind the curtain. "Whaddya got for me Karen?"

Karen handed Nat a dress, seeming to already know what Nat should wear. "This is it. Perfect contrast to your hair."

Nat stepped spinning around and around. "Well?"

She stopped spinning and held her head. "I think that muffin is coming back up."

Karen looked alarmed. She didn't want Nat spewing all over her cream carpet or any of her dresses.

"Don't worry. I'll fine." Nat took a deep breath.

"That's the one." I nodded, smacking my hand on my knee.

"Definitely." Rach nodded enthusiastically.

Nat shrugged. "That was easy. Maxie's turn!"

I got up and begrudgingly made my way to the dressing room. Apparently, I was much harder to find the 'perfect dress'. There were many maybes, but they all couldn't agreee on one.

"Of course, it's _me _who is the hardest to dress." I complained, trying on another dress, proabbly making it my twentieth.

I looked at it before stepping out. It was loud and bright and colourful and _everywhere_, I wasn't sure if it was right. I tried to imagine Fang next me in this bright and loud dress. It was hard, considering that Fang was so quiet and reserved.

"So?" I asked.

Nat sat up from where she was lying on the seat. Rach nodded, impressed. Karen looked proud of herself.

"Yes." Nat nodded.

"Mmm hmm." Rach agreed.

"Perfect." Karen grinned.

Nat turned to Karen. "Karen, you're brilliant."

Karen laughed and hugged each of us. "It was wonderful working with you girls."

We left the shop, huge dry cleaning bags on our arms containing our dresses.

"Well, no more spending more for me." Nat huffed. "Well...at least until Senior Prom."

I shook my head. "Nat, you'll be spending money in less than a week from now."

"Yeah," she replied. "You're probably right."

Karen called out to us. We stopped at turned back to her. "Come back next year for Senior Prom girls!"

We grinned and nodded. "Of course Karen!"

"Some shopping I see." Lissa's voice sneered behind us.

We turned around. "Lissa."

"Isn't that store a little classy for you?" She sneered again.

"Don't you mean, a lot classy for _you_?" Nat retorted.

Lissa didn't reply. "And a little too expensive."

Rach rolled her eyes. "Stop trying to ask richer than you actually are Lissa. And for your information, we can afford this place just fine."

Lissa looked at Rachel like she was something she found stuck to the bottom of her shoe. "Whatever. See you at the dance girls."

She turned, and her cronies followed closely behind.

"Gosh she's annoying." Nat muttered. Then she grinned. "How 'bout we follow her? See what she buys..."

Rach and I looked at each other and grinned. "I like the way you think."

We dumped our stuff in Nat's car and creeped around the mall, following Lissa. We were receiving weird looks, but paid no attention. We must've looked weird, three seventeen-year-old girls ninja-ing around the mall. Too be honest, I haven't had this much fun in a while.

"Shh," Nat silenced us. Rach and I stiffled the giggles, trying to escape. I felt like such a kid. "The Skank has picked a store. I repeat, the Skank has picked a store."

We tip-toed into the store, which Nat was making it hard because of her shoes.

"Nat, your heels are too loud!" Rach hissed.

"Well not all of us can be tall like you two!" She hissed back. She took them off and held them in her hands. "There, better?"

We crouched behind a couch in the store, and watched.

"Uh, hi." Rach grinned sheepishly at the guy seated on the couch. "Just...uh, ignore us."

The guy smiled, amused. "That's fine, more exciting than waiting for my grilfriend to finally pick something."

We laughed quietly, understanding.

"Do you see her?" Nat asked. She made binoculars out of her hands for effect.

I mimicked her actions. "Yep. Eleven o'clock. With the lady with the massive butt and big hair."

"Got it." Rach copied us. "Wow...that really is a big butt."

"Rach!" Nat hissed. "Stay focused."

"Sorry, but it's so..._big_."

The guy laughed. He covered his mouth, his shoulders shaking. "What's the mission?"

"Just seeing what that red-head is buying for Junior Prom." Rach answered, off-handedly.

The guy grinned. "You know...the yush."

"Yep." I girnned.

"I think she's picked one." Rach pointed.

We looked.

"It's really..._shiny_." Nat commented.

"And..." Rach struggled to find the right word. "..._sparkly_."

"Disco ball." The guy concluded.

"Yep." Nat nodded. "That's it."

"Wow, disco ball. That'll sure turn heads." Rach grinned. "Maybe we should dance under her."

We laughed, until Lissa's head turned in our direction. She couldn't see us, but was moving towards us. The guy moved so he covered us. We ducked behind the couch.

"Shit!" Nat hissed. "Abort mission!"

"Run! Run!" Rach whisper-yelled.

We laughed and quickly ran out of the store. "Quick! She'll see us!"

"Good luck!" The guy called softly after us. Nat gave him a thumbs up.

We ran until we reach the food court. "That was close."

"But fun!" Rach laughed.

"What a adrenaline rush!" I laughed, sitting down.

Everyone gave Nat weird looks.

"Why are they looking at me like that?" She asked.

Rach laughed. "Put your shoes on!"

"Oh. Right."

-:-:-:-:-:-

I struggled with my dress and shoes and the other stuff Nat made me buy for the dance. "Urgh!"

"Need help?" Fang asked, from the bottom of the stairs.

"Nope." I made up to my room and threw everything onto my bed. Fang appeared beside me.

"Can I see?" He moved to unzip the bag, but I pulled it away from him.

"Nope." I teased. "It's a surprise."

Fang attempted to pout. "Come on, Maxie."

I laughed. "Not gonna work."

"How am I supposed to buy a corsage?" He asked, crossing his arms.

I kissed him quickly. "Buy something bright. There's a hint."

Fang wrapped his arms around me. "Fine."

* * *

**So the links to the dresses are below :D Though I'm still not sure about Max's dress. It **_**is **_**a little loud.**

**Totally something I'd do with my friends, ninja-ing around the "mall"**

Junior Prom Dresses  
Max's Prom Dress  
www(dot)bestpromdresses(dot)com/shop/Sherri_Hill_9230(dot)htm

Rachel's Prom Dress  
www(dot)bestpromdresses(dot)com/shop/Sherri_Hill_1212(dot)htm

Natasha's Prom Dress  
www(dot)bestpromdresses(dot)com/shop/Sherri_Hill_2212(dot)htm

Lissa's Prom Dress  
www(dot)bestpromdresses(dot)com/shop/Sherri_Hill_2226(dot)htm

**Read, review, and tell me about your high school dance experiences (cause I don't have any D: we don't have formals or "proms" at my school…no boys…)****  
****- FlowerChild22**


	45. It's Time

**So a long overdue chapter…I'm **_**so **_**sorry guys. So, so sorry. Been so busy and I wasn't inspired enough to write about the dance….but here it is!**

**It's official, I've been converted. I'm a Bieber fan! WHOO! Now don't go hating on me, but I watched his movie and…it's shown me and made me appreciate Justin Bieber. Please read my review on his movie "**_**Never Say Never**_**". **

_**BetterThanRevenge: **_When I first read your review I actually started to freak, thinking you really did know where I lived then I read the rest and realised that you didn't. I am so stupid sometimes XD

**http:/ flowerchild28 (dot) livejournal (dot) com/1161 (dot) html**

_**Maximumride-fangMartinez: **_Whatta pretty dress! Oh and a singlet is those tank tops or "cami tops" that you wear underneath other shirts and etc.

**Disclaimer: I do not own. **

* * *

Growing Up  
Chapter Forty-Three: It's Time

MAX POV  
"Will you stop pacing?" Nat snaps at me. She grabs my shoulders and pushes me down onto my chair. "Now, sit still and let me work my magic."

I sit patiently, my finger tapping against my knee. I'm anxious and nervous, because this is my first dance. Okay, now I'm starting to freak out.

"Max, breathe." Rach told me. "He already thinks you're beautiful, so relax."

I did as they said and let them do my makeup.

"Like I've said before. I. am. _Good_." Nat smirked. "Now, get dressed."

Two hours later, we were ready and all dolled up for our special night.

"So beautiful girls." My mum smiled, sniffing a little.

"You're not going to cry, are you mum?" I asked cautiously. "Please don't."

"N-n-no." She sniffed.

I hugged her tightly, laughing. "Mum."

"No, I'm fine." She wiped her eyes and took out the camera, telling us to line up and pose for photos, much to my protests.

After what felt like a _billion _photos, the doorbell rang, meaning that the boys had arrived. My nerves kicked up a notch.

"I'm _freaking out_." I confessed to Nat, under my breath.

"Relax your flaps." Nat hushed me. "Breathe."

She gripped my shoulders breathed in deeply and let it out slowly. I copied her. What was wrong with me? Get a _grip_ Max. It was strange for me to act this way. I was nervous about what Fang thought. Fang, the guy I've known since birth. My best friend of seventeen years and boyfriend of one, and here I am nervous and close to shitting myself over whether or not he thinks I'm beautiful or not.

I took a deep breath.

"Wow." Nat blinked. "What a mouthful."

I look at her. "Did I just say that out loud?"

"Uh, yeah." Rach answered next to me.

"Of course he thinks your beautiful." Rach tsked.

"They're here!" My mum called, Lucy and everyone else's parents following behind.

Luke was the first to walk in; all clad in a black suit and tie, with a white shirt underneath and a pink flower clip to his chest and holding a pink corsage.

He smiled at the sight of us. "Absolutely gorgeous girls!"

We laughed as he pulled Rachel towards him. "And very beautiful Rach." He told her, kissing her softly and tied the corsage around her thin wrist.

Sean followed and headed straight for Nat and spun her around, making her laugh. "Hello gorgeous."

And of course Fang was last. My finger's started to buzz and my heart sped up. He looked eyes with me, only to have them move down my body slowly, taking in my look. I bit my lip, nervous as hell.

He grabbed both my hands, sensing my nervousness, and kissed me softly. "Beautiful. As always."

I smiled and ignored the flash of the camera, and touched my nose to Fang's leaving it there.

After another round of photos, our parents finally allowed us to leave all climbing into our separate cars.

-:-:-:-:-:-

"Alright, Prom!" Luke cheered, raising his glass. We were at the same fancy restaurant where we celebrated Sean and I's seventeenths.

"Speech, speech!" Rach called out.

"Alright. Alright." Luke nodded. Everyone raised their glasses. "I hope tonight will as magical as you wish and dream it to be and par-tay all night!"

We laughed.

"To Prom." Luke finished.

"To Prom." We repeated, clinking our glasses.

We finished and left for our school, two hours later. We met back up outside our gym, where there was already a line of Seniors and Juniors handing their Prom tickets to the bored guy sitting at a table. We handed ours in, and received a wristband in return.

We already heard music pumping loudly through the dim hall, disco lights flashing against the walls, creating colourful designs. Nat's body started to move in rhythm to the music – a skill which I _don't _acquire unfortunately – and Luke's head started to nod in time to the beat.

"Wanna dance Rach?" Luke asked, slightly yelling over the music.

Rach nodded and grabbed Luke's hand. Sean grabbed Nat's and they made their way through a clump of students and disappeared into the dance floor.

-:-:-:-:-:-

Fang and I were happy to sit out the upbeat and faster songs throughout the night. We took a few photos and spent the night happily sitting down and talking with our friends.

A slow song started to play and Fang tugged on my hand. "Dance with me?"

I hesitated. "You know I don't dance."

Fang smiled at me and pulled me up to stand with him. He was _still _taller than me and I was wearing heels. "Come on. It _is _a school dance. We should at least dance once."

I sighed in defeat. "Alright. But don't expect any fancy moves."

Fang led me through couples and somewhere in the middle of the dance floor. He pulled me close to him, wrapping both arms around my waist and I lifted mine to circle them around his neck. We swayed side to side, not really moving from our spot. I nestled my head in the crook of his neck, eyes half-closed and enjoying the moment.

"Look at us," I laughed lightly.

"What?" Fang asked.

"Us, together and dancing. We wouldn't have believed it two years ago." I explained.

"Mmm." Fang nodded. He looked down at me and smiled. I looked up at him.

"What?" I asked, self-conscious.

"Nothing. You're just so beautiful." He smiled.

I could feel my cheeks heating up. It was always flattering and embarrassing whenever Fang complimented me.

"Thanks." I replied, my face buried in his neck.

"I meant it." His arms tightened around me. He kissed my hair, then my forehead. I lifted my head, our noses touching and kissed him quickly, but pulled back shortly, not sure if the teachers tolerated PDA. Fang kept our noses touching, until finally the song ended, ending the night.

* * *

**Hopefully it wasn't too mushy and lovey-dovey…**

**Read, review and inspire me (and wait **_**very **_**patiently),  
- FlowerChild22**


	46. Senior Year Begins

**Guess who's back baby! Growing Up is officially being continued! I didn't want to end their journey without even writing about their senior year and then write the sequel about college, so I've decided to continue Growing Up until I finish their senior year!**

**I'm currently looking for a Growing Up/sequel beta so I'll do what I did for my other story **_**She's a Lady. **_**So anyone interested please review or PM me a paragraph based on the prompt below. It can be about Maximum Ride, or an AU or AH or even your own characters altogether! **

"_**But I don't actually say the words. I don't think I actually say them."**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or even the prompt above. That's been taken from Michael Frayn's **_**Spies**_**.**

* * *

Growing Up  
Chapter Forty-Four: Senior Year Begins

MAX POV  
"Hey Max!" Nudge's excited but frantic voice rang down the hallway.

"Yeah?" I called back hesitantly. I never really liked what that voice resulted in.

"Oh my god. I am freaking out!" She gushed, rushing into my room and throwing herself onto my bed.

"You'll be fine Nudge. Freshmen year isn't that bad. Iggy was just trying to freak you out," I assured her before turning my attention back to my mirror.

I was currently painting my face, when I say paint my face, I really mean just two stripes, one red, one white, on either cheek. As the school "spirit team" – I hated when teachers called us that, we did more than just clap and shout at football games; I mean we were state champs, give us some credit – we were required to come to school dressed in uniform, to show the freshmen that various clubs you could join and show our "school pride". Yeah I know, lame. And since I'm captain, I'm supposed to be the lead example.

"No, I don't care about that. I meant, what am I going to _wear_?" She sat up and threw her hands up in the air.

_Oh, of course. _See, Nudge had developed into a bit of a fashionista – don't look at me, I still need Nat and Rach and sometimes _Nudge _to help me get dressed – over the years and she was pro-girly. As in, Team Jacob/Edward (she was neither because she couldn't pick one over the other), a "Belieber" (apparently that's a Justin Bieber reference) and "totally into 1D" (that's One Direction for you non-One Directioners). You should really see her bedroom walls. I don't think I've ever had so many boys stare at me at the same time, kinda creeps me out even though I'll admit some of them we're prtty cute. Don't tell Fang I said that.

She got up and marched right up to my closet and filed through the various clothing hanging on the hangers. "What are you wearing?"

I pointed at the top and skirt hanging on my closet handles. "My uniform."

Nudge closed one of the doors and held the two pieces in her hand. "It's so cute!"

I pulled back from the mirror and twisted the lid back on the face paint. "Yeah, totally."

Nudge rolled her eyes. "Can borrow something of yours?"

I shrugged. "Yeah, whatever."

She rummaged through my closet – I wasn't quite sure what she'd find in there, it was quite the mess – while I quickly shoved all my textbooks and other necessities into my backpack. My backpack was already full and I still had three textbooks to take to school. "Meh, I'll just carry these."

Nudge rushed between my room and her own, carrying a few items of clothing and holding various tops and sweaters on top of jeans and skirts. "Man, am I _glad _we're the same size!"

I stepped out of her pyjama shorts and quickly pulled on my red boy shorts and zipped my skirt up quickly. As I pulled my tank top over my head, a pair of hands grabbed my bare waist and pulled me backwards towards them. At first I had thought it was Nudge, until I realised that her hands were much smaller, much more softer – she used hand cream has much as possible that one – and I quickly recognised them from the electric spark I received from the contact.

Fang.

I smiled and turned around, as he helped pulled the tight garment over my head. "You know, usually I'm the one taking _off _the clothing, not putting it _on_…"

I laughed and playfully smacked him on his chest. "Shut up Fang. How'd you get in here anyway?"

He shrugged. "Gazzy let me in. That boy is getting tall. Figured you guys wanted a lift."

"A lift would be appreciated." Nudge's head popped in my room, she had on my baggy woolly sweater, my favourite one, to be exact. Sisters. "How long do I have to get ready?"

Fang turned and smiled at Nudge's appearance. "About thirty minutes."

"That's not enough time!" She pulled her head back out and rushed next door to her room and I heard a few doors and drawers being opened, shut and re-opened.

I shook my head. "I worry for that girl. And the boy who decides to marry her."

Fang chuckled and gently pushed me out of my room. "Same. Come on, I'm hungry."

We arrived to find Gazzy alone in the kitchen pouring half a bottle of maple syrup onto the biggest stack of pancakes I have ever seen. Okay, so there were only about six, but that's more than I can eat.

"Dear god Gazzy…" I began slapping my forehead. Fang just watched mesmerised by the sight of Gazzy wolfing down bite after bite.

Gazzy's head snapped up and he grinned. "Don't worry, I saved some for you."

He pointed to the stack of steaming pancakes on the kitchen counter, next to the now half-empty bottle of maple syrup. There was more than enough for Nudge, Fang and I, and I had a feeling that Gazzy was going to ask for the leftovers.

"Well, I don't need any more of an invitation." He grabbed a plate and stacked four pancakes onto his plate and drizzled just a little syrup on top.

I rolled my eyes and spied the white folded paper on the counter. "What's this?"

Gazzy looked up briefly and shrugged. "I dunno. Mum or dad probably left it."

I sighed and unfolded the paper.

_Hey Max,  
Your dad cooked some pancakes for you guys. There's enough for Fang too, if he's hungry. We're sorry that we had to leave and missed Gazzy's and Nudge's first day. You're all growing up! We'll both be back for dinner (we're bringing home some KFC) and remember to drive, or get Fang to drive the twins home.  
Love,  
Mum_

"What's it say?" Gazzy asked syrup dripping and crumbs flying from his mouth.

I made a face. "Gazzy, don't talk when you have food shoved in your mouth up to the brim."

He paused to swallow and grinned. "Sorry sis."

"Damn straight," I muttered.

A loud squeal erupted behind me and a flash of curly brown hair rushed past me. "Pancakes!"

I smiled as I watched Nudge pile three pancakes onto her plate – leaving three for me and two more for Gazzy – and drenched them with the syrup. It was good to see that she hadn't fallen into the trap of eating disorders so common in girls her age.

* * *

When we finished breakfast, we all piled into Fang's car, me riding shotgun, cause I _was _his girlfriend and I would have castrated his balls if he didn't let me sit there. Plus, I think he was enjoying the view of my legs in the corner of his eye.

I shifted my position, causing my skirt to slide up a _little _higher, and saw Fang swallow carefully. Naughty boy.

Fang parked and turned to face Nudge, who was sitting behind me. "If a boy so much looks at you for too long, Gazzy and I will happily beat his ass into next year."

Nudge rolled her eyes at Fang's over-protectiveness and got out. "Gotcha."

Gazzy spotted his elementary friends who waved him over. "Catch you guys later."

"See ya Gaz." Fang nodded his head and tapped Gazzy's fist through his rolled-down window.

"Bye Gaz! Have fun!" I waved enthusiastically, partially because I wanted to embarrass him and partially because I was genuinely proud that my younger siblings were growing up.

He looked back over his shoulder and glared at me. I laughed and settle back into my seat. I looked at Fang. "Ready to start our final year?"

Fang moved to roll his window up and when he turned to face me, he had a devilish grin on his face, a look that I had learned to be wary of. "How long 'till homeroom bell?"

My eyes quickly flickered to his car's clock and then back to him. "About fifteen minutes."

"Well then…"

Fang didn't finish his sentence with words, but with his hand fiddling with the hem of my skirt. I laughed and slapped away his hand. "Fang! Stop it!"

Fang shook his head and leaned over his gearbox and kissed my shoulder. "Good thing my windows are completely tinted…"

His lips made their way up my shoulder until his face was nestled in the side of my neck. I couldn't help but laugh and jerk away when his breath fanned lightly against my skin, making me feel ticklish. "Stop!"

I kept slapping his hands away playfully, but Fang didn't let up, and continued poke his fingers into my side. Eventually he pulled away when I cried out "uncle" fifty times and sat up and composed himself. "We better go."

I crossed my arms and struggled to regain my normal breath. "I hate you."

Fang's expression softened. He grabbed my hand and kissed it tenderly. "I love you."

I smiled back and squeezed his hand in reply. "I know."

* * *

**So yeah, a filler but I feel like I'm starting a new story all over again. I'm excited for this story again. And also because I've started my final year, and feel like I'm in the journey with Max and Fang together. **

**Please, don't get your hopes up with frequent and quick updates. Cause they won't. **

**Read, review and spread the word!  
- FlowerChild22**


	47. Overdue Release

**Heeey, I just met you, and this is crazy. But here's my number, so call me maybe. Annnd, all the o-ther boys, try to chaaase me, but here's my number, so call me maybe.**

**This song is one of the most irritating songs in the world, joining the ranks of "Friday" and "Pocketfull of Sunshine", but as well as the songs mentioned, I cannot **_**stop **_**listening to these songs. They're **_**way **_**too catchy. **

**Haven't decided on a beta yet…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own. And this chapter is borderline M.**

* * *

Growing Up  
Chapter Fifty-Five: Overdue Release

FANG POV  
_I frowned in concentration, letting the words transfer from my mind to the computer screen through the fast flow of my typing on my laptop. This assignment was due the day after next, and after staring at my blank document for the past week, I finally had something to put pen to paper; figuratively speaking. Nothing could not distract me now. _

"_Our memories distort our current reality..." I muttered under my breath, trying to keep my current rhythm going. "…a child's world is shaped by their parents' reality…"_

_My eyes quickly flickered to the time in the corner of my screen; 11:06 pm. I probably won't be finished until one am…_

_A soft click of a door stopped my fingers. They hovered over the dark keyboard, and I peered into the darkness, only relying on the low glow of my screen. The screen didn't allow much light to illuminate the room, only my face, so it concealed whatever had made the noise. _

_I reached for the switch of my bedside lamp, and it lit up the room in a soft golden glow. A light and girlish giggle brought my attention to my door, where Max stood in a silky floral night gown, her back pressed against my white door. _

_My eyes involuntarily trailed down her robe, to where it stopped; a little higher than mid-thigh. The glow of my lamp, made her legs look tanner and shinier, and I just wanted to run my hand up and down her thigh, to feel its smooth contour…_

"_Max?" I asked confused. How did she get into my house in nothing but a robe…_

_She replied with a wicked grin, and lifted her hand behind her to lock my door. _

_I swallowed. I was nervous. Max never behaved like this, and I was unsure of whether to be wary of this new Max._

"_Don't worry," she told me softly. It was almost a purr. "No one else is home."_

_Her right foot was flat against the door, and she pushed herself off it, but didn't move any further. My eyes were fixated by her hair now, where it framed her face perfectly, and held its natural curl. Her smile was playful, yet it held a dangerous and wanton undertone. _

_I slowly saved my document, and stashed my laptop on the beside table to my left. "What are you doing here Max?"_

_Her hands moved to the tie around her waist and fiddled with it. "I couldn't sleep. I missed you. I wanted you. I needed you."_

_I ignored the suggestive comments, and tried to keep my thoughts straight. _

_She begins to advance towards the bed, slowly, but confidently, the tie of her robe falling to her sides. "I was hoping to surprise you…"_

_She trails off and lets her robe slide off her shoulders and drop to my carpet. She stands at the foot of my bed and I need to shut my eyes to look away from her. But the image of her is already burned into my memory forever, locked away for future reference. _

_She's dressed in nothing but a lacy black bra and panties, and I can already feel my pants getting tighter just by the thought of it. _

"_Fang." Her tone is demanding, but not forceful. "Don't you want to look at me?"_

_My eyes open, despite the huge argument my brain is yelling at me. Your essay! You have to do your essay!_

_Max climbs onto the bed, and crawls towards me until she is hovering over me. She continues until she's in my lap, making sure to roll her hips against mine in the process. Her hands run up from the waistband of my boxers, moving up, up until she reaches my shoulders. She leans forward, removing some pressure from my groin, but it didn't help the blood that was quickly rushing in that particular area. _

_Her lips are pressed against my ear and I'm frozen in place. I can't move, I can't push her away, maybe because I want her closer? My thoughts are jumbled, caught between that essay and Max. _

"_I missed you," she whispers in my ear, her voice light and sultry, "and," she moves and lips across my jaw to the other jaw, "I needed you."_

_The way she says it, has me gripping the comforter beneath me, and I'm close to losing control, by the way her bra is rubbing against my chest. Her hands have made their way down to my lower abdomen again, and she's slowly moving her fingers across my skin. _

"_You're already undressed," she continues to whisper, "almost you were – waiting for me."_

_I can't answer her, and she knows she's got me under her influence and so kisses me aggressively; her soft lips moving so wonderfully against mine and her tongue touching every area in my mouth, and dancing with my own. _

_She moves her head to my neck, and her lips attack the skin there, while her groin slowly lowers atop of mine. The way her hips are grinding against mine and how her skin touches mine, is sending me over the edge; beyond self-control and reason. It becomes too much to bear, and my brain feels like it's about to explode and—_

_I need friction. _

_Her body is moving much too slow against mine, and I need more speed, more pressure._

_My hands are quick to grip her pelvis bone, and guide her hips to move harder and faster against mine. Her head is thrown back in pleasure—_

I shot up in my bed, tangled in my sheets and chest heaving. My hair was a mess and I felt sweaty all over. Not to mention the throbbing between my legs…

6:55 am.

My head fell back against my pillow and groaned. Another night with only minimal hours sleep. Another night dreaming about Max.

* * *

MAX POV  
I felt my breath catch in my breath, as I watched Fang stretch his arms above his head from the stands. I was waiting for Fang for finish his training, so he could give me a lift home. Butterflies ripped through my stomach, at the slight of the thin line of skin between his shirt and pants, and immediately the image of his naked torso filled my mind.

I already feel the smoothness of his skin under my fingertips, save for a few scars from sporting injuries, and the press of his lips against my skin, his face nuzzled in between the crook of my neck. I shook my head, no need for thoughts like that. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

_Calm down Max, and get your hormones in check._

When I opened my eyes, I saw that more than half the team had their jerseys off, including Fang.

_Well, there goes my ovaries._

I closed my eyes and rested my head in my lap. Fang and I hadn't been "intimate" since the scare six months ago, and Fang's been too paranoid to go any further than second base. And that was fine, up until I started having those _feelings _again, and found myself thinking about Fang inappropriately more and more lately.

A pair of lips that were pressed against my temple, pulled me from my inner turmoil, and I turned to see Fang; all in his topless glory, his hair tousled in that way I loved, and he was glistening – _glistening _for Pete's sake! – slightly, due to his sweat, from training in the heat. I took a subtle deep breath in, and Fang sat himself beside me.

He had a football in between his hands; he was turning it over and over in his hands, his attention on the green field in front of us. He quiet for a while, and then turned his head to face me and grinned. I cocked my head to the side and raised my eyebrows, wordlessly asking what the matter was.

"You're like the perfect cheerleader girlfriend," the smirk playing on his lips was enough to tell me that the punchline was coming, "watching her hot football jock boyfriend train."

He flexed his bicep as he dragged the word "train" out, and gave me a wink. I scoffed and turned my head away from him, refusing to give him the satisfaction of seeing me swoon. Cause hot _damn, _my boyfriend is _hawt. _

He figured what I was doing, and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me against his sweaty chest, pressing his face into my neck.

I scrambled to get away from him, slapping at his arms. "Ew! Fang! Get off me! You're sweaty."

He flicked his tongue against my skin, and I swallowed the moan that threatened to slip past my lips. His lips then traced my jaw, up until he reached my ear and whispered huskily, "but, you love it."

I struggled between keeping my eyes open and letting them flutter close; Fang wasn't helping with his sexy husky voice and—

Was that his hand slipping under my shirt?

"Fang _stop_!" I grabbed his wrists and pulled them away from my body, and slid myself away from him.

But Fang wasn't disheartened. He still had that smirk on his face and that…_look, _the same look he always gets when he wants more than just to hold hands.

"_No. _Down boy." I waved my finger at him, the same way you would to disciple a dog.

Fang made a whimpering sound, and it sounded so unlike him, I couldn't help the snicker that escaped my mouth. He shuffled along the metal seat until he was squashed up against my side. I gave in, and leaned against his side, to which he responded with circling his arm around my waist.

"Shouldn't you be training?" I asked with a teasing tone.

Fang shook his head. "No. There's nothing much you can do to improve perfection."

I was caught between rolling my eyes, or just plain laughing. I opted for both. Fang nodded to his coach and then tugged on my hand. "Come on, let's go."

"You done already?" I stood up hesitantly. As much as I wanted to spend time with Fang, I didn't want him to take time out of his sport just to hang out with me.

"Like I said, I'm already at perfection."

I snorted and intertwined my fingers through his. He chuckled and trailed after me.

-:-:-:-:-:-

I examined the ring on my finger in the light, holding my hand up in the air. It had been three months since Fang had given me the ring, and I hadn't taken it off since. I fell back onto his dark comforter and stared at his ceiling. I had hoped to discuss the physical aspect of our relationship, but now that we were alone, I had lost my cool. How are you even supposed to _start _a conversation like that?

Fang emerged from his bathroom thankfully – and unfortunately – dressed, and sat next to me on his bed, making the mattress sink a little and make me fall against his side.

He grinned down at me. "Hey there."

"Stop it Fang," I rolled my eyes and hit his shoulder.

He must've realised something was troubling me, and he was instantly serious. "Hey, what's up?"

I fiddled with my fingers in my lap, feeling really nervous and embarrassed. "I wanted to talk."

Fang's hand twirled a curl around his finger. "About?"

"Us."

His hand stop moving, and his posture turned rigid. "What about…us?"

I noticed the frown in his voice and quickly assured him. "We're not breaking up!"

Fang's shoulders sagged in relief. "Oh."

I laughed and leaned against his shoulder. "No, never."

"Do you," I hesitated, unsure of how to ask, "ever want to go – further?"

Fang's silence tells me that he understands my meaning. His hands stop my fiddling, and takes them in his and grips them tightly. "Yes. Of course I do Max. Who wouldn't want to have sexs with their super hot girlfriend?"

I rolled my eyes and bumped his shoulder. "Hey."

"It's true." He grabbed my only my left hand and held it up. "See this Max? This is a promise ring. A promise that I won't push you into anything, until you know for _sure _that you are ready."

I can't describe how much his words meant to me, so instead I decided to show him. Fang was taken aback with my sudden display of affection, enough so that he fell back against his mattress. He responded eagerly, cradling my face in his hands.

I don't think I had ever felt so much love for Fang, for _anyone _ever, and I wanted him to know that.

* * *

FANG POV  
The kiss turned hot and frantic, and held more urgency than we've ever felt for a few month now. Max was I could feel, and I felt a sense of déjà vu, because of the way she was moving her body against mine; it was exactly as the dream I had last night.

I gently pushed Max's face away; I didn't want her to feel like she has to do anything, now that I had said I wanted to go further. "Max, stop."

My voice left me in a breathless whisper, and Max didn't let up.

"Max, you don't," her lips moved instead to my neck, "have to do this," she grazed her teeth against my skin, causing me to take a moment before I could continue – or even remember – what I was saying, "I can wait."

She sat up and rested her hands on my stomach. "I know that. And I'm not saying we do that, but maybe I could do something for you instead."

"Max," I grabbed her hands, "don't worry about it. I can – I can do it myself."

I rolled my eyes as an unladylike snort escaped Max's mouth. She slapped her hands over her mouth, but I could still see her shoulder shaking. "I'm sorry!"

"Real mature Max." And a nice way to ruin the moment.

Eventually her laughs subsided and we were quiet. She was looking at me with a soft look. She brushed her hand over my forehead, and let her fingers linger around my face. "Just let me do this. As a thank you."

I was still hesitant, but I nodded my approval.

"Anyway, surely you need some…" Her smile changed from affectionate to devilish, "release."

The agonizing _want _in my pants, was getting too much and it didn't help that Max would slowly grind her hips against mine in an attempt to make me agree.

She wasn't failing either.

Her then dug deeper into mine, making me snap. "Fine! Just stop teasing me!"

Max's grin was cheeky as her hands moved to my belt.

* * *

**Alright! Let's stop it before it gets **_**too **_**graphic. But for those mature readers out there, I may or may not be posting the rest of the naughty chapter in a separate oneshot (rated M of course). **

**I don't know if six months is too quick for them to even consider going _there, _but they do love each other, and are sexually attracted to each other, and are hormonal teenagers despite their stupidity. So instead I settled for Max pleasuring Fang without thinking of satisfying her needs.**

**Hope this was long enough apology, because it might be a while before I update this story. And for you **_**She's A Lady **_**readers out there, I'm working on the next chapter, though when it'll be posted, I have no idea.**

**Read, review and whoo, is it hot in Australia (despite being autumn),  
- FlowerChild22**


	48. Leaders of The School

**I just realised I posted the last chapter as Fifty-Five, when there are only Fourty-Seven in total. Derp. **

**This is a filler. Sorry guys!**

**Do any of you guys watch "The Most Popular Girls in School" on Youtube? It's actually the funniest and bitchiest thing I've seen. I love it. If you like bitchy barbie dolls and ridiculously funny one-liners. Watch it. Now. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. I mean come on.**

* * *

Growing Up  
Chapter Forty-Six: Leaders of the School

MAX POV  
I sighed as I applied red and white face paint on my cheeks for the third time that week. I know, I know, being captain was a big responsibility, and I needed to remain enthusiastic and perky and always show "team spirit", but I never had much to begin with. But, it was a job appointed to me, and I did love the squad. Despite not wanting to join in the first place.

"How many of these freaking posters do we need to put up?" Nat huffed as she slammed a large, heavy stack of them onto our usual cafeteria table.

Nat was a small girl, and I failed to imagine her petite form carrying the large stack of posters. Behind her the rest of our not-yet-filled team followed her with their own piles of posters, streamers and banners. It was three hours before homeroom started at nine, which meant we had to wake up earlier than usual, and we weren't that psyched about it. Except for Rachel.

"I've been looking forward to this ever since I joined the squad!" She gushed happily curling red and white ribbons on the centrepieces we were supposed to put on the cafeteria tables. I mean, come on, that was a _bit _excessive.

"How much more of this decoration crap does Coach Lyson want?" Nat complained, dumping her butt on table. "You'd think it was Homecoming, with all this preparation."

"It wasn't my idea," Coach Lyson called out, making her way towards them. At least I think it was her, I couldn't see her behind the massive banner she was struggling to carry. Four of the girls quickly jumped up to help Coach Lyson to carry the banner. "You can blame the school board for making us wake up at ungodly hours to rush to school, _three _hours before homeroom to put up these decorations. I am certainly _not _looking forward to Homecoming."

Nat laughed. "I think might have the flu in September…"

I rolled my eyes. "You're able to predict when you'll be sick a whole month earlier?"

She stuck her tongue out. "Shut up."

"How do you think the decorations appear at the start of the year?" Coach Lyson asked.

Gemma, a Junior, shrugged. "I dunno. I always just thought they appeared magically."

"I thought teachers did it," Lily piped in.

Gemma and Lily, were both Juniors, and newly recruited members from last year. They hadn't been on the team previously, but Mac and the girls had been so impressed with their skill and athletic ability they were glad the duo had decided to give it a shot.

Coach Lyson rolled her eyes. "Honestly you girls. Oh and we'reholding tryouts at three today girls."

She winced as the groan she knew was coming sounded from the six girls.

"Which means we have to stay longer _after _school," Perri huffed, blowing a stray piece of hair out of her eyes. "_Great_."

Coach Lyson smiled sympathetically. "I know. I'm so sorry girls. But we need to do it now so we can have a team ready to prepare for our heats. If it makes you feel any better, you only need to fill four spots."

"But have the _entire _school trying out," Nat drawled sarcastically.

Coach tried to supress her smile and frowned at Nat disapprovingly. "Nat…"

She held her hands up. "I know, I know."

"Go help the girls hang up the banner at the entrance to the school." She nodded toward Lily, Gemma and Perri who were holding the banner on their shoulders.

Nat huffed and jumped from the table. "Fine."

She held the end of the banner with three other girls, as they left the cafeteria on their way to the entrance. They were moving slowly, but eventually two of the football members took the banner from them, and carried it effortlessly, whilst the girls followed behind them. The school board had called upon both Coach Lyson and Coach McGraff of the football team to recruit their respective teams to help out with greeting the new students and welcoming back the current students for the new school year.

Coach turned around the studied the red and white cafeteria room. "I think…we're done here."

"Finally," I stood up and stretched my arms above my head. "Thank _God_."

Rachel fluffed the last ribbon and then adjusted her ponytail, making sure that her red and white ribbons were still in place. "Now, the posters. Come on Max, we'll get some of the boys to help out."

I followed Rach out of the cafeteria, her walking with a bounce in her step, while I trudged with no enthusiasm behind her. I could never understand how Rach could always be perky and enthusiastic, even at _six o'clock in the freaking morning_.

As Rach divvied up the stack of posters between myself, her and six other footballers – were just as tired and grumpy as us girls, muttering and cursing under their breath – Luke appeared with five cartons of Red Bull, Sean followed behind with five of his own and another footballer, Leo, with another five.

"You guys must _love _us," Luke announced, as he set down the cartons in the middle of the hallway. "And our coach's will _kill _us, but meh."

Everyone approached them, gratefully grabbing the cans Luke, Sean and Leo were handing out, before cracking open one of their own.

"Oh my god," Nat stopped in the middle of the hallway staring at the stack of cans longingly, "I _actually _love you boys."

Luke threw her a can, which caught and immediately popped it open and gulped down half of the can. She paused for a breath. "I've never been so glad to have a can of Red Bull so much in my life."

"You could be my personal slave for the rest of my life," Leo offered.

Nat rolled her eyes. "Keep dreaming."

Just as I pressed the staple gun against one of the numerous bulletin boards in our beloved school - seriously, how many boards do we _need _– strong arms snaked around my waist and a solid form pressed against my back.

"Have I ever told you know _sexy _your uniform is?" Fang's voice was deep and sultry in my ear, briefly causing a burst of heat in my stomach. "You should wear it next time you're at my house…"

He trailed off and I nearly dropped the staple gun at the implications of his words.

"_Fang_," I hissed. "Stop it. Why do you always have to talk dirty at the most inappropriate times?"

Fang stepped back, dropping his hands from my waist and chuckled. He leaned against the wall beside the board and crossed his arms. "I don't know what you're talking about. I just meant you're pretty in your uniform. It's not my fault you've got a dirty mind."

His smirk was so arrogant, I felt like almost stapling a poster to his face. Almost.

"Shut up and start stapling." I shove a bunch of posters into his chest and a staple gun in his hand. Fang walked off, still smirking to himself, while I cursed at him in my head.

"We should start putting the streamers up," Perri suggested, putting down her staple gun. Everyone's attention immediately moved up to the ceiling of the school. We sighed, it would take much longer to move the two ladders we had to move up and down the main hallway.

Sean looked up, tapping his chin thoughtfully. "We could get the girls to sit on our shoulders, and they could tape the streamers to the walls, while the other half of the team keep stapling."

Rach nodded. "Not a bad idea Sean."

Sean grinned proudly, "I'm a genius. Come on, you can hop on me."

Rach rolled her eyes at Sean's choice of words. "Sean!"

He laughed, and held Rach's hands as she carefully placed her foot on his bent knee, and then used her momentum to swing herself around, and sit on his shoulders. He kept her hands in hers as he stood up slowly. Perri and Trent immediately copied Rach and Sean's example, while Lily handed up a roll of red and white streamers.

Fang looked to me, but I shook my head. No way was I sitting on Fang's shoulders. I just _knew _be all perverted and distract me. It wouldn't have ended well. I'd probably end up on the floor with a broken neck or something. He grinned, not taking my refusal to heart. Instead, he helped Nat onto his shoulders, who was currently cursing him to hell if he dropped her.

Luke grabbed my hand, holding me steady as I hoisted myself onto his shoulders. His hair was so messy, it tickled my thighs.

"Jesus Luke," I sighed exasperated, "cut your hair. It's moving against my legs and it's freaking me out."

Even though I couldn't see his face, I knew he was grinning. "But it's what I have that gets the girls swooning."

I snorted at I taped the end of a the red and the white streamers to a corner. "What girls?"

"Hey," he said sounded offended, "I have a fan base."

I rolled my eyes. "So what's the deal with Nat and Sean?"

Luke shrugged, but failed as I was on his shoulders. "They figured they were better off as friends, which is hilarious, considering how in love he was with her."

I laughed lightly. "I know. Mutual break-ups, beautiful aren't they."

"Yeah," Luke agreed, letting go of my ankle for a moment so he could scratch his nose.

"You and Rach?" Max asked trying to sound casual. She had heard from Rach they were growing apart, and she wasn't seeing Luke as her boyfriend anymore, but her friend.

"We ended it at the start of summer," Luke answered nonchalantly.

"Wow," I couldn't believe all four of my friends had called it off, "any bad feelings?"

Luke shook his head, the motion causing his hair to brush against my thighs. I really hated when he did that. "Not really, like with Sean and Nat, neutral."

"As long as everyone's not uncomfortable, I'm fine with it." I really didn't want lunch to be awkward. Not to mention class, and when we hung out afterschool at the local fast food joint.

"Don't worry," Luke assured me, his sure tone made feel assured, "we're cool."

We just finished half of one length of the main hallway, and Luke handed up another roll of red streamer and a white roll. Somewhere near the start of the hallway, there was a familiar high pitched shout and just as familiar cackle.

"Stop moving!" Lily was balanced on Josh's shoulders, who was currently stepping back whenever Lily tried to stick the streamer onto the wall. Josh finally stepped back, and Lily leaned forward to stick on the streamer, when Josh stepped back again. "God Josh, you're such an asshole!"

Luke and I watched on barely able to contain our laughter, leaning against the wall for support. Nat and Fang were currently bickering near-by. Nat was currently messing up Fang's hair, must to his irritation.

Nat," Fang warned, "stop it."

"I'm just saying, must it always be in your eyes all the time?" She flicked his fringe back and forth, trying to decide which looked better.

Fang took a deep patient breath. "It wasn't in my eyes. Not until you touched it."

Nat quickly pulled her hands back up, "are you sure?"

I grinned at her. "Yeah Nat. It's never in his eyes anymore."

"Yeah Fangy poo, long out grown the emo phase," Luke chimed in.

Fang rolled his eyes deciding not to answer. Nat and Fang helped us with the rest of our wall, and we had finally finished the main hallway within ten minutes.

"Hey Max," Nat called from the entrance of the school, "could you come here and hold the ladder still?"

I handed the staple gun to Luke, glad to have an excuse to stop putting up posters. My arms were starting to hurt after having to hold them up. "Yeah sure."

As I steadied the ladder, Nat carefully climbed each rung, one at a time, whilst holding one end of the poster. Lily was on a ladder three metres to our left, holding the other end, with Gemma at the bottom holding the ladder steady. They were entirely focused on the task at hand, their faces set into serious mode.

A wolf-whistle caused Lily to accidently let go, causing the banner to fall. They had just the banner in perfect alignment. All of our heads snapped around to see three of the boys below, one of them, Josh with his hands cupped around mouth. "Nice thighs girls."

Nat shot up the bird, but said nothing while Lily looked like she was ready to kill him.

"Josh," she started, glaring at her fellow Junior classmate, "I swear to _God_, as soon as this banner is fixed up, I'm going to _strangle _you."

She climbed down the ladder slowly and carefully. She marched over to Josh and pushed her hands against his chest, causing him to sway back and lose his footing. He caught himself, however, with his right foot. "What the fuck is wrong with you!"

Josh grinned cheekily at her. "Jeez, and this is what I get for giving you guys a compliment."

I rubbed the bridge of my nose, breathing out slowly. "Josh, we've been here for an hour and a half, much earlier than should be legal, and we just spent the past twenty minutes lining up the banner. We're tired, we're hungry and we still have another hour and a half, six hours of school, not to mention tryouts afterschool. Do _not _mess with us right now."

Josh held his hands up defensively. "Sorry Max."

I nodded, deciding that I should just ignore him. I was afraid that if I let myself get angry I'd end up killing the poor boy. He was a nice kid. I just wasn't in the mood. Hopefully we would be able to finish early, so we could rest before school began.

After two hours of walking around the school, putting up streamers, ribbons, posters and five banners, we were finally finished. All twenty-six of us collapsed onto our cafeteria tables, worn out and completely drained after our energy high from the Red Bulls. They were probably not such a good idea. I wasn't sure how we were going to through the rest of the school day. At least we had an hour to nap while we waited for homeroom bell.

* * *

The table fell silent when Sean slapped his hand on their usual lunch table. Everyone's eyes moved from Sean's excited and flushed face, to the glossy poster he placed on the table and to his face again. Fang raised an eyebrow, and Nat opened her mouth ready to question Sean's behaviour, when he held his hands up.

"I," he began dramatically, "have decided to run for Class President."

At first no one said anything. Fang continued to stare at his friend; Luke blinked; Nat's words stopped in her mouth; Rach looked confused, unsure if she had heard right; while my fork paused half-way to my mouth. The table beside us containing the rest of our friends stared at Sean, silent.

There was no reason for us to be surprised; Sean was smart, friendly and well-like, but…we weren't sure of Sean was Class President material. It meant that you were heavily involved in the organisation of school activities, which took a lot of effort and undivided attention. If any of our group were to have run for Class President, it would have been expected that Rachel run. Sean was just to…Sean.

"That's great," Rachel was first to recover, her words shaking the rest of us to recover from our intial shock.

Sean beamed proudly. "Aren't you guys excited for me?"

Fang asked the one question that everyone was dying to ask. "Why?"

"Why not!" Sean responded enthusiastically. "It'll be great, wouldn't it? I have so many great idea—"

"But why _you_?" Nat asked confused. "I mean, you're a footballer. Won't you be busy?"

Sean stuck out his chin defiantly. "Why not a footballer? Every year it's some nerd planning the dorkiest events, I mean they made us dress up at the Fall Dance two years ago! That was embarrassing!"

It was true. The Class President of our grade had planned the Fall Dance based around a theme. The theme being "Fall". How original, I know. So Sean had dressed up as a leaf because he couldn't think of anything creative enough related to autumn.

Perri leaned forward and propped her chin on her hands. "What would your theme be?"

Sean paused for a moment. "I don't know, isn't that what the Dance Committee for?"

Rach rolled her eyes. "You can't just dump organising the dance on each respective committee."

"But that's great thing about voting me Class President!" Sean pointed to himself. "I'll be democratic, and listen to anyone's input. It won't be just one guy running the show, it'll be a team effort."

Perri leaned back and studied Sean for a moment. "I think he'll be great guys. I'd vote for you Sean."

Sean pumped his fist in the air. "Yes one definite vote! Come on guys."

Luke shrugged. "I'm in."

"Same," Fang nodded at Sean.

Nat grinned. "Fine."

"I'll help you campaign," Rach offered, as helpful as ever.

I sighed, but smiled at Sean. "Why do I get the feeling we'll end up being that team he's talking about?"

"Because we will," Rach retorted sarcastically. Everyone laughed, but Sean paid no attention, busy cheering and fist pumping.

* * *

Rach and I arrived at the gym afterschool, where we could already hear the excited buzzing of girls sitting in the stands. Nat was already there holding a clipboard, flicking through the numerous pages, conferring with Coach Lyson. Perri, Lily and Gemma were seated at the table, Perri sorting sheets of paper between the six seats, Gemma was setting up the desks, filling a jug with water from a nearby keg, while Lily sat in one of the seats, her feet propped up on the desk.

Rach sighed beside me. "This is gonna be a long afternoon."

I nodded, tucking the megaphone underneath my arm. "Is it me, or does it seem that the girls double every year?"

Rach murmured her agreement. I quickly scanned the stands looking for my sister's familiar perfectly straightened hair. I spotted almost lifting my hand to wave, but remembered that she warned me not to acknowledge her in anyway. She didn't want the other girls thinking she was only in the squad because she was related to the captain. Instead I gave her a slight nod, to which she returned trying hard not smile.

She was chatting animatedly to two girls either side of her, all three of them looking as if they were squealing. Once everyone realised that were about to begin, both of the girls said something to Nudge, before getting up and moving to were other people were watching.

I held the megaphone to my mouth and the girls before us immediately hushed. "Welcome girls. I'm Max Ride, captain of the squad. This is Coach Lyson, our coach and choreographer. Our current team members are Rachel Myston, Natasha Stevenson, Perri Fitzpatrick, Lily McDonald and Gemma Lopez. We're a team of ten, and so we've got four spots to fill. Obviously there are a large number of you, so not everyone will be fortunate to earn a spot."

I scanned the bunch of girls, and roughly estimated at least fifty; majority of them in freshman year. "This squad requires dedication and availability to practice and train at least three times a week. If you are unable to fit those requirements, please leave now."

Around five got up and left and I sighed. I really hoped to cut down the number of candidates early. "You may be required to be flipped in the air and perform stunts, which need a high level of stamina, athletic ability and perseverance. If you have an injury that prevents you from performing, or do not achieve at least a 6.3 in a multi-stage fitness test, then please leave."

"Here were go," Nat muttered as fifteen girls stood up and left the gym. "That only leaves thirty hopefuls. Yay."

We slowly walked through their the small we prepared, before slowly speeding up to the speed we wanted it performed at. Nudge picked up the routine quickly, she refused to know anything about it; she wanted to earn her spot like everyone else. We lost another ten girls while teaching the routine, not being able to perform the moves, leaving twenty.

Eventually we cut down the girls to the top ten performers, where they would perform the routine, and then perform any stunts they knew. Only Nudge one other girl, a sophomore, knew anything apart from the usual cartwheels and round-offs.

"Okay, we've come to a final decision," Nat called into the megaphone, standing up from where we were seated at the table, "we thanks everyone who took their time to try out for the squad, but unfortunately only four are able to be accepted. Could the four girls I call stay behind? Fey Tyler, Taylor Fredrickson, Monique Ride and Sammi Hatzi."

There was a murmur around the room as Nudge stood up and girls eyed her suspiciously, as she shared the same last name as the captain. Nudge ignored them, making her way to her friends, who congratulated her. The rest of the squad looked between us confused, mentally comparing my sun-kissed skin with Nudge's mocha complexion.

My mum and dad had thought they could no longer conceive children and so had adopted Nudge through the use of a surrogate, wanting one more child. However they soon learned they were one month pregnant with Gazzy, to which the surrogate was already one month along as well. Coincidently, Nudge and Gazzy were born on the same day, Nudge only a minute earlier. We called them the twins, despite the obvious differences between the two kids. But they were my siblings and I loved them equally. Blood, or not blood related.

We kept the girls back thirty minutes to quickly introduce everyone to each other, and explain our expectations and our schedule. When we were just about wrapping up, Fang appeared sweaty and tired from football training. Gazzy followed behind, his hair slightly wet with his – what I assumed – sweat, his face red and very flushed.

"Ready to go?" He asked Nudge and I, grabbing Nudge's bag and hitching it over his shoulder.

I slipped my red and white Berkley gym bag over my shoulder. "Yep. Nudge?"

Nudge nodded stepping in line to walk with Fang, talking animatedly about her day. I wrapped my arm around Gazzy's shoulder and squeezed him tight.

"Maaaax," he complained, but he didn't push me away.

"How were tryouts?" I asked him, slightly laughing at his appearance.

"Great!" He gushed excited. "Coach says if I continue performing the way I am, I could get into varsity by junior year!"

"That's great Gaz!" I ruffled his hair, and then subtly wiped my hand against his shirt. I shuddered. Ew.

I was glad that my brother and sister were settling into high school life easily, without any dramas.

* * *

**Hi….Remember me? Yeah, I know…you guys must hate me. **

**To say it has been a while is a **_**major **_**understatement. To be honest my dad had this "Website Filtering Site" thingo up on our internet and so as a result, Fanfiction was included in this blocking mechanism. Stupid I know.**

**I've finally graduated high school guys! EEIIIEIEIEIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPP P! It's the most amazing feeling in the world. Seriously. **

**So what's up with me? A quick rundown on my life:**

**- I graduated  
- I got accepted into the course I wanted (Aerospace Engineering and Business of you're wondering)  
- The month after exams I was on vacation for a month, which I visited Hong Kong Disneyland!  
- I've still got a month before university starts, and so I'm currently looking for a job  
- I am yet to get my driver's license **

**I miss you guys!**

**Anyway, hopefully I'll have more time to update and write guys!**

**Read, review and wait patiently as I try to get my shizz together,  
- FlowerChild22**


	49. No Longer a Kid

**Re-uploading because I reread it and realised how retarded my grammar was. Sorry guys, should really send it to my beta. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. Though I am taking my sweet as time with updates. H8rs goin h8.**

* * *

Growing Up  
Chapter Forty-Seven: No Longer a Kid

MAX POV  
"Can I just say," Nat began, causing her five friends to look at her, "that Max, your brother is a _gigantic_. Like, when did this happen? Last time I saw him, he was like not even my height. Now he towers over me!"

Luke snorted. "Nat, _everyone _towers over you."

Nat pulled a face at the blonde and stuck her tongue out. She threw a fry at his face and continued, "I mean seriously. He's what? Fourteen, fifteen and he's taller than you! Jesus, boys and puberty. So unfair."

Sean patted her head and cooed, "Aw, don't worry Nat. You'll go through that growth spurt soon."

Nat swatted her hand away. "Fuck off."

The rest of the table laughed, but Nat wasn't disheartened. She munched on her fries enthusiastically. It had been weeks since she ate a good serving of fries, sticking to health food, but she cracked after a month of being good. "And you know what else?"

I shrugged at her. "Don't tell me you're thinking of dating him!"

Nat immediately stopped chewing. "Oh my god, _no!_ That's like, illegal or something. No, I was gonna say, your sister is a _babe_."

"So you're thinking of dating Nudge?" Rach raised an eyebrow at her.

Nat rolled her eyes. "No. God, why do you think I'm trying to get with Max's siblings. And before you ask, _no I am not in love with Iggy_."

Luke closed his mouth and slouched. "Boo, you stole my joke."

"I mean, just look at her!" She pointed to Nudge who was currently standing in the cafeteria line, looking at all the options. "She's not that little chatterbox anymore."

Fang snorted. "Just a chatterbox."

They all turned around to watch Nudge, was still standing in the line oblivious to their staring, chatting animatedly to her two friends.

Sean nodded and made an approving sound. "Max, I gotta say. I agree with Nat. She is pretty ban—"

"Finish that sentence with banging and you die," Fang interrupted staring him down.

Sean held his hands up in defence. "Don't kill me. Just an observation, I'm not going to try anything."

Fang returned to his food. "Better fucking not."

I was warmed by Fang's protectiveness and kissed his cheek. He smiled briefly at me, while Luke and Nat made gagging noises somewhere behind us. Over Fang's shoulder I spotted a blonde senior in a varsity jacket approach Nudge and her friends in the line.

"Why the fuck is Dylan Chambers talking to my sister?"

Everyone's heads whipped around, and I could see Fang's jaw harden. He shifted in his seat, but I held him down. Luke and Sean both were tense, and the girls looked at them worriedly.

"Boys," Rach warned, they didn't need the boys beating up guys in their final year, "stay."

Nat called out to Nudge, seeing that she and her friends had finished with ordering and now were looking for a place to sit. "Nudge!"

Nudge's head turned to the sound of Nat's voice and waved. Nat motioned for Nudge and her friends to come over. They all looked at each other, both of Nudge's friends shy to join the older students. While they were making their way their table, Dylan already made his way to them and stopped in front of Nat.

"Way to be a cockblock Nat."

Nat stood up, though her petite form made her only come level to his chest, gripped the front of his shirt and hissed in his face. Even though she couldn't quite reach his face, she still looked menacing. "Look Chambers, you so much as _think _about that girl, you'll regret it."

Dylan swallowed but didn't back down. "Or else?"

Nat yanked his shirt towards her. "If you ever want to stick that prick in another girl again, I'd recommend that you listen to me."

"Why do you care? Jealous?" His hands gripped her shoulders, stroking them softly.

Nat wasn't fazed with his touch. She threw his hands off her. "That's Monique Ride. As in _Max's _sister."

Dylan paled at her words. "I-I-I didn't know. I swear. S-S-She – doesn't even – look like Max."

Nat eyed him off for a few moments, and then threw him away from her. "Find some junior to hit on."

Dylan walked away quickly, and Rach laughed at his pathetic manner. He was a footballer, and yet he was frightened with the 5'3" cheerleader. "Great job Nat. You know he's always had a thing for you."

Nat snorted and waved her dismissively. "He has a thing for any girl. And he's just the first of them. There'll be a lot more pining after you sis, Max."

I groaned. "I know."

Nudge and her friends finally made it to their table, and Nat shuffled closer to Luke, so that the girls could it in between herself and Rachel.

"Hey guys!" Nudge was enthusiastic as usual. "Who was that guy?"

"Dylan Chambers," Luke answered, stealing a fry from Nat's tray. She tried to swat his hand away, but he managed to snag a few anyway. "Total douche bag. He once tried to hit on my mum."

Nudge's friends giggled quietly, a little embarrassed in the presence of the older boys. Luke sat up straighter feeling good, but Nat quickly elbowed him in his stomach. "Don't get big headed."

They all tried to make Nudge and her friends feel comfortable, asking about their classes, giving advice with certain teachers, and telling funny anecdotes about their three years in high school. Gazzy eventually joined them, with three of his friends, and they all sat between Fang and Sean. They seemed less nervous around the older kids, quickly falling into conversation about sports at the school with the boys.

When all the mini-conversations died down, and their other friends had joined them, Sean felt it was the right time to discuss his campaign.

"Okay, I think it's time to discuss more pressing matter," he began dramatically. The table hushed with his words.

Luke nudged Nat, "Oh here we go."

"As you all may or may not know, I am running for Class President. And as you are all my friends, and yes I do mean you freshmen too," he looked at the six freshmen at the table, "I expect that you all will help me achieve this goal."

Nudge leaned over to Nat, "Oh, so he's actually serious about this."

Nat nodded sadly. "Unfortunately yes. And now we've just roped you guys into his team."

Nudge returned to her pasta laughing along with Nat and Rach.

"Gasman," Sean addressed the blonde-haired boy.

Gazzy looked up with his mouth stuffed with spaghetti. "Yer?"

Sean looked at him seriously. "Listen carefully."

Gazzy swallowed and let go of his fork and sat up humouring Sean, but Sean took it as a sign of his enthusiasm.

"I'll need you to write a rap, for my campaign."

Gazzy nodded confused, "Um okay."

"Nudge and Nat," Sean pointed to the two giggling girls, they straightened up. "I need you girls to design posters, which I expect the football and cheer squad to put around the school."

"Sean! You can't just decide that you want to use my squad!" I looked at him disbelievingly.

Sean pointed at me. "Thank you for volunteering."

"Wha?" I looked at everyone helplessly, they all shrugged. "What just happened?"

"You just volunteered to let him use you squad," Fang whispered deep in my ear. I shivered.

"How – I can't – What?" I was lost for words.

Luke patted my hand. "Don't fight it."

I groaned and dropped my head into Fang's shoulder. "Oh god."

Rach sighed. "We're in for a ride."

-:-:-:-:-:-

NUDGE POV  
"Um, hi."

Nudge fast typing stopped and she looked up to see a boy standing by her locker giving her a sheepish smile. She looked at him warily. "Hi."

He seemed embarrassed, scratching the back of his head, causing Nudge to notice his biceps. She calmed herself internally. _Those are some great arms_.

"I, um, remember you in our Math class, and none of my friends are in that class and…"

Nudge waited patiently, while the boy struggled to explain his reason for interrupting her. She studied his features, he had the typical boy band look; brown hair, flicked upwards, brown eyes that had a flicker of mischief in them and a great smile.

"I was just wondering if you wrote down the problems we needed to do tonight?"

Nudge snapped out of her daze and nodded. "Yeah sure!"

She chatted to him, while she got her binder out. "I wasn't sure if we needed to do all of them. I wasn't really paying attention, I just wrote down what he wrote on the board. Were you confused as much as I was? Like at first, I was like, yeah totes get it, then he lost me when he added some weird numbers, but then I realised what he was doing, he just called it something else. I think I might not be able to concentrate in that class, cause he's like, senile or something. But my sister's boyfriend is great at math so I guess I could just ask him."

The boy was slightly surprised at Nudge's chatter, but he was smiling. "I know what you mean. I'm Will by the way."

Nudge smiled at him. "I'm Monique, but everyone calls me Nudge."

"I can see why," he teased.

Nudge shrugged embarrassed. "Yeah sorry, I talk a lot. It drives my brother crazy. He's in our Math class too."

"No it's fine," Will scrawled down the problems in his binder, but looked up at Nudge. "I like that you talk a lot. What do you have now?"

Nudge could feel her cheeks heat up, but luckily her Mocha skin hid it well. She checked her timetable, stuck up on her locker door and prayed that they class together. "History. B15."

Will's smile grew bigger. "Same. I'll walk with you, just let me get my books."

She nodded and watched him walk over to his locker, which to her pleasure was only four down from hers. She shut her locker and hitched her bag higher up her shoulder, and Will quickly joined her side, making their way toward their next class.

_I think I'll like high school just fine_, she thought amusedly to herself.

-:-:-:-:-:-

GAZZY POV  
"That was freaking _awesome _dude!" Gazzy high-fived his friend, as they watched the cork fly straight up, out of the tube, then descend back down onto their table.

"Boys!" Their teacher called out from the front of the room, where he was helping two girls with measuring some chemicals for their prac.

He hurried over to their table, glad to see that there were no shards of glass, only the harmless chemicals sprayed over their table and themselves and little on the table next to them. "You should be working on the prac, not experimenting with the chemicals."

Gazzy shrugged and handed their worksheet to their teacher. "We finished it a while ago. We got bored. Don't worry, I only put enough to make the cork fly."

His teacher looked at him disbelievingly. He wasn't sure if should be worried that they were mixing chemicals without supervision, or impressed with their skills. He decided to let it slide this time. "Alright, but be careful around the other students."

He walked away, shaking his head and muttering to himself.

Gazzy and his friend high-fived again. "Let's do it again!"

* * *

**So yeah, how is everyone? **

**Uni is busy, busy, busy, but pretty sweet. I think I have an idea of how the rest of this story will go, and hopefully I'll be able to write a sequel. I don't know yet.**

**But my train ride to my uni around forty minutes, so I can use that time typing up my stories instead of staring out the window. I mean, I can only play Candy Crush for so long. Damn, I need more than five lives. I'm hooked guys, I'm telling you. I'll look around my lecture theatre, and _everyone_ is playing it. It's great. **

**Follow me on instagram guys! hyacinthgrace**

**Read, review and recycle,  
- FlowerChild22**


End file.
